Un héroe de otro mundo
by Prototipo29
Summary: La llegada de un ser muy particular al mundo de Remnant con la misión de salvarlo de criaturas mas poderosas que cualquier grimm o cazador jamas antes conocidos pudiera enfrentar y mucho menos vencer, ahora busca proteger el lugar que quiere llamar hogar y poder tener la vida que siempre soñó
1. Chapter 1

**No soy el dueño de RWBY, RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth**

Capítulo 1 Un nuevo Arc

En un páramo de color blanco donde lo único que se podía ver era una inmensa cantidad de polvo, la oscuridad del espacio y lo que parecía ser una luna de color negro con tonos rojos revolviéndose y creando una danza destructiva.

En este lugar se encontraba un joven que no parecía tener más de 18 años de edad. El joven tenía una piel morena, cabello de color negro ónix, sus ojos azules le daban una apariencia amenazante pero lo más sobresaliente de este individuo eran sus cuatro orejas dos humanas que se encontraban en una posición normal para un humano y dos orejas de lobo en la parte superior de su cabeza y una larga cola esponjada que salía de su pantalón. Este individuo contaba únicamente con un pantalón negro

Detrás de él se generó una sombra de color violeta, el joven de un simple movimiento de dedos lanzo una especie de energía negra que destruyó muchos metros del páramo

-Buenos días, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a un ser vivo aparte de mí en todo este tiempo-

La sombra comenzó a aclararse y se mostró a un hombre anciano que únicamente se sostenía con un bastón y sus ropas únicamente constaban de una túnica negra

-Buenos días, jovencito veo que este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que pude ver la tierra desde esta perspectiva, lo único malo es que la noto un poco...-

-Muerta, todos los seres que la habitaban ya no existen ni en este planeta, ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno, lo único que queda es la arena de los desiertos y la energía muerta de los caídos-

-No tiene por qué culparse joven, yo he visto todo desde que este mundo llego a su fin y no e podido evitar ver que usted no ha parado de llorar-

-La razón por la que lloro es simple, yo no pude salvar a nada ni a nadie por culpa de esos malditos monstruos, lo único que pude hacer es encerrarlos hasta que llegue mi final-

-Te equivocas en algo jovencito, no los encerraste hasta el final, solamente hasta que ellos encontraron otra salida- El joven se levantó de golpe y levanto al hombre del cuello mientras las uñas de sus dedos comenzaban a crecer y afilarse

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El muchacho comenzó a generar más presión en el cuello del anciano

-Joven relájese, solamente he venido a pedir ayuda de alguien que puede controlar al clan más peligroso- El muchacho se relajó y soltó al hombre y la ayudo a sentarse

-¿Por qué piensa que le ayudare?-

-Simple, soy un dios y porque estas pequeñas almas cayeron en mi mundo cuando este llego a su final- El hombre chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron dos fotos enfrente del joven. Una era la de un pequeño niño con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, la segunda era la de una pequeña con el cabello negro y ojos grises

-¿Cuál es la trampa?-

-No hay trampa, estoy desesperado por ayuda y la gente de mi mundo apenas puede con un problema de tamaño mediano. no creo que puedan con el problema que representan los clanes que sellaste-

-Te ayudare a cambio de vivir en tu mundo-

-Suena excelente- Un portal de color blanco se abrió frente a ellos. los dos entraron a este lugar pero el joven comenzaba a sentirse débil

-Se me olvidó mencionar que necesito sellar un 90% de tus energías. suerte y cuídate- El joven sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse y lentamente comenzó a dormir mientras comenzaba a caer.

En una casa de gran tamaño a las afueras de un pueblo se encontraba un joven rubio de 8 años de edad que se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras veía la luna desde la ventana de su habitación la cual compartía con su hermana gemela. el joven no podía parar de pensar en lo que le dijeron sus hermanas mayores

-No puedes ser un cazador sin talento, lo único que tienes es suerte Jaune-

El joven suspiro y comenzó a leer uno de sus cómics mientras comenzaba a pensar en su futuro

-Desearía poder tener talento- El muchacho se recostó pero esto no duro mucho pues sentía que algo lo llamaba, era una sensación de necesidad por ir donde las estrellas comenzaban a brillar

Jaune salió de su habitación y al ver que nadie se encontraba despierto se dirigió al bosque, no sin antes tomar algo para defenderse. él se acercó a la espada que le pertenecía a su familia por generaciones y el escudo plegable, miro detenidamente el símbolo del arma y recordó las palabras de sus hermanas

-No necesito talento para poder ser un cazador- Jaune salió corriendo de su casa solo para internarse en el bosque.

Jaune no tenía miedo y únicamente pensaba en una forma de hacerse fuerte sus padres no creían que tuviese la habilidad de un cazador y sus hermanas tampoco lo creían competente.

el desearía que alguien lo apoyara, él sabía que no tenía habilidad solamente contaba con un poco de suerte en el mejor de los casos y eso era lo que más le dolía; el muchacho camino por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una parte desconocida del bosque.

Jaune comenzaba a tener miedo pues comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de pisadas a su alrededor, con mucho miedo desenfundo su espada y se colocó en una posición de combate muy lamentable sosteniendo el arma por la parte inferior del mango e intentando levantar su escudo

-Solo relájate, solo necesito intentar imitar los cómics y todo saldrá bien- En ese momento un lobo de gran tamaño apareció, el lobo estaba parado en sus dos patas traseras tenía unas garras afiladas hechas de hueso y una máscara igualmente de hueso con una señal roja grabada en la frente.

El lobo salió de un arbusto y salto en dirección a Jaune. Jaune se paralizo y en un intento de defenderse utilizo su escudo lo cual fue de utilidad al protegerlo de las garras pero no de la fuerza con la que el lobo aterrizo encima del muchacho. Jaune era aplastado por el animal y este parecía pensar en la forma de matar a Jaune, el lobo comenzaba a ejercer más peso encima de Jaune lo cual provocaba que el comenzara a gritar de dolor

-Deja al muchacho en paz- Se escuchó la voz de un niño atrás del lobo, este dejo de prestarle atención a Jaune y volteo para ver a un niño de 10 años de piel morena, orejas y cola de lobo.

el lobo salto con las garras de frente para atravesar al niño, Jaune le lanzo su escudo al lobo golpeándolo en la nuca llamando la atención de este, Jaune se lanzó con la espada de frente y el lobo tomo el filo de la espada y la arrojo fuera del alcance de Jaune, este le dio una patada la cual no parecía tener efecto en la criatura

-Corre, yo lo distraeré- Jaune le grito al muchacho mientras este miraba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios. El muchacho se acercó lentamente al lobo, Jaune pudo ver que las uñas del muchacho comenzaban a crecer y afilarse, después de un simple parpadeo el lobo fue cortado en cientos de pedazos dejando a Jaune caer

-¿Estas bien pequeño sol?- Jaune solamente asintió y se levantó, tomo su arma y miro fijamente al muchacho

-Mis hermanas tienen razón, no puedo hacer nada, no soy un héroe, solamente soy un inútil. ¡Un maldito inútil!- Jaune se sentó en un tronco y miro fijamente su arma para luego lanzarla contra un árbol enterando el filo hasta la mitad

-No digas eso, nadie es inútil, me ayudaste y pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvar a un desconocido, eso es algo que un héroe haría- El joven se sentó al lado de Jaune y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Quieres ser un héroe? pequeño sol- Jaune lo volteo a ver con una mirada triste

-Sí pero no puedo serlo no soy fuerte, no soy hábil, no soy listo, solo soy un inútil- El joven le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca lo que provoco que Jaune lo volteara a ver

-Deja de decir estupideces, no existe la fuerza, la habilidad ni la inteligencia, solamente existe el esfuerzo- El muchacho se levantó y de un movimiento rápido partió el árbol donde estaba la espada de Jaune utilizando la misma espada

-Ponte en guardia- Jaune no reacciono hasta que el joven le dio un leve pinchazo en la nariz a Jaune con su espadas

-Regla numero 1 nunca dejes que tus emociones nublen tus movimientos, canalízalas para poder tener un mejor desempeño- Nuevamente el joven le dio un pinchazo a Jaune y este utilizo su escudo para intentar golpear al niño de piel morena

El golpe fue detenido por el filo de la espada, Jaune intento dar una patada solamente para ser derivado después de ser golpeado en la rodilla

-Si pateas debes tener una buena postura y un buen agarre en el suelo para poder evitar ser derivado de una simple patada- Él se colocó detrás de Jaune y lo movió para tener una mejor postura al momento de patear

-ok solamente tengo que ponerme en esta posición y patear- Jaune dio una patada lenta lo que pareció enojar a su contrincante

el muchacho solo lo empujo provocando que Jaune se tropezara

-Patea rápido o muere despacio- Jaune nuevamente se colocó en posición y dio una patada más rápida que la anterior, el tiempo comenzó a pasar.

Jaune comenzaba a seguir las ordenes de su nuevo amigo mientras este le daba una tutela muy precisa al muchacho

Pasaron 5 horas desde el comienzo del enfrentamiento y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por encima de unas montañas. Jaune estaba adolorido y sudoroso mientras que su amigo parecía completamente descansado

-Eres bueno solo falta entrenar duro, descansa y vuelve mañana vamos a entrenar el doble para que te vuelvas un héroe verdadero, descansa pequeño sol-

-Con mucho gusto, mañana estaré listo y se me olvido decirte que me llamo Jaune Arc-

-Es un placer, me llamo Dante. Cuídate pequeño arco de sol, yo me quedare aquí, solamente grita mi nombre y vendré a ayudarte- Dante salto encima de un árbol pero antes de irse Jaune hablo

-Muchas gracias. Dante eres la primera persona en pensar que puedo ser un héroe, muchas gracias-

-No tienes por qué agradecer, solamente digo lo que veo y lo que veo es alguien que se convertirá en un héroe, solamente si entrena- Dante salto nuevamente y comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de Jaune

Jaune fue a su casa a paso lento mientras gemía por el dolor en todo el cuerpo. él sonreía a pesar de sentir que su cuerpo le gritaba para que se detuviera

Jaune entro a la casa, coloco las armas en el lugar donde las encontró y se acostó en su cama para intentar dormir, esto no le parecía nada extraño a sus familiares pues Jaune siempre dormía todo el día los sábados y sus padres salían a trabajar mientras sus hermanas lo cuidaban

-Jaune, traje un poco de pizza y un cómic nuevo si te portas bien te dejare la orilla y leer el cómic cuando acabe- Su hermana gemela comenzó a hablarle para intentar ganar su atención y este solo dio un pequeño gemido

-Jaune no estés molesto por lo de ayer, solamente lo decía para hacerte enojar-

-Sofí, no tienes por qué disculparte, solo déjame dormir, no puedo mover el cuerpo ni un centímetro-

-Entonces no podrás moverte cuando te hagamos esto- Ella salió de la habitación de Jaune solo para volver poco después con sus 6 hermanas faltantes, una bolsa llena de maquillaje, una peluca rubia y un vestido blanco

-No de nuevo-

Mientras tanto Dante se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por todo el bosque, el comenzó a reír de forma muy alegre mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

Dante dio un salto tan grande que salió disparado cientos de kilómetros del bosque solo para caer en un lago. Dante comenzó a nadar usando únicamente su cola y dejando que los peces comenzaran a nadar alrededor de el

Dante solo se detuvo cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba, se trataba de una especie de oso gigantesco de unos 3 metros de alto y 4 de ancho. el oso poseía una máscara blanca con unas marcas rojas en el centro y alrededor de los ojos, múltiples huesos sobresalían de su espalda y sus garras tenían manchas de sangre que goteaban

El oso aproximo su mandíbula abierta a la cara de Dante pero al momento de morder con toda su fuerza la mandíbula se rompió y el oso comenzó a chillar de dolor

Dante tomó al oso de la cabeza y comenzó a darle cabezazos mientras lo hundía en el agua, burbujas salieron del agua y poco después el agua comenzó a volverse de un color negro en la parte donde el oso fue hundido. Dante salió con la máscara del oso en una mano y un brazo del mismo animal en la boca

-Muchas gracias por la comida- El comenzó a mascar la carne del oso con mucha facilidad, Dante comenzó a tararear mientras comenzaba a correr

-Me pregunto si aquí podre utilizar mis habilidades, solamente parece que llegue con las físicas, me pregunto si...- Dante freno de golpe extendió su mano derecha, comenzó a concentrase y se comenzó a generar un pequeño portal de color azul. Dante introdujo la cabeza por este portal y al sacarla se le podía ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Creo que no tendré ningún problema a un si no recupero mis poderes en unos cuantos siglos-

El sonido de disparos alertaron a Dante el cual comenzó a caminar en la dirección del sonido, él tenía una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a jugar con la máscara del oso, esta mascara olía a algo muy particular, este olor no tenía nada que ver con algo natural, este olor era algo malvado, algo cruel y algo que fácilmente podía llegar a odiar

El miro al lugar donde el sonido provenía, se trataba de un pequeño pueblo muy alejado del lugar donde Jaune y él se encontraron, este pueblo estaba infestado por los mismos lobos que él y Jaune destruyeron.

los habitantes del pueblo intentaban esconderse en sus casa mientras que otros utilizaban armas de fuego y armas punzocortantes para defenderse.

Dante solamente comenzaba a caminar por el centro de la ciudad llamando la atención de los lobos los cuales dejaron de prestarle atención a los habitantes

Dante se sentó en un banquillo que se encontraba en una esquina del pueblo y miro con mucho detenimiento todas las casas y algunos aparatos que él jamás había visto. una especie de tablilla que tenía imágenes en movimiento fue lo que llamo más su atención

los lobos saltaron y atacaron al muchacho el cual no paraba de ver estos objetos mientras intentaba no molestarse con los lobos que golpeaban y mordían constantemente al muchacho.

los habitantes del pueblo al ver esto no podían creer que el muchacho era inmune a los ataques, los que poseían armas de corto alcance se colocaron en posición de ataque mientras los que poseían armas de fuego recargaban munición

-Todos preparados, a mi orden atacaremos a los beowulfs. El muchacho tiene una semblanza defensiva y puede que se encuentre al límite, intenten no dañarlo- Dante escucho con mucha atención a el hombre que dijo esto, era un hombre alto con una complexión delgada pero fuerte, sus músculos se podían ver por su camisa. el hombre tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules. sus ropas constaban de una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos lentes azules pero lo más sobresaliente era una espada larga que sujetaba con ambas manos lado de Jesica

-Cariño ten cuidado- una mujer le grito al hombre, se trataba de un mujer con un largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y piel blanca. La mujer tenía un vestido de color café con tonos verdes en los costados y una pequeña diadema con un par de alas en los costados, el vestido parecía hecho de un material resistente y flexible. la mujer sostenía una alabarda la cual tenía un grupo de mecanismos que parecían modificar el arma

-Chico muévete cuando te lo ordenemos- Dante solo asintió mientras tocaba una de las pantallas y se maravillaba por toda la tecnología de las mismas, un grito y el sonido de un gatillo siendo jalado lentamente llego a los oídos de Dante y de un salto esquivo la lluvia de proyectiles que golpeaba y lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer a los Beowulfs. el hombre salto con la espada al frente y de dos movimientos rápidos logro partir a la mitad a dos beowulfs, Dante por su parte le reventó la cabeza a uno utilizando el suelo y un fuerte pisotón

-Bueno eso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba- Dante rápidamente volvió a el lugar donde se encontraban las tablillas y las miraba nuevamente, los habitantes del pueblo lo miraban con extrañeza mientras este intentaba tocar las pantallas

-¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño amigo?- El hombre de antes le hablo mientras envainaba su espada

-Solamente intento ver cómo funciona esto, es algo muy extraño- Dante comenzó a presionar la pantalla y se cambió de imagen a un grupo de animales corriendo

-Wow, es muy misteriosa esta máquina- Dante rápidamente se colocó atrás de la televisión y comenzó a verla con más detenimiento

-¿Dónde están tus padres amiguito?- La mujer hablo y se acercó a Dante mientras sostenía una manzana en una mano

-No tengo idea- la mujer miro con tristeza pues el simple pensamiento que un niño tuviese que vivir solo y sin ningún tipo de protección a parte de sus ropas le rompía el corazón. Dante con mucho cuidado comenzó a acercar la mano a la manzana pero alguien sujeto fuertemente la mano del muchacho

-Largo de aquí fenómeno- un hombre de gran tamaño soltó a Dante para poco después darle una patada en el pecho descubierto.

Dante al ver esto fingió ser lastimado y se tumbó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a gimotear, aprovecho que todo el mundo parecía sorprendido con el hombre y de un golpe rápido se provocó a sí mismo una herida que lo obligo a vomitar un poco de sangre

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- El hombre rubio obligo al otro hombre mirarlo directamente a los ojos, El hombre rubio le dio una patada en la rodilla al hombre de gran tamaño y lo puso a su misma altura

-Muchacho resiste un poco- La mujer coloco a Dante en su regazo y comenzó a producir un poco de energía blanca en sus manos y la coloco en el lugar donde el joven tenía una marca morada que lentamente comenzaba a expandirse

-Jeral, Necesito tu ayuda, el muchacho se rompió las costillas, necesito que me ayudes con el aura- El hombre coloco sus manos en la herida del muchacho y comenzó a general una gran cantidad de aura blanca la cual parecía comenzar a sanar la herida del joven

Dante sintió que su cuerpo lentamente se fortalecía y sus huesos rotos se reparaban en un instante

-Niño resiste el dolor, solo aguanta un poco- Jeral dijo mientras imprimía mas poder y todo el dolor desapareció por completo

-Gracias señor- Dante debía seguir con su actuación y comenzó a dormir en el regazo de la mujer, Jeral se relajó por esto y volteo a ver al hombre que había golpeado al muchacho

-Por personas como tu White Fang existe, espero que algún día llegues a pensar en tus acciones- El hombre levanto a Dante y lo coloco en su espalda

-Jesica, vamos- El hombre ayudo a levantarse a la mujer mientras ella sostenía su arma con cuidado y peinaba el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Dante

El hombre y la mujer comenzaron a hablar sobre el pago que este trabajo les daría y sobre que debían hacer con el muchacho

-Quedémonos con el- Jeral hablo mientras daba un pequeño salto para acomodar la cola del pequeño

-¿Estás seguro?- Jeral asintió y Jesica solamente comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho, paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron a una ciudad de gran tamaño en la cual los estaban esperando un grupo de hombre bien equipado para el combate

-Buen trabajo familia Arc, Necesito que firmen unos papeles- Jeral siguió al hombre y este al ver al muchacho que tenía en la espalda no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

-¿Pasa algo?- Jeral pregunto mientras caminaba al lado del hombre y su mujer

-Solamente pienso en la difícil situación de los faunos, el muchacho que tienes en la espalda va a pasarla fatal en cualquier orfanato que llegue a acogerlo, si es que lo aceptan para empezar-

-No te preocupes por el muchacho, él se convertirá en un Arc- El hombre lo volteo a ver con una mirada incrédula

-No creo que sea buena idea llevar a un fauno tan pequeño a un lugar lleno de humanos- Jeral lo pensó por un segundo pero no le dio más importancia y simplemente siguió al hombre para llenar las hojas de la misión.

Dante lentamente comenzó a despertar, comenzó a moverse lentamente llamando la atención de Jeral

-¿Dormiste bien pequeño amigo?- Dante asintió y comenzó a abrazar a Jeral por la espalda, esto no le sorprendió pues el muchacho parecía muy dócil y cariñoso

-Bueno pequeño amigo vamos a casa-

-No tengo casa señor, soy solo yo y ni siquiera pertenezco a ningún lugar, no creo que pueda vivir con alguien por culpa de estas- Dante señalo sus orejas y comenzó a mirar hacia abajo, Jeral sabía muy bien que los faunos al ser discriminados por sus orejas y se sentían mejor en soledad. El hombre y la mujer miraron al muchacho con ojos compasivos, ojos llenos de amor y cariño

-No te preocupes pequeño, vamos a tu nueva casa- Dante los miro con ojos tristes, él tenía un recuerdo muy particular, en la mirada de ese hombre y esa mujer encontró un calor muy familiar y al mismo tiempo muy extraño, el comenzó a lagrimear mientras abrazaba al hombre

-Descuida pequeño, todo estará bien- Dante sintió que el hombre le correspondía el abrazo y comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza mientras comenzaba a mover la cola de un lado a otro

5 Horas después

Jaune maldecía su propia suerte por tener tantas hermanas adictas a la moda, él se encontraba con un hermoso vestido blanco mientras sus hermanas mayores le pintaban las uñas y sus hermanas menores lo maquillaban, su hermana gemela no paraba de tomar fotos mientras Jaune solo podía ver con impotencia como su virilidad comenzaba a disminuir

-Niñas, llegamos y tenemos una sorpresa- El grito de su padre se escuchó desdés la entrada principal y todas sin excepción bajaron a ver la sorpresa que su padre trajo pero el pobre Jaune no podía moverse mucho y al verse en un espejo no pudo evitar pensar que sus hermanas tenían talento para la belleza

En la entrada las siete hermanas de Jaune esperaban con mucha intriga la sorpresa que su padre les trajo. El hombre abrió nuevamente la puerta solo para mostrar a un niño de piel morena con ojos azules, una cola y orejas de lobo. el muchacho las miro tímidamente y coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda

-H...Hola- El muchacho dio una leve reverencia y las hijas de Jeral no podían evitar ver las orejas del muchacho, la opinión de las niñas era mixta, algunas les desagradaban esas orejas, mientras que a las otras les parecían lindas

-Niñas les presento a su nuevo hermano, se llama Dante- Jeral dio una sonrisa y acaricio a Dante detrás de una oreja lo que provoco que comenzara a mover la cola de un lado a otro y nuevamente las muchachas tuvieron una opinión dividida

-¿Dónde está Jaune?- En ese mismo momento una niña de vestido blanco, hermoso cabello rubio y maquillaje perfectamente arreglado bajaba las escaleras con dificultad

-Perdón papá, Mis hermanas pensaron que jugar a los vestidos conmigo sería muy divertido- Jeral utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reírse de la apariencia de su hijo, Dante por su parte no podía evitar ver a Jaune con una sonrisa

-Bien, todos preséntense con su nuevo hermano- Jaune miro a Dante y pensó lo más lógico, sus padres debieron encontrarlo de camino a casa y su padre por tener bueno corazón no pudo evitar tráelo

-Hola, soy Jennifer Arc, la hermana mayor- Se trataba de una niña de 14 años con el cabello corto y rubio, los ojos de su madre y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior. la niña tenía una falda y camisa negra con un símbolo de un conejo en el centro, ella estaba un poco desaliñada, pero miro a Dante con amabilidad y le dio la mano

-Janet Arc- Lo dijo una niña de 13 años la niña lo dijo de forma seca, ella tenía un vestido amarillo y blanco con encaje, ella tenía su cabello perfectamente arreglado en una trenza, ella estaba perfectamente maquillada y sus ojos amarillos miraban a Dante con odio y desdén, ella solo lo volteo a ver por un momento antes de subir por las escaleras refunfuñando

-Mucho gusto soy Saphron Arc- una niña de 12 año hablo en esta ocasión, ella tenía el cabello suelto y una parte de este le cubría un poco de la frente, ella tenía la mirada dulce no podía evitar ver la cola de Dante con mucha atención mientras este veía las facciones tan frágiles de la pequeña, ella tenía puesto una camisa naranja y unos pantalones cafés

-Somos Alicia y María- Dos gemelas de 11 y 10 se presentaron, ellas eran pequeñas a comparación de sus demás hermanos y su apariencia era muy similar entre sí, ellas tenían el cabello rubio suelto, ojos azules y una mirada llena de ternura, la única forma de diferenciarlas era sus ropas, una tenia camisa blanca y pantalón negro y la otra tenia pantalón blanco y camisa negra

-Soy Jaune y ella es mi hermana Sofía- Jaune estaba trasvertido y su apariencia era la más bella entre sus hermanas, su hermana Sofía parecía una versión de Jaune con el cabello mas corto y con un diente faltante

-Ella es la pequeña Jazmín Arc- se trataba de una pequeña de 5 años de edad, ella tenía el cabello corto, ella tenía un ojo era azul y el otro era verde, sus ropas consistían en un vestido verde y una pequeña diadema

-Mucho gusto, soy Dante- El dio una reverencia de forma muy cortes

Las hermanas que se encontraban en la habitación fueron a ver de cerca al joven, Dante por su parte parecía estar feliz mientras era llenado de preguntas, pero el comenzó a sonrojarse sin ninguna razón, las hermanas y Jeral notaron esto

-¿Pasa algo Dante?- El comenzó a asentir, todos vieron que la cola de Dante era acariciada por Jazmín, ella parecía muy feliz y Dante parecía disfrutar esto, las hermanas comenzaron a acariciar la cola de Dante hasta que Jeral salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño

-¿Eres un fauno?- La pequeña pregunto y Dante solo asintió

-¿Dónde dormirás esta noche?- Jesica entro por la puerta principal

-Dormirá con Janet, ella tiene una habitación muy grande y no tiene compañero de cuarto- Dante asintió y fue guiado por Jaune a su habitación

-Te quedaría mejor el azul- Jaune y él se vieron fijamente para poco después estallar en risas

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Dante-Dante asintió y Jaune pudo notar la alegría de su nuevo hermano al ver la cola de Dante moverse de un lado a otro con mucha alegría

-¿Puedes ayudarme a saber cómo funciona todo? yo viví toda mi vida en el bosque o en lugares sin tecnología- Jaune parecía entender la situación de Dante y lo llevo a su habitación donde le explico el funcionamiento de toda la tecnología de la casa

3 Horas después

La familia Arc se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa con excepción de Dante, Jeral pudo oler algo delicioso

-Jesi, huele delicioso-

-¿Qué cosa?- El miro a su derecha para ver a su mujer sentada leyendo una revista que tenia de título "Armas para madres", Ella volteo a ver a su esposo y los dos notaron que todos sus hijos se encontraban jugando o durmiendo

-La cena estará lista en 10 minutos- La voz de Dante se escuchó, Jeral no pudo evitar ir a la cocina y al ver que Dante se encontraba preparando múltiples platos de comida diferente

-¿Qué estás haciendo Dante?-

-Solo estoy cocinando un poco, hoy ustedes me trajeron y en agradecimiento les quiero preparar comida- Jeral no pudo decir que no pues el olor era exquisito y la apariencia sabrosa

Jeral ayudo a Dante a poner la mesa y servir la comida

Dante había preparado distintos tipos de carne en todas las presentaciones que se lo podían ocurrir a una persona, toda la familia Arc estaba disfrutando de la cocina del joven fauno

-Eres muy buen cocinero-

-Esto es mejor que la comida de mamá- Jesica no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón a Jaune por decir eso, pero el resto de la familia Arc pensaba de la misma manera, con excepción de una persona

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?- Jeral pregunto mientras comenzaba a devorar lo que parecía ser la pierna de un pollo

-Mis maestros y mi padre me cuidaron toda mi vida y me enseñaron a cocinar lo que cazaba en el bosque- Janet se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a refunfuñar

-No como carne, gracias- Janet salió de la cocina con una mirada de ira dirigida a Dante

-No te preocupes, tengo esto para ti- El volvió a la cocina y trajo lo que parecía ser un pequeño plato lleno de frutas y al lado se encontraba un flan

-Espero que te gusto, no soy muy bueno con los postres-Ella lo miro por un segundo y al voltearse dejo caer el plato

-Perdón se me resbalo de las manos- Ella miro nuevamente a Dante y esta vez le dio una sonrisa arrogante

-No te preocupes limpiare- Jeral vio toda la actuaciones su hija y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con ella por la actitud tan mal educada de la joven

-Me voy a dormir- Ella salió de la habitación mientras todos seguían comiendo y Dante se unió a ellos, al acabar todos fueron a sus habitaciones con excepción de Jeral y Jesica los cuales estaban lavando los platos

-Ella parece muy enojada con el muchacho-

-Ella no es mala, solo deben conocerse, es como tú dices los desconocidos son amigos que no conoces- Ella dio una leve sonrisa y beso a su marido en la mejilla

-Eres un tonto-

-Pero soy tu tonto-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Janet

Dante entro a la habitación que debía compartir con una de las hijas de la familia Arc, el miro la habitación solo para notar que se encontraba casi completamente vacía, con la excepción de una cama, un ropero, un tocador y unos cuantos peluches desperdigados por el suelo

Janet lo miraba con ira y Dante únicamente comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba una cobija

-No quiero compartir mi cuarto con un pulgoso estúpido. lárgate de mi casa- Dante la ignoro y se acomodó en una esquina de la habitación que se encontraba muy lejana de la cama de Janet

-¿Me escuchaste o esas orejas no funcionan?- Dante se voltea y Janet aprovecho para acercarse y darle una patada a Dante pero el parecía inmune a estos golpes tan simples, ella comenzó a patear más fuerte y esto tenia los mismos resultados que los golpes iniciales

-Buenas noches hermana-

-Jamás seré hermana de un perro pulgoso- Dante la volteo a ver por un momento antes de dormirse

-Esta familia tiene un gran potencial- El durmió con una sonrisa en la cara, no sin antes acomodar un peluche de conejo al lado de Jesica


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Un fauno y una racista

4:00 AM

Dante se levantó muy temprano, miró fijamente a su nueva hermana mientras ella dormía tranquilamente

-Descansa pequeña- El bajo por las escaleras, se colocó un delantal y comenzó a limpiar toda la casa. Al limpiar las habitaciones de los demás habitantes de la casa se aseguró de no despertar a nadie y de limpiar minuciosamente cada rincón del hogar

5:30 AM

Dante se dejó caer en el sillón de Jeral y comenzó a dormitar. Dante se levantó 10 minutos después y comenzó a preparar un desayuno de fruta y cereales para la familia y un flan especial para su hermanita

-Bueno eso es todo por la mañana, voy a ver cómo funciona esa cosa llamada televisión- Dante se acercó a el aparato y comenzó a presionar los botones hasta que encendió

7:00 AM

Jesica y Jeral comenzaron a despertar y se prepararon para el día

-Bien, yo comenzare a preparar el desayuno, tú limpia la habitación y después ayuda a los niños a limpiar la sala principal- Jeral volteo a ver a su mujer solo para notar que miraba fijamente a un tierno conejo de peluche. El conejo era de dos colores de telas cafés y sus ojos de botones

-Mira que adorable conejito nos despertó- Jeral no pudo resistir la ternura de su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras observaba al conejo

-Levantémonos, hoy es el día mas ajetreado de la semana-

Al salir de su habitación se quedó petrificado al ver que su casa se encontraba impecable. El piso brillaba de lo limpio que se encontraba, las ventanas parecían inexistentes por lo bien pulidas que se encontraban. En general todo se encontraba completamente limpio

-Bueno creo que las niñas nos quieren dar una sorpresa- Ellos escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y al voltear pudieron ver a toda su familia con sus pijamas y algo de sueño todavía en sus caras

-Buenos días, hoy empezaron sin nosotros- Jaune dijo con mucha alegría pues no le agradaba para nada tener que limpiar toda la casa

-Buenos días, hoy amanecí de buen humor y desperté sin tener a esa molestia en mi cuarto- Janet hablo mientras pensaba que su nuevo hermano se fue de la casa mientras dormían todos los demás

-Es muy bueno que te despertaras sin ningún percance hermana- La voz de Dante se escuchó desde la cocina nuevamente

-El desayuno está listo- Todos bajaron para tomar el desayuno que Dante preparo

-¿Por qué debemos comer esta basura?- Janet pregunto mientras observaba a Dante con odio

-Pensé que te gustaría, dijiste que no te gustaba la carne y eso me puso a pensar en lo que podría prepararte para el desayuno- Ella tenía hambre y con todo el odio que tenía comenzó a comer, la comida era deliciosa, pero no quería demostrarlo y al acabar empujo el plato

-Eres un horrible cocinero- Todos los demás integrantes de la familia la miraron con extrañeza

-¿Tiene tan mal sabor?- Las orejas de Dante se encontraban decaídas y su cola no se movía

-No, la comida es deliciosa- Jeral hablo y eso levanto el ánimo de Dante un poco

Jazmín comenzó a acariciar la cola de Dante animándolo aún más

-Gracias hermanita, tenía esto para Janet, pero parece que no lo quiere- Dante le dio el postre a la pequeña y comenzó a comerlo de forma muy alegre

-Hoy la casa se encuentra limpia y no tenemos misiones, hoy le enseñaremos el pueblo a Dante-

-¿Pueden enseñarme a utilizar las cosas brillantes?-

-¿Qué cosas brillantes?- Dante levanto un pergamino mientras intentaba ver cómo funcionaba

-Es muy interesante esta tabla, no tiene magia, solamente es metal y energía-Dante comenzó a oler el pergamino

-El pergamino es algo muy útil déjame enseñarte como funciona- Jaune se levantó y comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento del aparato

-Muy bien, Jaune ya que tú te llevas mejor con Dante lo acompañaras al pueblo junto con Janet. Jazmín y las gemelas tienen que ir al dentista. Jesica tu y yo acompañaremos al resto a comprar cosas para la academia, pero antes que hagamos cualquier cosa vamos a comprarle ropa a Dante- Todos asintieron y se prepararon para sus tareas del día

-¿Mi ropa es mala?- Dante vio sus pantalones y con lo poco que sabía esa ropa era suficiente para el

-No, solamente debes cubrirte más, no es bueno enseñar tanto y lo más importante debes tener un poco de decencia- Jesica le dijo a Dante y este solo asintió

-Creo que también te faltan unos zapatos- Dante sonrió y Jesica le dio una suave caricia en la oreja derecha

Todos fueron al pueblo juntos, pero Dante pudo sentir las miradas clavadas en el mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar algo sobre un grupo llamado White fang, sobre faunos y sobre lo horrible que eran sus orejas. Jeral se preocupó por un momento, volteo a ver a Dante y este le dio una sonrisa

-Hablan demasiado en este pueblo, ¿Verdad?- Jeral no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada

-Si las mujeres entrometidas no paran de hablar sobre cosas que no les importan- Jesica alzo la voz, esto provoco que un grupo de mujeres dejaran de hablar

-No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrado- Jaune aprovecho el descuido de Dante y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas

-No te pongas triste hermano, hoy te conseguiremos ropa nueva- El resto de las hermanas se acercaron a Dante y lo acariciaron, con excepción de Janet la cual pateo una piedra

-Deberías irte del pueblo fenómeno- Un adolescente grito, pero fue ignorado por Dante mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Jaune.

Alguien arrojo una roca en la dirección de Dante, pero la roca se desvió y por poco golpea a Jazmín, la roca fue destruida por Dante el cual se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana para posicionarse detrás de su hermana para protegerla. Dante golpeo la roca con tanta fuerza que la roca se convirtió en polvo

-Pueden decirme como quieran, pueden humillarme, pueden incluso lastimarme si eso les da felicidad, pero intenten lastimar a mi familia y les juro que los matare- Dante con paso lento llego con Jaune y este lo observo con asombro

-¡Eres increíble!- Las gemelas gritaron al unísono y se aferraron a los brazos de Dante

-Hermano- Dante no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por esta actitud, pero también se sentía bien

-Gracias- Jeral y Jesica dijeron mientras despeinaban a Dante

-No tienen por qué agradecerle, si el no estuviera en este lugar Jazmín no hubiera estado en peligro- Janet le dio nuevamente un golpe a su padre en el orgullo, él quería saber el motivo del odio de su hija hacia Dante

-Perdón por traerles problemas- Dante se puso de rodillas y coloco su frente en el suelo en señal de arrepentimiento

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Jaune pregunto mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Dante

-Esta es la posición para mostrar mi arrepentimiento y mi castigo- La familia Arc comenzó a pensar en la forma de decir que eso no era necesario pero Jazmín aprovecho el momento para saltar a la espalda de Dante

-Caballito- Dante comenzó a jugar con Jazmín mientras ella reía por los múltiples saltos que Dante comenzaba a dar para mantenerla riendo

-Ese será un muy buen castigo, vamos por tu ropa y después vamos a hacer nuestras misiones-

Al llegar a una tienda la mayoría de las personas nuevamente comenzaron a ver a Dante con odio, con excepción de dos mujeres en el mostrador. Las dos mujeres eran prácticamente la misma, las dos tenían vestidos de color blanco y un sombrero con una pluma al costado, las dos tenían la piel morena y los ojos esmeralda, la única forma de diferenciarlas era el color de la pluma que tenían en el sombrero, una la tenia de color azul y la otra de color verde

-Buenos días Jeral, Jesica, niñas y Jaune- Las dos hablaron de forma amable

-¿Quién es nuestro pequeño amigo?- Una de las mujeres hablo y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Dante

-Él es Dante, es un nuevo miembro de la familia Arc y veníamos por un poco de ropa para el muchacho- Jeral hablo y al instante una de las dos mujeres salió disparada hacia un estante y comenzó a sacar múltiples tipos de telas de tonalidad obscura

-Comencemos con una camisa y una mejora para los pantalones- La segunda mujer comenzó a tomar las medidas de Dante

-Bueno los dejamos trabajar. Jaune, Janet esperen a que la ropa de Dante este lista y paguen con esto- Jeral les estaba a punto de dar una tarjeta de color plateado

-No es necesario, la primera es gratis- Las mujeres les dijeron con una sonrisa

-Son las mejores Tía y Mia-

-Lo sabemos, !cuídense nos encargaremos del pequeño lobo y niños¡-Mia grito mientras se despedía

-Solo esperen unos minutos para que la ropa de nuestro amigo este lista-

-Espero que no tarden mucho. hoy te llevare a dar una vuelta por todo el pueblo, primero pasaremos al cine después a la árcade y después al parque, esos son los lugares que más me gustan del pueblo-

-¿Tienen un lugar donde pueda entrenar?- Jaune comenzó a pensar

-No, la verdad en este lugar el único lugar donde puedes entrenar podría ser el bosque, mi padre y mi madre son de los pocos cazadores que viven en este pueblo- Dante entendió y comenzó a pensar

-Bien, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento cuando acabemos con la emoción de este día- Dante dio un salto mortal hacia el frente y con la punta de la cola se sujetó al mostrador de forma que no tocaba el suelo con los pies

-Entendido- Jaune dio un salto intentando dar un salto mortal hacia atrás, pero solo logro golpearse contra el suelo

-Primero entrenaremos tu agilidad- Janet miro a Jaune con extrañeza mientras Dante comenzaba a subir y bajar utilizando su cola

-Jaune, ¿Por qué quieres entrenar con el bicho raro?- Jaune se quedó callado y volteo a ver a Dante por unos segundo

-Porque él es un héroe para mí- Dante lo escucho y le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza

-No, tu ere mi héroe- Janet apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba a Dante con odio y desdén, y a su hermano con mucha rabia e indignación por aceptar a Dante como miembro de la familia

-Son solo dos inútiles patéticos, me largo- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la tienda, pero la mano de Jaune sujeto la de ella

-¿Por qué te desagrada Dante?- Ella pensó por un segundo

\- Él es un maldito fauno, no entiendo porque todos en la casa lo miran como alguien normal, él no es normal, su especie debió extinguirse en la guerra y nuestra familia debería ser la que más odiara a esa estúpida raza, ellos son solamente animales estúpidos-

Janet salió por la puerta y Jaune no pudo evitar sentir decepción

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre soy menospreciado, pero no voy a dejar que eso me deprima- Le dio un leve golpe a Jaune en el hombro

-Espérame aquí, yo iré a buscarla- Dante no espero la respuesta de Jaune y salió corriendo por la puerta

Janet comenzó a correr por todo el pueblo mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera pensar, ella se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque mientras pensaba en lo estúpida que era toda su familia por aceptar a un animal dentro de su casa

-El bosque no es lugar para una niñita- Janet volteo a ver a Dante y este le dio un saludo

-Cállate, un fauno nunca entendería como me siento-

-Quizás no, pero puedo intentarlo- Ella le intento dar un golpe pero fue detenida por la cola de Dante

-Sé que soy un fauno, pero también soy una persona y como persona quiero saber el motivo de tu odio hacia mí-

-Es muy simple todos los faunos son horribles personas, solo roban y matan a los humanos por placer y por venganza, por eso me desagrada tu presencia-

-Sé que no puedo escudar todos los actos de los faunos, pero tampoco voy a permitir que puedas agredir a una raza solo por una pequeña parte que tiene un problema con los humanos, yo nunca odiare a un humano, yo nunca he pensado en vengarme de un humano y lo más importante, le debo mi vida a los humanos- Janet miro fijamente a Dante

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-Porque nunca le mentiría a una mujer hermosa, ni a una hermana, no puedo eliminar el odio de tu corazón de la noche a la mañana, pero intentar hacerte ver que los faunos no son todos malos y lo intentare todos los días hasta el día que me tenga que ir de la casa Arc-

-Di lo que quieras, pero jamás voy a dejar de verte como un simple perro pulgoso- Ella nuevamente comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque intentando evitar ser seguida por Dante

Ella pensó que se encontraba lejos del muchacho cuando comenzó a escuchar pisadas en su dirección

-¿Seguirás molestándome?, Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé si piensas que con palabras voy a confiar en un...- Ella no pudo terminar pues un hombre la sujeto por la espalda mientras otros salían de los arbustos

-No hables pequeña, solo relájate- El hombre tenía una máscara de color negro, traje de oficina y una navaja que sobre salía del pantalón, los otros dos hombres igualmente tenían el mismo conjunto de ropa, con excepción del arma, pues ellos tenían dos rifles de asalto

-Calma pequeña no te muevas, esto solo durara unos minutos- Janet comenzó a forcejear, hasta que el hombre que la sujetaba la golpeo en la mejilla provocándole un moretón

-Dije que dejaras de moverte, solo cálmate y podremos terminar con esto rápido-Uno de los hombres estaba metió la mano en el vestido de Janet y lentamente comenzó a bajar sus bragas

-Solo relájate- Ella comenzó a lagrimear, los otros dos hombres comenzaron a reír al ver la expresión de la pequeña. El hombre estaba a punto de terminar de quitarle las bragas, pero una mano agarro la suya con mucha fuerza

-Me dan asco ustedes como individuos- Dante había aparecido de un momento a otro y miraba a los tres hombres con ojos de odio, sus ojos azules brillaron con una presencia abrumadora

-Suelta a mi hermana o te corto los dedos- El hombre comenzó a reír hasta que los dedos de ambas manos fueron cercenados. Dante cambio por unos segundos, el tenia una mirada indiferente y sus ojos azules pasaron a un rojo sangre

-Te lo advertí- Dante retrajo sus garras y ayudo a levantarse a Janet

-¿Estas bien?- Ella no pudo responder y solamente observo al muchacho que había insultado ahora la estaba salvando, ella no pudo gritar al ver que uno de los hombres le apuntaba a la cabeza a Dante y este solamente utilizo su cola para aplastar el arma

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, tu hermano te cuidara- Dante dio una patada extraña, el giro todo su cuerpo y cambio de pie al momento de voltear para tener más fuerza en la pierna derecha y al momento de impactar el hombre fue lanzado hacia dos árboles los cuales fueron destrozados por la fuerza del impacto

-Maldito fauno- El hombre sin dedos le grito a Dante y este levanto la pierna por encima de su cabeza y dio una patada de guillotina, la cabeza del hombre azoto contra el suelo y provoco un ligero temblor

-No te muevas o te reviento el cráneo- el último hombre tenía el rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Dante, en un parpadeo Dante se encontraba atrás del hombre y de un puñetazo en la espalda tumbo al hombre mientras gritaba de dolor

-¡Mis piernas, no siento mis malditas piernas!- Dante se acercó al hombre y de un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente

-Vamos con las autoridades para que arresten a estos hombres- Dante les quito las máscaras a los hombres y utilizo sus camisas para improvisar una cuerda con la que sujeto las piernas y las manos de los hombres

-Perdón por lo de antes- Dante le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

-No tienes de que preocuparte- Él le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su acto de amabilidad

Jaune esperaba a los dos hermanos en la salida de la tienda mientras sostenía unos pantalones negros con múltiples bolsillos a los costados y una camisa de manga larga con una funda de espada en la espalda

3 Horas después

Jaune, Dante y Janet se encontraban en el bosque. Janet se lanzó en contra de Dante mientras este esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de Jaune

-Muy bien, estas mejorando con rapidez pequeño- Jaune le dio un cabezazo y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras comenzaba a sobarse la frente

-Mi cabeza es más dura que el diamante- Janet aprovecho este descuido y salto a la espada de Dante e intento estrangular a Dante poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del fauno

-Esa posición es terrible y nunca podrías crear una verdadera precio en el cuello de alguien solo con las manos- Dante se colocó detrás de Janet y coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella mientras que con el otro aplicaba más fuerza de precio

-El candado solo se usa con enemigos muy débiles o muy cansados- Janet asintió y dio dos palmadas al brazo de Dante, la soltó y la ayudo a levantarse junto con Jaune

-Te dije que era más fuerte que mamá- Jaune dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo

Janet ahora se sentía mal por todo lo que le dijo a Dante, ella se llevó el crédito por detener a los violadores y se llevó la recompensa por atraparlos. Dante nunca dijo nada y solo se quedó esperando a Jaune para ir al cine, al acabar los tres fueron al bosque para entrenar y ahora se encontraba acabada en muchos aspectos, física, psicológicamente y en orgullo

5 Horas después

La familia Arc se encontraba en la sala de estar hasta que un apagón dejo a todos en oscuridad

-Sabía que se me había olvidado algo- Jeral dijo mientras buscaba unas velas

-¿pagaste la luz?-Jesica pregunto mientras encendía las velas

-Se me olvido, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Todos comenzaron a pensar en algo que pudieran hacer con poca luz

-Entrenemos con la luz de la luna, eso es muy saludable y podría ayudarnos a dormir mejor-

-Yo lo apoyo, también nos ayudaría a bajar la cena-

Todos salieron al patio trasero, Jeral pensó que esa sería una buena práctica y ver si el muchacho podía ir a una escuela de combate, Signal era una buena opción

-Yo contra todos ustedes, si yo gano ustedes van a tener que entrenar de la forma que yo les diga, si ustedes me ganan me volveré su esclavo por 5 años- Las niñas parecían muy complacidas con esto, Jeral y Jesica parecían muy extrañados por la decisión del joven

30 Minutos después

Dante se encontraba sentado en el pecho de Jeral, todos los demás se encontraban tumbados en el suelo respirando con dificultad

-Muy bien tu ganas, Mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento- Jeral dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con dificultad

-Muy bien, es hora de dormir- Todos volvieron a la casa y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas

Janet miro a Dante tumbado en el suelo

-Hermano, puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo... si quieres- Ella parecía muy apenada y se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza

-Muchas gracias- él se acomodó al lado de ella antes de abrazarla y utilizaba su cola de lobo para darle mayor comodidad a su hermana

-Perdón por todo y prometo que no volveré a tratarte de esa forma-

-No te preocupes, buenas noches hermanita-

-Buenas noches hermanito- Ella sintió un tierno beso en la frente antes de dormir


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Familia excepcional

Los 7 años pasaron como un simple suspiro para la familia Arc. En todo este tiempo los niños y adultos tuvieron algunos cambios por un pequeño familia. Lo más importante fue el gran aumento en los ingresos de la casa, esto por la mejora substancial en las habilidades de caza de los dos jefes del hogar. Las hermanas abandonaron la escuela para poder centrarse en el entrenamiento individual que Dante planeo para todas

La mañana era normal. Jeral afilaba una espada larga con unos grabados en el filo, Jesica estaba leyendo su revista favorita. Las gemelas dibujaban y escribían glifos y extrañas marcas en pequeños pedazos de papel que luego guardaban en una especie de funda. Jennifer limpiaba una lanza de color dorado con el filo esmeralda mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y meditaba por poco tiempo. Saphron comenzaba a usar maquillaje para cubrir sus múltiples tatuajes tribales que se encontraban alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Jackelyn se encontraba viendo un programa de casos sin resolver en la televisión mientras hablaba de los posibles finales del mismo

-¿Dónde están los últimos cuatro?- Jeral pregunto mientras observaba el filo de la espada brillar en un tono azul

-Están entrenando en las montañas. En la mañana llego una misión sobre acabar con un grupo de DeathStalkers en las afueras del pueblo, ellos pensaron que sería un buen entrenamiento-

-Mientras no destruyan nada más grande que una montaña todo estará bien- Jeral suspiro. Él y su familia se encontraban con un gran apoyo por parte del pueblo y la mayoría de los cazadores circundantes de la zona y los pueblos vecinos. Él junto con su familia ya eran conocidos como los mejores cazadores en esa zona

-Es muy agradable ver que ellos cuatro sean muy unidos, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo él y Janet se volvieran tan unidos-

-Yo tampoco cariño, también me siento muy feliz por todo esto, por la casa, por los niños y por nuestra vida- Jesica se sentó al lado de su marido

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Él le respondió con un beso

-Les voy a pedir de la forma más amable que salgan de esta habitación, ¡No puedo meditar con esta loca a mi lado y ustedes dos besándose!- Su hermana le lanzo un cojín a la cara

-¿A quién llamas loca?-

-¿Conoces a alguna otra loca en esta casa?- Ella choco su frente con la de su hermana

-Pelea, pelea, pelea- Las dos gemelas comenzaron a incitar a sus dos hermanas

-Niñas tranquilas, no quiero tener que meterme en esto- Jeral sujeto fuertemente el mango de la espada y comenzó a general un brillo azul

-Ok- Las dos hermanas se separaron y volvieron a sus asuntos

En las montañas se encontraban cuatro personas dos de ellas tenían estaturas de adolescentes, pero los otros dos eran muy bajitos

-Detesto esto, siempre que vamos a las montañas me acabo llenando de lodo- El adolescente mayor dijo. Era rubio, tenía ojos azules y piel blanca. Él estaba usando la parte superior de una armadura de cuero. El muchacho tenía una espada enfundada en su cintura y pantalones azules con un parche en la rodilla izquierda y zapatos negros con su símbolo en la suela

-Deja de comportarte como una niñita- Janet creció y su cuerpo igualmente, ella era ahora una hermosa joven con un cuerpo delgado y con finos rasgos, ella tenía una espada enfundada. Una armadura completa segmentada por partes para tener movilidad. La armadura igualmente era plateada, pero con algunos detalles dorados en los bordes de las segmentaciones y lo que parecía una falda azul

-No tienes por qué decirle eso a Jaune- Un joven con orejas y cola de lobo dijo mientras comenzaba a retraer sus garras. El muchacho no parecía tener más de 12 años, él tenía la misma camisa y pantalones que le fueron regalados 7 años atrás con la única diferencia que ahora tenía una espada corta en la funda, unas botas militares negras y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello

-¿Cuánto nos tomó matar al monstruo?- Una pequeña con un vestido de color negro dijo. La pequeña tenía un parche en el ojo y una diadema con olánes, el parche estaba fabricado con una tela negra, era adornado con el símbolo de la familia Arc en el medio. Su vestido parecía estar confeccionado con una tela metálica que brillaba con la luz, las piernas y manos de la pequeña tenían pequeños brazaletes de color dorado, los zapatos de la niña eran perfectos para el bosque, pero no combinaban con su vestido

-Nos tomó 1 hora ganarles, tenemos que evitar los daños colaterales- Janet dijo mientras un casco se formaba en su cabeza, la armadura tenía un sistema que le permitía plegar y desplegar el casco sin ningún problema

-¡Genial!- La pequeña salto a los hombros de su hermana y comenzó a tararear una canción

Mientras tanto en la casa

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y finos ojos cafés. Lleva gafas de cristal oscurecido y una bufanda de color verde oscuro con un pequeño emblema morado en forma de cruz en ella. Llevaba puesto un traje negro desabotonado sobre un chaleco negro, y con una camiseta verde debajo. El hombre se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada de la casa Arc

Al lado derecho del hombre se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad con un pelo de un color rubio muy ligero recogido en un moño con un listón colgando por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y lleva unas gafas delgadas rectangulares. Ella lleva botas negras con tacones marrones, y lleva una capa hecha jirones que es de color púrpura en su interior y negro en el exterior, adornada por una hilera de cuentas marrones con forma de diamante. Ella usa una camiseta de manga larga que expone parte de su pecho y mangas abullonadas que se aprietan cerca de la muñeca antes de extenderse más cerca de sus manos. La parte inferior del cuerpo lleva una falda de negocios

-¿Esta es la casa de ese cazador? Esperaba algo un poco más impactante- Esto lo dijo un hombre que tenía el pelo negro y puntiagudo canoso, ojos rojos opacos y una barba incipiente a lo largo de su mandíbula. Con una capa roja y andrajosa, viste una camisa de vestir gris con una cola larga, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos de vestir negros.

-Qrow, este hombre demostró ser uno de los más eficientes y poderosos. No creo que él quiera sobresalir tanto, tiene familia y es posible que quiera evitar ser muy evidente-

-Es increíble que un solo hombre pueda destrozar a tantos Grimm en tan poco tiempo-

-No creo que sea solo uno, la familia es conformada por 10 integrantes. La esposa también es cazadora y sus hijas demostraron un gran poder y habilidad, pero ellas dejaron la escuela de combate, esto no tiene una explicación lógica, ellas tienen todo el talento para convertirse en grandes cazadoras-

-Posiblemente el padre o la madre les dieron un entrenamiento especial- La mujer hablo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Es una buena observación Glynda, primero veamos si el señor Arc está dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros- El hombre de cabello blanco toco la puerta de la casa Arc, En pocos segundos fue abierta por dos gemelas. Las gemelas miraron fijamente al hombre, una fue a buscar a alguien y la otra lo miraba fijamente

-Mucho gusto, ¿Qué necesita?- La joven mostró una mirada amenazante lo cual asombro a Glynda

-Buscamos a el señor Arc- El hombre de cabello blanco hablo

Desde dentro de la casa salió un hombre alto rubio y de ojos azules usando unos pantalones negros de lana y una camisa blanca. El hombre sostenía en la mano una espada larga que recargaba en su hombro

-Mucho gusto, ¿Qué necesita de esta humilde casa?- El señor Arc hablo con mucha amabilidad y los invito a entrar, la niña miro al hombre por un instante antes de correr por las escaleras

-Tienes un talento con los niños Ozpin- Qrow bromeo mientras intentaba llevarse un recipiente a la boca

-En esta casa están prohibidos los licores de mala muerte- Una mujer con unos pantalones blancos de lana y una camisa blanca, hablo desde la sala mientras apuntaba el filo de una alabarda a Qrow con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía su revista

-Creo que deberás esperar un poco para beber, mi amigo- Ozpin hablo y entro a la casa

-Antes que nada quisiera pedir perdón por molestarlos en un día tan calmo y sereno como este-

-No se preocupe-El señor Arc seguía siendo amable y con una sonrisa trajo unas tasas de té y sirvió un poco a Glynda y Qrow

-¿Quiere un poco de café señor Ozpin?- El asintió y el hombre trajo un poco de café

-Muy bien, basta de formalidades, creo que sabes por lo que vinimos Arc- Qrow hablo mientras comenzaba a sujetar el mango de su arma, Jeral cambio su mirada a una furia asesina

-No tengo la menor idea del porqué de su visita- Ozpin sintió que su respiración por poco fue cortada, Qrow dejo de apretar el mango y se sentó

-El motivó de nuestra visita es reclutarlo a usted para que pueda mantener la paz en más lugares que este pueblo, le ofrecemos la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia y poder salvar a más gente- Glynda hablo, Jeral se relajó y volvió a su estado de calma

-Suena interesante continúen- Jesica se sentó al lado de su marido. Ozpin miro a la pareja y entendió que debía reclutar a ambos o no tendría a ninguno

-Muy bien, estamos en una situación donde necesitamos gente que pueda hacer la diferencia y proteger a los inocentes de la amenaza Grimm, pero sobre todo necesitamos a gente que pueda inspirar confianza y seguridad, por lo que se muestra en los pueblos vecinos el apellido Arc les ha traído esperanza y seguridad. Les pedimos que puedan darnos su fuerza para poder evitar catástrofes y poder mantener a la gente segura-

\- Primero vamos a reinscribir a nuestras hijas a las escuelas, las dejamos tener un año sabático para que pudieran mejorar sus habilidades y poder centrarse más en el estudio, después necesitaremos un lugar donde nuestra hija menor pueda estudiar hasta que pueda ir a una de las cuatro escuelas- Ozpin pudo notar el cariño que estos dos cazadores mostraban por sus hijas

-Entendido, les daremos 2 años para que puedan poner todo en orden-

-Espere, antes que nada quiero decirle que dos de mis hijos quieren ir a Beacon, escuche que el hombre que era el director de la escuela siempre tenía una taza de café en la mano y siempre es acompañado por una mujer rubia que siempre usa una capa morada-

-Sería un honor poder entrenar a sus hijos señor Arc-

-Solo espere dos años, ellos aún no cumplen la edad para entrar a la escuela y quiero que estén preparados-

-Muy bien, si no es mucho problema queremos hablar sobre los términos de su trabajo-

-Ok, ¿Quieren un poco de pastel?- Jesica hablo sacando un poco de pastel de la cocina

5 Horas

-¡Ya llegamos!- Jaune grito desde la entrada mientras sostenía dos maletines

-La misión fue muy divertida y conseguimos cobrar el dinero-

-Muchachos siéntense tenemos que hablar- Jeral comenzó a explicar la situación actual de la familia Arc

-Genial, volveremos a la escuela- Las niñas gritaron, Dante se quedó quieto y Jaune parecía muy emocionado

-Antes que hagamos cualquier cosa tengo que darte las gracias por todo, hijo- Jeral abrazo a Dante

-Gracias por contarnos tu secreto y gracias por cuidar a mi familia, tú eres un Arc y los demás nunca te dejaremos solo, pero hoy debemos prepararnos para que estén listas para poder ser grandes cazadoras-

-Muy bien una pelea individual con Dante, cada una tendrá una hora para prepararse para pelear contra su hermano. La pelea será en las montañas donde podemos destruir todo a nuestro antojo, pero no se excedan-

En la falda de la montaña se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Arc

-Muy bien empezaran Jazmín y Dante su encuentro- Jeral grito y un golpe seco se escuchó, la pequeña se encontraba con el puño alzado en dirección a la cara de Dante, pero este bloqueo el golpe con su palma desnuda

-No creas que voy a dejarte ganar fácilmente hermanita- La pequeña alzo su pie y lo bajo a una gran velocidad produciendo un pequeño cráter. Dante se mantenía inmóvil mientras comenzaba a aplaudir de forma rítmica. La pequeña se enojó y comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes, Dante comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás ganando distancia entre él y su hermana, ella volvió a lanzarse en contra de Dante, pero en esta ocasión el dio una patada giratoria la cual mando a volar a su hermana hacia la izquierda, ella se recompuso en el aire y nuevamente se lanzó, pero esta vez ella comenzó a cubrirse con una niebla que se comenzó a expandir por todo el lugar, ella intentaba llegar a Dante por un punto ciego, cuando salto desde lo que parecía el punto ciego de Dante este se inclinó y ella choco con un árbol. El árbol se partió y ella con frustración comenzó a quitarse las ramas y hojas del cabello

-Aunque no te vea te puedo escuchar-Ella lanzo el tronco a Dante y este lo corto por la mitad con sus garras, ella se dejó caer de rodillas, Dante se aproximó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña. Ella salto y le dio un cabezazo, el sonido y la fuerza provoco que los arboles a su alrededor se sacudieran

-Buen golpe- La pequeña se tambaleo y se tumbó en el suelo mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por la frente de ambos hermanos

-Esta lista, ese cabezazo es suficientemente fuerte como para reventarle el cráneo a un Ursa. Lo mejor es que no ha utilizado los refuerzos que le enseñe, esta niña es genial- La familia Arc aplaudió por el combate, aunque corto fue muy interesante

-El ganador Dante-Dante acomodo a su hermana en un pequeño montón de hojas

-En la siguiente batalla se enfrentaran Dante y Jennifer-

Los dos se pusieron el uno frente al otro y dieron una pequeña reverencia

-Esto terminara en 5 segundos-

-No te subestimes, quizás dures un minuto- Dante dijo mientras movía las manos, esto fue una forma de decirle que le daba el primer movimiento

Jennifer de un movimiento rápido lanzo su lanza y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en dirección a Dante, pero el utilizo sus garras para bloquear el ataque y con la punta de las garras sujeto el mango del arma, dio un salto y conectó su rodilla en la quijada de su hermana provocando que esta perdiera el balance. Ella golpe a Dante en las costillas con el mástil de la lanza. Dante utilizo su cola para mantenerse fuertemente agarrado al arma, ella dio ahora una patada a la cara de Dante pero el aprovecho esto y con las piernas se aferró al brazo de su hermana y comenzó a apretarlo. Por el dolor ella soltó el arma y rápidamente Dante se sujetó al otro brazo con la cola y comenzó a ejercer presión en el brazo, ella alzo sus brazos con toda su fuerza y luego los azoto contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter, ella sintió que la fuerza de Dante comenzaba a disminuir, hasta que el salto al cuello de ella y con las piernas comenzó a estrangularla

-¿Te rendirás?- El comenzó a ejercer más fuerza con sus piernas, ella negó con la cabeza, tomo su lanza y la coloco en medio de las piernas de Dante. La lanza era utilizada como palanca para que Dante la soltara, pero esto parecía inútil, ella casi perdía la conciencia, hasta que comenzó a generar luz con su cuerpo

-Muy bien, ¿utilizaras tu carta de triunfo?- Ella asintió y comenzó a correr, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender más energía, ella dio un fuerte grito y Dante fue arrojado por los aires.

La ropa de Dante se quemó y el tenia pequeñas quemaduras en brazos y pies, cuando estaba a punto de caer su hermana lo esperaba con la lanza en sus manos, ella sujetaba el arma como su fuera un bate de béisbol

-Esta bola saldrá del parque- Ella se preparó para golpear a Dante, junto sus manos y comenzó a crear una pequeña esfera esmeralda, la aplasto para crear un destello que cegó a su hermana y el golpeo fuertemente a Jennifer en la frente. El sonido del golpe se escuchó por toda la zona, ella se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a roncar

-Ganador Dante- Jeral recogió a su hija

-Ella puede usar magia de luz, aprendió demasiado rápido. Las quemaduras pueden matar a un gran grupo de enemigos, la magia de luz es la más amigable con los aliados y ella la logro dominar en cuestión de semanas- Jeral asintió y dejo a su hija dormir al lado de la otra

-Las gemelas pelearan juntas, ellas son inseparables- Dante asintió

-No nos ganaras, hemos perfeccionado unos sellos especiales para ti, hermanito-

-Veamos si pueden aguantar más que Jennifer- Ellas lanzaron dos papeles, Dante se cubrió la cara y al momento de impactar el papel comenzó a brillar y poco después exploto

Dante se sacudió la ceniza y comenzó a caminar, las niñas volvieron a lanzar dos hojas de papel con algo escrito en ellas, el papel termino en las piernas de Dante y unas cadenas hechas de energía verde comenzaron a aprisionar a Dante. El comenzó a forcejear, ellas tomaron un papel verde y otro azul, el papel brillo en las manos de las niñas y una parvada de aves hechas de hielo y energía verde se lanzaron en contra de Dante. Las aves de hielo lo alejaron lejos del lugar de la pelea, las verdes al impactar crearon una gigantesca explosión que destruyó 20 metros a la redonda de donde impactaron. Dante se levantó del cráter y comenzó a caminar

-¿Eso es todo?- Las niñas señalaron al cielo y Dante vio como una gran cantidad de papeles de distintos colores comenzaron a brillar

-Muy ingenioso- Miles de aves de distintos colores se lanzaron en contra de Dante y este comenzó a correr a lo más profundo del bosque. una gigantesca explosión ilumino por breves momentos la noche y poco después Dante salió con una quemadura en la palma de sus manos

-Muy bien- El desapareció de la vista de todos, las gemelas estaban dándose la espalda la una a la otra para poder ver la dirección donde Dante podría llegar, Alicia fue engullida por la tierra y su hermana salto para tomar distancia, ella lanzo un papel violeta, pero este fue cortado por la mitad, ella al caer sintió que estaba en algo suave, ella intento levantarse solo para que un pequeño papel fuera colocado en su frente y ella comenzó a dormir

-Son muy buenas con magia de sellos, ellas tienen un talento natural- Jeral las coloco con sus hermanas

-Jeral creo que debemos acabar con esto por hoy, los demás ya me demostraron lo fuertes que son, ellas eran las que me preocupaban- Jeral asintió y fueron todos a casa.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Dante salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, el pueblo era muy tranquilo de noche y siempre se podía tener unos momentos de calma en ese lugar

-Padre, este era el sueño que tanto deseabas, desearía que pudieras ver este hermoso lugar- Dante comenzó a lagrimear mientras veía la luna que se encontraba casi destruida

El comenzó a fruncir el ceño, los ojos azules de Dante comenzaron a brillar, el iris comenzó a llenarse de destellos negros que lentamente comenzaban a llenar el ojo completamente, el poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

El comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa Arc, solo para encontrarse con Jeral

-Padre Jeral, perdón por molestarlo tan tarde en la noche-

-No tienes porque disculparte hijo, vamos a tomar un poco de leche y a hablar- Jeral y Dante se sentaron mientras tomaban la leche

-Esta noche me recuerda el día en que nos contaste tu secreto-

-Desde ese día no puedo dejar de agradecerles por aceptarme aun sabiendo lo que soy-

-No te preocupes, no importa si eres un fauno, un humano o un demonio, siempre serás mi hijo- Dante comenzó a lagrimear y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en la leche

-Gracias por aceptar a un monstruo en tu familia- Jeral abrazo a Dante y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas

-Gracias por cuidar a mi familia- Dante tomo la leche de un trago y cuando estaba a punto de ir a dormir Jeral le dio una galleta de chocolate

-Gracias por enseñarnos sobre tu mundo y sobre la magia que le enseñaste a mi familia y a mí-

Dante se acostó al lado de su hermana la cual tenía únicamente un sostén y un short, El le acaricio la cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de dormir sintió una amenaza, salto por la ventana y corrió al bosque

Un hombre calvo con armadura dorada, alas blancas que resplandecía en la noche y una espada en la mano se encontraba pisando a un pobre hombre mientras su hijo miraba con horror

-Humano miserable, espero que tu alma sirva para divertirme un rato- El hombre no podía moverse, su hijo intentaba ayudar lanzándole rocas al agresor, solo para que un campo de fuerza de color blanco se formara y las lanzara con más fuerza al niño

-Me divertiré mucho con el pequeño, pero primero voy a matarte como el insecto que eres- El arma del hombre se cubrió en una luz blanca y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón del hombre la mano del atacante fue cortada y la espada fue consumida por una especie de fuego verde

-La única persona que morirá esta noche será un sucio, malviviente, estúpido y mediocre ángel- De las sombras salió Dante, la espada de Dante era lentamente desenfundada, el arma era una espada simple solamente era adornada por una cinta azul que se encontraba el mango

-Maldito mocoso, me ocuparé de ti- El hombre formo una esfera de color blanco con sus alas, pero en un instante las alas fueron cortadas y quemadas por el fuego verdusco

-Te consumirás en las llamas del infierno- Dante atravesó al hombre con su espada y un gigantesco pilar de fuego verde consumió al hombre e ilumino la zona por poco tiempo. Al terminar el hombre y su armadura fueron completamente evaporados al igual que el brazo faltante y la espada

-Muchas gracias joven- Dante los volteo a ver con ira

-¡¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer?!- Dante grito y dejo a los dos individuos asustados

-Escuchamos que los ángeles eran seres que podrían solucionar el problema con la falta de empleo y la pobreza que tenemos desde el momento que fuimos atacados por los Grimm y no pudimos hacer nada para salir de la pobreza, por eso queríamos invocar a uno utilizando este libro- El muchacho le dio un libro de color blanco a Dante

-Antes todos los ángeles eran los seres más bondadosos y caritativos, pero eso fue antes de la gran guerra. ¿Quién les dijo como invocar a un ángel?-

-Fue una mujer, ella nos dio el libro e incluso nos dijo como invocar a esa cosa- Dante solo suspiro

-Nunca intenten invocar a cualquier ángeles y dioses son especialmente peligrosos, los ángeles o sus respectivos similares están al servicio de los dioses y los dioses se encuentran en una situación critica, no vuelvan a intentar una invocación hasta que el problema se solucione-

-Gracias, por favor señor Fauno díganos como volver a un pueblo-

-Claro que sí, solo sigan caminando al norte y encontraran un pequeño pueblo. es hora de irme, por favor díganle a todo el mundo que jamás intenten invocar a un ángel, esos seres son muy peligrosos, al igual que los dioses- Ellos asintieron y al mirar al lugar donde Dante este desapareció y únicamente encontraron una bolsa llena de monedas de plata y una tarjeta

 ** _Esto es para ayudarlos un poco, no vuelvan a hacer tonterías_**

 ** _ATTE: El pequeño diablo_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Academia Beacon

Un pequeño fauno con orejas y cola de lobo se encontraba muy nervioso mientras caminaba por toda una ciudad. él se encontraba caminando desde la mañana.

El comenzó a pensar en cómo llegar a un puerto, primero camino por todo el lugar y no pudo encontrar nada y los humanos lo insultaban o lo ignoraban. Lo más cercano a una ayuda fue una mujer que le dejo unos Lien verdes esa mujer le acaricio la cabeza y se fue. El Lien pudo ser de ayuda, pero no tenía suficiente para nada

-Veamos, dijeron que podía pedir un taxi en esta esquina, pero cobra demasiado, por otro lado puedo correr hasta esa torre y ver todo desde las alturas, pero el problema son los posibles regaños por invadir propiedad privada- Dante suspiro y comenzó a caminar, su estómago comenzó a rugir

-Maldición, Jaune tenía razón, debimos comer algo antes de salir de casa- Dante inflo las mejillas mientras comenzaba a patear una lata que se encontraba en el suelo

La lata golpeo la pared y volteo a ver un lugar con un letrero, ese lugar era el único establecimiento abierto en ese momento. Dante entro al lugar y vio a una jovencita de piel clara con ojos plateados y cabello negro, largo hasta el cuello, entrecortado, que en las puntas se torna rojo oscuro. Lleva una blusa negra gruesa con mangas largas, cuello alto y ribete rojo en las mangas, una faja de cintura negra con cordones rojos en la parte delantera y una falda negra, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el gran rectángulo de metal que la pequeña tenía en la espalda

-Disculpe señorita- ella no volteo, el dejo de prestarle atención y fue con el vendedor el cual era un hombre de edad avanzada, pero con un poco de cabello gris a los lados de la cabeza

-Disculpe señor. ¿Sabe cómo llegar al puerto de Bullhed?- El señor comenzó a pensar, pero alguien sujeto al niño y puso una cuchilla en su cuello

-El Dust o el fauno no volverá a aullar a la luna-Un hombre dijo mientras caminaba al frente del mostrador y colocaba un maletín, el anciano rápidamente empezó a colocar los cristales en el mostrador

El hombre tenía ojos rasgados de color verde oscuro y el pelo color naranja, largo y brillante, y con flequillo largo que cubre su ojo derecho. Lleva un bombín negro con una banda roja, y tiene delineador negro en los ojos. El hombre tenía un traje blanco y rojo con cuello y una bufanda gris

-Muévanse- El hombre chasqueo los dedos y otros cuatro hombres uniformados con trajes negro y rojo comenzaron a tomar el Dust de un grupo de tubos y algunos cristales sueltos

-Tranquilo niño, no pasara nada si te quedas quieto y obedeces nuestras ordenes- Dante pensó en la forma de cómo afrontar a los ladrones sin lastimar a la chica ni al anciano

-Le daré un consejo, suélteme o tendrá que recoger sus dientes del suelo- El hombre comenzó a reír, hasta que un codazo en la entrepierna y un puntapié en la rodilla lo hicieron soltar al chico. El pequeño golpeo la frente del hombre que lo sujetaba, le arrebató el arma y apunto al hombre de cabello naranja

-Wow, los niños de ahora son muy hiperactivos- El hombre le apunto con su bastón. Dante escucho a su padre adoptivo decir que la ciudad era un lugar muy peligroso para alguien de pueblo, pero sobre todo le explico sobre las armas camufladas y las que tenían un mecanismo para cambiar el estilo de lucha

-No te muevas o voy a ver qué hace esta cosa- El pequeño coloco su dedo en el gatillo

-Cálmate, pon el arma en el suelo y todo saldrá bien- Uno de los hombres salió volando por la ventana

-Creo que esa ya no es una opción- Dante soltó en arma y golpeo al hombre en el estómago lanzándolo fuera de la tienda por la misma ventana rota.

La pequeña dama de antes salto por la ventana, sujeto fuertemente el rectángulo de metal y con un movimiento lo transformó en una guadaña de gran tamaño. La joven tenía unos audífonos en la mano y apretó un pequeño botón para detener la música

-Es hermosa- Dante dijo en voz alta, la pequeña se sonrojo y volteo a ver al niño, este miraba fijamente la guadaña

-El arma es muy hermosa, el filo es perfecto, la distribución de peso y el soporte del mango son hermosos- La pequeña joven parecía muy impresionada por las palabras del pequeño, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar el pequeño dio un salto y pateo a un hombre que estaba a punto de dispararle a la joven

-Esto se reduce a una pelea 5 vs 2- Dante hablo antes de agarrar de la corbata a uno de los hombres y poco después azotarlo en el pavimento con una fuerza tan brutal que provoco un pequeño temblor

-Sera muy rápido- La joven sujeto la pierna de uno de los hombre con la guadaña y lo lanzo encontrar de otro. Dante golpeo el mentón de uno alzándolo por encima de su cabeza y con una patada lo mando a volar en contra de otro, ellos se levantaron y dispararon en contra del muchacho y la joven, pero la joven utilizo su arma para ganar distancia para poco después modificar su arma para poder usarla como un francotirador. La joven comenzó a disparar a los ladrones dejándolos muy heridos. Dante le dio una palmada en el hombro y cuando ella volteo Dante le sonrió de forma amable

-Valen cada centavo- El hombre con el bombín hablo, apunto su bastón a los dos jóvenes y jalo un gatillo escondido en su bastón. Una bala de color naranja fue disparada, el proyectil fue esquivado por los dos. Cuando el humo se disipo vieron que el hombre escapaba por una escalera

La joven utilizo la fuerza que ejercía su arma al momento de disparar para llegar a la azotea del edificio en poco tiempo, pero el muchacho salto de poco en poco hasta que llego a la azotea

-Los mocosos son muy persistentes- Un Bullhead se elevó, abrió su compuerta y el hombre salto adentro del vehículo

-Fin del camino lobo y roja- El hombre lanzo un cristal de Dust ígneo y le disparo provocando una gran explosión de fuego. Dante salto enfrente de la joven y espero la oleada de calor la cual nunca llego. El muchacho observo a una mujer con una fusta en la mano, Jeral le hablo sobre la mujer que les ofreció la beca para Beacon, y esta mujer era exactamente igual a como Jeral la describió

La mujer se acomodó los lentes y con un movimiento de la fusta comenzaron a generarse pequeñas esferas moradas que atacaron al Bullhead haciendo que pierda estabilidad

-Una cazadora- El hombre cambio lugares con una mujer que se encontraba pilotando la nave

La cazadora comenzó a concentrar su aura y la lanzo por encima del Bullhead, ella bajo la fusta y cientos de cristales de hielo comenzaron a caer sobre el Bullhead provocando múltiples daños a la nave

La compuerta se abrió nuevamente y en esta ocasión la sombra de una mujer se podía ver en el interior. La mujer movió las manos y unas marcas naranjas se formaron para poco después lanzar una bola de fuego.

La cazadora bloque el proyectil con un escudo de energía. Dante pudo notar que este escudo estaba conformado por Dust y Aura

Cuando la esfera ígnea golpeo el escudo esta salpico un líquido naranja en el suelo y la mujer dentro de la nave con un movimiento de sus dedos provoco múltiples explosiones, los muchachos y la cazadora esquivaron el ataque. Dante formo una minúscula bola de fuego verde y la lanzo contra de la nave, la nave se movió de forma muy errática

-Veamos quien es mejor con el fuego- Dante comenzó a lanzar múltiples bolas de fuego que eran tan grandes como uvas, pero cada impacto hacia tambalear la nave. La mujer comenzó a contraatacar con sus propias bolas de fuego de mayor tamaño, estas chocaron y al chocar una gigantesca bola de fuego con una pequeña bola de fuego esmeralda provocaron una explosión muy brillante que hizo que todo el mundo se tapara los ojos para evitar ser dañados.

La cazadora comenzó a hacer flotar pequeños fragmentos del suelo dañado y los transformo en una estaca de cemento que lanzo contra la nave, pero la mujer dentro de esta lanzo una onda de fuego que volvió ceniza la estaca

La pequeña dio varios disparos con su rifle, pero las balas no parecían afectar a la mujer que se logró alejar con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, pero un fragmento de cemento cubierto de fuego esmeralda logro cortar un poco de su mejilla y volteo a ver al niño el cual tenía una mirada asesina. La mujer escapo junto con el ladrón mientras observaba al pequeño fauno

-Maldición, no pudimos atraparlos- El joven fauno dijo y se sentó en la orilla de la azotea

-¿Eres una cazadora?- La joven pregunto y la cazadora la miro con disgusto

-¿Puedo tener tú autógrafo?-

2 Horas después

La joven, el niño y la cazadora se encontraban en la oficina de policía

-Eso fue muy tonto y peligroso, pudieron haberse herido- La cazadora comenzó a regañar a ambos. La joven estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de mover las manos, pero el niño escuchaba con mucha atención

-Ellos empezaron, nosotros solo estábamos deteniendo el robo- La pequeña replico

-Si fuera por mí los dejaría ir con una palmada en la espalda...- La joven se relajó, pero eso duro solo un segundo antes de que un golpe secó con la fusta en la mesa la asustara

-Y una bofetada, pero una persona quiere conocerte- Dante parecía seguir escuchando y siendo lo más cortes posible. En ese momento un hombre con el cabello blanco, lentes, traje y bastón entro por la puerta

-Ruby Rose, tienes los ojos plateados- Ella no dijo nada

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma?-

-En la academia Signal -

-¿Te enseñaron a usar una de las armas más peligrosas jamás creadas en esa escuela?-

-Fue un maestro en particular-El hombre dejo las galletas en la mesa y Ruby comenzó a devorarlas

-Entiendo, pero al único que he visto mover una oz de esa forma no era nadie más que un viejo y ebrio Qrow-

-Es mi tío- Ella trago las galletas que tenía en la boca y se limpio

-Antes de que mi tío me enseñara yo era una completa inútil, pero ahora soy...- Ella comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos que le sacaron una pequeña risa a Dante. Ozpin lo miro con intriga

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hace una joven niña en una escuela para guerreros?-

-Señor, yo siempre quise ser una cazadora-

-¿Quieres matar monstruos?- Dante miro a la joven, él tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a la joven y el hombre que tenía un olor extraño. Dante pensó en posibles respuestas para ese olor, pero ninguna le agradaba

-Si, solo me quedan dos años en Signal y luego aplicare en Beacon, este año mi hermana aplico para Beacon para convertirse en una cazadora y yo quiero convertirme en cazadora para ayudar a los demás. No digo que los policías tengan algo malo, pero ser cazador es genial y poder salir, pelear y hacer cosas increíbles es de cazador, ustedes me entienden- Glynda la miro con un poco de enfado, Ozpin volteo a ver al muchacho

-¿Cuál es su nombre joven?-

-Soy Dante, señor-

-¿Qué hay de usted joven Dante?-

-Yo solo estaba buscando información de cómo llegar a los Bullhead para ir a Beacon, yo y mi hermano íbamos a la escuela hoy, pero yo me perdí por la ciudad. No tenía idea de lo grande que es la ciudad y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba luchando contra ladrones y lanzando bolas de fuego contra de alguien que también me lanzaba bolas de fuego-

-Muy interesante, ¿Puedo saber quién es su hermano?-

-Claro, mi hermano es Jaune Arc. Él y yo tenemos una beca para Beacon, pero por lo que pasó hoy creo que él será el único que pueda asistir-

-¿Eres miembro de la familia Arc?- Ozpin espero la respuesta con calma mientras el muchacho tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si soy el hermano adoptivo de Jaune. Él y su familia me encontraron y poco después me adoptaron. No tiene la menor idea de lo agradecido que estoy con ellos, pero creo que me quedare en casa y me volveré granjero-

-¿Saben quién soy?-Dante lo miro por unos segundos y alzo los hombros

-Eres el director Ozpin de la Academia Beacon - Ozpin sonrió un poco

-¿Quieren ir a mi escuela?- Dante asintió con mucha fuerza

-Más que nada en el mundo señor- Los dos respondieron. Ruby sonrió de oreja a oreja, Ozpin miro a Glynda la cual suspiro antes de irse, pero todos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon un rugido en toda la habitación

-Perdón, no he comido nada desde ayer- Dante se disculpó. Ruby aun tenía una galleta y se la ofreció al pequeño. Dante comenzó a comer la galleta igual que una ardilla se comería una nuez y Ruby no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la imagen del fauno comiendo la galleta

El día siguiente

-Estoy tan feliz, mi hermanita estará en Beacon conmigo este año- Ruby era abrazada por una rubia adolescente con un cuerpo bien formado, que usa una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón quemándose. Utiliza un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. El mismo corazón quemándose aparece en esta tela, pero aquí es de color amarillo y dorado. Utiliza unos shorts negros.

-Yang, por favor suéltame-Ella soltó a su hermana

-Claro, pero no lo puedo evitar, te adelantaron dos años, eres increíble-

-No lo soy, soy solo una chica normal. No quiero que la gente me considere alguien especial-

-Eres muy especial amiga, tienes mucho valor y eres muy fuerte- Dante hablo atrás de ella

-Hola Dante, parece que tú también eres muy especial, no pensé que un niño fuera tan fuerte, pero no creo que deba sorprenderme eres un Arc-

-Todos somos especiales, pero creo que no nos han presentado-

-Perdón, mi nombre es Dante Arc- Dante dio una pequeña reverencia, esto sorprendió un poco a Yang pues era demasiado cortés para un niño

-Mucho gusto Dante. Soy Yang Xiao long, soy hermana mayor de Ruby- Dante comenzó a olfatear el aire

-Se puede notar. Las dos huelen muy similar, pero parece que una está usando champú de fresas y la otra usa de lavanda- Dante se acercó a Yang y comenzó a olfatear su cabello, lo mismo pasó con Ruby

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ruby pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

-Solo estaba captando su aroma en caso de tener que buscarlas. Es una ventaja de ser un lobo- Dante explico

-Ok, eres un poco extraño para ser tan pequeño- Yang acaricio las orejas de Dante y este comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro

-No soy tan pequeño, soy el hermano mayor- Dante dijo mientras comenzaba a mover la cabeza para que Yang lo acariciara más rápido

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Dante apunto hacia un muchacho rubio con ojos azul y piel bronceada. El joven tenía la cabeza metida en un bote de basura.

El muchacho tenía la parte superior del cuerpo cubierta por completo con una armadura plateada con detalles azules. La armadura tenia placas alrededor del cuello y una especie de tela azul en el interior de la armadura. El joven usaba una capa blanca y botas metálicas con el símbolo de los Arc. La espada se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cintura

-Jaune, saluda- Jaune alzo la mano y volvió a vomitar

-A él nunca le gustaron los trasportes- Dante dio una pequeña carcajada antes de voltear a ver a las dos hermanas, pero el sonido del noticiero le llamo la atención, pero después de un reportaje sobre White fang apareció Glynda nuevamente para darles la bienvenida a la Academia Beacon

-Muy bien, este será un gran año para nosotros, hermano- Dante volteo a ver a Jaune

-Cuando acabes de vomitar nos vemos en la entrada- Jaune alzo el pulgar antes de volver al bote de basura

-Estamos lejos del pueblo, este lugar es enorme y muy elegante- Dante miro como todos bajaban del vehículo y espero a que su hermano bajara, pero el muchacho había desaparecido

-Maldición, ¿Qué voy a hacer?. él se puso perfume de chica, todo este lugar huele a ese perfume- Dante comenzó a caminar por la zona para poder encontrar a su hermano

Las dos jóvenes de antes se encontraban hablando sobre armas, pero Yang se fue dejando a Ruby sola y confundida, ella tropezó con las maletas de una adolescente con un aire muy soberbio

Se trataba de una chica con piel pálida con ojos azul pálido y cabello largo y blanco recogido en una cola de caballo descentrado en el lado derecho y atrapado con una tiara en forma de carámbano una cicatriz torcida corre verticalmente por su ojo izquierdo.

Ella lleva un vestido sin tirantes hasta los muslos con una gradación de color débil de blanco a azul claro en el dobladillo. Un pequeño pedazo de encaje negro se sienta en la parte delantera de su escote y el dobladillo del vestido es festoneado y cosido para parecerse a los copos de nieve, con capas de tul blanco debajo de la falda. Sobre esto lleva un bolero de manga acampanada con la misma gradación de color que su vestido desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, forrado en rojo y con un cuello con volantes.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

-Perdón-

-¿Perdón? ¿Tienes la menor idea del daño que pudiste haber causado?- Ruby le dio una maleta a la adolescente gritona

-Dame eso. Esto es Dust, minado y purificado de la cantera Schnee, ¿Eres tonta?- Dante al ver la actitud tan prepotente de la adolescente no dudo ni un segundo y fue caminando con decisión en esa dirección

-Dust, fuego, agua, rayo, energía ¿me estas escuchando?-Ella no paro de gritar mientras agitaba un frasco con Dust Ígneo y Ruby no pudo evitar estornudar. Una explosión de fuego, hielo y rayo se formó y el frasco salió volando. Dante comenzó a reír mientras veía a la adolescente blanca completamente cubierta por ceniza

-perdón- Ella intento disculparse pero la adolescente nuevamente comenzó a regañarla

-Esto es justo de lo que estaba hablando ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Cálmate, si no hubieras agitado el frasco no hubiera pasado nada de esto, además deja de darle órdenes a los demás. Ella solo se tropezó y tú le gritas como si no hubiera un mañana- Dante le replico a la adolescente

-No te metas en esto, no tienes nada que ver con mis asuntos con esta torpe-

-Deja de decirle tonta o torpe, ella es mucho mejor que tú en el combate, te puedo apostar que ella a pesar de ser menor que tu puede ganarte. señorita presumida-

-¿A quién le llamas presumida mocoso?-

-Te lo dije a ti o ¿tu ego es tan grande que no puedes escuchar nada que no sean tus propias palabras princesa de hielo malhumorada?- Dante hablo, el tenía un porte que daba seguridad

-No es princesa, sería una heredera. Weiss Schnee, heredera de la fábrica de Dust Schnee, una de las principales propulsoras de energía en el mundo- Lo dijo una chica joven de complexión pálida, similar a Ruby y Weiss. Tiene pelo negro largo y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos son color amarillo ámbar, usa sombras moradas claras en los ojos. Usa botas de tacón bajo y medias que empiezan negras en la cintura, se difuminan en morado al llegar a sus tobillos y un moño negro en la cabeza. Lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga separada color negro y una banda de plata en el brazo izquierdo.

-Al fin un poco de cortesía y reconocimiento-La nueva adolescente tenía el frasco de Weiss en la mano

-¿La misma empresa que explota a sus trabajadores y comercia con criminales de poca monta?- La chica sonrió mientras que Weiss comenzaba a enojarse más. Weiss le arrebató el frasco y se fue mientras refunfuñaba

-Creo que no soy la única que no tuvo un buen primer día- Ruby miro a Weiss irse mientras sus sirvientes recogían sus maletas

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas?- La otra adolescente se fue. Ruby se tumbó en el suelo

-Bienvenida a Beacon- Ella comenzó a sentir cosquillas en la barriga y su risa comenzaba a ser más fuerte, Ruby abrió los ojos solo para ver a Dante haciéndole cosquillas con su cola

-Creo que necesitas un poco de alegría por lo de antes- Él le dio la mano a Ruby. Ruby se sorprendió la mano de Dante era muy suave, tan suave como una almohadilla de Zwei

-Vamos Ruby, no podemos quedarnos aquí- Ella se levantó del suelo

-Gracias, Dante eres muy pequeño para enfrentarte a una persona que fácilmente es más grande que tú por 5 años, apenas tienes 12 por lo que veo-

-No me llames pequeño, tengo 18 años- Ruby lo miro con desconfianza, pasaron varios minutos de un silencio incomodo

-¿Cuál es tu arma?- Dante señalo la espada que estaba en su espalda y luego le enseñó la mano a Ruby y con un movimiento de dedos sus garras crecieron y se afilaron

-Ser fauno es genial, tienes diez filosas cuchillas para pelear, pero esa espada debe ser muy genial ¿Con ella lanzabas las bolas de fuego ayer?- Dante negó con la cabeza

-Es una espada normal. En mi familia las armas de fuego no las tenemos en muy alta estima, preferimos lo clásico, además mi espada no puede quedarse sin munición y solamente tengo que afilarla-

-Creo que es genial, pero las armas modificadas son mejores, ellas pueden hacer más de una función de combate, son perfectas para los cazadores-

-Claro, pero si una bala se atasca o el arma se traba puedes decirle adiós al cazador de lindo cabello- Ruby se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Dante

-¿Por qué fue eso? solo dije la verdad- Ella se sorprendió por lo que hizo

-Perdón, no te enojes, yo no sé porque te pegue-

-No hay problema, ¿Sabes a donde hay que ir?-

-Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti-

-Yo igual te seguía a ti, eres un muy mal guía-

-Y tú eres mayor, deberías cuidar de mí, yo soy pequeña apenas tengo 15 años-

-Yo mido 1.30, tú deberías ayudarme, tú eres más alta y tienes un arma más impresionante que una simple espada- Ella lo miro mientras los dos comenzaban a reír

El auditorio se encontraba lleno. Ruby y Dante entraron, Dante fue levantado y colocado en los hombros de alguien

-Dante, mira cuanto creciste- Dante mordió a Jaune en la cabeza y este comenzó a sacudirse. Todo el mundo comenzó a ver a los dos jóvenes, algunos reían mientras que otros miraban a Dante con odio

-Soy tu hermano mayor, deja de jugar con mis sentimientos- Jaune le tapó la nariz a Dante y este lo soltó. Jaune tenía a Dante agarrado como si fuera un saco de papas

-Chico vómito, deja de molestar a Dante- Jaune miro a Ruby y luego bajo a Dante

-Cara de cráter te presento a mi hermano Jaune Arc- Ruby saludo a Jaune

-¿Por qué la llamas cara de cráter?- Jaune pregunto mientras miraba Ruby

-Es una larga historia, bueno adiós Ruby nos vemos más tarde- Dante y Jaune se fueron caminando y dejando a Ruby sola

-Genial, ¿Dónde encontrare a otro chico extraño y agradable?-

Ella miro a Yang y fue corriendo con ella

-¿Cómo está yendo tu primer día, hermanita?-

-¿Dices desde que me dejaste sola y explote?-

-¿Una crisis tan pronto?- Yang tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su hermana se alteró nuevamente

-No, literalmente exploté un agujero en frente de la escuela, había fuego, creo que un poco de hielo igual-

-¿Es un chiste?- Yang no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía su hermana

-No. Tropecé con el equipaje de una chica muy gruñona, ella me grito, yo estornude, ella exploto, volvió a gritarme. Me sentí muy mal y solo quería que dejara de gritarme, pero Dante apareció, comenzaron a discutir, yo me quede callada mientras ellos discutían, solo quería que dejaran de pelear-

-¡Tu! ¡Tienes suerte de que no saliéramos volando por el acantilado!- Jaune nuevamente se separó de Dante y este al no tener con quien hablar siguió el rastro de Ruby y al ver a Weiss caminando hacia Ruby con una expresión de pocos amigos fue a ayudar a Ruby

-¡Ella volvió!- Dante se colocó en medio de las dos chicas, el dio una pequeña reverencia hacia Weiss antes de hablar

-Todos calmémonos. Primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por mi actitud de antes, pero también tienes que reconocer que tu tuviste parte de la culpa por agitar el frasco de Dust- Dante fue muy cortés, ella levanto un folleto y comenzó a hablar sumamente rápido

-¿He?- Ruby y Dante se quedaron con cara de tontos por un segundo

-¿Quieren arreglar lo que hicieron? Entonces tomen esto y no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra-

-Eres muy gruñona para tener una cara tan bonita- Dante tomo el folleto y comenzó a leerlo

-Ustedes dos empezaron con el pie Izquierdo, ¿Por qué no vuelven a empezar e intentan ser amigas?- Dante no despego la vista del folleto mientras las chicas hablaban

-Buena idea hermana, soy Ruby. Podemos ir a comprar material escolar-Weiss se enojó y tomo una postura sarcástica

-Sí, y podemos pintarnos las uñas, probarnos ropa y hablar de chicos lindos como ese alto, rubio y desaliñado de ahí- Dante sonrió por un momento

-¿Enserio?- Ruby estaba llena de ilusión

-No- Ruby y Dante se deprimieron

Dante se colocó en una postura de firmes y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca se escuchó el sonido de las puertas del auditoria abrirse y Ozpin junto con Glynda entraron al mismo tiempo. Ozpin comenzó a dar un discurso motivacional. Dante lo miro con mucho detenimiento y Ozpin le regreso la mirada, al acabar el discurso el camino con paso firme y decidido mientras miraba a Dante con la misma magnitud que él lo miraba

-Muy bien jóvenes, esta noche dormirán en el salón de baile, mañana tendrán su iniciación, prepárense-

La noche llego, todos se encontraban con bolsas para dormir. Ruby escribía una carta para sus amigos en Signal y Yang miraba a los chicos musculosos del lugar

-Es como una gran pijamada-Yang dijo mientras se lanzaba a su bolsa para dormir-

-Sabes que papá no aceptaría a esos chivos, ¿Verdad?-

-El no, pero yo si- Ella miro a todos los muchachos musculosos, pero sus ojos siguieron hasta los dos hermanos Jaune y Dante los cuales usaban usando pijamas de animales. Jaune usaba a un conejo y Dante utilizaba una con la forma de un lobo con una cola para poder acomodar la suya propia

-¿Por qué estoy usando esto, Dante?- Jaune le pregunto a Dante mientras este comenzaba a tomar fotos de él y Jaune

-Le prometí a Janet que nos tomaríamos esta foto cuando entráramos a Beacon y yo soy un hombre de palabra- Dante comenzó a mover su cola de lado a lado, hasta que miro a la misma chica con el moño en la cabeza. El dejo a Jaune dormir y fue con la extraña chica

-Buenas noches- Ella lo volteo a ver por un segundo y luego volvió a su lectura

-Perdón por molestar, pero creo que conozco ese libro- Ella lo miro con un poco de intriga y ahora observaba la cola que se movía de un lado a otro

-Se llama el hombre con dos almas, ese libro me gusta, la forma de tomar una perspectiva de alma y humano fue muy agradable, pero en mi pueblo no tenía con quien hablar de esto-

-Es un gran libro, pero la forma en que el alma débil y simple es aplastada por el alma más fuerte y dominante me recuerda un poco a una crítica social sobre los faunos y los humanos-

-Tienes razón, pero por lo general nadie tiende a ver esos pequeños detalles que hacen más gratificante la lectura- Dante se sentó al lado de la chica

-Tienes razón, pero las cosas más pequeñas son las que más sorprenden. Mucho gusto, soy Dante Arc- Dante le dio la mano a le chica

-Soy Blake Belladona, es un placer-

-El placer es todo mío señorita Belladona, pero creo que es hora de irme. La luna está a punto de salir y no quiero comenzar a aullar- Dante señaló sus orejas y fue a su lugar designado para dormir

Dante observo a Yang empujar a Ruby para hablar con Blake

La conversación le dio a Dante un poco de risa, esa chica Ruby, ella era muy dulce para un mundo como el suyo. Jaune era un idiota con un alma tan pura como un manantial y una cabeza tan dura como un diamante, y Ruby era inocente, dulce y alegre .

Ella y sus preciosos ojos eran algo muy sobresaliente, pero al mismo tiempo misterioso para el

Las chicas hablaron hasta que Weiss apareció, comenzaron a gritar y alterar a la gente

-!Cállense, necesito dormir!- Jaune Grito. Ruby se veía apenada al igual que Yang, pero Weiss le reprocho

-Yo solo vine a pedirles silencio, no a pelear con un niño vestido de conejo-

-Es hora de dormir princesa, si quieres puedes dormir a mi lado- Dante le jalo una oreja a su hermano

-Cállate y duerme- Jaune y Dante durmieron mientras las chicas discutieron por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se durmieron


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Iniciación

 **Jaune**

Me desperté en la noche, mi pergamino marcaba las 3 AM. Dante estaba acurrucado en mi pecho, esto me preocupo pues el solo lo hace cuando está asustado. Él estaba sudando mucho y daba pequeños movimientos con las manos, y yo solamente acaricie sus orejas de lobo, él siempre se calma cuando las acarician

-Relájate hermano, no tienes por qué tener miedo- Yo conozco el secreto de Dante mejor que cualquiera, yo no quiero pensar en todo lo que sufrió y mucho menos quiero verlo tan triste como el día en que me hablo sobre su familia biológica

-Mira, se ven tan lindos- Una chica rubia comenzó a tomarnos fotos mientras las demás chicas de la academia igualmente comenzaban a grabar o tomar fotos de nosotros, yo intente quitarme a Dante de encima y este comenzó a abrazarme con más fuerza

-Maldición. ¡Ayuda! no puedo respirar- Yo empezaba a perder la conciencia, hasta que la amiga de Dante llego, ella tomo unas cuantas fotos antes de colocar una galleta de cerca de la nariz de Dante

El comenzó a olfatearla y lentamente la seguía. La chica comenzó a caminar y Dante le seguía el paso de cerca intentando comer la galleta. La chica rubia le arrebató la galleta y la coloco en una pared, Dante se acercó a la galleta y cuando estaba a punto de morderla la chica quito la galleta y mi hermano mordió la pared

-Maldición, nos echaran de Beacon cuando vean la pared- El arranco un gran trozo de pared y lo trago como si se tratara de un dulce, esto no me sorprendido, pero al resto de los estudiantes les parecía increíble

-Ruby, tu amigo tiene hambre de conocimiento- Yo no pude evitar suspirar por el chiste tan malo. El resto de mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo y Dante seguía comiendo la pared

-Deja eso. Dante malo, Dante malo- Comencé a jalar a Dante de la cola para que soltara la pare, esto comenzó a ser frustrante, en ese momento se me ocurrió la mejor idea para hacer que Dante se despertara y dejara de comer

-Janet intenta cocinar el desayuno de la familia- Le dije al oído. En ese momento el abrió los ojos de golpe y salto mientras se colocaba en guardia

-Ella nos matara a todos, rápido quítale la sartén antes que alguien salga herido- Dante seguía medio dormido

-Creo que necesitaremos un Arcquitecto- Dante se sonrió un poco y luego comenzó a toser

-La galleta tenía un poco de polvo- Dante volteo a ver la pared y se sonrojo

-Yo lo reparo- Salió de la habitación y volvió con un poco de cemento de secado rápido, pintura y una pequeña pala

Cuando termino ya era la mañana, yo fui a la cafetería de la escuela y comencé a desayunar un plato de mi cereal favorito

-¿Por qué estás tan cansado, Jaune?-

-Digamos que alguien no tenía nada mejor que hacer y comenzó a comer un muro de la escuela-

-Eso suena muy mal, pero yo me desperté de muy buen humor, tengo el estómago lleno y no he desayunado aun-

-Felicidades, espero que este día puedas encontrar un poco de emoción fuera de casa-

-Eso espero, necesito encontrar gente que pueda hacerme esforzarme al máximo. Papá, mamá, tú y cuatro de nuestras hermanas son las únicas que me hacen esforzarme al pelear-

-Ve el lado positivo eres el 4° Arc mas fuerte-

-No lo creo, yo pienso que soy más fuerte que tu- Dante comenzó a comer mi cereal

-No apostaría por ello, yo sé que mi aura y magia son más fuertes que las tuyas-

-Veamos si es cierto, yo te ganare. Hoy obtendremos nuestro equipo y cuando eso pase yo...- En ese momento deje de prestarle atención a Dante y vi a la chica más hermosa de la escuela, ella era sublime, el cuerpo delicado, el cabello plateado, ojos azules que resplandecían como estrellas

-¿Te gusta la princesa de hielo?- Dante me sacó de mi mundo se sueños. Al ver a mi hermano noté que tenía una sonrisa amable en sus labios mientras me miraba como si fuera mamá, esa mirada tenía esperanzas y alegría hacia mi persona

-Es muy bonita, estoy seguro que viene de atlas- Dante asintió y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

-No hagas nada estúpido y no sigas los consejos de papá- Estoy muy seguro que Dante no confiaba en los consejos de papá, especialmente desde que quemamos la casa al intentar cocinar con las técnicas de papá

-Solo me dijo que mostrara confianza y mucha simpatía-

-En primer lugar tu no debes seguir a papá, el encontró su forma y ahora te toca a ti encontrar la tuya propia-

-Suena más fácil de lo que es en realidad-

-Acaba con el desayuno, vamos por nuestras cosas y luego intentemos formar equipo con personas interesantes- Dante me dejo atrás mientras caminaba a los casilleros

Dante

Este día empezó muy bien, mi hermano está animado, el desayuno fue delicioso, solo falta tener un equipo y unirme a Beacon oficialmente

-Necesito hacer algo antes- En ese momento me envolví en las sombras, esta habilidad es muy básica para mi especie, incluso algunos humanos tienen una habilidad similar

Fue sencillo meterme entre los ductos de ventilación, este lugar tiene defensas muy pobres.

Es muy sencillo infiltrarse por este lugar y es mucho más sencillo mantenerme fuera del radar, esto es solo temporal hasta que termine con la nueva seguridad y mi investigación hacia ese hombre Ozpin, ese hombre huele muy extraño, ese olor es el de un dios, pero su poder mágico es muy inferior a uno, si ese hombre tiene algo que ver con los dioses o demonio voy a tener que hacerle una visita

Fue sencillo poner defensas mejoradas en la escuela, solo unos sellos escondidos en los ductos de ventilación, en las puertas principales y secundarias, en las ventanas y en algunos en las cañerías, cableado y finalmente en el puerto de aterrizaje de los Bullheads

Maldición, me tomo media hora terminar, mi sangre también casi se termina. Voy a necesitar comer mucho para recuperar los nutrientes perdidos, para los sellos son necesarios varios ingredientes de mucha calidad y poder mágico, lo bueno es que mi sangre tiene todo lo necesario y un poco más con una garantía de calidad gracias a mis grandes reservas mágicas.

Mire fijamente mi mano, me arranque la piel y podía ver el hueso, tendón y algunos ligamentos moviéndose al momento de mover mi mano, esto es asqueroso y duele de manera abismal, pero esto es completamente aceptable si puedo proteger este lugar

Termine, solo necesito ir por las cosas y por Jaune, este día será muy divertido

Jaune

-¿Dónde estás, enano?- Buscaba a mi hermano por todo el lugar, solo para notar la falta de el casillero donde guardamos nuestras cosas

-Bueno pudo ser peor, al menos nadie me está gritando sobre mi ineptitud y mi falta de experiencia- En ese momento choque con dos chicas. Una era mi ángel de nieve, la otra era una chica de mi estatura, cabello rojo sangre y armadura de bronce, ella tenía ojos verdes y piel blanca

-Perdón por mi torpeza- Intente seguir los consejos de mi padre, en este momento estoy seguro de poder lograr dar una buena primera impresión

-¿Eres el hermano del pulgoso?- Maldición, Dante debió de pelear con ella antes y ahora piensa que soy igual que el

-Sí, él es mi hermano mayor, pero no se confunda él es muy tranquilo y solo actúa por un motivo verdaderamente razonable. ángel de nieve, si me permite me gustaría pedir disculpas por...- No pude terminar de hablar, Dante apareció de repente y dio una reverencia antes de taparme la boca con la planta de los pies

-¿Qué es lo primero que te dije?- Maldición, el siempre aparece de repente y siempre me regaña por motivos tontos

-¡¿Ángel de nieve?!- Dante me comenzó a jalar de la oreja mientras se inclinaba

-Perdón por el comportamiento del pasado y por la falta de madures de mi hermano- Yo no tenía más elección y incline la cabeza

-Muy bien aceptare – Dante me soltó y suspiro en señal de relajarse

-Vamos, tomemos las armas y terminemos con la iniciación, este día va a ser muy agotador- Dante me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue caminando, yo me quede para hablar con la chica que parecía princesa y ahora sin Dante esto será mucho más sencillo

-Señorita, sé que es muy importante la iniciación y creo que nosotros dos haríamos un buen equipo, usted es linda y elegante, yo soy fuerte y con una cantidad de aura muy brutal-

-No tengo intenciones de unirme a un equipo con un ser tan poco preparado para el combate y mucho menos con alguien con modales tan fatales que tiene que recurrir a un ser inferior para corregirse- Mi ego fue brutalmente golpeado por una hermosa princesa de nieve

\- Además tengo planes de hacer equipo con la persona más sobresaliente de este lugar y sobre todo la mejor forma de que ambas seamos sobresalientes es trabajar juntas- Ella se acercó a la chica pelirroja

\- no creo que este demás tener un plan B, Tienes que pensar en que no solo tienes a esa chica como compañera, yo puedo fácilmente igualarme con cualquiera de esta escuela, incluso podría ser igual de fuerte que ella- La princesa tenía la mirada escéptica y la chica pelirroja se mostraba muy intrigada por mis palabras

-¿Tienes idea de quien es ella?-Yo negué con la cabeza y comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades

-Ella es la campeona invicta de los últimos cuatro torneos de mistral-

-Lo siento, yo nunca fui muy fan de los torneos-

-Ella está en las cajas de cereal- En ese momento recordé la ocasión cuando Dante compro el cereal favorito de la familia y escogió el que tenía personajes de caricaturas

-La verdad es que yo solo comía el que tenía caricaturas- Intente parecer lo más calmado que podía, solo para fallar rotundamente

-Eres igual de tonto que ese pulgoso- Nuevamente mi orgullo fue golpeado, y esta vez fue mi culpa, voltee a ver a la chica pelirroja la cual mi miraba un poco extraño

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Jaune Arc- Extendí mi mano a la pelirroja y ella la sujeto con confianza

-Pyrrha Nikos, campeona de mistral y mascota del cereal Pumkyn Petes- Ambos nos reímos

-Espero que podamos ser amigos, chica cereal-

-Igualmente, Jaune- Ambos nos separamos y Dante estaba en la puerta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me observaba

-Tenemos un largo camino y este día vamos a empezarlo, juntos-Dante extendió su puño y yo igualmente lo hice, este era nuestro juramente. El tener los puños casi tocándose era para simbolizar una meta y al chocarlos significa que lo logramos

-Espero que puedas encontrar un equipo que pueda soportarte- Dante dio una pequeña carcajada

-Espero que encuentres un equipo que pueda soportar tu olor- Yo me reí en esta ocasión y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde empezaría la iniciación

Nos encontrábamos en un risco, teníamos a un grupo de personas colocadas en unas baldosas. Dante parecía sobrar pues tenía que compartir baldosa con su amiga que igualmente era pequeña, pero Dante al ser aún más pequeño tenía suficiente espacio para sus pies

Ozpin se encontraba frente a los demás mientras estos se preparaban, La profesora Glynda tenía un pergamino

-Durante años se han entrenado para convertirse en guerreros. Y Hoy, sus habilidades se pondrán a prueba en el bosque esmeralda- Dante estaba muy emocionado, el no paraba de menear la cola con una velocidad tan alta que provocaba el sonido de un látigo siendo azotado

-Bueno, estoy segura de que mucho de ustedes habrán oído rumores acerca de la asignación de equipos. Pues bien, permítanos ponerle fin a su confusión. A cada uno de ustedes se le asignara un equipo... hoy- Ruby suspiro y mostró tristeza en sus ojos mientras Glynda seguía hablando

-Estos compañeros estarán con ustedes durante el resto en su estancia en Beacon- Ozpin tomo un trago de su café, Dante lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, esto es muy extraño. Dante jamás había actuado de esa forma antes. El director Ozpin debe tener algo que ver con el pasado de Dante o Dante está muy interesado en esa tasa de café

-Dicho esto, la primera persona con la que establezcan contacto visual después de aterrizar será su compañera para los próximos 4 años, Deben encontrar a un compañero y después tomar una de las reliquias del templo- Dante levanto la mano

-El número es impar, ¿Qué pasara con el que no tenga equipo?-

-Buena pregunta Joven Arc. En este caso se va a calificar la forma y el comportamiento del sobrante para seleccionar el equipo en el que se ajustaría mejor- Dante asintió

-¿Por qué se encuentra en la misma baldosa que la señorita Rose?- En esta ocasión Ozpin pregunto con mucha intriga

-Porque no había mas baldosas y ella es lo suficiente mente pequeña para que los dos quepamos sin problemas-

-Muy bien, espero que tengan preparada una estrategia de aterrizaje- En ese momento uno a uno comenzaron a lanzar a los estudiantes directo hacia el bosque

-¡Esto es genial!- Dante grito a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a mover la cola y sus orejas en señal de alegría

-Es igual que el entrenamiento en las montañas- Dante estaba saltando de alegría, yo por mi parte me encontraba muy nervioso, Nunca me ha gustado ser arrojado

-Ruby, te deseo suerte- Dante abrazo a Ruby

-Igualmente-Ruby y todo el mundo se encontraba desconcertado por la actitud de mi hermano

En ese momento fui arrojado, tenía una única opción, utilizar el aura para reforzar las piernas y brazos para soportar el impacto, intenta abrir mi escudo y noté una hoja de papel en la empuñadura

 ** _Volví a bloquear nuestras auras para hacer esto más interesante_**

 ** _Atte.: Dante_**

 ** _Posdata: Mejore a Crocea Mors ahora sirve para canalizar poder mágico_**

-¡Te odio, Enano!- Pude escuchar la risa de Dante mientras caída hacia unos arboles

Dante

Yo me encontraba emocionado, esto fue muy divertido, nunca pensé que mi entrenamiento serviría para una prueba humana, mientras era arrojado junto con Ruby sentía que mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía escuchar a mi alrededor

-¡Cuidado un pajarito!- Ruby fue golpeada por un pequeño pájaro perdiendo equilibrio y valiosos segundos provocando que ella utilizara su guadaña para lentamente frenar utilizando los arboles

-Te lo dije- Yo use mis garras para frenar utilizando las ramas y troncos de los arboles cercanos

Comencé a caminar en busca de algo de comida, necesito dos Beowulf o mínimo un pequeño ursa. Mi apetito por energía es muy alto, detesto esto, significa que algo está a punto de pasar

-Solo necesito ahorrar magia y desbloquear mi aura con ayuda de mi compañero- A paso lento me dirigía hacia el lugar donde podía sentir mayor energía negativa y el olor de los Grimm

-Veamos si tengo algo de diversión al final- Mis ojos se volvieron completamente rojos mientras comenzaba a sonreír tan fuerte que mis labios se desgarraron un poco para aumentar el tamaño de mi sonrisa y poder mostrar mis afilados dientes. Estoy muy feliz de llegar a Beacon

3 Persona

Jaune se encontraba en la copa de un árbol mientras forcejeaba para soltar su armadura. El colocarse su chamara debajo de la armadura era cómodo, pero gracias a su capucha se encontraba en esta situación, odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando su hermano le advirtió sobre esa ropa en lugar de la licra especial que el fabrico no podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto por desconfiar

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-La voz de Pyrrha se escuchaba debajo de el

-Por favor- La lanza se había soltado del árbol y Jaune aterrizo de rodillas en el suelo

-Gracias- Jaune le dio la lanza a Pyrrha

-Creo que ahora somos compañeros- Jaune asintió mientras se ponía de pie

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del bosque, se encontraba un individuo rodeado de Grimm

El individuo tenía una armadura compuesta de huesos y piel de Beowolfs, tenía alas blancas en su espalada, una escopeta en la mano la cual estaba recubierta por un guantelete compuesto de huesos, pero el casco era el cráneo de un dragón y por las aberturas de los ojos se podía ver un brillo violeta

-Veamos, solo necesito eliminar al que tenga energía mágica, él debe ser el príncipe- El individuo enterró su mano en el peto de su armadura para sacar una bola de cristal azul

-Vamos muchacho, muéstrame a un digno hijo de ese hombre- El individuo podía ver en la bola de cristal a Jaune

-Interesante, 1789 de poder mágico, muy alto para humanos normales, pero patético para un héroe- El individuo sujeto la esfera con tanta fuerza que la rompió

-Patético, el hijo del rey demonio debe ser la meca de poder demoniaco, este solo es un patético intento de caballero- El individuo movió sus manos provocando que los Grimm se movieran hacia donde sus manos ordenaban

-Esperen a que todos se reúnan para poder matarlos a todos juntos, quiero que el muchacho vea la cara de terror de la chica pelirroja mientras le arranco los ojos, mi colección necesita nuevas adquisiciones- El hombre movió su mano al interior de su armadura para sacar una caja y al abrirla múltiples ojos de dentro de la caja se movieron para dirigirle la mirada

-Es muy pequeña esta colección, no se puede comparar con la del maestro Hassan-

El individuo comenzó a generar energía azul desde su mano y al acabar su brazo se encontraba recubierto por escamas azules y poco después comenzó a reír como un psicópata mientras soltaba múltiples lagrimas

Weiss

-Esto es realmente horrible de todas las personas, de todos los posibles compañeros que podía tener, ahora tenía que soportar a una niña hiperactiva- Yo aumente la velocidad mientras caminaba para dejar atrás a mi compañera mientras esta intentaba alcanzarme

-Weiss, espérame, no puedo caminar tan rápido- yo aumente mas la velocidad

Weiss, recuerda ignorarla, es como un animal salvaje, sino te mueves ni muestras interés estos te dejan de molestar

-Weiss, Weiss, por favor deja de ignorarme- En ese momento escucharon el sonido del romper de algunas ramas y el movimiento de los arbustos

-Prepárate para la pelea, bufón-Ruby utilizo la función de francotirador de su arma para ver de qué se trataba, ella se quedó quieta, estaba pasmada y solo podía ver como ella comenzaba a temblar

-¿Pasa algo bufón?- Ella me tapo la boca para evitar hablar y me empujó hacia unos arbusto, pude escuchar el sonido de pasos cada vez fuertes, los pasos comenzaron a ser cada vez más atronadores, pude sentir que la tierra que estaba a un lado mío se hundía

-No hables, ese Grimm es completamente diferente a cualquiera que jamás pude ver con mi tío- No pude evitar ver a ese Grimm, el tamaño, la forma, el olor y su horrenda presencia me produjeron las ganas de vomitar

Se trataba de un ser que tenía la cabeza parcialmente partida en dos, un ojo se encontraba colgando desde la cuenca mientras el otro no se encontraba, pero en el interior de la cuenca vacía podía ver un resplandor violeta.

El cuerpo se encontraba en un gran estado de putrefacción toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontrar casi completamente en los hueso, con excepción del aparato digestivo y un corazón que palpitaba muy lento, la parte inferior era el cuerpo de un caballo, sus fuertes piernas y complexión me daba la idea de que correr sería una pésima idea, ese Grimm podía alcanzarnos, pero lo extraño fue que la máscara que los Grimm normalmente la tienen en la cara se encontraba en la cintura igual que un cinturón

Esa cosa comenzó a caminar lentamente, el enterró su brazo en una de sus piernas equinas y saco una cuchilla muy delgada, él se acercó con más lentitud, yo tenía mi arma lista, pero no podía parar de temblar esto era algo horrible, tenía asco y miedo

-Weiss, a mi señal le disparare en la cara y tu intenta cortar ese ojo, esa es su única fuente de visión y sin eso el no podrá seguirnos-En ese momento escuchamos el rugido mas bestial que jamás había escuchado, la fuerza del rugido provoco que algunos árboles movieran sus ramas.

Ruby comenzó a sudar y yo al momento de tocar mi frente igualmente estaba sudando, el rugido no era de un Grimm cualquiera, este rugido casi me quita la conciencia. Ruby estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía escuchar, mi mente estaba muy ocupada buscando la forma de escapar

-Te estaba esperando, me comeré tus huesos y ese corazón- La voz del pulgoso se escuchó, me asome por un segundo y lo vi de frente, el fauno no tenía miedo y se podía sentir un cierto aire de seguridad mientras él estuviese aquí

La criatura se lanzó en contra del muchacho con las patas de frente para aplastarlo, él no se movió ni un centímetro, pero en su lugar el agarro las patas de la criatura y después la empujo unos metros atrás

-Ruby, escapa- El muchacho hablo, esto era sorprendente.

-Me encargare de esta cosa, ustedes busquen las reliquias, yo cuidare sus espaldas mientras escapan- El pulgoso comenzó a correr directo al Grimm, pero en un segundo comenzó a correr a cuatro patas ganando más velocidad y al momento de taclearlo el Grimm salió volando y poco después destrozando un poco de su cráneo descompuesto

-No te dejaremos solo- Una lluvia de balas de Dust de fuego fue directo a el pecho del Grimm, pero él las bloqueo con su cuchilla, yo comencé a pensar en la forma de paralizarlo para poder derrotarlo, en ese momento el pulgoso lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojo por encima de su cabeza, Ruby comenzó a disparar mientras él estaba indefenso y yo al momento de recobrar mi valor me lance con el estoque y atravesé su corazón

El Grimm se encontraba retorciéndose mientras su corazón daba sus últimos latidos, ese ojo me miraba fijamente, pero una mano lo sujeto y lo reventó

-Me molestan estas cosas, debemos ir con cuidado- El pulgoso me dio una palmada en la espalda

-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré mi princesa- Esto me pareció una burla pero Ruby se mostró un poco indignada

Pude sentir la mirada penetrante de algo, pero no le presente mucha atención, esto debería ser algo que no tiene importancia, pero el pulgoso nos tacleo y coloco pecho tierra

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- En ese momento señalo al cielo y pude ver a un grupo de Grimm volando a nuestro alrededor

-Muévanse lento, nuestra pequeña pelea llamo la atención de estos pajaritos- El comenzó a gatear y Ruby lo siguió de cerca, yo por mi parte quería levantarme, pero al momento de ver que los números no estaban a mi favor decidí seguir las órdenes del fauno, por ahora


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 El rey Beowulf

Jaune

En mis huesos podía sentir todo el odio que este bosque emanaba. Dante debió sentirlo y por eso miraba fijamente al Director Ozpin

-Este lugar es más peligroso de lo que pensaba- Solté al Beowolf que estaba estrangulando con mis manos antes de mirar el lugar donde se reunían un grupo de Grimm voladores

-Tenemos que movernos- Mi compañera me hablo a mis espaldas, yo no tenía nada que decir y solo asentía

-Por favor no te pongas en peligro, Enano- Este sentimiento es igual que la presencia asesina de Dante, esto se pondrá horrible si alguien como el primero viene a atacar

Desenvaine mi espada y coloque mi escudo en mi espalda de forma que tenía doble protección en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Dante me hablo sobre el tipo de combate que esos seres practican, necesito tener toda la ventaja que pueda

-¿Estas bien?- Pyrrha me toco el hombro y no pude evitar sentir que ella tendría serios problemas si nos enfrentábamos a alguien que utilizara venenos. El aura bloquea y protege de los ataques, pero en el caso de ser afectada por alguna toxina muy específica el aura puede ser inútil o en algunos casos puede ser mortal

-Toma esto, no te lo quites por nada- Me quite el escudo y lo puse en su espalda

-¿Por qué me das tu escudo?- Yo solo levante los hombros

-Solo para tener a mi compañera el doble de protegida- comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde creía que se encontrarían las reliquias, pero una cueva es un buen lugar para ocultar cosas y no dude ni un segundo en meterme a la gigantesca cueva con un letrero que decía "Peligro no pasar"

-Mi hermano decía que cuando algo es peligroso es muy divertido- Dante creo que estoy pareciéndome a ti cada día, en poco tiempo solo me faltara ladrar. Estos pensamientos me hicieron soltar una pequeña carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pyrrha me volvió a hablar y yo la mire fijamente a los ojos

-Solo recordaba a mi familia. Especialmente a un pequeño pulgoso- Pyrrha sonrió y comenzamos a caminar mientras utilizaba mi espada para alumbrar, aprender a utilizar mi energía mágica y espiritual para generar luz es muy útil

Blake

Mi compañera se encontraba hablando, yo por mi parte no le prestaba atención y únicamente respondía con palabras cortantes, necesito que ella se mantenga callada para intentar escuchar algo, pero ella parecía no querer parar de hablar

-¿Te gustan las motocicletas?-

-No-

-¿Te gusta salir?-

-No, me gusta estar adentro-

-¿Te gusta algo?-

-Los libros- Ella perecía estar comenzando a fastidiarse

-No hablo de eso, Estoy hablando de algo divertido-

-Los libros son divertidos si tienes uno que te entretenga-

-Desearía tener algo que me quite el aburrimiento- Ella extendió los brazos y al mirar al cielo pude ver caer a Dante y este aterrizo en los brazos de mi compañera Yang

-Eso es rápido- El fauno lobo tenía una mirada muy alegre al vernos y parecía muy cómodo en los brazos de Yang

-Es bueno verlas mis amigas, pero creo que necesito un poco de ayuda con un pequeño problema- Yang y yo no entendíamos nada y en ese momento escuchamos el grito de alguien

-¡Lánzame!- Yang no dudo ni un segundo y lanzo a Dante hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito

-Bueno eso será bueno para quitar el aburrimiento-

Ella comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde lanzo a Dante y yo la tenía que seguir, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose los puede escuchar, en ese momento comencé a correr más rápido para lograr ayudar a un compañero en peligro

-Esto se va a poner interesante- Yang comenzó a utilizar sus guantes para tener más velocidad mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, yo utilizaba mi agilidad para poder alcanzarla

Al llegar pude ver a Dante acariciando la cabeza de Ruby, ella estaba acostada en el regazo de Dante mientras dormía cómodamente, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a un grupo de Griffones Grimm, ellos no tenían alas y su cabeza se encontraba reventada o partida a la mitad

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!- Ella levanto al muchacho con una mano y preparo su puño para golpearlo

-este chiste es de mal gusto- Yang soltó a Dante con cuidado y comenzó a reír

-Por un momento pensé que te pondrías nervioso o algo por el estilo, pero esa cara con expresión fría de niño pequeño me provoca risa- Ruby despertó

-¿Dónde está Weiss?- Dante señalo a un Nevermore y todos pudimos ver un pequeño punto blanco en la espalda del mismo

Algo toco mi hombro y al voltear un golpe en el estómago me mando volando hacia un árbol. El golpe fue brutal, sentía que mi estómago se dañó y quería vomitar con todas mis fuerzas, pero trague la sensación acida que estaba inundando mi boca y observe a mi atacante. se trataba de una especie de ser humanoide, tenía un cuerpo fuertemente constituido, la cara de la criatura tenía unos signos de una especie de tribu antigua.

En su mano tenía un escudo de madera con grabados de cráneos en la misma. En la mano restante tenía una especie de madera. La espada era de gran tamaño, pero lo amenazante de esta arma eran los grabados, el color negro que parecía estar absorbiendo la luz y las piedras de una especie de material morado que desprendía un aura toxica, estas piedras estaban completamente afiladas y recubrían el filo del arma

La cara de la criatura parecía ser huesos y su mandíbula se movía y provocaba un traqueteo muy fuerte, esta criatura tenía la piel morena y su cuerpo tenia cientos de tatuajes de color gris, Eso hubiera parecido humano de no ser por sus pies y su espalda

Los pies tenían un grupo de 5 garras que estaban brillando con el mismo color morado toxico y su espalda tenia cientos de piedras enteradas y sangrantes, estas rocas brillaban al mismo tiempo que sus tatuajes

-Blake, tu herida- Yo no sentía nada y al ver mi estómago pude notar unas piedras enteradas, estas piedras comenzaron a brillar. La piel alrededor de mi herida comenzó a ponerse morada, mi fuerza lentamente se perdía, no podía escuchar, entonces cerré los ojos y solo me deje caer

Yang

No podía creerlo, mi compañera estaba en el suelo, su respiración era pesada, la herida era muy profunda y su piel se estaba comenzando a poner morada. El tocar la herida era algo muy asqueroso pues su piel comenzó a generar un líquido verde que tenía un olor asqueroso, ella no se movía

-Tu maldito bastardo- Dante me detuvo y se acercó a Blake, el quito las piedras y comenzó a tocar la zona afectada por el veneno y poco después comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Blake

-¡¿Qué demonios haces niño enfermo? Estas aprovechándote de una compañera que está herida, me das asco!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y al voltear a ver a esa criatura mi instinto me gritaba que la debía asesinar

-Patética excusa de cazadora, eres solo una miserable humana que no puede tener a sus amigos a salvo, bueno es lógico, solo piensas en ti o me equivoco, señorita que puso en peligro a su propia hermana para cumplir un sueño estúpido de encontrar a alguien que la olvido como un perro de la calle- Esa criatura, ese monstruo, mi rabia comenzó a aumentar, tenía mucho odio, tenía ganas de reventarle la cabeza a golpes y me lance en contra de el

Un puñetazo directo al mentón, un golpe al estómago y una serie de puñetazos a las costillas deberían ser suficientes, pero antes de poder conectar mi primer golpe algo extraño paso. El monstruo sonrió y se movió a una gran velocidad, el casi me golpea con su arma, pero utilice mis guanteletes para protegerme y al momento de bloquear el ataque mi arma se atascó en una de las piedras, la criatura me dio una patada dirigida a mis costillas, podía ver las garras de la criatura acercarse a mí

En ese momento sentía que el mundo se movía más lento, yo intente utilizar mi otra mano para bloquear el ataque, pero con mi velocidad solo podía ver mi intento, pensé que todo se acabaría, pero el sonido de un arma siendo disparada y la herida en el hombro de la criatura provoco que su ataque se detuviera y que su brazo técnicamente fuera cortado por el impacto de la bala

-Yang, no te preocupes te cubriré- Ruby estaba apuntando a la criatura con su francotirador y yo tenía que lograr darle un golpe

-Maldición, esas armas son un gran problema, ojala pudiera córtate los brazos para evitar que seas un problema y poder comerte más rápido-

El comenzó a correr hacia Ruby, ella disparaba, pero la criatura esquivaba todas las balas de Dust. Yo me lance en contra de él, pero el lanzo su arma hacia mí y yo la esquive por poco, en ese momento el movió sus manos hacia las rocas de su espalda y al enterrar sus dedos en la piel pude ver una gran variedad de filos y pequeñas armas punzocortantes en el interior de su cuerpo, un arma salio disparada, choco con mis guanteletes y los enterró en una roca, yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas liberarme

Ruby estaba atacando al monstruo, ambos se movían muy rápido, pero la diferencia era clara. Ruby jamás había peleado con alguien como este bastardo, pero él ha peleado con cientos de personas mejor preparadas que mi hermana, yo podía sentir una presión brutal que provenía de ese monstruo y ahora mi hermana estaba a punto de ser golpeada por un acuchilla de doble filo, pero algo detuvo el ataque, se trataba de Dante el cual se colocó atrás del monstruo, lo abrazo por la cintura y le hizo un suplex tan fuerte que el suelo se fragmento

-Maldito mocoso, te arrancare las orejas y te obligare a comértelas- Dante desenvaino su espada y se colocó en posición de combate, la punta de la espada apuntaba hacia el pecho del monstruo. Dante tenía la espada recargada en su brazo izquierdo mientras sostenía el mango con la mano derecha

-Cúbreme, Blake estará bien, pude controlar el veneno ella estará bien en 15 minutos- Dante camino con mucha precaución hacia el monstruo, este nuevamente extrajo un grupo de pequeños cuchillos desde su espalda y salto hacia Dante

Dante balanceo el peso de su cuerpo hacia la derecha y extendió el brazo que sostenía la espada, el filo del arma atravesó el otro brazo del monstruo.

Dante levanto la espada por encima de su cabeza y de un movimiento rápido golpeo el suelo con el filo y utilizando la misma espada para impulsarse contra el monstruo, lo embistió con tanta fuerza que atravesaron dos árboles

El monstruo estaba muy herido, pero Dante no dejo que se moviera, el comenzó a patear y golpear al monstruo, trozos de piel y huesos salpicaban el suelo con cada golpe. Dante tenía una mirada indiferente hasta que el monstruo se convirtió en polvo que el viento se llevó y lo único que quedo de él fue esta arma y algunos trozos de carne que estaban desperdigados por todo el suelo

-Déjame ayudarte- Dante sujeto el mango del arma y la logro sacar de la roca, en ese momento el arma se volvió polvo

-Vamos a ayudar a Blake-

Ella estaba recostada en un árbol, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta

-¿Por qué esta así?- Dante nos enseñó la camisa y el sostén de Blake, Estos se tiñeron de morado y desprendían un olor toxico, Dante sacó un pequeño cristal de Dust de fuego y quemo ambas prendas

Al mirar a Blake su herida estaba mejor y no se podía ver rastro de las piedras que la lastimaron, pero la zona seguía teniendo un color morado.

Dante se movió y coloco sus labios en la herida, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo escuche el sonido de succión. La piel comenzaba a tener su color habitual y Blake tenía una expresión de calma en su rostro

Blake despertó y miro la escena: Un niño succionando la herida de su cuerpo semidesnudo, ella se sonrojo y golpeo a Dante en la mejilla, pero él no se detenía y seguía succionando más del líquido, pero al acabar Blake lo miraba con odio mientras ella se cubría el pecho

-Perdón quería salvarte, pero no pude salvar tu ropa, toma la mía para evitar tu vergüenza- Él le entrego su camisa y su pañuelo

-Bueno es un poco pequeña, pero funcionara... por un tiempo-

-Pagare todos los desperfectos a su debido tiempo, pero por ahora debo salvar a mi compañera- Dante comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde el Grimm salió volando

-Voy contigo- Ruby se levantó y comenzó a caminar al lado de Dante

-Eso se ve mucho más interesante que buscar esas ruina, además mi hermana necesita mi ayuda- comencé a caminar atrás de Ruby

Dante

Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. Tengo cuatro personas que proteger y una de ellas está herida, pero todo estará bien mientras no encontremos a ningún otro usuario de veneno, necesito que Jaune tenga especial cuidado, espero que aun tenga la funda de la espada que le preste, esa funda será de gran ayuda y su salvación

-Ruby, necesito que tengas esto- En ese momento le entregue un pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana morada, este cuchillo fue uno de los que logre arrancarle al cuāuhpilli, esos guerreros tiene mucha fuerza, pero el arma y la magia los intoxicaron, ahora son mucho más débiles, pero sus ataque o simples rasguños son letales para los humanos y faunos

-No dejes que esta arma se aleje de ti por ningún motivo, esto puede ser la diferencia entre ganar y perder- coloque el mango del arma en las manos de Ruby

-Blake, necesito que comas esto- De uno de mis bolsillos saque una píldora negra con múltiples manchas azules

-Esta píldora contiene un antídoto para casi cualquier toxina, necesito que la tengas muy cerca de ti, eres la más débil en cuestión de resistencia y reflejos por el momento- Ella parecía entender y guardo la píldora en uno de los bolsillos de mi camisa

-Tu, necesitaras esto- Moví mi mano adentro de un portal y saque un escudo de bronce con múltiples grabados azules

-Colócalo en tu espalda, es la parte más desprotegidas y tu cuerpo puede ser fuerte, pero ellos utilizan el ataque sorpresa, tengan cuidado- Yang me levanto de los hombros y me coloco sobre Ruby

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Todas comenzaron a reír muy fuerte

-Él bebe se siente el jefe- En ese momento recordé que la mayoría de los humanos tendrían dos opciones en esta situación, se enojan o se deprimen, entonces yo aplicare la opción de mi clan

-Ruby, dile que no me moleste- En ese momento puse los ojos de cachorro más convincentes y lindos que pude en ese momento, incluso genere una pequeña lagrima

-¡Yang! ¡Deja de molestar a los niños pequeños!- No pude evitar ocultar mi sonrisa debajo de mis manos mientras Yang estaba siendo regañada por Ruby y Blake

-Vamos a salvar a la señorita helada- Con un suave movimiento de mi mano Ruby comenzó a caminar con dirección al lugar donde escuchaba los gritos de mi compañera

Jaune, por favor no hagas nada estúpido

Jaune

Me encontraba en una situación un poco espinosa

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Pyrrha y yo nos encontrábamos colgados del techo mientras un grupo de criaturas llenas de espinas nos rodeaban desde el suelo, ellos desprendían un aire gélido y no quiero tener experiencia con partes del cuerpo congeladas. Estas criaturas comenzaron a amontonarse y lanzaban sus púas hacia nosotros

-Si no fuera por las púas y el color, ellos se verían muy lindos- Pyrrha tiene razón, ellos parecen un gran cojín esponjoso, no tienen cabeza y solo poseen cuatro patas, es lo mismo que pelear con una nube espinosa

-Creo que ellos son el menor de nuestros problemas- Pude sentir que el lugar donde estaba apoyada mi mano se comenzaba a mover, al momento de romperse intente sujetarme de alguna saliente o alguna estalactita y solo pude atrapar un brillante y dorado aguijón

-Detesto mi suerte- El aguijón se sacudió y me lanzo, rompí una parte de la cueva y grite de la forma más masculina en ese momento

-¡Kya!-

Dante

-Una chica está en problemas- Yang hablo, pero yo salte de los hombros de Ruby y comencé a correr, Weiss se acababa de soltar del Nevermore, por otra parte un cuerpo fue lanzado hacia unos árboles y el sonido del grito me indico que se trataba de mi hermano

-Es mi hermano- No pude evitar reírme de ese grito, el siempre grita de manera tan aguda que la gente lo confunde con una niña pequeña

-Salven a Weiss, yo salvare a mi hermano- Di la orden, pero ellas seguían corriendo atrás de mi

Pude ver a Jaune a punto de chocar con el árbol. Yo comencé a concentrar magia en mis piernas

-Te tengo- Salte y atrape a Jaune en el aire, todos se sorprendieron pues yo logre alzarme tan alto que atrape a Jaune. La altura que alcance era de 25 metros, eso es mucho para un humano, pero nada para mi padre, él podía hacerlo millones de veces mejor

-Dante- Él tenía una mirada de agradecimiento

-Jaune- Yo intente bromear mientras caíamos y al momento de impactar con el suelo cree un pequeño cráter

-Gracias Hermano- El extendió su puño y yo lo golpee con fuerza media

-No tienes por qué agradecerme-

Weiss

Me encontraba cayendo hacia una estaca de madera, algo en el suelo coloco un grupo de estas armas por debajo de mí, al momento de casi chocara contra uno de estos artefactos, pude ver a un hombre con una armadura extraña y un brazo monstruoso

-¡Sálvame bufón!- Estaba aterrada, a pocos centímetros de mi cara podía ver la punta de la estaca que podía fácilmente atravesar mi cabeza, pero cuando cerré los ojos esperando mi final

-¿Estas bien, señorita Schnee?- El pulgoso me tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras él se abrazaba a un árbol con las piernas

-Bájame- Le grite y el me dejo en el suelo con mucha delicadeza

-Espero que este bien, no creo que esto sea parte del examen de admisión-

-Tienes un punto pulgoso, espero que el bufón este bien-

-SI, Ruby esta con mi hermano- El pulgoso me entrego un pequeño anillo

-No dejes que nadie te lo quite, eso te salvara la vida- Comenzó a caminar y yo lo estaba siguiendo unos cuantos pasos por detrás

El pulgoso salto atrás de mí, yo desenvaine mi estoque y me prepare para golpearlo, pero al voltear pude ver que una espada fue lanzada y el pulgoso la había atrapado

-Espalda con espalda, camina hacia adelante, yo te cubro la espalda-

-Cuida mi espalda y yo te cubriré la tuya- Comenzamos a caminar y el parecía estar inquieto, las orejas de lobo no paraban de moverse y desde cierta perspectiva son muy lindas, pero la cola era lo que me preocupaba, estaba muy cerca del suelo y me daba miedo pisarla

Ruby

Jaune tenía su espada desenvainada y sus guanteletes tenían un brillo azul, la armadura era muy impresionante, pero al ver de cerca la espalda de Jaune pude notar unas piezas de metal que no parecían tener nada que hacer en esa posición, pero antes de poder hablar la armadura de Jaune se comenzó a mover y las piezas que no parecían tener ningún propósito se ensamblaron en un casco y la visera azul que tenía comenzó a brillar por unos segundos antes de apagarse

-Prepárate- Él se colocó en posición de combate y con una mano comenzó a sacar un cristal de color blanco, esto no parecía Dust, necesitaba saber que era para poder tener algún plan para poder ayudar

-Ren, vamos aún podemos ganar- Una chica montada encima de un Ursa y un muchacho que corría para alcanzarla salieron del bosque

-Nora, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, eso es muy peligroso- Los nuevos amigos presentes se llamaban Nora y Ren

Nora tiene cabello corto y anaranjado ojos color turquesa. Su ropa parece ser una combinación de mucho con diferentes colores y temas. Lleva un chaleco con cuello negro que acaba en su cintura, Su símbolo, un mazo con un rayo, está en su espalda, debajo de este lleva dos capas de ropa de color rojo y azul-bajito respectivamente.

Además viste un top sin mangas blanco que forma un corazón en el pecho, con una manga blanca cortada en cada brazo. También lleva guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Luce una falda rosa en empieza en la cintura y acaba a medio muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de rosa y blanco con cintas rosas y su símbolo en las suelas.

Además parece llevar una especie de armadura que empieza a mitad del hombro y cuello y acaba en su cintura. Parece que lleva un moño gris o casi-blanco en la parte de atrás de su falda

Lie Ren es un joven con largo cabello negro y una cola de caballo que acaba a mitad de su espalda. Tiene una línea magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sus ojos combinan con esa línea en su cabello

El viste un frac verde-oscuro de botones en diagonal que por dentro es roja, con negro y adornos dorados y una pequeña manga rosa. Los adornos bajan por la derecha de su torso y forma un collar negro. El viste negro bajo las mangas del traje, y unos pantalones algo grises con zapatos negros.

-Ren, mira un caballero, ¿Deberemos vencerlo para que nos entregue la reliquia? es igual que tomar el tesoro de un castillo enemigo-

-Nora, ellos deben de ser estudiantes, la chica al lado del caballero es menor que nosotros, ella debe ser la chica que se adelantó dos años-

-Movámonos, necesitamos recobrar el tiempo perdido, los demás están buscando enemigos, vamos a adelantarlos y mi hermano nos alcanzara en poco tiempo- Jaune guardo su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde mi hermana y la chica Blake se fueron para buscar enemigos

-Espéranos señor caballero-

-Me llamo Jaune Arc- Jaune no paro de moverse

Todos caminamos en la misma dirección, Nora no paraba de hablar y Ren escuchaba atentamente todo, pero pude notar un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho después de 15 minutos del discurso de Nora

-Tengan cuidado, puedo sentir que algo nos está siguiendo- Una flecha con un cristal morado en la punta casi golpea a Ren, pero la espada de Jaune bloqueo el impacto y se colocó en posición de combate nuevamente y nuevamente tenía en la mano el cristal

Un ser muy similar al monstruo de antes salió del bosque, el monstruos sostenía un arco y múltiples flechas enteradas en su pecho eran su munición

Jaune comenzó a correr en dirección del monstruo, una flecha revoto en la espada de Jaune y comenzó a generar una luz blanca en la punta de la espada y al momento de dar un swing con el arma una onda de energía blanca salió disparada y por poco logra dañar al monstruo, pero el bloqueo este ataque con su arco.

Jaune no dejo de correr y con una patada en el estómago logro sacar de equilibrio al monstruo y de un movimiento rápido desgarro la parte de detrás del muslo y apuñalo al monstruo en el estómago, soltó su espada y giro su cuerpo por completo para poder colocarse detrás y sujetar el filo de su arma, con un movimiento brutal logro partir casi por completo al monstruo

-¡Cuidado!- Jaune dio un salto y nos empujo detrás de un árbol, poco después una explosión morada se generó del monstruo y múltiples fragmentos de las piedras se encontraban enterrados en la zona de la explosión

-¡Tengo que salvar a Pyrrha, Sigan adelante, yo buscare a mi compañera!- Jaune salió corriendo con una velocidad comparable a la mía con mi semblanza activada

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en este lugar-

Dante

-Estamos casi todos, solo debemos esperar a mi hermano y su compañera- Me encontraba en el medio del lugar donde deberíamos encontrar las reliquias y todo el mundo con excepción de Jaune y Pyrrha nos estábamos preparando para cualquier cosa, todos parecen saber que solo podremos salir de esta si estamos todos juntos

-¿Quién te puso a cargo? Pulgoso- Bueno casi todos, la señorita Weiss es muy complicada de tratar y en algunos casos es muy fastidiosa, ella parecía tener la necesidad de estar al mando y eso es algo muy común en gente de la realeza o con puestos altos en el ejercito

-Yo estoy a cargo porque ninguno de ustedes parece estar preparado para tomar el mando- Todos me miraron con expresiones incrédulas o de fastidio

-No creo que seas tan listo como aparentas y mucho menos creo que seas tan fuerte como dices ser-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero esta es la situación. Tenemos solo 9 activos en el combate, 2 de ellos se encuentran perdidos y 7 de nosotros nos encontramos en la posición más óptima para una reunión, pero la mayoría de ustedes poseen armas de recarga y repetición baja, pero los que poseen las armas de disparo consecutivo poseen cargadores pequeños y finalmente los enemigos utilizan un veneno capaz de matar a usuarios de aura-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Ren me pregunto de manera muy cordial

-Simple, las armas están compuestas de un veneno y la misma roca de los pedernales y las flechas son toxicas al punto que pueden matar a un hombre solo con un simple rasguño- Me acomode la espada en mi espalda y desenvaine

-Además mi padre ha peleado con estas personas y se cómo moverse y la forma en la que tenemos que actuar para que nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia aumenten-

-¿Qué es lo que estamos enfrentando?-

-Podríamos llamarlo un pequeño ejército, por lo visto solo nos hemos enfrentado con dos guerreros de clase baja y un centinela, no podemos confiarnos con estas personas-

-¡Necesito ayuda!- El grito de Jaune llamó mi atención y al mirar a la dirección de mi hermano

-Estamos en problemas- Ren dijo mientras recargaba su arma

-En muy grandes problemas- Yang preparo sus guantes

-En enormes problemas- Ruby igualmente comenzó a recargar su arma

-Un castillo de problemas- Nora estaba motivada

-Nora, no es tiempo de jugar-

-Podemos con esto estamos todos juntos- Me coloque en cuatro patas, comprimí los huesos de mis piernas, esto puede romperlos, pero sirven como resorte al momento de extenderse. En pocas palabras estoy haciendo la misma técnica que las cucarachas utilizan para poder llegar a grandes velocidades

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- No le preste atención a Yang y en cuestión de segundos me lance en contra de los enemigos, mi velocidad era brutal en pocas palabras, pude recorrer un par de kilómetros en cuestión de segundos, mi cabeza atravesó una pequeña nube esponjosa llena de espinas, la explosión de sus huesos y carne llenaron la zona, comencé a usar esta técnica para acabar con todas las nubes. Jaune salto encima de un Deathstalker y logro arrancarle su aguijón

-20 a 0, el ganador es Dante- Esto llamo la atención de Jaune y se movió abajo del Deathstalker y lo partió a la mitad desde abajo, el líquido pegajoso lo baño

-10 a 20, Solo necesito otro y será un empate-

-El Deathstalker solo vale 5 puntos-

-No es cierto esos son los ursas mayores- Ambos nos mirábamos antes de abrazarnos, la sensación pegajosa no quito el cariño que Jaune puso en ese abrazo

-Esto es asqueroso, estamos bañados en el centro cremoso de los Grimm- Ambos nos reímos

Jaune

-¡Cuidado!- Dante me abrazo más fuerte y salto con todas sus fuerzas, algo nos siguió y de un golpe mando a Dante directo hacia unos árboles, pensé que solo los fragmentaria, pero el cuerpo de mi hermano despedazo los árboles y creo un cráter

-¡Que divertido, un fauno se convirtió en una plasta roja!- Dante desapareció del cráter y yo me coloque en posición defensiva, el hombre en esa armadura tiene un fuerza brutal, necesito mi aura, mi poder mágico y el espiritual para ganar

-Tienes una apariencia mucho más dócil, eres grande, pero débil maldito mestizo- Finalmente entendí, ellos son los que buscan a Dante, pero parece que me confundieron con él, fue mala idea utilizar magia en la espada, ahora Dante esta en más peligro que antes, soy un imbécil

-Te voy a hacer caer, mi nombre es Jaune Arc, soy un guerrero en entrenamiento-

-Mucho gusto, te cambiaste el nombre para evitar ser encontrado tan fácilmente, pero eso no te servirá para nada. Mi nombre es el rey Beowulf, antiguo héroe de otro mundo y el último ser que tendrás el placer de ver con tus propios ojos-

-Te tragaras esas palabras...- No pude continuar hablando, un golpe en cuestión de segundos me impacto en el casco, el golpe me hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, utilice mi fuerza para mantenerme en pie mientras era forzado a retroceder, el suelo por donde mi cuerpo era arrastrado se fragmentaba

-Buena armadura, espero que pueda resistir más que eso- Un martillo plateado golpeo un costado del caballero, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro y volteo a ver a Nora

-¡Eres muy fuerte!- El hombre sujeto la empuñadura del martillo y comenzó a azotar a Nora contra el suelo hasta que Ren salto sobre el hombre e intento apuñalarlo con sus armas, pero la armadura era muy fuerte, las cuchillas solo rebotaron

-O ustedes son muy débiles- Sujeto a Nora y a Ren del cuello

-Déjalos ir, yo soy tu oponente-

-No estás solo- Pyrrha intento apuñalar una de las aberturas de los ojos, pero el hombre utilizo a Ren como escudo, Pyrrha se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de golpear a Ren

-Esos ojos me pertenecerán- Ren fue arrojado

-Descuida, yo te atrapo- Yang logro atrapar a Ren

-Esto es genial, ahora que mate a uno de ustedes voy a ver el rostro de todos mientras le arranco los ojos a esta señorita- El coloco sus dedos a pocos centímetros de los ojos de Nora, pero fue detenido por una bala de Dust ígneo

-Maldita enana- Ruby había logrado asestar un disparo directo al ojo de Beowulf

-No tengo tiempo para ti- Estaba a punto de aplastar el cuello de Nora, pero una pequeña sombra se enrosco en su cuello

-Un golpe no es suficiente para ganarme- Dante estaba estrangulando al caballero, el caballero soltó a Nora y comenzó a darle codazos a Dante

Los golpes eran tan fuertes que el sonido llegaba a mis oídos, Dante estaba tosiendo sangre con cada golpe en las costillas

-Deja al esponjoso- Weiss se lanzó en contra del caballero, ella utilizo su estoque para intentar apuñalar una abertura que se encontraba en el peto de la armadura

El caballero se movió muy rápido y cuando estaba a punto de conectar una patada directa a la cabeza de Weiss

-No te lo permitiré- Dante salto del cuello del caballero y se interpuso en el ataque. La patada nuevamente lo mando a volar, pero en esta ocasión todos pudimos escuchar el sonido de huesos siendo quebrados

-Creo que el mocoso ya no podrá levantarse nuevamente, sus costillas fueron reventadas igual que un grupo de palillos-

Cuando Dante finalmente llego al suelo pude ver un charco de sangre formándose alrededor de su pecho

-¡Tu maldito!- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-[Aumento máximo de fuerza][Destrucción de limites][Aura de protección santa]- Estos tres hechizos son para aumentos excesivos de fuerza, cada uno de ellos podríamos considerarlo una carta de triunfo por su propia cuenta, pero juntos aumentan mi fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y protección

-¡¿Qué demonios?, Tu nivel de pelea aumenta hasta los 6890!- No me importaba, estaba iracundo, me lance y el mundo se movía lento, pero yo era muy veloz, 20 golpes con mi mano derecha y 30 intentos de corte con la mano izquierda

Ruby

Jaune se volvió impresionante en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se recubrió en una aura de tres colores diferentes. Jaune dio un golpe o eso fue lo que pensé, el brazo de Jaune se movió tan rápido pero creo que logro dar más de un golpe en cuestión de dos segundos, la espada se movía tan rápido que no podía verla, pero el arma parecía completamente inútil

-¡Pulgoso!- Weiss llego a donde Dante se encontraba, el pequeño tenía el pecho completamente roto, podía escuchar el sonido de sus huesos aun siendo quebrados, el sonido burbujeante de la sangre era algo espantoso, la respiración de Dante se volvía más lenta

-Por favor resiste, son solo unos rasguños- Weiss puso su mano en el pecho de Dante y la mano blanca de Weiss se volvió completamente roja

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Yang se envolvió en su aura de combate y Blake se quedó pasmada, ella parecía no poder procesar lo que sus ojos vieron

-¡Te matare!-Jaune grito mientras golpea el casco del caballero, sus golpes eran simplemente indescriptibles, cada golpe provocaba que los arboles soltaran sus hojas o en algunos casos las ramas se quebraran

-Eres muy bueno, lo acepto, pero este es tu final- Con un movimiento de la mano el caballero invoco una espada de color negro y rojo, la punta de la espada parecía ser una estrella de 7 puntas y en el centro de esta tenía un rubí de gran tamaño

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de mi bendición, soy completamente inmune a armas creadas por el hombre, no creo que esa espada o cualquiera de sus armas pueda dañarme- En ese momento sentía que mis piernas no paraban de temblar, esto era malo, sino podemos dañarlo con las armas no podremos hacer nada

-No creas que te tengo miedo- Jaune se preparó para el combate, dejo caer su espada y dio un puñetazo directo al casco del caballero, el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que el casco se rompió y pude ver al ser que se encontraba adentro

Era un hombre de cabello color vino, ojos verdes, piel morena y sus facciones lo hacían parecer un soldado veterano, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron todas las cicatrices que estaban por toda su cara

-Ese fue un buen golpe pero no creo que tu...- No pudo terminar de hablar, Jaune dio otro puñetazo y en esta ocasión pude escuchar que algo se quebró

-Eres increíble, pero no creo que puedas continuar con tu mano rota- Al mirar la mano de Jaune esta estaba sangrado y sus dedos se encontraban en posiciones imposibles para una mano en buen estado

-No me importa mientras tenga esto en mi espalda no me voy a rendir- Jaune señalo algo extraño, se trataba de una funda para una espada, la funda era hermosa con detalles en oro y zafiro, esta funda era algo muy hermoso y tenía la corazonada de saber el material del cual estaba fabricada

-Eso no salvara tu vida- La funda brillo levemente, el caballero no parecía notarlo, pero al acabar de brillar la mano de Jaune estaba en perfectas condiciones

-Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo-

-[Aura santa] [Energía Dou] [Energía Sei]-

En un momento ambos chocaron con una fuerza brutal. Jaune comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes al estómago del caballero, pero este se centraba en golpear los hombros de Jaune. Jaune se inclinó y parecía que daría un golpe hacia arriba con el puño, pero fue todo lo contrario, dio un giro y golpeo la cabeza del caballero utilizando su talón

El hombre tomo a Jaune del hombro y parecía que quería romperlo, pero Jaune salto reacomodo el cuerpo en una posición optima y junto sus dos pies para dar una patada doble, esta patada provoco que el caballero lo soltara, esta pelea solo podía describirse como una pelea entre un artista marcial y un monstruo que se guía por el instinto

Weiss

Intentaba todo para detener el sangrado, esto fue horrible y estúpido, si yo hubiera actuado con más inteligencia mi compañero no habría tenido que sacrificarse por mi

-Resiste, solo un poco, tu aura debería curarte-

-N...n... No tengo aura desbloqueada- El intentaba hablar, pero esto tenía mucho sentido

-Ayúdenme, necesito toda el aura que pueda- Todos se movieron, Blake fue la más conmocionada y mientras Arc distraía al caballero yo tenía una idea

-Necesito que me ayuden, necesito que me presten un poco de su aura para salvar a el pul... a Dante- Todos asintieron. En teoría debemos emitir nuestra aura hacia Dante y su cuerpo la absorbería y sanaría todas las heridas

Todos cooperamos y el aura de Dante fue algo muy extraño, era negra, un negro que por unos segundos pudo opacar la luz del sol y al ver su herida esta se encontraba completamente curada

-Gracias ahora tenemos que acabar con el Rey y tengo una idea todos síganme-

Jaune

Estaba agotándome mis reservas casi se acababan por completo, él tenía muchas heridas, pero parecía no importarle.

Dante me explico que esto es un Berserker, estos luchadores son principalmente tanques físicos y brutales; no puedo dejarme ganar, este bastardo mato a Dante. mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, yo odiaba a este sujeto, ya no me importaba nada y cuando estaba a punto de usar mi ataque final

-Jaune muévete tengo un plan- Mi hermano comenzó a correr junto con todos los demás y yo los seguía

-Regresa cobarde, te arrancare los malditos ojos y esos brazos que tanto te enorgullecen- Mis piernas me comenzarían a doler sin mi [Aura Santa] este hechizo prácticamente anula el dolor mientras este activo, pero con todos los demás hechizos que mi cuerpo está cargando podría quedarme inconsciente por el dolor

Llegamos a una plataforma en medio de un lago, el lugar tenía pilares de piedra y algunos caminos igualmente fabricados de piedra

-¿Todos recuerdan el plan?- Todos asintieron menos yo, esto se pondrá feo

-Jaune atrapa- Pyrrha me lanzo mi escudo, cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el Rey

-Maldita- El Rey fue golpeado por mi escudo, yo sujete mi escudo de la parte baja y golpee con todas mis fuerzas al rey, lo mande a volar hacia unos pilares. Yang tenía un escudo comenzó a dar vueltas con el mismo, cuando llego el rey fue recibido por un golpe que se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Sigues tu Blake- Blake se preparaba con su arma disparando directo en el rostro del rey antes de que este llegara, cuando este logro llegar al lugar donde Blake se encontraba este se preparo para apuñalarla, pero Ruby lo apuñalo en la mejilla con un cuchilla morada

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste lastimarme?- El arranco la cuchilla y la miro fijamente

-Esta arma era una de mis hombres, tus ojos serán míos mocosa- El arrojo el cuchillo hacia Ruby, Blake se metió algo a la boca y dejo que el cuchillo la golpeara en el hombro y ella se dejó caer en el suelo

-Mira, una de tus amigas está muerta ahora- El comenzó a reír y poco después algo logro atravesar el hombro del hombre. Weiss estaba atrás de él y estaba recubierta por una energía azul que provenía de un anillo

-¿Tienes magia? Te arrancare el anillo de tus frías manos- Nora salto por encima de la cabeza de Weiss y dio un golpe a la plataforma, esta comenzó a fragmentarse

-Ahora- Ren salto atrapo a Nora y a Weiss y las arrojo hacia yang

-¿Tú quieres morir en lugar de ellas?- Ren salto y parecía que estaba por caer en el agua, pero Dante se impulsó, atrapo a Ren fácilmente y fue rescatado antes de caer al agua por una cuerda que Blake tenia en su pistola, pero lo más importante fue que todos nos juntamos en la orilla de la plataforma.

-Espérenlo- Una explosión y el movimiento del agua nos avisaron sobre nuestro enemigo

-Ustedes fueron muy divertidos, pero este es el final-

-Tienes razón es el final...- Todos nos movimos del lugar y Blake se encontraba atrás de nosotros ella había tensado su cuerda al punto de casi romperse, Weiss tenía múltiples glifos ayudando a sujetar la cuerda y Ruby estaba en el medio de la cuerda

-Este es tu final- Ruby fue arrojada, ella apunto a un lugar muy específico, el brazo monstruoso y este fue cortado

-Gracias- El rey parecía haber cambiado. La sangre comenzaba a formar un charco de gran tamaño

-Gracias por liberarme, jóvenes, todos ustedes tienen que escucharme, su mundo está en peligro, mi mundo fue destruido y yo fui invocado por mis asesinos, les pido que recuerden esto especialmente tu- Señalo a Dante

-Eres igual al hombre al cual yo era más leal y por lo visto eres un descendiente de ese hombre, por favor dame tu nombre-

-Dante- El rey comenzó a reír, pero esta risa era una de alegría sincera

-Igual que ese príncipe que jamás subió al trono, recuerda, los héroes del mundo de tu familia ahora son solo peones de ajedrez movidos por los enemigos naturales de la humanidad y los faunos- El comenzó a toser sangre mientras su armadura parecía estarlo consumiendo

-Solo te pido una cosa, por favor salva a este mundo, nosotros no pudimos hacerlo, pero tu podrás, estos humanos son sobresalientes, ellos podrán hacerlo-

-Mátame y elimina mi alma, quiero morir como un guerrero- Dante desenvaino su espada y esta comenzó a generar una flama esmeralda

-Gracias- Dante decapito al rey, El rey tenía una sonrisa sincera. Dante dejo caer una lagrima, todos nos miramos mutuamente, todos tenemos dudas, pero ese no era el momento para preguntar

-Jaune- Extendió su puño y yo lo choque con mis fuerzas

-Seremos héroes-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Misterio

Jaune

El cuerpo del Rey Beowulf comenzó a convertirse en polvo negro, su cabeza cercenada estaba sonriendo, pero todos pudimos notar algo. él estaba muy feliz de morir a manos de mi hermano

-Por favor, regrésenme las armas y objetos- Todos dejaron los artículos prestados por Dante

-Vamos tenemos unas reliquias que entregar- Dante sonrió mientras guardaba sus objetos

-Eso fue intenso- Nora rompió el silencio

-Tienes razón mi amiga, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por apoyar mi plan y por salvar mi vida-

-No tienes por qué agradecer somos compañeros-Yang levanto de los hombros a Dante y lo coloco en su espalda

-Descansa, te esforzaste mucho y recibiste mucho daño- Dante comenzó a dormir en la espalda de Yang y todos nos fuimos caminando hasta las reliquias, nuestros compañeros tomaron su respectiva reliquia y comenzamos a caminar directo Beacon

Ruby

Estaba muy feliz, logre asistir a Beacon, pero lo que me preocupa es mi nivel, nosotros nueve no pudimos contra un enemigo, pero me siento aliviada al ver que todos regresamos sanos

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- La profesora Glynda le pregunto a Dante y Jaune, ambos tenían sangre en la frente. Jaune tenía múltiples rasguños y cortes en brazos piernas y cara, pero Dante parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y moriría por tantos golpes y cortes en el pecho

Jaune escupió un diente al suelo, Todos en la sala nos sorprendimos pero Dante lo volvió aún más impresionante, él comenzó a escupir múltiples dientes hasta que finalmente vomito una masa roja

-Creo que eso es todo- Jaune volteo a ver a Dante, ambos se tumbaron en el suelo y se reclinaron en la pared

-Continuemos con los siguientes equipos. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkiria, Pyrrha Nikos Y Lie Ren, ustedes conformaran el equipo Juniper y su capitán será Jaune Arc- Todos aplaudieron, incluso Dante que se encontraba en el suelo

-Tenemos a un intrépido líder- Nora intento ayudar a Jaune para que este se levantara, pero al levantarse de golpe algo malo paso. Jaune no pudo aguantar su peso y se dejó caer de cara contra el suelo

-¿Estas bien?- Jaune balbuceo algo que fue difícil de entender

-El siguiente equipo será conformado por Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna y Yang Xiao Long, ellos conformaran el equipo RWBY y su capitana será Ruby Rose- Todos aplaudieron nuevamente, incluso Jaune que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, toda la calma de antes se desvaneció al momento de escuchar los aplausos

-Finalmente Dante Arc, usted al tener mayor compatibilidad con dos miembros del equipo RWBY usted será el quinto integrante en este equipo- Dante asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Vamos a la enfermería. Creo que vomite un pulmón- Todos nos quedamos pasmados por un segundo y la extraña masa que Dante vomito comenzó a gotear sangre

-Jaune ayúdame- Jaune se levantó del suelo y comenzó a arrastrar a Dante por el suelo hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista

-Jóvenes espero mucho de ustedes. Glynda por favor ayuda a los dos jóvenes Arc, ellos se esforzaron mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí- La señorita Glynda salió caminando para ayudar a los dos hermanos

Al llegar a nuestra habitación comenzamos a colocar nuestras cosas en nuestro lugar asignado, pero pude notar algo que faltaba

-¿Dónde dormirá Dante?- Blake pregunto, ella aún tenía la camisa y el pañuelo de Dante, ahora que lo pienso el cuerpo de Dante estaba perfectamente formado, tenía músculos bien moldeados y podía sentir la fuerza que estos emanaban, pero lo más importante fue ver que su cuerpo es muy resistente

-¿Qué te pasa Rubs?- Yang pregunto mientras acomodaba sus cosas, pero al acabar todas notamos un ligero problema

-No hay espacio para las camas- Todas comenzamos a pensar en una forma de acomodar las camas y no tener que reacomodar todo el cuarto

-¿Pasa algo?- Dante entro por la puerta, él estaba en perfecto estado y estaba comiendo una dona de chocolate, el parecía una pequeña ardilla dando mordiscos pequeños y comiendo de forma adorable

-¿Quién te dio esa dona?- Yang pregunto mientras intentaba acomodar las camas una sobre otra

-La enfermera, ella dijo que podía volver las veces que quiera y siempre estarían unas donas para mí- Todas pudimos ver que Dante tenia marcas de besos en la mejilla y pecho

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía- Dante miro a Weiss con curiosidad

-¿Por qué?- El pregunto, pero antes de que pudiéramos contestar a la pregunta

-¡Estúpidas camas!- Yang exploto en furia y quería golpear las camas, pero Dante la sujeto de la cintura y la levanto por encima de su cabeza

-Relájate, solo es necesaria una mano adecuada y los materiales precisos- Dante salió de la habitación y volvió con una caja de herramientas y unas tablas de madera

-Este es trabajo para un profesional- Dante nos alejó dela habitación, pudimos escuchar el sonido de golpes de martillo, un taladro y una soldadora

-Espero que el esponjoso no se meta en problemas-

-Pensé que era "El pulgoso"- Weiss se sonrojo, su cara ahora era igual de roja que mi capa

-Ya no, el demostró ser más de lo que aparenta y ahora lo considero igual que un perro bien entrenado y cuidado- Ella mostró nuevamente su cara presumida

La puerta se abrió y al entrar las camas se habían convertido en literas, pero lo más sorprendente es ver que todo estaba ordenado

-Creo que es un muy buen trabajo- Dante estaba guardando sus materiales

-Genial literas-

-Ahora tenemos otro problema, ¿Dónde dormirás?- Dante señalo dos pequeñas aberturas en los postes de las camas, el salió de la habitación y volvió con una bolsa, de ella sacó una tela y la sujeto fuertemente a los postes

-En esta hamaca- El salto a su hamaca y se envolvió igual que un capullo, pero su cola salía de la hamaca, Yang saco su pergamino y comenzó a tomar fotos

-Buenas noches-

-¿No vas a desempacar?- Weiss pregunto

-Por poco se me olvida- Dante salió de la habitación volvió con una mochila pequeña y un peluche de lobo y los acomodo en una esquina de la habitación

-Eso es todo ahora a dormir- Dante levanto su lobo de peluche y se puso su pijama de lobo

Yang comenzó a tomar más fotos por la tierna imagen, este niño es una mina de oro para los amantes de la ternura

-Vamos pon una pose más adorable-Dante dudo por un segundo y luego coloco su dedo pulgar en la parte inferior del labio y sus ojos parecían los de un cachorro regañado

-Si eso es lo que necesitaba- Ella comenzó a tomar más fotos hasta que Blake la detuvo

-Es nuestro compañero, él no debe ser ridiculizado por ser un Fauno-

-Pero a mí me gusta cuando la gente sonríe, este pijama es por eso, para que la gente sonría cuando me mira y al usar el lobo estoy dando y demostrando mi orgullo como un Fauno-

-Bueno eso está bien si tú lo consideras adecuado-

-Muy bien a dormir, Blake déjame ver algo- Dante se colocó detrás de Blake y lentamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa, ella parecía incapaz de moverse, pero cuando pensamos que el la desnudaría solo observo el hombro de Blake, el hombro estaba completamente curado

-Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras en buenas condiciones-Dante volvió a su hamaca y se enrollo nuevamente

-Buenas noches- Todos nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas, pero yo no podía dormir, estaba observando a Dante y haciéndome preguntas, pero la más importante era "¿Quién es el?"

Pyrrha

Mis fans me dejaron de molestar en el momento que vieron el estado de mis compañeros, pero algo me molestaba a mitad de la noche y no pude evitar salir de mi habitación para pensar, miré a todos mis compañeros pero faltaba nuestro líder

-¿Dónde estará?- Salí a caminar, pero al salir de la escuela pude ver dos sombras combatiendo

Me acerque lentamente y pude ver a Jaune y a Dante, ambos peleaban de forma magistral, ambos golpearon sus mejillas mutuamente, Dante sujeto la pierna de Jaune y lo arrojo al pequeño lago que estaba al lado de la escuela

-¿Estas bien Jaune?- Jaune salto del agua y se sacudió

-Sí y creo que es momento de prepararnos- ambos chocaron sus puños con mucha fuerza

-Te quiero hermano- Dante le dijo esto a Jaune y luego lo abrazo

-Yo igual te quiero- Jaune le regreso el abrazo, recordé en ese momento algo que escuche en las noticias sobre la familia Arc

Con mi pergamino comencé a tomar fotos

-¿Esa es Pyrrha?- Me sorprendí al ver que Dante me miraba fijamente

-¡Buenos días Pyrrha!- Dante saludo con mucho entusiasmo

Algo está mal con estos chicos, ambos estaban casi muertos ayer y ahora pueden pelear con mucha facilidad y sin ninguna marca de desgaste o fatiga

Ellos dos son unos monstruos, pero lo que me preocupa son las palabras de ese hombre. Recordé al Rey Beowulf y poco después Dante fue el centro de atención para mí, el no parecía fuerte, pero lo que demostró en combate me dejaron algo muy claro, el pelear con este niño significaría la muerte por huesos rotos.

Dante tenía una espada, pero parece que solo la utiliza cuando está en peleas que no cree poder ganar solo con sus manos pero Yang me dijo que fácilmente pudo romper roca sólida, si uno de esos golpes me diera en un lugar exacto estaría en serios problemas, pero lo que más me preocupa es esa velocidad, no pude verlo cuando comenzó a correr, el no parecía cansado por el uso de sus piernas, pero la velocidad que puede alcanzar es muy superior a la mía

-Creo que esto es lo que sentían mis contrincantes cuando se enfrentaban a mí en el torneo-Sentía impotencia y lo peor es saber que lo causaba un pequeño fauno, yo quería investigar a ese muchacho, con esa fuerza él pudo arrasar los torneos con mucha facilidad, pero una de mis mayores dudas era el título Príncipe que Beowulf utilizo

-¿Qué será ese niño?-

-Él es solo alguien que ha pasado por mucho y quiere vivir tranquilamente- Jaune me respondió con calma y amabilidad. Dante se fue y Jaune apareció detrás de mí

-Perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero yo quiero que sepas que mi hermano ha estado en muchos lugares y tiene muchos problemas, solo te pediré una cosa como compañero y líder- Yo asentí con la cabeza, la presencia de Jaune parecía aplastar a la mía, por un segundo quería ponerme de rodillas y expresar mi arrepentimiento

-No quiero que investigues sobre mi hermano, él siempre tenía miedo cuando lo encontramos, el no confiaba en nadie, pero sobre todo él se intentó suicidar en múltiples ocasiones- Los ojos de Jaune daban miedo, yo tenía mucho miedo. El coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dio una leve palmada

-Si el vuelve a un estado de depresión por tu culpa te juro que no te lo perdonare jamás-El me dio una sonrisa y se alejó de mi

Estaba tan asustada, intrigada y animada al mismo tiempo. Jaune demostró superioridad, demostró ser más fuerte y sobretodo demostró ser un buen hermano, tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar pero él tenía sus motivos para proteger a su hermano

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no pienso hacerle daño a tu hermano- Jaune levanto el pulgar mientras entraba a nuestra habitación

-Necesito un baño, creo que ahora huelo a sudor y miedo-

Jaune

No puedo creer que le tuviese que mentir a mi compañera, yo pensaba que en cualquier momento me dejaría inconsciente de un golpe. ¿Ella está temblando del coraje? Si eso fuera de esa forma tendría que cuidar mi espalda de mi propia compañera, No debería dejar que esto se convierta en un problema más grande pero no quiero que el secreto de Dante sea descubierto

-Solamente necesito calmarme y en cuestión de semanas lo olvidara-

-¿Olvidar que?- Di un salto por el susto y con un golpe de karate en la cabeza deje a Nora inconsciente, Ren seguía durmiendo y solamente lance a Nora a su cama, ella parecía dormida de manera muy cómica, su cabeza colgaba del borde de la cama y sus brazos estaban entrecruzados

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el inicio de clases, pero no podía dormir, el entrenamiento de Dante era para poder descansar lo máximo en el menor tiempo y ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones

Prepare el desayuno para el equipo, prepare mi uniforme y coloque dos anillos en mis dedos, ambos son anillos para el combate, [Golpe de parálisis] [Aura potenciada] Estos anillos eran muy especiales, aunque no son muy fuertes son perfectos para peleas callejeras y conflictos escolares, pero sobre todo si tengo estos anillos en mis manos Dante podrá detectar mi aura aunque este a muchos kilómetros de distancia

-Hola intrépido líder, soñé con usted, era un sueño muy extraño- Nora despertó después de un par de horas

-¿De qué se trataba el sueño?-

-Soñé que el líder me golpeaba y me arrojaba a la cama con mucha fuerza -

Ren me miró con un poco de ¿Furia?, esa expresión en su cara no me decía nada y por sus habilidades él tenía dos posibles semblanzas. 1 Neutralización de emociones o 2 Concentración de emociones

-Vamos desayunen, no soy muy bueno, pero aprendí del mejor- Coloque dos platos con una torre de waffles

-Estos no son mis favoritos, pero son muy similares- Nora y Ren comenzaron a comer, pero Pyrrha aun tomaba sus distancias conmigo, eso es bueno me dice que es muy lista y por lo tanto debo estar preparado para cualquier situación

-Vamos, desayunen, yo me adelantare-

Pyrrha me miro por unos segundos y yo solamente camine fuera de la habitación de la forma más normal que Dante me enseño

Pyrrha

-Sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a mi cuello-

-Su presencia da miedo, el parece tener mucha fuerza y sus habilidades dan a entender que es un líder nato, pero su forma de andar y de hablar me parecen las de un general que esta por mandar a sus soldados a una misión suicida-

-Él no es malo, él nos dio comida gratis- Nora continuo comiendo

-No creo que sea malo, pero me preocupa su hermano-

-¿El pequeño fauno? Yo no creo que sea un problema, él es muy dócil y amable. Jamás he visto a un chico tan amable, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es más fuerte que cualquiera de nuestro año, creo que Jaune es muy cuidadoso con su hermano-

-Creo que como equipo no debemos indagar en la vida de nuestro líder pero me gustaría saber más sobre el pasado de ese pequeño fauno, las palabras del hombre con el que peleábamos no me dejaron dormir, deseo saber más sobre ese pequeño fauno y poder entender que tiene de especial y sobre todo saber sobre esos héroes- Ren hablo con mucha calma y con su mirada apática

-No creo que sea buena idea Ren. Jaune me hizo prometer que no investigaría sobre su hermano-

-Tú lo prometiste pero la sorprendente Nora Valkiria y su fiel amigo Lie Ren no prometieron nada-

-Nora, no creo que sea buena idea, solo necesitamos ganarnos su confianza y luego compartirán su secreto con nosotros-

-Ese es un buen plan Ren, ahora vámonos, Jaune debe estar esperándonos en el salón de clases-

Tengo mucha curiosidad, Jaune parece alguien muy bondadoso, por eso no quiero verlo enojado, pero su hermano es un misterio para mí y su extraña forma de ver a el profesor Ozpin también es muy intrigante

Dante

Cuando volví al cuarto comencé a preparar las cosas para mi primer día de clases, esta es mi primera vez en una escuela humana.

-Muy bien primero lo primero- Comencé a preparar café, té y leche para mis compañeras, ellas aún estaban roncando

Me acerque a la litera de Ruby y comencé a moverla muy lentamente y a decir su nombre de forma muy sutil, ella lentamente comenzó a despertar

-Buenos días capitana, espero que esté lista para su primer día. Tome un vaso de leche con chocolate y prepárese para la escuela- Ruby estaba aún atontada por el sueño y solo asintió

Desperté a Yang de la misma manera, pero a ella le entregue un café y le pase un peine, el cabello de Yang estaba esponjado y no parecía manejable de ninguna manera

-Buenos días, Enano- Yang tomo un trago de mi café y comenzó a prepararse para la escuela

Blake estaba despertando, le quite el libro que tenía en la mano, le di el té y guarde el libro en un cajón mío

-Buenos días- Ella salto de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su uniforme

-Señorita Schnee, Reina helada, Weiss- Comencé a moverla y ver cuál de estos nombres funcionaba mejor para despertarla y Weiss despertó al momento de escuchar su nombre

-Buenos días señorita, tome su café y prepárese- Le entregue un poco de café

-Nos vemos en el salón- Me despedí mientras agitaba la mano, eso debe parecer amable para los humanos

Ruby

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que inicien las clases?- Weiss tomo un trago del café y reviso su pergamino, ella escupió el café

-¡Tenemos solo 5 minutos!- Todas nos vestimos lo más rápido que podíamos y salimos corriendo, solo para encontrarnos con tres integrantes del equipo JNPR

-Llegaremos tarde el primer día- Todos corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos y nos cruzamos con el Director y la Maestra Glynda, ambos nos miraron. El director Ozpin con curiosidad y Glynda me miro con la misma cara que mi papá utilizaba cuando rompía algo por accidente

Llegamos a la primera clase. Jaune estaba sentado al lado de Dante y este estaba haciendo un dibujo muy infantil, yo sentía mucha ternura al ver a mi compañero con ese uniforme, el uniforme era muy grande para él y se encontraba arremangado

-Hola- Dante saludo al equipo JNPR restante con una sonrisa cálida

-Buenos días-

-Hola pequeño amigo- Nora se acomodó al lado de Dante y le comenzó a acariciar la barbilla

Dante comenzó a hacer sonidos de satisfacción mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, todas las chicas del aula hicimos un sonido de ternura al ver esta imagen, incluso Weiss y Blake

-Vamos la clase está a punto de empezar- Yang levanto a Dante y lo coloco sobre uno de sus hombros, Dante parecía un pequeño peluche mientras era colocado en un lugar cerca de nuestro equipo

-Estudiantes- Desde la puerta apareció un hombre corpulento con el cabello y bigote gris, él tenía un cuerpo fornido y un poco rechoncho

-Mucho gusto a todos jóvenes y señoritas- El guiño el ojo y me dio un poco de escalofríos

-Soy Peter Port y seré su profesor sobre estudios Grimm, estos seres son muy peculiares y gracias al conocimiento y años de práctica puedo decir con mucho orgullo que pocas personas existen que puedan comparar mi conocimiento sobre los Grimm de Vale y sus alrededores, pero empecemos por el principio, una pequeña historia sobre un joven fuerte, imponente y majestuoso. Un joven Peter- Este historia fue muy larga, las 2 horas de clase fueron ocupadas por todo el cuento, pero al ver a mis compañeras pude notar algo, Yang y yo nos distraíamos jugando o dibujando, Blake tomaba notas como su fuera un zombi y Weiss parecía ser la más atenta, pero se estaba enojando conmigo por un dibujo del profesor

-Creo que no le gusta mi forma de dibujar-

-Y de esa forma el joven volvió a casa con una cabeza de Beowolf, unas garras de Nevermore y una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene lo necesario para ser un cazador?- Weiss levanto la mano de forma casi instantánea

-Yo señor- Dante levanto la mano igual que Weiss

-Es bueno ver a dos jóvenes tan atentos y responsables teniendo una determinación tan fuerte, ambos pasen al frente y prepárense para la prueba-

-Empezaremos el ciclo escolar con una prueba, ambos estudiantes deberán vencer a el contrincante que yo seleccione de mi amplio catálogo de trofeos- Ambos asintieron

-Pero con una condición, deberán estar completamente libres de armas, solo podrán utilizar sus habilidades físicas, ¿podrán con el reto?-

-¡Si señor!- Dante tomo una postura militar mientras respondía

-Joven Arc, ¿Por qué no tiene su equipo?- Dante se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y todos pudimos ver su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, algunos parecían sorprendidos, mientras que una estudiante comenzó a sangrar por la nariz

-No necesito mi equipo, yo puedo hacerlo solo con mi cuerpo desnudo-

-Es agradable ver a un joven con una fuerza de voluntad y cuerpo imponentes, me recuerdas a mí en mis mejores épocas-

El profesor Port se acercó a una jaula que se sacudía

-¿Listos estudiantes?- Ambos asintieron

El profesor libero al Grimm que estaba dentro de la Jaula era un Boarbatusk, El jabalí parecía estar centrándose en Weiss y ella pudo notar que estaba preparado para rodar en su dirección

-Weiss salta- le grite a mi compañera, pero ella se movió a la izquierda, el Boarbatusk golpe a Weiss por un costado provocando que ella retrocediera

-Golpe sus ojos- Grite y mire a mi equipo Blake tenía una pequeña bandera que ayer fabrique y Yang no paraba de gritar dando su apoyo

-Vamos no te contengas- Dante sujeto al Boarbatsusk por un costado evitando que siguiera dando vueltas, Dante comenzó a golpear los ojos del animal y afilo una de sus garras

-Bien pensado joven Arc, utilizas tus dones naturales como fauno para tener ventaja en una pelea contra un Grimm- Dante atravesó los ojos del Boarbatusk con mucha facilidad

-Weiss crea un pilar ahora- Weiss parecía enojada por recibir órdenes de alguien, pero tardo demasiado y el Boarbatsuk logro lanzar a Dante lejos de el

-Weiss rápido utiliza tus Glifos para inmovilizarlo-

-¡Cállate Ruby¡- Ella me grito y yo me asuste

-Muévete- Dante logro arrancarle un colmillo al Boarbatsuk y Weiss finalmente se decidió a paralizar al Grimm. Dante salto y atravesó al Boarbatsuk justo en un costado, el animal comenzó a moverse de forma violenta pero Dante enterró su mano en la herida abierta y saco lo que parecía ser un pulmón, el pulmón era negro y pulsaba cada segundo. El Grimm comenzó a dejar de moverse y finalmente dejo de moverse cuando Dante reventó el pulmón

-Buen trabajo jóvenes, hoy demostraron ser fuertes e inteligentes al enfrentarse con estos seres, mañana deben tener un resumen de la página 12 a la 34 del libro, descansen- Dante se vistió nuevamente

-Buen trabajo Weiss-

-Cállate- ella se fue caminando mientras refunfuñaba

-¿Qué le pasa?- Jaune pregunto y todos levantamos los hombros, yo estaba muy triste ella debe pensar que soy una mala líder y por eso debe estar furiosa, casi perdemos la clase y la distraje con todas mis ordenes

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de esto- Dante me dijo al oído mientras salía de la aula para buscar a Weiss

-¿Necesitas ayuda hermana?-

-No solo quiero pensar un poco- Camine fuera de la habitación y me empecé a cuestionar sobre mis acciones de como ser líder y llegue a una conclusión

-Soy pésima siendo la líder-

Weiss

-Estúpida líder, estúpido destino, estúpida iniciación- Alguien me toco el hombro

-Deberías dejar de maldecir, No se ve muy bien que una linda cara diga tantas maldiciones- Dante me hablo desde atrás

-Cállate, tú no sabes lo frustrante que es tener a una incompetente como líder-

-Si lo sé, pero ella apenas está aprendiendo, ella no tiene la culpa de no tener experiencia y apenas está obteniéndola, no puedes pedirle a un estudiante lograr lo mismo que un maestro- Dante me hablo de forma reflexiva

-Ozpin escogió a Ruby por tener potencial, todos lo tenemos pero en algunos es mejor hacerles esforzarse al máximo para que ellos logren demostrar toda su capacidad- Cuando está a punto de hablar el esponjoso me detuvo

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa quiero que me escuches- Dante tenía una postura muy digna incluso pensé que estaba hablando con Winter

-Tu familia es la que siempre ha estado a cargo y por lo mismo crees que tienes poder de mandar sobre todo, por otra parte tú tienes que aprender que un equipo no es lo mismo que mandar a toda una compañía, ambas cosas son diferentes y en ambos casos es mejor tener una mentalidad más abierta- Dante se acomodó su pañuelo

-Primero que nada tu siempre has tenido todo a tu alcance y en bandeja de plata-

-Eso no es cierto... bueno solo un poco-

-Por eso debes aprender a ser dirigida, en algunos casos un buen líder debe aprender a seguir ordenes, por eso creo que debes mejorar como persona y no como líder- Me puse a pensar un poco sobre las palabras del esponjoso, pero nada podía llegar a mi cabeza

-Solo pasó un único día, ella aprenderá a ser mejor líder y tú debes aprender a ser mejor persona, ella se esfuerza para salir adelante y tú como su compañera deberías ayudarla- Dante comenzó a caminar a la cafetería

-No dejes que mis palabras te hagan sentir mal, solo dije mi más sincera opinión y pido disculpas si cause daño- Dante no volteo, pero parecía que su aura me veía fijamente a los ojos

-Parece que el joven se adelantó a mi discurso motivacional- El profesor Port salió detrás de un pilar y se acercó a mi

-Creo que el joven tiene mucho que ofrecer y se preocupa por usted, tiene un buen compañero pero no creo que el joven lo dijera para hacerla sentir mal o darle un falso apoyo, simplemente intenta hacerle ver que no es tan malo seguir ordenes de alguien más joven que usted, aunque es solo 2 años menor que usted-

Ruby

Estaba sentada en la cafetería, aun no era tiempo de comer y solo estaba aquí porque no quería que ninguno de mis compañeros me viera tan triste pero el resto de los estudiantes que me rodeaban rápidamente se aparataban, pero alguien toco mi hombro

Dante estaba sentado al lado mío y me comencé a mover a una esquina de la mesa, el me siguió, yo volví a alejarme y el nuevamente se acercó, estuvimos haciendo esto hasta que llegue al final y me caí del asiento

-¿Esta bien capitana?- Dante me ayudo a levantarme y yo lo ignore

-Vamos háblame- Nuevamente lo ignore y el tomo una medida drástica, comenzó a picarme las costillas, yo tenía ganar de reír pero me estaba conteniendo la risa

-Por favor, no quiero usar el arma secreta, la estoy guardando para los torneos- Por un segundo pensé que usaría una bola de fuego para hacerme hablar, pero él nunca me dañaría o eso me gustaría creer

-¿Eso es lo que quiere, jefa? Pues eso es lo que obtienes- Dante se colocó en la postura más tierna. el parecía hacerse más joven, su pequeño cuerpo pareció ser más suave y no podía evitar pensar que sus orejas parecían más esponjosas al igual que su cola

-Por favor Ruby- Esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos me veían con una ternura incomparable, estaba casi segura que me desmallaría pero...

¡SMASH!

Una estudiante se desmayó en frente de nosotros, esta lindura tiene un poder increíble, dejo inconsciente a una persona

-Es bueno que finalmente sonrías un poco- Dante se sentó en mi regazo y comenzó a acariciar una de mis manos

-Se cómo te sientes, sientes que no das todo lo necesario, sientes que eres menos que todos y sientes miedo de que esa sea la verdad- La voz de Dante se escuchó como si estuviese a punto de llorar

-Vamos a caminar por un tiempo- Dante me ayudo a levantarme y comenzamos a caminar por toda la escuela

-Dime, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Cuando por fin reaccione solo pude asentir

-Eso es bueno pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte, primero que nada no debes culparte y debes comenzar a creer en ti misma- Dante salto y me dio un golpe en la frente

-Debes crecer y como tu compañero te ayudare a crecer como líder, como persona y como amiga- Dante se apartó de mi lado por un segundo

-Pero también debes esforzarte en hacer crecer a los demás. Eres la líder y por lo mismo debes esforzarte por seguir adelante, en tus hombros se puso una gran carga y debes aprender a manejarla, ese es el trabajo del líder, ese es su deber y su forma de actuar. Esfuérzate mi capitana y mi espada nunca dejara de pelear por usted-

-Piénsalo un poco y luego puedes hablarme sobre tus conclusiones, eso ayudara a pensar en el futuro- Dante se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mano y luego salió caminando

-Creo que el señor Arc tiene muchas esperanzas en usted- El director Ozpin se encontraba al lado de la puerta y se sentó al lado mío

Dante

Fue necesario darles una pequeña charla a esas niñas y poder ayudarlas con sus problemas, pero ahora tengo que atender un asunto muy importante

De mi pantalón saque mi pergamino y comencé a llamar a una persona en especifico

-Es momento que comiencen a moverse, ellos comenzaron a actuar y ahora nos toca mover-

-Señor el equipo está listo, vamos a movernos a la academia en una semana, en ese día tendremos la oportunidad de usar la última iniciación preparada para este año-

-Confió en ti y en las demás, pero mantén los ojos bien abiertos, estamos enfrentándonos a seres igual de fuertes que nosotros o incluso más fuertes-

-Me estoy emocionando solo de pensar en pelear con alguien más fuerte, maestro espere nuestra llamada- Apague el pergamino y camine hacia la zona de despegue de los Bullheads

-Voy a visitar la ciudad un rato-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 Monstruos amigables

El reino de Vale se encontraba muy animado, eso se debía a la gran cantidad de nuevos estudiantes que este año se propusieron hacer el examen de ingreso y en un Bullhead se podía sentir una presión extraña

-Espero que estos humanos sean interesantes de observar- Una mujer con el cabello largo de color verde claro, ojos amarillos, piel blanca, pero lo que más destacaba era su cuerpo esbelto, pero con muchos rasgos de madures y ese porte era el mismo que una reina debería de tener. Sus ropas eran un kimono verde limón y una diadema que parecía tener cuernos blancos

-Kiyo, deja de ser tan pesimista, los humanos somos muy impresionantes cuando liberamos todo nuestro potencial, pero algunos simplemente se niegan a avanzar y se quedan rezagados. Esos humanos no son dignos de respirar- Una adolescente rubia de complexión delgada, chaqueta roja, camisa blanca y shorts negros hablo. Ella tenía su larga cabellera rubia atada en una trenza, pero lo que más se podía destacar eran sus ojos esmeralda, uno de esos ojos tenía una estrella de cinco puntas mientras que el otro se encontraba normal

-Vamos. Mi niño nos está esperando y es el deber de una madre cuidar de su pequeño- Una chica de gran estatura, busto y curvas hablo, ella tenía la piel pálida, pero este era un pálido enfermizo, cabello violeta pero brillaba con la luz, ella tenía los ojos de color azul, pero este no era un azul normal, era una tonalidad que daba miedo solo de verla. Las ropas que utilizaban eran unas mallas moradas y una especie de armadura pequeña que cubría sus brazos, piernas y cintura

Estas tres personas eran el centro de atención de hombre y algunas mujeres, ellas irradiaban belleza y poder, pero una de ellas irradiaba algo más. La ultima mujer irradiaba maldad, ese era la definición que algunos podían dar, pero el miedo de los fauno herbívoros solo daba a entender el peligro que representaba esta mujer

-Detesto estar a tu lado Raiko. Siempre que estas junto a los humanos comienzan a tener miedo y se alejan. Nuestro señor se pondrá furioso- La rubia hablo mientras jugueteaba con su trenza

-Mordred nunca entenderé el motivo por el cual los humanos me tienen miedo pero, no me importa en lo más mínimo y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie- La mujer hablo con mucha frialdad y la rubia comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza

-Tienes suerte de ser una de las pocas personas que mi amo quiere mantener vivas- Mordred comenzó a apretar la barandilla del Bullhead y al soltar la barandilla esta fue aplastada por la fuerza de Mordred

-Eres una buena amiga de mi niño pero si te conviertes en un problema - Ella movió su mano de una forma veloz y coloco su dedo índice y el anular en el cuello de Mordred

-Tu cabeza le podrá decir adiós a tu cuerpo infantil- Las dos intercambiaron miradas asesinas

-Cálmense, no es necesario que perdamos amigas en una discusión sin sentido- La chica del kimono hablo

-Tienes razón Kiyohime- Raiko le dio la razón y alejo sus dedos del cuello de Mordred

-Solo por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar- Mordred dejo de moverse y solamente miraba el cielo azul

Dante

La semana fue muy divertida, la gente de Vale es muy animada y cuando llegan a conocerte se comportan muy amables en algunos lugares pero en otros...

-¡No se permiten faunos!- Me patearon fuera de un restaurante

-Bueno se hizo lo que se pudo- Me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar a mi lugar favorito de todo Vale

El orfanato: ultima esperanza. Este orfanato me agrado pues es de los pocos que aceptan faunos y pueden tener las mismas actividades que los humanos. Es una antigua iglesia de este mundo, Fue reconstruida y aun se puede impartir la cátedra de los dioses de este mundo, pero es algo que no parece impórtale a mucha gente y las monjas siempre están cuidado de los niños

-Hola pingüino- Salude a una de las monjas más jóvenes, ella tenía la edad de 34 años, era de corta estatura, cuerpo simple y su hábito era acompañado por una pequeña navaja en su cinturón. El arma estaba al lado del agua bendita y una pequeña copia de los textos que su religión utiliza

-Deja de decirnos pingüinos, Los niños comienzan a llamarnos de esa forma y alguno quieren ver si somos faunos-

-María te pido perdón- Ella es muy amable y siempre me ayuda con la educación de los niños, ella suspiro

-Los Arc siempre llegan sin avisar y cuando escuche que Jaune y usted vendrían no pude evitar sonreír, los niños te adoran-

-No creo que sea para tanto, solamente me gusta ayudarlos- Desde las puertas del orfanato podía ver múltiples niños intentando esconderse, algunos no se escondían bien y otros no podían esconderse por culpa de sus rasgos de Fauno

-Creo que encontré un pequeño conejito- Me acerque lentamente a una maceta que tenía dos orejas de conejo

-Te tengo- Levante a una pequeña fauno de conejo, ella era una de las niñas que más apego me tenían

-No, nosotros te tenemos- Mire hacia arriba y un grupo de humanos y faunos intentaron caer encima de mi

-Buen movimiento muchachos- Tenia una docena de niños pequeños jugueteando con mi cola y mis orejas

-Vamos a estudiar enanos- Todos me abuchearon

-Tengo dulces- Todos me comenzaron a seguir hasta el cuarto que utilizábamos para estudiar

-Muy bien hoy comenzaremos con biología- Todos asintieron y sacaron sus cuadernos y algunos lápices

Los niños son tan buenos cuando aprendes a guiarlos

Pyrrha

Estoy muy nerviosa, esto es algo que jamás antes paso y nunca pensé que pasaría

-Detente en este mismo instante- La voz de la profesora Glynda me devolvió al mundo

Estaba tumbada en el suelo y Jaune me estaba estrangulando con sus dos manos. Jaune estaba casi desnudo, solamente tenía unos pantalones azules y un collar blanco

-El ganador del combate es Jaune Arc- Jaune se levantó de encima mío y me ayudo a levantarme

-Señor Arc, esto es una práctica, pero en la mayoría de torneos lo habrían descalificado por utilizar técnicas y movimientos ilegales-

-Pero mamá... Digo maestra Glynda- Toda la clase se comenzó a reír por la equivocación de Jaune y yo apenas podía levantarme

-Señor Arc, debe estar al corriente con la mayoría de reglas de los torneos-

-Lo siento, pero jamás me gustaron los torneos, me parecían muy aburridos y desaprovechaban muchas aperturas solo para dar un buen espectáculo- Jaune se defendió

-Señor Arc, intente mantenerse informado sobre las reglas de los torneos – Ella le entrego un libro de reglas de los torneos

-Si maestra- Jaune parecía derrotado

-En cuanto a usted señorita Nikos- Apenas podía levantarme y el solo estar consiente era un logro

-Debe prepararse para pelear con cualquier tipo de persona, incluso alguien que tiene una predilección por las tácticas asesinas- Intente caminar y tropecé, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearme contra el suelo

-¿Estas bien?- Jaune me ayudo a caminar mientras me sujetaba de la cintura

-Gracias- Jaune me sonrió de forma muy cálida y por primera vez desde que llegue a Beacon me sentía tranquila

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir sobre la estrategia del señor Arc?- Una persona levanto la mano

-Eso no parecía una estrategia, parecía un animal salvaje atacando-

-Esa es una observación bastante simple. ¿Alguien más?- Ren levanto la mano

-Jaune pensó en la forma de golpear a Pyrrha sin hacerle daño con sus armas y al quitarse la armadura gano más movilidad- En ese momento comencé a recordar todo

Jaune lanzo sus armas y armadura lejos del ring y comenzó a golpearme en lugares donde no podría matarme y cuando estaba desorientada comenzó a estrangularme para que perdiera mi aura de forma progresiva y mantenerme con vida

-Señor Arc, usted es muy fuerte, pero debe aprender a controlarse-

-Debería ver a mi hermano pelear cuando está enojado- Jaune dijo mientras leía el libro de reglas

-¿Dónde está su hermano?- Miro hacia el lugar donde el equipo RWBY se encontraba y pude notar unas orejitas y una cola que se meneaba

-Está aquí- Yang señalo el regazo de Ruby

-Está dormido, dijo que estaba cansado por ir a entrenar al bosque y se quedó dormido- Ruby hablo mientras acariciaba una oreja del pequeño

La profesora Glynda utilizo su semblanza para levantar a Dante y colocarlo en el medio del Ring

-¡Señor Arc!-

-Buenos días- Dante comenzó a estirarse y se acomodó el pañuelo del cuello

-Usted tendrá la siguiente pelea y será contra... - Glynda observo su pergamino

-Cardín Winchester- El adolescente de gran tamaño se acercó al lugar donde Dante se encontraba. Yo podía ver que el grandulón estaba preparándose para patear a Dante

-Las reglas son simples. Salir del Ring es descalificación y tener el aura debajo del 15% significa perder-

-Preparados- Dante se colocó en una posición inclinada mientras su cuerpo parecía estar preparándose para saltar

-Empiecen- Cardín dio una patada, pero Dante el esquivo y salto al cuello de Cardín

-Bájate de mí, pulgoso- Dante abrió su boca por completo y todos pudimos ver que los dientes de Dante eran colmillos afilados

Todo escuchamos el sonido de metal siendo aplastado. Dante mordió el hombro de Cardín y ahora estaba comenzando a ejercer más presión en el hombro

-Maldito- Dante soltó a Cardín y lo mordió nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión mordió el cuello de Cardín

-Maldición, eso es brutal- Nora hablo mientras miraba la escena

Cardín intentaba alejar a Dante, pero los colmillos de Dante se incrustaron en la piel de Cardín

Dante comenzó a golpear a Cardín en el estómago, esto provoco que la armadura de Cardín se abollara, pero Dante mordió más fuerte el cuello de Cardín y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza

Dante soltó a Cardín y lo empujo, Cardín aterrizo de espalda y Dante lo sujeto del cabello y comenzó a azotar la cabeza de Cardín en el suelo

-Se acabó- Glynda hablo y todos mirábamos el aura de Dante y Cardín

-El ganador por partido perfecto es Dante- Dante se levantó e intento ayudar a Cardín, pero este le dio un manotazo y se fue con su equipo

-Joven Arc, usted tiene un estilo de pelea muy similar a su hermano y por eso usted deberá traerme un resumen de 15 páginas de las reglas que se utilizaban en los principios de los torneos, espero que eso le sirva para que aprenda a comportarse en un torneo-

-Entendido- Dante camino hasta su asiento y espero órdenes

-Muy bien todos ustedes pueden irse, con excepción de la señorita Nikos- Me quede quieta mientras todos los demás salían

-Cuídate- Dante dejo un pequeño panque de chocolate en mi escritorio y se despidió de mí

-Señorita Nikos, usted debe tener conocimiento de la familia Arc ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero solo son los rumores normales que se escuchan por todo Vale y en algunos lugares de Mistral-

-Entendido, ¿Cuáles son los rumores que se escuchan en mistral?-

-Lo único que he escuchado es sobre las rutinas bestiales de entrenamiento. La gente cree que los Arc tienen muchos hijos por el entrenamiento y solo pueden sobrevivir los más fuertes y los que son débiles son desechados-

-Esas son cosas muy difíciles de creer, pero nada ha demostrado que los Arc tengan ese tipo de prácticas, ¿Ha escuchado algún otro rumor?-

-Si he escuchado que ellos siempre se encuentran en parejas y solo dos Arc pueden estar en un lugar al mismo tiempo. Dicen que cuando hay más de dos Arc pasan cosas terribles-

-¿Qué cosas?- Glynda tenía una mirada intrigada

-Escuche que el patriarca Jeral y su mujer se encontraron con dos de sus hijas... Pelearon a muerte y las niñas apenas sobrevivieron, Dicen que llegaron dos chicos Arc y salvaron a sus hermanas-

-Esos rumores se han estado divulgando por todo Vale, gente quiere contratar a cualquier miembro de la familia Arc y creo que nuestro último visitante fue una amenaza para Jeral Arc-

-¿Una amenaza para el padre de Jaune?-

-Sí, escuche que alguien quiere muerto a Dante. Jeral parece solo apreciar a Dante y no le importan sus demás hijos, quieren matar a Dante para darle un mensaje al señor Arc-

-¿Que tengo que ver con todo esto?-

-Solo quería preguntarle sobre algún tipo de actitud extraña del joven Jaune hacia su hermano- Comencé a pensar y solo podía ver a un dulce hermano mayor cuidando a su hermanito pequeño

-Jaune es incapaz de dañar a su hermano, pero creo que tiene miedo de que alguien logre hacerle daño, el actúa extraño y no quiere que investigue a su hermano-

-Eso tiene sentido y no se preocupe, los rumores son solo rumores, pero alguien si quiere muertos a los Arc y le recomiendo intentar ganarse la confianza de uno de ellos-

-Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-

-No es tan complicado, Jeral es muy amable y es un buen hombre, el único defecto que tiene es su falta de cultura y tacto con las personas. Es igual que tratar con un niño de gran tamaño-

-¿Usted conoce al padre de Jaune?- Glynda sonrió

-Sí, esta conversación fue solo para tener una idea de los rumores sobre la familia Arc, y tengo que decir que son muy malos. Jeral jamás dañaría a sus niñas y ama a toda su familia por igual- La profesora se acomodó la capa y los lentes

-Puede irse señorita Nikos- La profesora me sonrió igual que una madre le sonreiría a su hijo

-Cuídese profesora-

Jaune

Estaba en el área de aterrizaje de los Bullhead y me encontraba feliz, hoy finalmente llegaran mis rivales, esas chicas son las mujeres más fuertes que conozco

-Buenos días- Ruby me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo, pero no podía evitar seguir saltando de alegría

-¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?-

-No, estoy emocionado porque este día llegaran personas muy impresionantes a Beacon-

-¿Qué tipo de personas llegaran?- Weiss me pregunto

-Solamente las personas más fuertes e impresionantes que he conocido-

-Estoy segura de que se tratara de un grupo de bárbaros Rubios con ojos azules-

-Esa imagen si me gusta- Yang hablo mientras jugueteaba con sus guantes

-Solo esperen y se sorprenderán de esas personas, ellas tienen una apariencia alucinante, ellas son muy hermosas y fuertes- Me comencé a emocionar aún más y comencé a dar pequeños saltos

-¿Más hermosas que yo?- Pyrrha me pregunto

-¡Sí!- Respondí sin dudar y ella se derrumbó en una silla

Pyrrha

Eso se sintió como un golpe directo a las costillas, el escuchar que alguien era más hermosa que yo debería ser normal, pero cuando lo dijo Jaune

-Es bueno verte nuevamente llorón- Una joven rubia camino hasta nosotros y saludo a Jaune

-¡Mordred!-l Jaune abrazo con a la pequeña y comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de ella

-¡Bájame!- Ella dio un rodillazo directo a la entrepierna de Jaune

-Perdón, fue la emoción- Jaune estaba de rodillas mientras intentaba recuperarse del dolor

-Mucho gusto, soy Mordred Pendragon y ellas son...- Una mujer hermosa y de gran tamaño levanto a Jaune del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo

-¿Dónde está mi pequeño?- Ella comenzó a sacudir a Jaune mas fuerte

-Raiko Minamoto- Jaune señalo los dormitorios y la mujer soltó a Jaune para poco después salir corriendo tan rápido que creaba un pequeño desastre con cada paso

-Yo soy Kiyohime- Una hermosa chica nos habló, yo me quede impactada por su hermosa ropa

-Kiyo- Jaune se levantó y saludo a la adolescente con mucha amabilidad

-Es un gusto verlo nuevamente Jaune San, ¿Dónde está Dante Sama?-

-¿Sama?- Ruby parecía preguntarse el significado de esa palabra

-Sama es un título para alguien que consideras un superior y es alguien por el cual darías la vida-

-¿Darías la vida por Dante?-

-Una y mil veces si es necesario, él es mi señor y le serviré eternamente en esta vida y la siguiente- Todos nos sorprendimos por escuchar a esta hermosa chica hablar de forma tan seria, pero Nora estaba saltando y se comenzaba a poner hiperactiva

-Cálmense, ella es...- Jaune comenzó a ponerse nervioso por las palabras de Kiyohime y la actitud de Nora

-Soy sirvienta de la familia biológica de Dante Arc y le serviré al igual que mi padre le sirvió al suyo y mi abuelo le sirvió al abuelo de Dante Sama-

-¿Dante tiene sirvientes?- Weiss pregunto con mucho interés

-Sí, yo soy una soy la espada de mi señor- Mordred respondía mientras caminaba directo hacia la escuela

-Yo soy la bestia que Dante Sama utilizara para ganarle a sus enemigos-

-¿Cuánto les paga?-

-No aceptamos pagos, nuestra devoción no es por dinero, ni prestigio, es por honor y por proteger a un ser amado- Mordred respondió con mucha determinación y siguió caminando directo al edificio para los de nuevo ingreso

Weiss

Estas dos personas tienen un porte real, tienen una apariencia sublime y tienen una lealtad inquebrantable, estos sirvientes son de una calidad superior a la mayoría

-¿De dónde las sacó?-Pregunte

-Las conoció desde antes de ser adoptado por nosotros- Jaune respondió con determinación

-Vamos necesito salvar a Dante de Raiko- Jaune comenzó a correr

-Bueno no son rubios musculosos, pero son chicas muy amables-

-Me dio miedo Raiko, ella es muy... extraña- Ruby dijo mientras temblaba

-A mi igual, ella era un poco misteriosa y muy sombría- Nora siguió con la conversación

-Vamos a ver qué está pasando mis amigos- Kiyohime comenzó a caminar con una postura digna de una reina

Estaba muy sorprendida por todo, pero el esponjoso tiene una buena familia, parece que este fauno no es tan malo como pensaba

Comencé a caminar y me separe del grupo, tenía un poco de hambre y fui a la cafetería, pero noté algo extraño en los jardines

-Estas rosas no estaba aquí ayer- Múltiples tipos de flores estaban sembradas en el jardín de Beacon y alguien seguía sembrando más. Una pequeña cola de lobo se asomaba desde un arbusto y me acerqué

-Buenos días, esponjoso-

-Buenos días, princesa- Dante estaba sembrando múltiples tipos de flores y plantas

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dante asintió y comencé a ayudarle. Al inicio pensé que sería una mala idea y solo lo hice para que Dante supiese que yo soy su superior, pero él fue el que trabajo más y me estaba dando concejos para sembrar

-¿Eres un granjero o un cazador?- Pregunte imponiendo mi dominio

-Soy un poco de todo, me gusta mucho ayudar a mi padre con la siembra y también me gustaba hacer muchas cosas para ayudar a mi pueblo- Dante me respondió mientras sembraba un pequeño tulipán

-Muchas gracias Weiss, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos mientras estemos en Beacon y poder tener alguna relación cuando nuestros cuatro años terminen-

-Bueno sería agradable tener un buen perro guardián-

-Sería muy agradable tenerte a mi lado más tiempo- Sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban

-Eres muy lista, ayudas de una forma ruda y sé que puedo confiar en alguien como tú- Dante me sonrió y se acomodó debajo de un árbol

-Bueno podemos hablar del contrato cuando llegue el momento- Me acomode al lado de Dante y comencé a dormitar, es agradable la sensación de la cola de Dante acariciando mi espalda

Glynda

Finalmente termine el papeleo y estaba buscando un lugar donde relajarme y finalmente lo encontré

-Ozpin fue muy inteligente al contratar a Jaune y Dante para arreglar la entrada de Beacon- Esos dos muchachos son buenos, pero demasiado bruscos y salvajes para pelear

-Quien diría que el hijo de ese hombre sería tan similar a el- Recordé una misión que tuve que hacer con Jeral

-Terminamos bañados en tripas de Grimm- Solo de recordarlo me dieron ganas bañarme, pero este lugar fue muy relajante

Al mirar a un lado pude ver a la señorita Schnee acurrucada en el regazo de Dante. Esta tierna imagen parecía digna de una foto y por un segundo dudé, pero la tome de todas formas

-Es bueno ver el amor joven- Dije mientras me alejaba

-¿Quién pensaría que la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Atlas se dormiría en el regazo de un simple granjero?-

Comencé a pensar en lo que pasaría si el señor Schnee descubriese que su hija y un fauno estaban juntos

Me quede por un tiempo observando las flores antes de ir a dar la siguiente clase

Raiko

Mi niño, mi precioso niño estaba perdido, no podría soportar el dolor de perderlo nuevamente. Recordé a un joven de cabello corto y desaliñado que estaba peinando sus orejitas de lobo

-No voy a perder a mi niño- Comencé a escalar la torre desde afuera, fue muy sencillo pues al correr subí hasta la habitación donde podía sentir el olor de mi niño, pero el olor de mi niño se encontraba lejos y comencé a seguirlo

Me encontré en un hermoso lugar lleno de flores, pero lo más hermoso fue ver a mi precioso niño en un árbol, pero algo desagradable estaba en su regazo. Una maldita mujer estaba acostada en el regazo de mi niño, yo estaba furiosa y lentamente desenvaine un cuchillo oculto en mi camisa

-Duerme para siempre- Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de córtale el cuello a la muñequita blanca, algo me detuvo

-Hola Raiko- Mi niño estaba despertando

-Hola mi pequeño- Levante a mi niño y comencé a arrullarlo en mi pecho, es bueno tener el pecho grande, a los niños pequeños les agrada

-Buenos días, es bueno verte mamá- en ese momento todo el odio que sentía hacia la adolescente blanca desapareció, ella debe ser una amiga y posiblemente pueda utilizarla para que mi niño pueda tener hijos, la unión de Dante con un humano podría revivir a él clan, es un plan muy ingenioso

-Esponjoso, deja de moverte- La chica se acomodó en la cola de Dante y lentamente la acaricio

-Bueno solo venía a saludar, espero que la iniciación sea divertida- Me aleje no sin antes despedirme de mi niño con un beso, lo bese con una pasión tan fuerte que mi lengua bailo en la boca de mi niño, comencé a mover mis manos por todo el cuerpo de Dante. La sensación fue maravillosa, pero debía irme y dejar a mi niño descansar

-Adiós- Me despedí y camine directo al lugar donde debíamos estar para recibir nuestro discurso, pero eso hombre Ozpin me desagrada, ese aroma es muy desagradable

Mordred

El tonto de Jaune es lindo, pero ahora estoy en una misión

-Vamos a entrenar- el intentaba convencerme de entrenar, pero mi deber es concluir la iniciación y después reunirme con mi señor cuando nadie este observando

-Cuando termine la iniciación- Jaune pareció entender y acaricio mi cabeza

-Es bueno ver que creciste Jaune- Esta feliz de ver al niño que yo misma entrenaba cuando apenas comenzaba con el entrenamiento para paladín

-Creo que es hora de irme- Jaune se despidió y comenzó a buscar a Dante.

-Parece que eres muy cariñosa con Jaune- Raiko apareció por detrás de mí y me asusto

-Es normal, él es un miembro de la familia y mi deber es proteger a los seres amados de mi señor y los míos- Esta muy sonrojada mientras hablaba

-¿Amas a Jaune?- Me sonroje aún más y comencé a insultarla, pero ella parecía muy complacida con mi actitud

-Dejen de jugar, acabaremos con esto y luego seguiremos las ordenes de Dante Sama- Kiyohime hablo

-Entendido- Comencé a recordar toda mi vida desde que conocí a Dante y quiero decir que estoy muy complacida, ahora tengo una familia, comida caliente y algo que proteger

-Matare a cualquiera que ofenda a mi señor- Comencé a mover los dedos de la mano derecha y la empuñadura de una espada se formó y me prepare para enfrentar la prueba de este día

2 Días después

Dante

En la última semana comencé a reunir información sobre la ciudad y sus alrededores, pero lo más importante es saber que los habitantes de la ciudad conocen mi apellido, pero eso es solo por las misiones de mamá y papá. Mis hermanas ganaron fama en las otras tres escuelas y gracias a eso la mayoría de personas reconocen el símbolo de la familia Arc

White Fang está moviéndose, pero alguien los está deteniendo y ese alguien soy yo. Todas las noches y los días libres o cuando no tengo nada que hacer simplemente salgo a caminar por los lugares peligrosos de la ciudad y atrapo a algunos miembros de distintas pandillas. Siempre intento hablar con ellos y en algunas ocasiones funciona pero en otras...

-Maldito traidor- Un grupo de tres faunos de White Fang comenzaron a dispararme mientras saltaba de una pared a otra

-Solo estoy diciendo que están actuando como idiotas, ¿Tienen familias?- Uno dejo de disparar y comenzó a escuchar

-Intenten vivir por ellos y no por un ideal autodestructivo- Nuevamente comenzaron a dispararme, esto se está poniendo aburrido

-Los voy a dejar inconscientes y simplemente devolveré el Dust- Salte desde un pequeño basurero en el cual me escondí y di un puñetazo a uno de los miembros, a otro lo azote contra el pavimento mientras lo sostenía por uno de sus cuernos y el ultimo me entrego el arma

-Por fin. Alguien que quiere hablar- Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo mientras esperábamos a la policía

-Gracias muchacho- El hombre se quitó la máscara y pude notar que tenía escamas debajo de sus ojos

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-El día de antier mi hijo estaba a punto de ser aplastado por un camión y un pequeño cazador con el símbolo que tienes en ese pañuelo lo salvo-

-No tienes por qué agradecer, simplemente lo salve porque era lo correcto- De mi pantalón saque un pequeño pastel

-Creo que sería bueno que comiera algo antes de ir a prisión- El hombre acepto mi regalo y comenzó a comerlo

-Esta ciudad se ha llenado de rumores, rumores sobre un extraño fauno que salva a las personas y nunca pide nada a cambio, creo que esa leyenda es verdad-

-Igualmente, pero las noticias no parecen ser muy agradecidas con el fauno justiciero-

-Tienes razón, las noticias creen que eres un miembro de White Fang-

-No lo soy- Comencé a comer un poco de otro panque que tenía en mi pantalón

-Señor, cuide de su familia- Guarde la máscara de White Fang y lo deje irse mientras nadie llegaba, utilizamos una pequeña alcantarilla para evitar ser detectados por las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda

-Gracias- El escapó por las alcantarillas y al salir del callejón donde antes peleaba con los demás miembros pude ver a un grupo de policías

-Buen trabajo Joven cazador- Un policía me acaricio por detrás de las orejas

Entregue a los prisioneros y el Dust. Revise mi pergamino...

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-Comencé a correr, pero pude escuchar algunos gritos de agradecimiento

Blake

Dante llego tarde a la clase del profesor Port, él estaba muy agotado y se podía ver que sus piernas y brazos estaba heridos

-¿Dónde se encontraba señor Arc?- Dante limpio un poco de su uniforme y acomodo su pequeño pañuelo

-Estaba entrenando, se me olvido poner una alarma y llegue tarde por mi imprudencia-

-Es bueno entrenar, pero es más importante estudiar- El profesor le dio una palmadita a Dante en la cabeza

-Siéntese y prepárese- La clase comenzó, pero pude notar algo extraño en la camisa de Dante.

Una pequeña mascara de White Fang estaba escondida debajo del pañuelo de Dante

-Esto es malo. ¿Quieren reclutar a Dante?- En ese momento pude sentir un frió recorrer mi espalda. La idea de tener a Dante como enemigo me estaba asustando, por un momento pude imaginarme a mí misma siendo mordida en el cuello por Dante

-Necesito hablar con el pequeño- Al acabar la clase todos comenzaron a guardar sus libros.

-Tenemos que hablar- Mi equipo se sorprendió, Levante a Dante y simplemente camine lejos de los demás

-Tenemos que hablar, Quítate ese pañuelo- Dante me miro por un segundo y me sujeto de la mano

-Vamos un lugar donde no nos puedan molestar- Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, escuche un ruido y comencé a ponerme nerviosa

-Creo que es el momento- Creía que en cualquier momento miembros de White Fang me rodearían, y por eso salte encima de Dante y lo coloque en una posición donde todo mi peso lo aprisionaba y tenía mis piernas encima de sus manos para evitar que se moviera

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- De los arbustos salió un conejito

-Solo es un juego- Me levante y Dante se sentó en un tronco

-Dante, los secretos son malos- Me senté al lado de Dante y comenzó a pensar en mis palabras

-Si estás enojado o triste puedes hablar conmigo, soy muy buena escuchando, pero quiero que sepas que hacerle daño a los demás está mal, no puedes dañar a las personas solo por ser diferentes-

-Tienes razón, pero quiero que me respondas algo- Dante comenzó a sacar la mascara

-¿Actúas de esa forma por esta mascara?- No podía responder, él me tenía justo en una posición donde yo tenía la desventaja

-Si- Dante coloco sus manos en mi moño y con un movimiento rápido lo logro quitar

-Conozco cuando alguien está ocultando algo- Estaba acabada, Dante tenía mi secreto en sus manos, pero antes de poder quitarle el moño

-Toma, no quiero que me mientas- Dante coloco el moño nuevamente en su lugar

-Para ser honesto llegue tarde por pelear contra White Fang- Eso me sorprendió, pero deje que siguiera hablando

-Generalmente peleo contra ladrones y en algunas ocasiones se me olvida que tengo algo que logre quitarles- Dante señalo un pequeño árbol y al acercarme pude ver múltiples armas y algunos cristales de Dust

-¿Tu eres el fauno de las noticias?- Sujete a Dante y comencé a agitarlo hasta que finalmente me cansé

-Sí, pero nunca robo nada- Eso tenía sentido y pude entender todo hasta ahora

Dante llega tarde todos los días, siempre huele a Dust, tiene moretones y cortes en las manos

-Bueno ahora que sabes mi secreto, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Tenía miedo de tener que soportar el rechazo de mi equipo

-No voy a hacer nada- Dante comenzó a acariciarme por detrás de las orejas y comencé a hacer sonidos extraños

-Solo voy a esperar a que finalmente puedas hablar de esto con las demás- El me mordió la punta de una de mis orejas de gato, eso fue lo más extraño y agradable que he sentido

-Cuando les digas tu secreto yo te contare uno mío- El paso su lengua por un costado de mis orejas y se alejo

-Eso fue extrañamente agradable- Nunca nadie había jugado con mis orejas de esa forma

-¡Blake!- Ruby me tacleo y cuando rodábamos por el suelo ella toco mi frente

-¡Tienes fiebre!, Estas hirviendo y sudando- Ella me ayudo a llegar a nuestra habitación y me acomodo en la cama, me entrego una taza de café y finalmente coloco su pergamino en el suelo y uso la función de proyector

-Tengo lo que necesitas justo aquí- Ruby coloco un control en mis manos e instalo un videojuego

-No quiero que dejes esta habitación hasta que te recuperes o superes el record de Yang-

-Bueno un poco de tiempo libre y hacer cosas nuevas deberían ayudar a ampliar mi mente-

Raiko

Estaba tan feliz, yo estaba jugando en un pequeño orfanato mientras un grupo de huérfanos jugaban con Mordred y Kiyohime

-Es bueno ver caras nuevas por este lugar- Una monja me hablo

-Soy Raiko Minamoto-

-Es un nombre un poco extraño- Yo no pude evitar reír

-Soy de un pueblo muy lejano de Vale, pero me gusta ayudar a las personas y especialmente a los niños pequeño-

-¿Existe un motivo para eso?-

-Creo que las personas no necesitan un motivo para ayudar a una pobre criatura en peligro-

-Es agradable ver que las amigas de Dante sean tan amables-

-Es agradable ver que las monjas son agradables en este lugar-

Comencé a jugar con un grupo de niñas, ellas querían ser cazadoras y logre hacer que entrenaran. Mordred y Kiyohime les enseñaban a los niños a usar las espadas y alabardas, y yo les enseñaba a las niñas a utilizar el arco y flecha

-Eres la mejor señorita Raiko-

-Tu puedes ser mejor solo entrena y lograras grandes cosas-

-Eso es lo mismo que Dante nos dice a todas-

-Eso es porque es verdad- Un niña salto sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a jugar nuevamente, es bueno divertirse y luego entrenar

Mordred

Cuando acabamos de jugar con los niños estaba agotada y decidí ir a comer

-Los restaurantes son buenos, pero la mayoría no quiere faunos, esto es estúpido- Cuando termine de comer finalmente decidí volver a Beacon, pero mi compañera está afuera

-Alicia, deja de seguirme-

Alicia era pequeña, igual que la líder del equipo RWBY, Siempre tiene una sudadera con capucha y una falda blanca, ella siempre intenta evitar que sus orejas sean visibles, pero la gran cola esponjosa de ardilla lo vuelve completamente inútil, pero lo que más me agrado de ella es su actitud tan sumisa y esa escopeta que siempre tiene en su espalda

Alicia fue mi compañera, ella es muy pequeña y débil, y desde que somos equipo ella me sigue a todos lados

-Por favor no seas mala-

-Muy bien vayámonos, este lugar tiene buena cocina, pero personas desagradables-

-¿Estudiamos para el examen?- En ese momento me llene de miedo

-¿Tenemos examen?- Alicia no paraba de reír

-Tu cara cuando pensaste que teníamos examen fue magnifica- Me enoje y la comencé a golpear detrás de las orejas

-Detente- Ella comenzó a correr mientras yo la perseguía, pero noté que alguien nos seguía y con mucho cuidado comencé a estudiar a ese grupo de personas, pero lo único que puedo decir es son cinco personas

-Vamos a Beacon, necesito descansar- La comencé a jalar por la cola mientras ella cantaba una canción

-Eres muy amable para ser una humana-

-Y tu demasiado molesta para ser una ardilla-

Dante

Odio esta parte de mí, detesto el tener que hacer esto y sobretodo detesto que siempre tengo que hacerlo

Empecé a azotar la cabeza de un fauno contra el suelo, pero un hombre comenzó a dispararme por la espalda, las balas de Dust Ígneo no soy efectivas en mi cuerpo. Comencé a caminar hacia el hombre

-Deja de pelear- Una patada en la frente fue más que suficiente para acabar con todo. La tienda estaba a salvo y todos los asaltantes fueron llevados a prisión, pero yo está furioso

-¿Por qué siento que esto es mi culpa?- Detesto tener que actuar de esta forma, yo no soy alguien que tenga que pelear por necesidad, yo peleo para comprobar mi fuerza, pero he estado pensando y ahora soy débil, quiero fuerza

Recordé a todas las personas que puedo considerar amigos y luego recordé el rostro de mi padre biológico, ese hombre era fuerte y por eso podía defenderme

-Buen trabajo- Otro oficial me entrego un maletín lleno de Lien

-Esto es por la recompensa de tus últimos dos arrestos-

-Gracias- Cuando estaba por salir caminando el sonido de algo metálico me alerto

Empuje al policía y una flecha rozo mi mejilla. Puede ver a una mujer de cabello plateado y rasgos bestiales mirándome

-¡Diviértete héroe!- Ella lanzo una flecha cargada con Dust Ígneo a un hotel, una explosión incendio el hotel e hice lo único que mi cabeza podía pensar

Salte directo al fuego y comencé a sacar gente

Cuando una pared está a punto de caerse encima de mi cuerpo

-Muévete, mi señor- Mordred rompió la pared con un puñetazo

-Alicia comienza a ayudar a todos, Kiyo intenta consumir el fuego, Raiko ayúdame a mantener el edificio en pie mientras sacan a todos- El resto del equipo PARK llego a ayudarme

Pude ver a la misma mujer apuntándome, pero yo le apunte con mis garras y ambos intercambiamos disparos, ella utilizo flechas y yo utilice esferas de aire comprimidas

-Cuídate, perro faldero- Ella debe tener una habilidad de Teletransportacion, pero no pude evitar sonreír

Una mano estaba en el suelo y fue perforada por mis esferas de aire, me acerqué a la mano y cuando nadie me veía

-Tiene un sabor delicioso- Comencé a comer

Ruby

Sábado, mi día favorito de toda la semana. Encendí mi pergamino y escupí mi cereal

-Dante esta en las noticias- Todas miramos nuestros pergaminos y la palabra

 _Equipo de cazadores novatos salvan el día_

Dante estaba herido y todo el equipo PARK estaba lleno de polvo y ceniza

-Gane- Weiss me entrego una tarjeta de Lien morada

-500 Lien, esta fue la mejor apuesta del mundo-

-Disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas- Weiss parecía enojada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz

-Miren, tiene un vídeo- Yang lo presiono y todas miramos el reportaje

 _NEWS VALE_

 _-Lo único que podemos ver de la escena es una nube de humo, los bomberos tardaran en llegar...-_

 _-¿Qué es eso?- Un pequeño fauno salto directo al fuego y comenzó a sacar gente del edificio en llamas_

 _-Parece que un fauno acaba de entrar al edificio e intenta salvar a los afectados- En ese momento cuatro adolescentes entraron al edificio_

 _Cuando una viga de soporte estaba a pocos segundos de ceder una adolescente de gran tamaño y piel pálida sostuvo la viga y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras era ayudada por otra adolescente más pequeña_

 _La chica del pelo verde comenzó a utilizar una especie de abanico para crear agua y apagar el incendio, mientras ella hacia esto dos faunos salieron corriendo llevando gente a sus espalda_

 _Cuando las cámaras estaban acercándose los cinco salieron corriendo_

Ruby

Dante estaba dormido en la hamaca mientras nosotras desayunábamos

-¡Esponjoso!- Dante se levantó y miro a Weiss

-Buenos días- Weiss lo levanto de una de sus orejas humanas

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo ayer?- Dante estaba intentando quitarse la mano de Weiss, pero el parecía muy cansado las marcas de desgarre en los dedos lo hacían parecer muy agotado y dañado

-Dante no habla, Dante cansado- Nuevamente salto a su hamaca y comenzó a dormir

-Weiss, creo que es momento para que observes a tu líder actuar- Coloque una tabilla de chocolate en la mesa y todas nos escondimos detrás de un sillón

-Vamos, sabes que la deseas- Comencé a incitarlo y eso pareció ser efectivo, lentamente comenzó a caminar lejos de su hamaca

Dante se sentó y comenzó a comer

-Hablemos, creo que tienen algunas preguntas por lo de ayer- Dante hablaba de manera muy tranquila y agradable, podría escuchar su voz todo el día y creo que lo hice


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 Bestialidad

 **Ruby**

No podía parar de tomar fotos, El director Ozpin y el Profesor Port se encontraban estáticos al ver la escena frente a nosotros.

La profesora Glynda estaba riendo mientras corría y lanzaba un frisbee, ella parecía muy feliz y completamente despreocupada y una pequeña sombra salía de los árboles y le devolvía el frisbee

-Vamos atrápalo- La profesora Glynda lanzo el frisbee y Dante salto para atraparlo

-Buen trabajo- Dante llego hasta ella y le entrego el frisbee, La maestra le acaricio la oreja y lanzo nuevamente el frisbee

-Veamos qué tan alto saltas- Ella utilizo su semblanza para que el frisbee comenzara a ir más alto y Dante utilizo toda su fuerza para poder alcanzarlo

-Buen muchacho- Dante comenzó a correr a cuatro patas hasta llegar con la profesora Glynda y salto para devolverle el frisbee

-Es hora de la siguiente clase, cuídate, Dante- Ella le entrego el frisbee nuevamente a Dante y la maestra comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de prácticas

-No recuerdo la última vez que Glynda se relajó- El director hablo mientras dejaba caer su café

-No recuerdo a Glynda reír tan fuerte- El profesor Port dijo mientras acariciaba su bigote

-Tengo pruebas en mi pergamino- Comencé a mirar las fotos que logre sacar y note algo muy tonto

-¡Coloque mi dedo en el lente de la cámara!- Me golpee a mí misma en la frente

En ese momento recordé que tenía que terminar mi reporte de historia y tenía que ir a una práctica con Weiss

-¡No voy a llegar!- Utilice mi semblanza para llegar más rápido, pero cuando llegue a la biblioteca volví a recordar algo

-Hoy está cerrada- Estaba hiperventilándome, si no acabo ese reporte voy a reprobar y si repruebo papá me castigara y dejara de enviarme dinero para mis cosas y sin dinero no hay mejoras para armas

Estaba a punto de seguir pensando en todo lo que podría pasarme hasta que alguien comenzó a darme pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

-Aquí tienes- Dante tenía el libro de historia que necesitaba y me lo entrego- Abrace el libro y acaricie la cabeza de Dante

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Dante señalo una ventana abierta

-Eso está mal, no puedes tomar cosas sin permiso- Dante apareció deprimirse. Rápido Rose, intenta alegrar al niño

-Estoy feliz, no tienes por qué ponerte triste- De uno de mis bolsillos logre sacar un pequeño caramelo

-¿Lo quieres?- Dante asintió y yo lentamente lo acerque, Dante comenzó a abrir la boca y cuando estaba a punto de soltar el pequeño caramelo. Dante mordió y cuando pensé que mis dedos serian cercenados…

-Se siente muy bien- Los labios de Dante eran suaves y flexibles, era igual que sentir ser acariciado por un ángel y su lengua era húmeda, cálida y muy agradable, no quería que Dante dejara de saborear ese pequeño dulce. La sensación de los labios moviéndose lentamente y la lengua jugueteando entre mis dedos era algo maravilloso o eso pensé hasta que escuche algo que me alarmo

-¡Lo que estás haciendo es ilegal!- Uno de mis compañeros grito y en ese momento solo pensé en la solución más lógica. Agarre a Dante del cuello y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación coloque a Dante en su hamaca y comencé a hacer mi reporte, las horas pasaron y cuando termine mi reporte pude escuchar pequeños ronquidos

Mire a Dante dormir cómodamente en mi cama, no quería despertarlo y lentamente comencé a acercarme y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de él…

-Ruby- El me agarro de la mano y me acostó a su lado, entonces el me abrazo y comenzó a roncar, yo estaba cansada y aburrida

 **Yang**

No podía parar de reír, escuche que una chica estaba haciendo que Dante le lamiera los dedos, esto era una bomba y quería que todo el equipo supiera esto, el solo pensar que una chica estuviera intentando seducir a un pequeño me causaba repulsión y al mismo tiempo risa

-Ruby, jamás me creerás lo que escuche en…- No podía creerlo, Ruby estaba abrazando a Dante mientras ambos dormían en la cama de Ruby y por un segundo pensé que no era nada, hasta que Ruby mordió la orejita de lobo de Dante y este soltó un pequeño gemido

-Esto está mal, esto está muy mal- Lentamente me acerque los dos y comencé a separarlo, necesito eliminar toda evidencia que pueda poner en peligro al equipo

-Tranquilo pequeño amigo voy a dejarte con alguien que no tenga problemas con unos cuantos chismes- Pensé en Blake, pero ella no tiene muchas cosas en común con Dante y luego pensé en Weiss, ella y su familia tiene muchos rumores, unos cuantos extra no podrán dañar más la imagen de su familia

Deje a Dante en la cama de Weiss y comencé a tomar fotos para utilizarlas como evidencia y tener algo con que defender a Ruby

-Comencé a leer las hojas que estaban regadas por todo el escritorio de Ruby y comencé a copiar las cosas más importantes para mi propio reporte, creo que esta será una buena paga por evitar que ella sea ridiculizada o peor

-Creo que con esto será más que suficiente-

Aún faltaba una hora para el entrenamiento y decidí pasarla mirando videos en mi pergamino

 **Weiss**

Finalmente acababa de terminar el mantenimiento de mi equipo y el trabajo extra para las materias que creo necesitaban más de mi atención, pero para ser más consecuente con mis acciones estudie un poco de todo

-Creo que es hora de descansar antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento- Cuando llegue a la habitación pude ver a Ruby en su cama y a Yang riéndose de algo en su pergamino, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme pude ver una pequeña colita

-¡Levántate de mi cama!- Empuje a Dante y lo deje caer en el suelo

-Perdón- Dante salió corriendo

-Creo que alguien es un poco ''Fría''- Otro mal chiste de Yang, estaba muy molesta, pero al acostarme y sentir el calor residual del esponjoso pude relajarme

-Creo que no sería mala idea dejar que el esponjoso duerma en mi cama como recompensa cuando logre hacer algo bueno- intente dormir, pero Yang no paraba de reírse y decidí que sería mejor ir al jardín donde tendría un poco de paz

Cuando finalmente llegue al jardín, pude ver a Dante jugando con una pequeña ardilla y a Mordred afilando su espada

-Buenos días, blanca- Mordred siempre me habla de manera muy brusca y sin ningún tipo de respeto y yo le regreso el mismo tipo de saludo

-Buenos días, marimacha- Mordred se molestó por un segundo y después comenzó a limpiar nuevamente su espada

-Hola Weiss, ¿Quieres pasar el tiempo con nosotros tres?- Dante se movió a un lado para que yo me sentara y por un segundo lo pensé, pero finalmente accedí

-Es muy bueno verte de mejor humor- Dante acaricio a la pequeña ardilla y comenzó a tararear una canción

-Señor, relájese, yo cuidare su sueño hasta que usted tenga que despertar y pueda entrenar-

-Mordred, acércate un poco y acuéstate a mi lado- Mordred es cortes y amable con Dante su supuesto "Señor"

-Duerme un poco has estado entrenando mucho y no descansas, si sigues con este ritmo vas a terminar muy dañada antes de tu primer pelea oficial- Dante coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Mordred y comenzó a masajear

-No importa, yo estoy para servirle- Dante le dio un leve golpe en la frente

-Vamos acuéstate- Dante trata muy bien a Mordred y ella parece no querer ser tratada como una igual, esto es un poco triste y en cierto punto, pero esto solo me hizo pensar una pregunta ¿Quién es Dante?

-Weiss parece que le agradas al señor ardilla- La pequeña ardilla estaba dormida dentro de mi sostén, yo no me había dado cuenta de esto

\- Creo que la ardilla quería llenar un espacio vacío-

-Mira quien habla, eres más plana que una tabla- Mordred se levantó de golpe y yo igualmente

-Mira quien habla, ese sostén se quiere suicidar por no tener propósito-

-Al menos yo tengo algo que tú no tienes- Señale que yo tenía una estatura superior a Mordred y ella comenzó a enojarse

-Tienes la estatura de una adolescente y el cuerpo de una niña- Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi ego

-Bueno, al menos yo me comporto como una dama y tengo respeto por mis iguales- Mordred se mordió el labio superior al escuchar la palabra "dama"

-Tienes razón, debes tratar igual a todos los pretenciosos y malcriados niños ricos de Beacon- Mordred y yo nos sujetamos del cuello de nuestras camisas y cuando pensé que nos golpearíamos, algo nos levantó y separo

-Dejen de jugar, debemos descansar para después entrenar- Dante coloco a Mordred en una piedra y yo me senté estaba al lado de Dante

-Bueno ustedes dos duerman, yo las despertare, Es una orden- Mordred refunfuño y se durmió al lado de la piedra y yo dormí en el regazo de Dante mientras la ardilla dormía en mi cabeza

 **Blake**

Mientras salía de la biblioteca pude escuchar un rumor sobre un pequeño fauno y una chica que le estaba dando de comer en la boca. Esa imagen es muy desagradable, el solo pensar en ser adiestrado para comer cuando la mano de alguien da la orden me repugna y si un fauno esta en esas condiciones mis deberes cívicos y morales me dijeron que tenía que ir a hablar con ese chico.

-Escuche que el pequeño no paraba de mover la colita, eso me recuerda a el chico del equipo RWBY, él y ese chico deben ser muy similares, me pregunto ¿Los faunos de razas pequeñas son más fáciles de tratar que los de razas grandes?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Blake comenzó a prestar más atención en este momento

-Solo piénsalo, un fauno pequeño de perrito está ayudando a Vale, el chico del equipo RWBY es un fauno de perrito que ayuda a todos y no pide nada a cambio y escuche que existe un grupo de faunos de perritos que ayudan a los pueblos de Vale. Los humanos comenzaron a aceptar a los faunos especialmente si se trataban de especies como perritos y conejos-

-¿Eso significa?- El muchacho pregunto

-Significa que los faunos de animales caninos o animales pequeños logran llevarse mejor que las especies grandes o de tamaños similar a los humanos. Leía un reportaje sobre la ternura y por qué los animales pequeños tienden a ser más queridos por la mayoría de los humanos, creo que esto se puede aplicar a los faunos-

-¿Estas comparando a los faunos con animales?, amigo creo que estoy comenzando a pensar muy mal de ti-

-No, no quise decir eso, es solo que por las pruebas y los acontecimientos puedo decir que los faunos más pequeños tienen mayor capacidad de aceptación, especialmente si son caninos-

-Posiblemente, además las faunos de conejo son reamente lindas, desearía que el estúpido de Cardín dejara de molestarlas, escuche que el fauno del equipo RWBY lo dio una paliza y busca venganza, deberíamos decirle a su líder o a algún fauno más grande, quizás podamos hablar con el fauno de Rinoceronte que está en tercer año-

-Tengo que ir rápido a hablar con Dante-

Cuando llega al lugar de entrenamiento pude ver a un grupo de 7 personas apedreando a un Dante atado y amordazado

-¡Deténganse en este mismo instante!- Grite con todas sus fuerzas y me coloque enfrente de Dante para evitar que más piedras lo golpearan

-Muévete, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, este es un problema con el fauno-

En ese momento solamente quería golpear a estos idiotas. No conocía a ninguno, pero tengo una idea de quien fue el que los mando

-Todo estará bien- Le quite la venda con la que estaba amordazado y espero algún tipo de grito agónico, pero el no grito, simplemente sonrió y bajo del árbol utilizando sus garras para romper la cuerda con la cual estaba atrapado

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien- Dante camino con determinación en su mirada y una fuerza que era digna de alabar. En ese momento sentía que ese pequeño fauno de lobo podía hacerlo todo

-¿Por qué tanto odio?- Esa sola pregunta congelo todo el ambiente

-Deja de hablarnos de esa forma, solo eres un faunos que no entiende el odio que sentimos, los de White fang y todos son iguale, odiamos a todos los faunos-

-Nadie nace odiando a otra persona por el color de su piel, su origen, su raza o su religión. La gente debe aprender a odiar, y si puede aprender a odiar, se les puede enseñar a amar, porque el amor viene más naturalmente al corazón humano que su contrario.- Dante extendió su mano

-Caminemos juntos, no como humanos o faunos, te pido caminar junto a mi como una persona- Todos estábamos impactados, Dante no tenía miedo u odio en su mirada, tenía una mirada compasiva y muy amable, quería arrodillarme para mostrar mi respeto, este chico era sorprendente

-¿Por qué deberíamos seguirte?- Dante los miro con mucha alegría en sus ojos

-Por mi sueño. Mi sueño sería una sociedad multicultural, diversa y donde cada hombre, mujer y niño sean tratados igualmente. Sueño con un mundo donde todas las personas de todas las razas trabajen juntas en armonía- Dante limpio un poco del polvo en su mano

-Para cambiar el mundo, primero debemos hacer el cambio nosotros, por favor, no pido que olviden su odio, pido que aprendan a perdonar-

Cuatro de los siete atacantes estaban pensando, uno de ellos se derrumbó en el suelo mientras pensaba y podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de los últimos dos

-Perdónenos, solo hacíamos esto para Cardín, teníamos miedo de ser heridos, él nos esta chantajeando con fotos, por favor necesitamos ayuda- Dante acaricio la cabeza del chico

-Descuida, yo me encargare de esto. Blake camina a mi lado- Comencé a caminar al lado de Dante y podía sentir el poder que su mirada imponía

-Vamos por Cardín y terminaremos con esto- Dante levanto su pergamino y marco un numero

-Gracias por la información, ahora voy a terminar con esto, por favor deja la puerta abierta para poder entrar-

-Estoy muy agradecido, Dove- En ese momento estaba más sorprendida que antes. Dante logro que Dove, una de las alimañas más molestas en Beacon fuera su soplón y su espía encubierto

-Dove es un buen chico, pero le tiene miedo a Cardín y al resto de su equipo- Eso explicaba mucho, Dove ha estado más tranquilo y ahora parece evitar molestar a los Faunos, pero Cardín siempre lo está orillando a tomar actitudes negativas

Dove estaba en la puerta del equipo CRDL. Dove saludo a Dante y nos dejó pasar

-Aquí tienes, logre eliminarlas del pergamino de Cardín, solo quedan las físicas- Dove entrego una hojas a Dante

-Gracias Dove y recuerda, nunca dejo solos a mis compañeros- Dante le entrego un anillo a Dove

-Cuando estés en peligro utilízalo- Dove asintió y salimos del cuarto, no sin antes desordenar las pertenencias de Cardín por todos lados. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar que Dante era un niño pequeño

-Muchas gracias Dove, sabía que el símbolo en tu hebilla no solo era un adorno- Por un momento mire la hebilla de Dove y pode ver una paloma

-Las palomas son un símbolo universal de paz, quería que Dove siguiera ese camino- Volvimos al lugar de entrenamiento y cuando llegamos el resto del equipo estaba calentando

-Perdón, estaba alimentando a las palomas- Ese fue el primer chiste del que me reía

-¿Te siente bien Blake?, Nunca ríes con mis magníficos chistes- Me recompuse y volví a mi cara de Póker natural

-Sí, solo recordé algo, vamos a entrenar-

 **Jaune**

El entrenamiento con mi equipo es muy entretenido, ellos empiezan a respetarme y tengo que decir que Nora se comporta cuando yo estoy presente, todo el equipo parece reconocerme como su líder, creo que las clases de Dante eran para hacerme un mejor líder

-Vamos Pyrrha, Golpea más fuerte- Pyrrha y yo estábamos peleando a mano limpia y ella estaba golpeando mi estómago con toda su fuerza, pero a mí no me provocaba nada de Daño

-Maldición, ¿De que estas hecho?- Golpee a Pyrrha en el estómago y la deje caer mientras ella recuperaba el aire

-Debemos entrenar más, esto es muy malo, ustedes son fuertes, pero yo soy súper fuerte- Levante a Pyrrha y la acomode en un árbol mientras Ren intentaba levantarse y Nora no paraba de moverse en señal de Dolor

-Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, eso solo fue una prueba y tengo que decir que ustedes son muy buenos, pero no lo suficiente como para poder pelear conmigo o con ese hombre-

Ren tenía una mirada triste, eso debe ser por ser derrotado tan fácilmente por un solo hombre

-No se desanimen, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, pero hoy comeremos esto- Debajo de mi peto tengo un pequeño compartimento que generalmente lleno con cristales de Dust, pero hoy la llene de comida

-ERES EL MEJOR LIDER- Nora salto directo a un pastel y hundió su cabeza

-Vamos coman, espero que les guste- Ren y Pyrrha solo comían la comida que parecía más saludable y Nora engullía el pastel y Ren intentaba hacerla comer un poco de ensalada

Paso el tiempo y cuando estábamos por entrar a la siguiente clase algo llamo mi atención. Cardín Winchester estaba furioso y parecía sumamente preocupado y en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír por ese idiota

-Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer- Nora estaba muy animada y todos entramos a la clase favorita de todos en Beacon

-Finalmente, Clase de combate- Entre y me senté en mi lugar, pero noté algo extraño

-¿Dónde está Dante?- En ese momento recordé que él dijo que jugaría con una persona muy amable y me puse a pensar en las posibilidades

-Clase. Hoy tendremos combates a mano limpia, los que quieran participar levanten la mano- Yo inmediatamente la levante

-El señor Arc Vs la señorita Xiao-Long- Me levante y camine directo al ring de lucha

-¿Listos?- Ambos asentimos

-Veamos si las pulgas no son lo único que compartes con tu hermano-

-¿Enserio?, chistes de perros- Sonó la campana y yo me moví a la izquierda, Yang me intento golpear. Ella tiene un estilo de pelea digno de un Berserker, pero también es muy fácil cronometrar cada golpe

-Vamos, Yang muévete- Comencé a dar pequeños saltos y Yang salto para golpearme, yo lo esquive y le di un puntapié en la pierna, Ella se dobló y le di una patada en la espalda, Ella intento levantarse, pero yo le di un rodillazo en la parte baja de la espalda y comencé a hacerle una llave mata leones, esta llave es perfecta para ella

-Vamos ricitos de oro, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Ella intento levantarse, pero yo comencé a golpearla para que dejare de oponer resistencia, ella me levanto y empujo

-Buen movimiento- Ella intentaba recuperar el aire, pero yo comencé a golpearla, ella intentaba bloquear o esquivar y siempre fallaba

Golpe a las costillas, estomago, rostro, piernas y mentón. Ella intentaba contraatacar, pero yo era más veloz y simplemente la esquivaba y golpeaba con más fuerza

-Tiempo, El ganador es el señor Arc- Yang estaba frustrada, pero yo la ayude a levantarse

-Deberías entrenar algo diferente, tus movimientos son muy predecibles y solamente golpeas con las manos, Pudiste golpearme en muchas ocasiones, pero no pareces querer tomar una postura más centrada- Yang comenzó a reflexionar y se fue a su asiento

-Excelente, pero tengo que admitir que últimamente usted ha tomado sus peleas con menos espíritu- Eso es porque no puedo pelear con todas mis fuerzas y tácticas

-No es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansado por los trabajos que dejaron los demás profesores- La profesora asintió y me dejo volver a mi asiento

-La siguiente pelea será entre Weiss Schnee y Ruby Rose- Esto será muy divertido

Ruby y Weiss entraron y todo lo que puedo decir es…

-Esta pelea será muy cómica- Ruby intento poner una pose de boxeador al igual que Weiss

-Empiecen- Ruby intento dar un puñetazo y Weiss le dio una bofetada

-Eso dolió- Ruby tenía los ojos llorosos por el golpe

-Esto es una pelea- Ruby le dio un cabezazo a Weiss y ella comenzó a lagrimear

-Eso dolió- Ambas parecían niñas jalándose de los cabellos mientras se abofeteaban, estaba muriendo de risa

-Voy a intentar esto- Ruby intento dar una patada con las dos piernas, solo para ser detenida por otra bofetada de Weiss

Ambas terminaron la pelea con un cabezazo, amabas tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo mientras todos comenzaban a reír, incluso la maestra intentaba ocultar su risa debajo de sus manos

-Empate- Y esa fue la pelea más memorable de la clase

-Todos, recuerden que en una semana vamos al bosque por sabia, recuerden llevar todo lo necesario-

El equipo PARK estaba ansioso y en ese momento todos escuchamos una explosión

Dante atravesó la pared derecha y fragmento la izquierda gracias a la fuerza del impacto

-Maldito- Dante intento levantarse, solo para que un gigantesco hombre lo golpeara

El hombre era gigantesco, tiene más de tres metros de altura y posee un nivel de desarrollo muscular excesivo. Tiene el cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y una cara joven, lo que le da una apariencia casi inocente. Esto se compensa con sus exagerados caninos superior e inferior, lo que le da una apariencia de "colmillo" y sus uñas que parecen garras

El hombre solo utilizaba un pantalón negro

Dante atravesó el techo y el hombre lo siguió, ese sujeto logro atravesar el techo y solo pudimos escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose. Dante salto por la abertura del techo y se colocó en una posición defensiva, pero el hombre salto con las garras de frente y apuñalo el brazo de Dante, Dante intento alejarlo, pero el hombre le mordió el brazo y comenzó a agitar la cabeza para desgarrar toda la carne que podía

-Pequeña peste, estas actuando como un conejito- El hombre hablo mientras le desgarraba lentamente el brazo a Dante

-Vamos, no tengo miedo- Dante se aferró a la cabeza del hombre y comenzó a golpearlo con las otras tres extremidades restantes

El hombre soltó a Dante por el dolor

-Vamos, hombre monstruo- Dante tenía el brazo prácticamente roto y el hombre finalmente pareció notar al resto de los estudiantes

-Creo que dejare esta pelea para otro momento, eres bueno, pero si quieres proteger a este montón de inútiles debes dejar de actuar como un humano y comenzar a actuar más como lo que eres realmente- El hombre atravesó la pared y desapareció en una nube de humo

-¿Todos están bien?- Dante nos preguntó a todos, pero él no era la persona indicada para preocuparse por alguien mas

Dante tenía toda la ropa rota o manchada de sangre, sus piernas tenían marcas de quemaduras y sus brazos estaban sangrando, pero la cola de Dante estaba completamente aplastada y sangrando

-¡Señor!- Mordred levanto a Dante igual que si fuera una novia y fue corriendo a la enfermería

En ese momento comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía para llegar con mi hermano y cuando llegue solo escuche unas palabras

-Necesita descansar y mañana programaremos una operación- Lentamente me acerque al doctor

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano?- El doctor me miró fijamente y suspiro

-Joven Arc. Creo que su hermano deberá dejar la academia. Sus heridas son muy graves y la pérdida de sangre es severa, En el mejor de los casos solo podrá ser granjero y en el peor… No creo que viva lo suficiente- En ese momento sentía mi corazón siendo aplastado

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- El doctor me golpeo levemente la espalda

-Habla con el- Dante estaba sangrando mientras una enfermera lo estaba cubriendo de vendas

-Hola hermano- Dante saludo con su amable sonrisa, típica de el

-Todo estará bien, Jaune. Me recuperare en cuestión de minutos, solo tienes que esperar- Mi hermanito, siempre quiere hacerme feliz con mentiras. En ese momento comencé a llorar, tenía ganas de sacar todo mi odio y mi frustración

-Voy a ir por ese idiota- Tres de los integrantes del equipo PARK estaban detrás de mí y todos asintieron

-Esta noche mi niño dormirá tranquilo, porque eliminaremos a un perro sarnoso- Raiko hablo mientras caminaba con una fuerza brutal

-Prepárate, esta noche vamos a traerle un alma a nuestro señor- Fui a mi habitación y comencé a preparar mi mejor equipo

Coloque un anillo en cada uno de los dedos de mis manos y me coloque mi armadura y solo me dedique a prepárame mentalmente para ese momento. Dante me explico que al comer almas fuertes él podría regenerarse de manera instantánea, yo estoy en desacuerdo, solo voy a golpear a ese hombre y después me voy a ir.

 **Ruby**

Fui a visitar a Dante, por lo que escuche del doctor las noticias eran muy malas. Dante tendría que dejar la escuela de cazadores por las heridas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, Sus brazos eran prácticamente polvo, sus piernas estaban igual y su colita solo estaba unida por una fina tira de piel

-No le recomiendo visitar a su amigo, apenas le dimos la noticia y su hermano parece muy afectado- El solo pensar que Jaune estaba preocupado me molestaba, pero lo entendía a la perfección

-Solo voy a hablar con el- El doctor me dejo pasar y al entrar pude ver a Dante sin ninguna herida, el cuerpo de Dante era hermoso, perfecto, simétrico y en unos puntos tenía una belleza femenina, pero en otros tenía una belleza masculina

-Hola Ruby- Dante estaba desnudo y cuando volteo pude sentir un instinto primitivo nacer de mi cuerpo, en ese momento comencé a hablar tonterías mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier lado

-Perdón- Dante comenzó a vestirse y eso finalmente me calmo

-¿Dónde está Jaune?-

-Él no está en su dormitorio, Creo que salió a caminar- Dante caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de tocarme y me abrazo

-Perdón por preocuparte y por ser débil- Dante estaba triste y yo conocía perfectamente la forma de alegrar a alguien en ese momento

-No tientes porque pedir perdón, eres fuerte, te pido perdón por no ayudarte cuando necesitabas nuestra ayuda- En ese momento la culpa comenzó a llenar mi corazón, pude ayudar a Dante, pero mi miedo y indecisión provoco que casi perdiera a un amigo

-Ruby, ¿Somos amigos?- Comencé a acariciar las orejas de Dante

-Sí, somos amigos- Creo que él es mi primer amigo fauno, en Signal no tenía muchos amigos y siempre fui muy torpe socialmente hablando

-Tenemos que salvar a Jaune- Dante salió de la enfermería por la ventana y yo Salí por la puerta

-Espero que tu amigo este bien-

-Descuide, la está mejor que nunca-

Yo reuní al equipo RWBY y los integrantes restantes del equipo JNPR. Dante se encontraba escondido en un árbol mientras esperábamos a los equipos

-Espero poder llegar a tiempo-

 **Raiko**

Cada corte con mi Katana, cada golpe con mis puños y Cada flecha lanzada por mi arco estaban repletos de dos cosas, Energía mágica y odio

-Vamos, sigue pelando maldito perro- Apuñale la pierna de uno de mis atacantes, Se trataban de White fang, ellos debieron invocar a ese monstruo y por su culpa mi querido niño está en peligro, por la culpa de estos seres inferiores

-¡Tenga piedad!- Comencé a mover la katana mientras se encontraba atravesando el hueso, el sonido de la piel siendo desgarrada y los huesos rompiéndose se escuchaban por toda la zona

-El sonido de tu dolor me tranquiliza, pero no me da la paz- Levante la katana y de un movimiento rápido la cabeza del hombre desapareció, con mi mano cubierta de sangre logre sacar un recipiente pequeño, parecía una pequeña cajita que no era más grande que la palma de la mano de un niño pequeño

-Veamos cuanto puedo sacar de tu cuerpo- El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a transformarse en un líquido rojo y comenzó a ser absorbido por el recipiente

-No eras mala persona, pero la energía que tenías estaba manchada de sangre de inocentes, cuando Dante logre absorber todo esto, finalmente se recuperara e incluso podría aumentar su poder espiritual y mágico-

Cada nuevo cadáver era una nueva oportunidad de recuperar a mi pequeño

-Voy a matar a ese hombre y con toda su energía mi pequeño finalmente estará a salvo de todos- En ese momento escuche una risa burlona y con mi katana logre bloquear una cuchilla

-Veamos si tienes lo que se necesita- Una mujer con el cabello plateado y rasgos bestiales apareció enfrente de mí

-Ese pequeño lobito no vivirá mucho tiempo, si me entregas al niño él va a vivir- En ese momento me movía a una velocidad tan alta que la chica no pudo bloquear mi katana, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y una de sus orejas fue cercenada

-Voy a dejar que mi sangre Oni finalmente juegue un poco- Comencé a correr y con la Katana logre arrancarle la otra oreja

-Maldita, ese niño me pertenece, cuando los mate a todos voy a tener que lavarle el cerebro con algo de magia, voy a convertir a ese niño en un dulce perrito que solamente obedecerá mis órdenes- Ella me golpeó y sus orejas se regeneraron

-Genial, tenemos a alguien con factor regenerativo avanzado- Pude notar que la faltaba uno de sus brazos

-El niño fue tan impaciente que me arranco un brazo y yo solo pude huir, espero que cuando termine con su cerebro finalmente pueda hacerle lo mismo- Mis fuertes piernas me impulsaron, pero antes de poder llegar, una lluvia de flechas se dirigieron directo a mi espalda

-Maldita- Tenía diez flechas atravesando mi espalda y una atravesando mi pierna derecha

-Eres muy graciosa, humana- Cuando estaba a punto de golpearme comencé a esquivar todos sus puñetazos y patadas

-No soy una humana, Soy una Oni- Todas las flechas fueron arrojadas por mi cuerpo y comencé a limpiar la sangre de mi espalda

-Solo voy a tener que aplastarte y cortarte hasta que dejes de regenerarte-

-Me quitaste las palabras de los labios- La mujer comenzó a morder su brazo en buen estado y de su sangre salieron perdigones de magia negra, logre bloquearlos y me coloque en posición de defensa

-Esto es muy injusto, tú amiga está ayudándote desde las sombras-

-¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?-

-Simple, su olor- Lance mi katana a los árboles y escuche un grito, salte y golpee con todas mis fuerzas a esa cosa, o eso pensé

-Buen movimiento- Cuando logre apuñalar a esa mujer también pude darme cuenta de algo, no era una sola persona, eran cien

-Habilidad de replicarse, espero que esta pelea sea una finalmente entretenida-

 **Kiyohime**

No podía parar de reír mientras los cuerpos de los miembros de White Fang me bañaban en sangre, Cada uno de estos idiotas le hicieron daño a Dante sama, en ese momento comencé a absorber los cuerpos en mi abanico y comencé a caminar en dirección a una cueva, podía oler a un grupo intentando esconderse, pero aún tenía ganas de comer y tomar unas cuantas almas

-Mi señor renacerá con su sangre- Con un simple movimiento lance una cuchilla de agua y esta partió a todos los miembros de White fang, todos estaban en el suelo y sus órganos vitales bañaban el suelo y mi cuerpo

-Maravilloso- Comencé a caminar y con cada muerte un nuevo mañana para mi señor era más posible

-Soy la más fuerte y soy la única que salvara a mi amado señor- Comencé a lamer la sangre de mi abanico y tengo que admitir que la sangre de inocentes era horrible, pero en estos momentos la furia que sentía transformo el sabor desagradable a el más dulce

 **Mordred**

Solo un golpe, eso era todo, comencé a caminar hasta que llene el bosque de cadáveres, estaba furiosa. Recordar a mi maestro y a Jaune tan tristes y dañados me provoco una furia asesina

-Maldita huma…- Le corte la cabeza a un miembro y absorbí el alma en mi espada

-No soy una humana, soy un homúnculo- Dante me dio un cuerpo, me dio esperanza y me dio una vida, voy a devolverle todo y voy a criar a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos. Yo soy inmortal ante el tiempo, por eso debo ayudar a mi joven señor

-Voy a cuidar a toda tu descendencia, protegeré a mi actual señor y voy a cuidar a todos los siguientes descendientes. Esa fue la promesa que hice cuando aún tenía un cuerpo humano- Soy invencible virtualmente y ahora voy a traerle la cabeza de ese hombre a mi señor

 **Jaune**

-Muévanse- Golpeaba a todos, pero jamás utilice mi espada, solamente mis anillos y magia

- **[Choque sagrado]** \- Una esfera salió disparada de uno de mis anillos y dejo inconsciente a diez miembros de White fang. Todos los miembros comenzaron a escapar o a dejarme pasar

-Corran, las personas que vienen detrás de mí no son nada compasivas- Todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo

-Finalmente, un humano digno- Levante la mirada para ver al hombre que casi mata a mi hermano

-Voy a saborear tus huesos, hasta llegar al tuétano- El hombre intento morder mi brazo, solo para ser repelido por una pared azul

-[Manos de pureza]- Golpe las costillas del hombre y este se arrodillo por el dolor

-Finalmente, un digno oponente- Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de conectar un puñetazo, mi casco se formó y algunas partes metálicas dañaron la palma del hombre

-Eres increíble, Tienes una armadura mágica-

-Tú tienes mucha fuerza y un estilo de pelea bestial, voy a derrotarte y a tomar la mayoría de energía mágica que pueda-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- Utilice mi hechizo **[Rompiendo limites]** y Mientras el hombre miraba asombrado mis manos manchadas de sangre

-¡Me arrancaste la oreja!- La oreja del hombre la tenía en la mano

-Dante perdió por algo muy simple, el utiliza magia de ataque para pelar y creo que tu habilidad es absorber la magia, pero eso es inútil en estos momentos-

Con mi espada logre apuñalar una de sus piernas y con la empuñadura de mi espada logre golpearlo tan fuerte que su nariz se hundió en su cara

-¿Conoces la razón por la cual no me encontraba herido cuando peleaba con el pequeño saco de pulgas?- Negué con la cabeza

-Por esto- Sus heridas se regeneraron y su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer

-Absorción de daño y regeneración, son dos muy buenas habilidades para un ascendido- Nuevamente me golpeo, pero en esta ocasión bloquee el ataque con mi escudo

-Voy a arrancarte la armadura con mis manos y comeré todos tus huesos-

-Inténtalo- Con mi mano logre sacar un cristal de Dust Blanco y comencé a concentrar mi aura en el cristal y cuando estaba a punto de explotar

-Esto dolerá- Lance el cristal al suelo y una luz blanca inundo toda la zona


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 El enemigo

 **Jaune**

La sangre inundaba mi boca, el sabor del hierro era asqueroso, pero no podía darme el lujo de vomitar en este momento

-¿Qué pasa?- El hombre enterró su puño en mis costillas, mi armadura se fragmento y los fragmentos se enterraron en mi piel

-No he terminado contigo- Con mi espada logre arrancarle nuevamente la oreja y con mi escudo rompí la rodilla del hombre, cuando el hombre estaba intentando agarrarme del cuello simplemente me abalance hacia adelante y con un corte en el cuello logre que retrocediera unos cuantos metros, pero ese solo era el comienzo

- **[Fuerza de cruzado]** \- Un hechizo de combate, este aumente mi fuerza y resistencia a cambio de mi energía espiritual, en estos momentos tengo 75% de aura, 45% de energía mágica y 37% de energía espiritual

-Creo que te estas cansando- Con su mano aun sangrando el me golpeo nuevamente en las costillas, pero en esta ocasión mi piel actuó como un escudo natural y con un puñetazo lo saque de balance y con una patada en la entrepierna lo obligué a arrodillarse

-Eso es trampa- El hombre sentía un gran dolor y pude notar que le costaba respirar

-En una pelea real no existen las reglas, solo existen opciones-

El intento darme un cabezazo, pero coloque mi mano derecha en la frente del hombre

- **[Piro explosión]-** La explosión generada por magia me sirvió para cauterizar sus heridas y evitar que estas se regenerara, pero el recuperaba energía mientras yo perdía la mía

-Gracias por la energía extra- El intento golpearme, pero con mi escudo logre bloquear el ataque y corte el tendón de su mano derecha, el grito de dolor del hombre se escuchó por todo el bosque, pero aún seguía de pie

-Estúpido humano- Con la mano dañada logro golpearme, pero el golpe fue más débil debido a que la mano estaba en malas condiciones, pero dolió de todas formas

-Comenzó a moverte más rápido- Esquive una patada y golpee las costillas del hombre con mi escudo, el sonido de husos rompiéndose llego a mis oídos, pero antes de poder atacarle el hombre grito con tanta fuerza que mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar

-Te aplastare- El hombre me abrazo y comenzó a usar una fuerza brutal para aplastarme, el hombre intento morder mi cabeza, pero el casco lograba evitar una herida mortal

-Voy a hacerte vomitar tus tripas- El sonido de metal abollándose llego a mis oídos, mi armadura comenzaba a aplastarse, tenía que salir de este problema y coloque mi mano izquierda en el brazo del hombre

-[ **Congelación negra** ]-Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, el hombre intentaba separarse de mi cuerpo, pero únicamente lograba que su piel comenzara a desprenderse

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Ahora yo era quien estaba abrazando al hombre mientras este intentaba separarse

-Eres un hijo de puta con mucha fuerza-

-Me quitaste las palabras de los labios- La pelea seguirá hasta que nuestras energías se terminen o que nosotros muramos

El silbido del metal me alerto y moví todo mi cuerpo a la derecha. Una flecha de metal blanco salió disparada desde un árbol detrás de mí y logro atravesar el hombro del hombre

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte mientras intentaba encontrar a la persona que intento matarme

-¿No reconoces a tu hermana?- Janet salió de los árboles, ella estaba utilizando su armadura de combate y su espada estaba desenfundada. Ella camino hasta mí y me abrazo

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-¿Quién te dijo que era tu hermana?- Una voz masculina salió de los labios de mi hermana.

Una cuchilla logro apuñalar mi estómago, mi armadura apenas logro proteger mis órganos vitales, pero ese cuchillo brillo en un tono violeta. El hombre de antes se arrancó la flecha y se preparó para atravesarme con uno de sus puños

-¿No conocen nada aparte del veneno?- Estaba debilitándome, pero un torrente de agua a alta presión logro atravesar a la copia de mi hermana

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo- Kiyohime salió desde las sombras y comenzó a lamer sus dedos

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Negué con la cabeza y active otro anillo- El anillo llamado [Antídoto demoniaco] elimino todo el veneno de mi cuerpo

-Acabemos con el doppelganger y con ese monstruo- Recordé que en uno de los libros de Dante mencionaba que una criatura era capaz de robar la identidad de otro y hacerse pasar por ese individuo

-Quiero el corazón para mi señor- Kiyohime comenzaba a dar miedo, ella era la persona que era la representación gráfica de belleza atemorizante

-No quiero matarlos, pero…-

-Debemos hacerlo, por nuestro señor- Ella transformo sus hermosas manos en dos garras de color verde limón

-¡Este es tu final!- La pelea nuevamente comenzó, pero en esta ocasión tenía una ventaja muy grande, en forma de una dragona disfrazada de humana

 **Raiko**

La última de las malditas copias, estaba completamente bañada de sangre, pero estaba feliz, ellos tenían esencia negra, eso significa que sus crímenes son tan grandes que un demonio puede absorber esta energía mágica y hacerse más fuerte

-Estoy agradecido con ustedes- La chica de cabello plateado intento golpearme, pero atravesé su costado con mis manos

-Los Onís solían aplastar y atravesar el cuerpo de sus enemigos con sus manos desnudas- Ella se acercó a mi cuello y mordió, pero mi cuello se recubrió con espinas negras

-Maldita- Ella me pateo y salió corriendo. No creo que llegue muy lejos con todas las heridas internas que logre hacerle

-¡Raiko!- Escuche la voz de mi niño y prepare el recipiente

-Mi dulce, dulce niño- Levante a mi joven amo y comencé a besarlo en toda la cara

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma- Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa lo forcé a abrir la boca y coloque el recipiente

-Disfrute su primera comida- Toda la energía, almas y cuerpos que antes logre absorber con el aparato fueron devorados por mi niño y pude ver en sus ojos el fuego del infierno, ese hermoso fuego que logro darme calor

-Eso fue delicioso, pero no voy a tolerar la muerte de inocentes- Yo asentía mientras una cuerda invisible se ajustaba a mi cuello, esta sensación comenzaba a excitarme, esos ojos enojados y con sed de sangre me provocaron un ligero problema con mi ropa interior

-Vamos, los equipos RWBY y JNPR están por llegar, necesito evitar que vean la sangre- Yo asentía, el debería tener un motivo para esto, él siempre fue un líder espectacular a pesar de su corta edad y podía confiar en sus acciones.

-Sí, mi niño- Caminamos y mi señor absorbía la sangre en un pequeño cilindro blanco y lo guardo en su camisa

-Vamos, todavía nos faltan tres personas- El sonido de metal golpeando con metal llamo mi atención

-Mordred debe estar en ese lugar- Fui por Mordred y comencé a pensar en toda la energía que deberíamos recolectar para aumentar el poder de mi pequeño niño

-Pendragon, vámonos- Mordred estaba aplastándole la cabeza a un miembro de White fang mientras otro intentaba escapar, solo para ser empalado por la espada de Mordred

-Ok, toma- Ella me entrego su espada que estaba cargada de energía y almas

-Vamos, el señor debe estar impaciente- Ambas caminamos y un grupo de Beowulfs fueron a comer los restos que dejo Mordred

 **Ruby**

Estaba corriendo mientras un grupo de terroristas de White fang me perseguía, esto es malo. Cuando llegamos un grupo de miembros de White fang comenzaron a dispararnos, todos nos separamos y ahora estoy escapando de las balas

-Vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Nora grito mientras disparaba su lanzagranadas

-Que alguien le cierre la boca con un disparo- El sonido de las metralletas disparando hacia nosotras me asusto y comencé a correr utilizando mi semblanza y agarre la mano de Nora

-¿Por qué escapamos?, Podemos ganarles- Ella está loca si quiere pelear con tantas personas al mismo tiempo, desearía que el resto de los equipos nos juntáramos

-¿Qué demonios?- El sonido de metal chocando con metal llamo mi atención y al voltear pude ver que Dante estaba aplastando las máscaras de los miembros de White fang mientras jugueteaba con las orejas de una fauno de conejo

-¿Por qué están aquí?- Dante la miro fijamente y puedo jurar que algo en los ojos de Dante se volvió morado

-Estamos aquí porque nuestro líder pido que encontráramos al hombre de apellido Arc y matarlo- Dante comenzó a estrangular a la mujer y solo dejo de hacerlo cuando ella finalmente perdió la conciencia

-Vámonos, estas personas nos buscan a Jaune y a mí-

-Entendido- La voz de una mujer hablo desde atrás de mí y Nora, Me asuste tanto que salte a los brazos de Nora

-Ese chico es increíble- Nora me dejo caer al suelo

-Auch, eso no fue nada amable-

-Perdón, pero pesas un poco-

-No es cierto, estoy creciendo- Dante comenzó a reír mientras nos observaba

-Todos juntos, tenemos que ir por los demás-

-Descuide señor, todos están aquí- Mordred tenía al resto de los equipos atrás de ella

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Jaune y a Kiyohime-

-¡Si mi señor!- Mordred y Raiko gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y comenzaron a correr

-Vamos todos juntos- Todos comenzamos a correr y a seguir a las dos miembros del equipo PARK

-No voy a dejar que nadie me quite a mis seres amados- Pude escuchar a Dante susurrar

 **Kiyohime**

Mis brazos, los podía ver manchando el suelo y salpicando sangre, ese doppelganger es muy hábil, logro arrancarme los brazos y solo puedo utilizar mi abanico con mis labios, pero aun pudo seguir peleando, pero no creo poder aguantar con la pérdida de sangre

-¡Kiyohime!- Jaune me grito y con mucha dificultad pude esquivar el ataque de este enemigo, ese hombre tan musculoso me estaba asesinando, ahora que no tengo mis brazos creo que es hora de utilizar mi carta de triunfo

-Muere- El hombre estaba por arrancarme la cabeza de un puñetazo, pero un destello verde lo lanzo directo a unas piedras, el destello se trataba de mi amado señor y sus hermosas flamas esmeralda

-Jaune, pásame a avalon- Jaune le lanzo la funda zafiro a mi amado señor, y coloco la funda en mi estómago y comenzó a generar energía mágica blanca

Mis heridas se curaron en cuestión de segundos y mis brazos volvieron a estar en su lugar

-Mira que tenemos aquí, el perrito faldero de las especies débiles-

-Soy un perro, pero no uno faldero- la espada de mi señor logro apuñalar al doppelganger en las costillas y este se convirtió en una masa negra y se transformó en mí

-¿Me mataras?- Mi señor partió a mi copia justo por la mitad

Ver al señor partiéndome a la mitad con su espada me causo un ligero problema en mi zona más íntima del cuerpo, esa mirada de demonio en sus ojos es tan excitante que no pude contenerme

-¿Qué huele a dulce?- Me comencé a sonrojar y mi señor comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí

El hombre musculoso estaba por golpear a mi señor, pero con mi abanico logre generar un pequeño torrente de agua a alta presión, esto logro atravesar su ojo y mi señor logro apuñalar el otro

-Jaune- Jaune intento atravesar el pecho del hombre, pero la espada revoto y el hombre sujeto a Jaune del brazo y comenzó a aplastarlo, pero una lanza de bronce lo obligo a alejarse de Jaune

-Pyrrha, ayuda a Jaune- Todos nos lanzamos en contra del hombre y Pyrrha logro ayudar a Jaune a levantarse y reincorporarse a la pelea

Ruby logro cortar los tendones de las piernas del hombre, Yang destrozo sus rodillas, Weiss congelo el brazo derecho, Nora remato el brazo derecho con un golpe de su martillo, Ren y Blake cortaron el brazo izquierdo, y yo junto con mi señor logramos cortar el cuello por la mitad

-Buen movimiento, pero eso no es suficiente para….- Mordred y Raiko atravesaron el corazón del hombre

-Toma eso maldito- El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo y Mordred junto con Raiko comenzaron a patear a el hombre, Mi señor comenzó a recitar un conjuro en voz baja y una pequeña nube de polvo blanco entro por la nariz del hombre y este comenzó a brillar en un tono negro

-Déjenlo- Mí señor se acercó al hombre y lo miro a los ojos del hombre para que este comenzara a llorar

-Perdóneme, mi señor. Le falle a todos, por favor escúcheme atentamente- Esta escena parecía muy familiar

-Los de White fang planean invadir Vale, solo puedo decir que el torneo Vital es el momento en el que planean atacar, no conozco muchos de los planes del enemigo, pero eso es todo lo que este humilde sirviente puede darle-

-No te preocupes, Dime tu nombre y raza-

-Soy Uglat, soy un humano que fue ascendido a guardián sacro-

-Descansa en paz, Uglat- Mi señor le entrego su espada a Uglat y este se apuñalo a sí mismo en el corazón

-Por el infierno, por la alianza- Fueran las últimas palabras de Uglat antes de comenzar a derretirse en una masa morada

Esa fueron las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado este día

-Vámonos-

 **2 Días después**

En estos días he estado pensando en lo que paso esa noche y como todo estaba por cambiar, parece que Beacon está en serios problemas, le informe al Director Ozpin y el decidió tomar medidas más estrictas con la documentación de los estudiantes

-La primer semana más agotadora de la historia- Yang hablo desde su cama, ella estaba cansada por toda la información que teníamos que retener para el examen de Oobleck, pero lo que más me parecía divertido era ver a Weiss estudiar tanto que se quedaba dormida en el escritorio, pero me estaba preocupando Blake, desde que ella escucho sobre White fan ha actuado extraña y Dante a estado entrenando de manera excesiva, llegando al punto de tener que ir a la enfermería por huesos rotos y desgarres en los músculos

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Tienes razón, por ejemplo necesitamos una noche solo de chicas- Todas las personas en la habitación asintieron, pero Dante se mantenía atento al filo de su espada, él estaba observando el filo del arma como si fuera la cosa más importante en este mundo

-Eso me parece una buena idea- Dante se levantó de su hamaca y salió junto con los miembros del equipo PARK

-Me voy a Vale, volveré en la mañana- Estaba de suerte, porque mañana no tendríamos clases por el manejo de la admisión de los estudiantes de otras escuelas, y todos los maestros debían estar en la reunión para informar sobre los estudiantes

-Cuídate y trae el desayuno- Dante alzo el pulgar y salió por la puerta

-Ok, el plan para esta noche es ir a Juniors y bailar un poco y tener algún tipo de aventura que no tenga que ver con pelear ni armas- Todas asentíamos, yo estaba muy nerviosa porque no tenía nada de conocimiento de cómo bailar, pero estaba feliz de poder distanciar mis pensamientos de todas las cosas que me rodeaban.

-¿Estas bien Blake?- Blake estaba tomando notas de una serie de asaltos que White fang estaba haciendo

-Deja eso, necesitas descansar-

-No puedo hacerlo y estas exagerando demasiado, estoy perfectamente bien-

-Blake, estas hablando con una lámpara- Estaba conteniendo mi risa mientras Blake intentaba encontrar a Yang que estaba sentada en mi cama

-Tenemos que prepararnos para la noche-

 **Jaune**

Pyrrha estaba dormida, Nora estaba muy ocupada molestando a Ren y yo me encontraba levantando todo mi peso únicamente con mis dedos índices

-Vamos, solo faltan 200- Ren me miraba con sorpresa

-Jaune deberías detenerte, te lastimaras si fuerzas tu cuerpo hasta ese extremo-

-No importa, necesito mas fuerza, si me mantengo con mi nivel actual no podré ser de ayuda en el próximo combate-

-Has estado entrenando por cinco horas, creo que deberías dejar esto por ahora-

-Ren tienes razón, tienes toda la razón- Me acosté en mi cama y Nora se aproximó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi cara-

-¿Quién es Dante?- Por un segundo lo pensé y creo que les debo muchas explicaciones

-Muy bien, les contare todo en la mañana, ahora quiero dormir- Espere a que todos finalmente durmieran para encerarme en el baño

-Kista, sé que Dante te mando a cuidarme, eres la espía de Dante y eres muy linda- No paso ningún cambio en el baño

-Por favor dile a Dante que les contare lo básico, solo responderé preguntas importantes- Pude sentir que mis cabellos eran arrancados

-Deja de hacer eso, eso duele-Pude escuchar la risa de la pequeña hadita

-Gracias- Kista es un hada de 15cm de altura, tiene la piel de color chocolate al igual que Dante, y los ojos de color miel, pero el cabello y alas parecen ser plumas violetas, ella es muy hermosa y utiliza un vestido blanco que Dante le fabrico con las cobijas viejas de la casa.

 **Pyrrha**

Pude escuchar a Jaune hablar solo, estoy muy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando en estos días y el solo pensar en tener que pelear con esos monstruos me asusta

-Vamos, no seas mala y deja de molestarme- En ese momento escuche la risa de una chica

-Kista- comencé a escuchar con mucha atención en la conversación de Jaune

-Dile a Dante que tengo que entrenar con mi magia- ¿Magia? ¿Jaune es aficionado a la magia? No creo que eso sea verdad o están hablando en clave

-Creo que deberíamos salir de cacería, los BloodFangs podrían estar muy cerca. Ellos y los Grimm se convertirán en un problema cuando lleguen a Vale- Espero unos segundo para escuchar una respuesta

-Si- Una hermosa voz se escuchó, era dulce y agradable

-Tendremos que utilizar carnada roja, recuérdale comprar tela roja para la carnada-

-Entendido, Adiós Jaune- Pude escuchar una ventana abriéndose y poco después cerrarse

-¿Qué escondes?- Jaune salió del baño y yo comencé a fingir que dormía

-Sé que estas despierta- Mi corazón latía al 1000%, estaba por gritar pero me mantuve callada

-Si quieres respuestas espera hasta mañana- Jaune se acostó en su cama y comenzó a afilar su espada. No voy a poder dormir esta noche

 **Jaune**

La mañana fue muy relajante, necesitaba recibir la información de Dante, pero no fue nada fuera de lo normal

-Kista- Susurre y la pequeña hada aprecio en mi hombro

-¿Qué te dijo Dante?- Ella estaba comiendo una uva y tenía que esperar a que terminara de comer

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, tienes la confianza de Dante y dijo que utilizaría kobolds, homúnculos e inujis. Tienes la semana completamente libre para estudiar y entrenar o descansar-

Esto es genial. Tengo todo el tiempo para prepararme, es hora de enfrentar algo muy complicado.

-Voy a Decir la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad? Y ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en el hombro?-

-¡Alicia!-

 **Alicia**

Raiko y Mordred me obligaron a salir del cuarto y buscar comida para todo el equipo, ellas son muy molestas cuando tienen hambre y kiyohime solo peina su hermoso cabello

-Mi equipo está lleno de monstruos-

Aún recuerdo el día en que comenzamos a vivir juntas

La iniciación fue sencilla, pero mi compañera la convirtió en un juego de niños. Mordred es la definición del poder en tamaño pequeño, ella mato a diez deathstalker con sus manos desnudas

Raiko y Kiyohime fueron muy rápidas y poderosas- Sentía envidia, pero eso fue fácilmente aplastado por el miedo que Raiko me generaba

-Hola, soy Alicia Almitria- Todas me mostraron respeto y pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

Mordred fue la líder y en ese momento comenzaron los problemas por la habitación

Yo no necesitaba mucho espacio, pero mis compañeras….

-¡Esta es mi esquina, lárgate tetas podridas!- Mordred le grito a Raiko

-Oblígame, Enana- Mordred y Raiko comenzaron a gritarse por la esquina más grande, pero todo termino con un juego de piedra papel o tijeras

Las cosas de Mordred llenaron por completo se espacio, todo lo que tenía eran armaduras y espadas, también tenía algunos peluches de conejitos y una tabla de surf

Kiyohime tenía cientos de hermosos vestidos verde limón y negro, joyas hermosas y cofres llenos de libros, ella acomodo todo de forma perfecta e incluso parecía sobrar espacio

Raiko lleno todo su espacio con estatuas de demonios, orcos y monstruos. Ella lo contrasto con un gigantesco peluche de un lobo y sus armas adornaban la pared

Yo solo tenía mi equipaje de mano y unas camisas. Pero mi fiel escopeta no se separaba de mi ni para dormir. Ese día no pude dormir por culpa de Mordred que escuchaba DEATH FAUNUS a máximo volumen, tenemos suerte de vivir en la parte más alejada de los dormitorios.

Jaune me tacleo y me aprisiono debajo de su cuerpo, él estaba sudando y se podía ver notablemente preocupado

-Grita y te violo- En ese momento casi me desmayo y me obligo a entrar al cuarto de limpieza

-No muevas ni un solo musculo o voy a hacer algo muy poco agradable-

En ese momento me desmaye

 _ **Perdonen por no subir nada por mucho tiempo, he estado teniendo problemas en mi casa y no he podido escribir por eso**_

 _ **Por favor si logran ver alguna falla ortográfica quiero que me digan cual es, he escrito mucho y no puedo ver todas las fallas que pueda tener sin darme cuenta**_

 _ **También voy a hacer una encuesta con la cual pienso hacer el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Adiós, Nos leemos luego**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Primero que nada quiero pedir perdón, Tarde demasiado en escribir por múltiples problemas que he estado teniendo con la computadora y personales, pero lo prometido es deuda y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí.**

 **Glynda**

Termine de calificar los exámenes de mis estudiantes y los del profesor Port. La mayoría de los exámenes eran muy promedio con excepción de dos. Weiss Schnee y Dante Arc ellos dos tuvieron un promedio de 99 y 100 respectivamente.

Dante es muy extraño y todos los maestros nos podemos dar cuenta. Siempre tiene una mirada alegre, pero nosotros podemos ver un extraño brillo, ese extraño brillo malvado que tienen sus ojos. Pensé que sería un niño problemático por sus antecedentes y por sus padres; Tiene un semblante serio y al mismo tiempo amigable, nunca pensé que un estudiante con esas características se haría destacar de manera tan rápida que incluso algunos alumnos de 4° año intentan hablar con él. Pero lo que más me agrada es su amabilidad y actitud madura, creo que eso fue lo que me convenció de aceptar su invitación a jugar frisbee nuevamente

-Hola maestra Glynda- Él estaba enfrente de mí, pero una gran cantidad de papeles evitaban que pudiera ver a mi estudiante

-Hola pequeñito- Es extraño, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de él hablo de forma más tierna e infantil, creo que esta es la misma manera de hablar que los estudiantes utilizan para jugar con los perros o gatos que se encuentran en las pistas de aterrizaje de los bullheads

Dante se sentó en mi regazo, por un segundo quería decirle que se bajara, pero la sensación de la piel y el pelaje suave de su colita eran algo difícil de rechazar, además él no ocupa mucho espacio y solo se sienta sin molestar a nadie, incluso es relajante tenerlo en el regazo

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Odio admitirlo, pero desde que Ozpin comenzó a dejar que cualquier persona se inscribiera y los reportes de una posible infiltración mi trabajo se volvió más complicado de lo que ya era, además tengo que calificar los exámenes de la Profesora Peach

-Puedo ayudarle, solamente relájese y dígame cómo puedo ayudar-

-Solo necesito un poco de té y unas cuantas galletas- Dante preparo un té de color rosado, era muy dulce y delicioso, eso me relajo

-Solamente necesitamos terminar estos exámenes- Antes de poder hacer nada Dante ya estaba calificando los exámenes, eso fue muy sorprendente

-Casi terminamos- Antes de poder darme cuenta todas las hojas y reportes incompletos fueron perfectamente llenados y ordenados

-No puedes hacer eso- Estaba regañando a Dante por su actitud y en cierto punto esto se podría interpretar como falsificación de papeles, especialmente por los papeles de las inscripciones de algunos alumnos de Shade

-Perdón- Sus orejitas se aplastaron ligeramente y sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de llorar, En ese momento casi me sentía mal, pero lo contrarreste acariciando las orejas

-¿Lo hice bien?- Con todo mi trabajo finalizado solo me quedaba relajarme, Dante estaba comiendo una galleta y yo solamente me relaje en mi silla

-Es bueno tener un ayudante-

 **Jaune**

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!- Kista me grito al oído y yo grite

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- Tenia a Alicia acostada en el suelo y necesitaba pensar en algo rápido

-¿Qué paso?- Alicia lentamente comenzó a despertar

-Perdona a este idiota- Kista comenzó a jalarme las cejas

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?¡-

-Esa cosa tiene nombre, me llamo Kista y soy la semblanza de Jaune- Kista se colocó la mano en la cintura y meneo la cabeza de forma despectiva

-Perdón, Yo me llamo Alicia-

-Es un gusto conocerte Alicia y te pido perdón por el comportamiento de mi humano- Ella me señalo y comenzó a jalarme las mejillas

-Deja de hacer eso, es muy molesto-

-Cállate que tú nos metiste en este problema- Yo agarre a Kista y comencé a agitarla

-Deja de hacer eso, Creo que voy a vomitar- Deje de agitarla cuando la piel de Kista tomo un tono verdoso

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Alicia pregunto mientras revisaba todo su cuerpo

-Este idiota no hizo nada, solamente te asusto para que te quedaras callada, pero el muy inútil te dejo inconsciente por el susto-

Alicia pareció relajarse y finalmente se levantó del suelo

-Perdón por asustarte de esa forma-

-Jaune, eres un idiota, casi me muero del susto- Kista salto de mi cabeza al hombro de Alicia

-Tiene razón, esas palabras fueron muy desagradables y si un maestro te hubiese escuchado nos hubieran echado fuera de Beacon por tu estupidez-

-Perdón, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- Alicia me arrojo uno de sus pequeños zapatos

-Perdónanos, pero tenemos que irnos- Con mi mano prácticamente aplaste a Kista con mi agarre y salimos corriendo

-Adiós- Este día había comenzado tan bien, ahora tengo que ocuparme de mi equipo y el tener que conseguir algunas flores para Dante, se lo prometí desde la semana pasada

 **Cardín**

Maldito fauno, el maldito logro poner en mi contra a media escuela, todos esos idiotas no pueden entender que los faunos solo causan problemas pero lo que más me molesta es el perder las fotos de esos idiotas, ellos intentaban encubrir a sus compañeros de equipo, esos idiotas querían dormir fuera de Beacon para poder acostarse con sus novias. Ellos son unos idiotas

-El amor no existe- Mire fijamente el correo que mi madre y mi padre mandaron. Solamente me quede con el Lien y rompí las cartas que no me digne en leer

-Cardín, Toma se te cayo esto- El estúpido fauno de Rose y mi principal molestia me entrego las cartas, pero estas estaban en perfecto estado

-Dame eso, maldito pulgoso- Mire fijamente la cara del pulgoso y pude ver que estaba completamente maquillado de blanco con algunas sombras negras en los ojos y un labial negro

-El Halloween es mañana- El pulgoso comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, solo me da gracia tu cara de enojo tan antinatural-

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- El mirar a este fauno me provoca una furia brutal

-Tú no le guardas rencor a los faunos por ser faunos, les guardas rencor por algún mal recuerdo-

-Cállate y deja de molestar-

-Parece que di en el blanco- Lo intente levantar por el cuello de su camisa, pero el otro Arc me agarro la mano

-Cardín, relájate y compórtate-

-La hare cuando tu mascota deje de molestar-

-¿Le dijiste mascota a mi hermano?-

-Juntarte con perros afecta a tu oído, dentro de poco solo podrás escuchar a estas bestias- Arc me agarro de cuello de mi camisa y me puso a pocos centímetros de sus ojos

-Repítelo en mi cara- Esta fue la primera vez que Jaune tenía una actitud violenta

-Ustedes dos, sepárense. La profesora Goodwitch nos separó con su semblanza

-Solo estábamos hablando- Intente salirme de este problema de la forma más rápida y fácil. La maestra suspiro y se alejó junto con el Arc mayor

-Perdónalo, Jaune tiene su temperamento-

-Deja de molestarme-

-Perdón si te causo alguna molestia y quiero ayudarte con Oobleck, sé que tienes problemas con su materia y quiero ayudarte-

-No necesito tu ayuda- Me aleje mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

-Me necesitas más de lo que crees-Pude escuchar la voz del pulgoso en mi oído, pero al voltear este había desaparecido

Dante

-Tener el tiempo justo para todo es agotador-

-Tienes razón, mi pequeño amo. Mordred estaba acostada a mi lado mientras jugaba con su pergamino

-Señor, le quiero preguntar algo-

-Eso es bueno, ahora tengo ganas de responder algo-

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso del plan?-

-Ten paciencia, el plan va muy bien-

-¿Los Arc saben del plan?-

-Sí, pero Jaune piensa que deberíamos actuar más rápido. Él tiene miedo de que algo logre matarme-

-Todas tenemos miedo de perderlo, señor déjanos el combate a nosotras, usted debe enfocarse en sobrevivir y guiar al resto, nosotras somos desechable, pero usted es único-

-Te equivocas, jamás podría reemplazar a una buena amiga y menos podría perdonarme el pensar en hacerlo- Mordred dejo caer el pergamino y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-Señor prométame que usted escapara-

-Lo único que prometo es no dejarte morir sola jamás-

Mordred comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba

-Cuidado, mi pintura facial- Mordred ahora tenía el uniforme llano de pintura negra y blanca

-Perdón, me gano la emoción-

-No te preocupes, solamente quiero decirte que los días del 31 de Octubre, hasta el 2 de Noviembre deberé estar solo-

-¿Por qué razón?, ¿Si es que puedo preguntar?-

-Solamente voy a hablar con unos viejos amigos-

-Entendido-

-Te doy todo el día libre para que puedas hablar con Jaune- Con mis pocos conocimientos de la cultura humana en general solo puede guiñar el ojo en señal de aprobación

-S. SEÑOR, CUIDARE DE SU HERMANO-

-Diviértete y recuerda usar protección- Necesitare mejorar su armadura

-Tengo que irme, cuídate- Me levante y comencé a caminar hasta mi siguiente clase

 **Kiyohime**

En ese momento mi furia y enojo se encontraban al máximo, yo tenía la necesidad de verter veneno de cobra en la tasa de té de la señorita Schnee mientras ella hablaba de lo estúpido y desaliñado que era mi amado Dante sama

-Enserio, no entiendo el porqué de sus acciones. Siempre actúa como una animal y sigue sus instintos, creo que debería comprar un silbato especial para perros-

-Creo que estas sobreactuando, Dante sama solo intenta ser lo más cordial y agradecido posible-

-Pero eso es molesto, no puedo parar de pensar en todos los problemas y desventuras que la familia Arc debió pasar por adoptar al esponjoso-

-Yo creo que el ser padre o madre de un ser tan asombroso y bondadoso es algo digno de orgullo-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?, Estas actuando igual que la machorra cuando hablamos del esponjoso-

-Mordred tiene su orgullo como caballero y no es extraño defender el honor de su señor- Pasamos un tiempo en completo silencio mientras tomábamos nuestro té

-Pero, ¿Por qué dicen que es bondadoso y asombroso?, El no parece diferente a cualquier niño, sus habilidades en combate son increíbles y su actitud es agradable, pero no ha demostrado algo digno de alabar- En ese momento casi me lanzo al cuello de esta idiota malnacida. Dante sama la salvo de morir en múltiples ocasiones, utiliza su fortuna y recursos para ayudar a todas las especies y clanes; Además es la persona más amable y gentil con todos los débiles.

-Él ha hecho miles de cosas, el té salvo la vida y ayuda a todos-

-Solo lo hizo porque podía ganarse mi afecto, eso pasa mucho en mi familia y quiero decirte que si le agradezco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que lo hizo con otras intenciones. Por eso no puedo procesar el respeto y adoración que Raiko, Mordred y tú le tienen-

-Eso es porque no viviste ni viste todo lo que puede hacer-

Me levante de la mesa y recogí mi taza de Té

-Fue agradable hablar con usted señorita Schnee-

-Puedes llamarme Weiss, Y somos amigas, ¿Verdad?-

-Si- No, tu maldita albina , tú y esa estúpida presunción me provocan rabia y vómito, quiero matarte, pero debo contenerme y más importante eres alguien que Dante sama aprecia, por esa simple razón no voy a matarte... POR UN TIEMPO

-Si me disculpas, tengo que terminar un trabajo para Dante sama-

-¿Qué trabajo?- Esta estúpida niña rica me está haciendo enojar

-Solo un poco de herbolaria y química-

-Muy bien, cuídate-

Cuando salí del comedor me encontré con Dante sama

-Buenas tardes. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre?-

-¡Sí!- Nunca actuó de esta manera cuando las demás están cerca, pero cuando solo estamos Dante sama y yo, no puedo evitar actuar de esta forma

-Muy bien, ahora vamos por las flores, el incienso, dulces, comida y todo para la noche de mañana-

-¿Organizara una cena mañana?- En ese momento comencé a imaginar una posible cena romántica, las luces de unas velas iluminando una hermosa habitación llena de pétalos de rosas y en el centro podía ver a Dante sama con un plato lleno de deliciosas carne en la mano derecha y en la izquierda sostenía un tenedor y lentamente me acercaba para comer

-¿Kiyohime?- En ese momento recobre la conciencia

-¿Estas bien?- Yo asentí

-Vamos, tenemos que preparar todo- Dante sama me agarro la mano y caminamos por todo Vale buscando los materiales para Dante sama

-Vamos, tenemos que comprarte ropa hermosa para el Halloween-

 **Glynda**

Es hermoso tener un poco de tiempo para uno mismo, pero es aburrido.

-Todo el papeleo está terminado, los exámenes calificados y todos los informes de inscripciones están perfectamente llenados y ordenados-

El sonido de golpes en la puerta de la oficina me alegraba un poco pero como siempre estoy esperando algo absurdo o tedioso de parte de Ozpin me frustre un poco, pero en esta ocasión pude ver al Joven Arc sosteniendo múltiples hojas de colores

-Buenas tardes señorita Glynda-

-Buenas tardes, ¿Necesita algo mi estudiante favorito?- Esto no es una mentira, este pequeño y adorable fauno es el estudiante con mejores calificaciones y me ayuda con algunos trabajos tediosos a cambio de poder jugar conmigo mientras tenga tiempo libre

-Sí, ¿Tiene papel de colores?- Esta solicitud es un poco extraña, pero no parece nada fuera de lo común para un niño

-Sí, espera solo un minuto- Le entregue unas hojas de colores que los profesores utilizamos solo en contadas ocasiones

-Muchas gracias- Pude ver que Dante tenía una pequeña mochila donde guardo los papeles y pude ver algo que me incomodo

-¿Qué tienes en es mochila?-

-Es un secreto- Dante abrazo su mochila y salió corriendo y cuando intente alcanzarlo este había desaparecido

-Necesito revisar que ese niño no se encuentre en algún negocio turbio- Lo que pude ver fueron varias botellas de alcohol, una caja de habanos de los más fuertes que el profesor Port apenas puede soportar y lo que parecía ser una especie de hacha manchada de sangre

-Le pediré ayuda a Port- En ese momento me puse en contacto con el profesor más parlanchín de la escuela y le pedí que vigilara a Dante para asegurarnos que nada extraño pasaba y para ayudarlo le entregue una pequeña cámara de vigilancia que sobraron de la nueva instalación de seguridad

-Escúchame, él es el cazador en entrenamiento más talentoso que tenemos, deberás utilizar toda tu experiencia en las zonas de guerra para asegurarnos de no ser detectados-

-Entendido Glynda, pero no creo que eso sea un problema, puedes confiar todo en mis manos-

-No te confíes, él es el hijo del cazador más fuerte de Vale-

-Descuida, Jeral Arc solo pelea, el no conoce la discreción y creo que será muy fácil para mi seguir al pequeño por todo vale sin que nadie me detecte, pero para asegurarme voy a pedirle ayuda a Oobleck-

-Confió en ti-

 **Cardín**

-Señor Winchester, sus calificaciones están entre las más bajas de toda la escuela, le recomendaría estudiar con alguien fuera de su equipo o inclusive si lo desea puedo darle un tutor o a mí ayudante Velvet Scarlatina- Esa maldita fauno, me molesta el solo escuchar que necesito su ayuda me molesta

El profesor Port entro por la puerta y dejo unos papeles en el escritorio de Oobleck

-Necesito tu ayuda Oobleck, tenemos un proyecto pendiente-

-Entendido. Mientras el profesor Port y yo tenemos una plática para ajustar nuestros horarios usted piense en la solución para subir su calificación en las asignaturas-

Cuando los dos maestros se alejaron solamente pude pensar en cómo solucionar mi situación, pero comencé a escuchar

-Necesito tu ayuda para vigilar al pequeño Arc, él ha estado actuando extraño las últimas semanas y eso le preocupa a la profesora Goodwitch- Mi curiosidad aumento y comenzó a prestar más atención mientras fingía pensar en la solución para mi problema

-Él ha estado comprando algunos materiales peligrosos y algunas bebidas ilegales, incluso dijo ver que el pequeño tenía una botella de Vodka Atlaciano-

-¿Vodka Atlaciano?, Esa cosa es ilegal en Vale ¿Estás seguro de que ella no se equivocó?-

-Esa es la razón por la cual quiere que investiguemos al joven Arc-

-Entendido, preparare mis cosas para mantener una zona de rastreo preparada y tener un localizador especial para el joven y poder ver que está haciendo- El profesor Port camino hasta mí y me entrego una hoja de papel

-Puedes contactar a cualquiera de estos estudiantes y ellos te ayudaran con las calificaciones. Cardín tienes mucho potencial, solo falta que tú quieras impulsar tu propia fuerza, hasta entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes en los exámenes de recuperación-

-Si profesor- No podían importarme menos esos exámenes, pero tenía que investigar sobre ese pulgoso y ver si puedo sacar algún beneficio de esto-

 **Dante**

Kiyohime y yo nos encontrábamos en una tienda de disfraces

-¿Qué opinas de conejita?- Ella se colocó un disfraz de conejita, las orejas son lindas y la colita esponjada me encanta, pero no puedo lograr entender le porque le gusta estar tan desprotegida, el disfraz acentúa su figura, especialmente sus caderas, pero la única protección que tiene en las manos son unos guantes blancos y en sus piernas tiene unas medias negras y su cuello tiene un pequeño corbatín

-Es muy hermoso- Solo voy a decir la verdad y me guardare mi crítica sobre la defensa pobre y sobre la falta de armas en el diseño del disfraz, solo necesita llevar su alabarda o el abanico y todo saldrá bien

-Vamos necesito comprar más cosas, espero que mi pedido finalmente llegue a Beacon- Mientras salíamos de la tienda con el nuevo disfraz de Kiyohime y una bolsa extra que ella compro por alguna razón

Entramos a una licorería y llamamos al dueño, cuando el hombre me vio el entro a su oficina y salió con una caja de color blanco. El hombre dejo la caja en el mostrador y yo deje unos cuantos Lien morados

-Gracias por su compra- Al salir de la tienda pude sentir las presencia de cinco personas mirándonos fijamente a Kiyohime y a mí

-Mantente alerta, estamos rodeados- Ella entendió y comenzamos a caminar por una calle repleta de locales y tiendas, nos sentamos en la fuente de Vale a esperar que las personas comenzaran a juntarse en un grupo más grande

-Vamos- Comencé a correr mientras Levantaba a Kiyohime de forma nupcial y comencé a sentir que las presencias intentaban alcanzarme, pero logre despistarlos al entrar a una tienda de ropa y al ver que las personas comenzaban a llegar en mayor cantidad grite con todas mis fuerzas y con un poco de magia de control mental

-¡Descuento en ropa de dama y caballero al 50%!- En ese momento mi magia logro hacer efecto y todas las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse en las tiendas de ropa, con toda la nueva distracción logre escapar de mis perseguidores, con excepción de uno

-Parece que alguien tiene problemas, ¿Verdad Dog-boy?- Cardín

-Hola- Salude a Cardín con mucha alegría y este comenzó a enojarse

-¿Sabes el porque te estoy siguiendo?-

-Para que te ayude con el examen sobre la gran guerra y todos los cambios geopolíticos que pasaron en todo Remnant-

-No, vengo para investigar que estás haciendo con esa chica y esas cajas-

-Entiendo, ¿Quieres ayudarnos?, Necesitamos un par de manos extras y las demás chicas están ocupadas o enojadas, necesito que alguien pueda ayudarnos- Cardín comenzó a pensar

-¿Qué beneficios nos dará esto a mí y a mi equipo?-

-Descuida, pagare con el mismo valor de las cosas que transportaran, solo queremos tu completo silencio, no quiero que nadie en Beacon pueda ver que es lo que tienen estas cajas-

-Tienes un trato- Cardín tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, me voy a divertir quitándosela de los labios

-Entendido, solo danos las cajas y las dejaremos en nuestra habitación, después usted podrá recogerlas-

-Me agrada como piensas Cardín- Sé que esta mintiendo, pero esto podría ser divertido de ver

-Kiyohime, dale las cajas y llámalo cuando terminemos con las compras – Kiyo asintió y miro a Cardín con odio antes de despedirse y llevarse las cajas consigo

-Descuida, tengo un plan- Bese la mejilla de Kiyohime y salimos a comprar el resto de materiales, pero nos dimos un poco de tiempo para comer y hablar un poco, el día se fue rápido y descansamos en un parque que era alumbrado por unas farolas de Dust

-¿Qué es lo que deseas a futuro, Kiyohime?- dije mientras me acostaba en el suelo del parque

-Deseo poder estar con usted en ese entonces, eso es más que suficiente- Eso me pareció algo muy agradable, poder tener a todos mis amigos junto a mí por mucho tiempo es algo grandioso, pero los humanos y faunos no viven mucho tiempo, pero voy a vivir todo lo que pueda con ellos

-Vamos a pelear- Dije muy motivado

-¡¿Qué!?,¡¿Por qué?!- Ella estaba muy asustada

-Solamente quiero recordar este día para toda mi vida- comenzamos a empujarnos, ella intento taclearme, pero yo logre tumbarla y besarle el cuello

-¿Qué está haciendo Dante sama?- No dije nada y seguía con mi diversión, Kiyohime se retorcía y yo simplemente aumentaba la cantidad de besos, después comencé a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas alrededor

-Solamente relájate, quiero recordar esto- Ella estaba sonrojada y comencé a quitarle lentamente el Kimono, pero algo nos sorprendió. Abrace a Kiyohime y salte hacia atrás, una lluvia de flechas casi nos alcanzan, pero al intentar localizar a nuestro atacante su presencia había desaparecido

-¿Estas bien?- Los hermosos ojos de kiyohime me miraban fijamente y lentamente, un beso tierno fue lo que recibí, era algo hermoso pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por una lluvia de flechas y en esta ocasión regrese una y escuche el grito de dolor de una persona muy conocida

-Raiko, por favor no intentes lastimar a Kiyo- Le di otro beso a kiyohime y luego abrace a Raiko

-Volvamos a Beacon, es hora de volver, mañana acabaremos lo que empecé esta noche- Kiyohime asintió y cuando Raiko estaba a punto de golpearla con una flecha

-Descuida Raiko, cuando termine con Kiyo seguirás tu- No logro entender por qué las demás especies se enojan o sonríen cuando juegas a las mordidas y besos, es muy normal para los demonios jugarlo con las amigas, pero creo que con las demás especies se puede considerar algo muy importante que refuerza la amistad o puede destruirla cuando lo haces mal, mañana jugare con Kiyo e intentare que su lealtad siga conmigo

Con Raiko juego esto todo el tiempo y puedo decir que con cada juego parece que su lealtad aumenta, nunca podría hacerle esto a Mordred o a cualquier otra chica, solamente puedo jugar de esta forma con las personas con las cuales soy más cercano y no puedan enojarse por esto, Para un macho demoniaco esto solo se puede hacer con personas especiales y si alguien intentara hacer esto con una de mis hermanas me pondría furioso, creo que ser mestizo afecta mi forma de actuar en algunas ocasiones

Raiko me levanto de forma nupcial y me dormí mientras uno de sus pechos me acariciaba la mejilla, esto es incómodo, pero a ella parece gustarle

 **Jaune**

Coloque un candado y una silla en la puerta para evitar que las personas pudieran espiarnos, Kista tapo las ventanas con unas cobijas y coloco un pergamino con música clásica a todo volumen para evitar que fuéramos escuchados y después se escondió detrás de una almohada para darles la sorpresa a mi equipo

-Estamos listos- Todo mi equipo me miraba fijamente

-Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por ser tan pacientes y poder ayudarme en el pasado- Incline un poco mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero eso solo era para empezar

-¿Alguien quiere hacer una pregunta?-Nora levanto la mano

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?-

-Voy a contar un secreto y necesito secretismo para que sea un secreto-

-Entendido, ¿Por qué tienes una muñeca debajo de la almohada?- Nora levanto mi almohada y Kista se quedó tiesa

-Espera un segundo, por favor no la toques-

-¿Es algo muy importante para ti?-

-Sí, ella es muy importante- Ren y Pyrrha se miraron y luego me dirigieron una mirada de preocupación

-No es lo que creen...- Nora grito y todos la volteamos a ver

-Suéltame maldito juguete- Kista mordió el dedo de Nora y no lo soltaba

-Suéltala- Kista soltó a Nora y voló hasta mi hombro y se sentó

-Ella no es una muñeca, ella es mi semblanza ¿Quieres presentarte?- Kista salto de mi hombro y volo enfrente de mis tres compañeros sorprendidos por lo que miraban sus ojos en este momento

-Mucho gusto, Soy Kista y soy la semblanza de Jaune- Ella volo hasta mi hombro y beso mi mejilla antes de mirar a Pyrrha con desprecio, parece que a Kista no le agrada que una humana sea mi compañera

-Mucho gusto-

-Es un placer

-¡¿Eres un hada?!, ¡Eres muy hermosa!- Nora dejo de prestarme atención y ahora intentaba agarrar a Kista pero ella simplemente esquivaba la mano de Nora

-Deja de hacer eso, es molesto y la semblanza de Jaune parece consiente y no creo que le guste que las personas jueguen con ella-

-Tienes toda la razón Ren, me he estado ocultando todo este tiempo porque no quería que nadie aparte de Jaune y Dante supieran de mi existencia-

-WOW, eso es increíble, ¿Qué puedes hacer?-

Kista movió la mano y todos mis compañeros comenzaron a flotar gracias a una ráfaga de aire que ella utilizo de modo controlado

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que implique el viento. Jaune y yo somos un equipo, yo lo potencio y el termina machacando a todos, él es mi amado grandulón- Beso nuevamente mi mejilla

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Nora levanto la mano nuevamente

-¿Por qué Dante es tan importante para las chicas del equipo PARK?-

-Eso es porque Dante es el príncipe- Kista respondió con mucha determinación y orgullo en su voz

-¿Príncipe?, ¿Con castillo y todo?-

-El castillo no, pero tiene múltiples sirvientes que estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por el en cualquier momento-

-Increíble, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes conociendo a Jaune?-

-Solamente 8 años, siempre fui su única amiga cuando jugaba y los demás niños pensaban que estaba loco pues solo me dejaba ver cuando nadie nos veía-

-Lo recuerdo, Mis padres pensaron en llevarme al psiquiatra pero al final ella apareció en mientras cenábamos y al final decidieron que mi semblanza era muy útil-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿De qué reino es príncipe?, Quizás sea de Vacuo o Vale-

-No, Dante no es un príncipe de un reino humano o fauno, Dante es el príncipe de un lugar lleno de dolor para el culpable y lleno de recompensas para el justo-

-¿Cuál es ese lugar?-

-Eso es un secreto, pero solo puedo decirles que él está cuidando de todos-

-¿Quiénes son todos?-

-Los humanos, los faunos y las otras razas que habitan este mundo-

-¿Cuáles otras razas?-

-Es clasificado, pero solo puedo decir que el ama a todos y los quiere tener a salvo, por eso no quiere que nadie se entere de esto-

-¿Por qué quiere tener su posición como príncipe en secreto?, Podría utilizarla para sacar beneficios y poder faltar a las clases molestas- Nora pregunto mientras intentaba nuevamente capturar a Kista

-Eso es porque es un secreto, Dante ha vivido ocultándose por una simple razón, es porque un grupo de individuos busca matarlo para evitar que pueda hacer un trabajo que solo puede hacer el-

-¿Eso tiene que ver con los monstruos de la iniciación y con el que casi lo logra asesinar?-

-Sí, Dante es el único que puede hacerles daño gracias a su aura especial, él es la única persona que puede lograr dañar a esos monstruos de forma efectiva-

-¿Por eso no querías que investigara a Dante?-

-Exactamente, pero espero que puedan mantener el secreto-

-Prometo ser una tumba- Nora atrapo a Kista y comenzó a abrazarla

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, esa información es necesaria para que nosotros podamos comprender el porqué de tu comportamiento-

-Bien, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta pueden pregúntale a Kista-

-¿Vas a algún lugar?-

-Sí, voy a comprar flores-

-Cómprame unos lirios- Kista dijo antes de nuevamente besarme en la mejilla y me fui dejando a mi "semblanza" al cuidado de Pyrrha

-Muy bien, cuídate cariño- Pyrrha me miró fijamente, creo que mi broma no le gusto, pero a Kista pareció fascinarle pues no paraba de reír

 **Cardín**

-Terminen de llevar estas cajas a Beacon y luego recibiremos nuestra paga-

-¿Qué tienen estas cajas?- Sky pregunto mientras cargaba dos cajas que el pulgoso del equipo RWBY nos dejó para transportar y guardar

-No tengo idea, pero llegando a Beacon lo descubriremos-

El camino fue difícil y el pasar las cosas lo fue aún más, las cajas más pequeñas estaban recubiertas de plomo lo que provocaba que fueran más pesadas

Llegando a nuestra habitación finalmente guardamos toda la mercancía que el pulgoso nos pidió, con excepción de dos cajas muy pesadas

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- Al abrir la caja nos sorprendimos, en esa caja había múltiples cráneos humanos, nuevamente cerramos la caja de golpe y la escondimos, en ese momento todo mi equipo parecía asustado

-¿Quién demonios te pido que cuidaras esto?- La sonrisa de Dante fue en lo primero que pude pensar, pero ahora parecía la sonrisa de un psicópata listo para matar

-Dante Arc-

-¿Le estas guardando las cosas a ese pulgoso?-Sky fue el primero en hablar, pero ahora pasamos a la siguiente caja y en esta ocasión tuvimos una agradable sorpresa

-¿Cuántos litros de vino Mistralian compro?- Una gran cantidad de vino Mistralian de alta calidad estaba guardado y sellado, cada botella tiene un valor mínimo de 5000 Lien

-Creo que se divierten con los paquetes- Dante abrió la puerta de alguna forma y ahora estaba en nuestra habitación

-Tengan por las molestias y quiero que esto se quede en silencio- Todos asentimos al recordar los cráneos

-Muy bien pero antes- Dante se acercó a los cráneos tomo uno en su mano y...

CRUNCH... CRUNCH...

El sonido del cráneo siendo aplastado y poco tiempo después consumido por Dante inundo la habitación

-Adoro el sabor- Dante me dio una palmadita en la espalda baja y me entrego un sobre lleno de Lien de 2000

-Mantengan el secreto, mañana en la noche volveré, Cardín quiero hablar con usted en privado-Nadie respondió, mis compañeros son un grupo de cobardes e idiotas

-Vamos- Dante me hablo mientras salía caminando

-Quiero hablar con mi compañero en esta campaña especial, pero también quiero agradecer por cuidar de los suministros-

-Deja de adornar la plática y dime rápido lo que quieres que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¿Cómo estudiar para el próximo examen?-

-Si-

-Fue una respuesta rápida, creo que mejoraras en poco tiempo si sigues esta guía- Dante me entrego un pequeño cuaderno

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué odias tanto a tus padres?- Eso me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Qué te hace creer que odio a mis padres?-

-La carta y es mirada que tenías cuando tomabas el dinero de las mismas-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-Me importa porque estoy preocupado por otra persona, estoy preocupado que por su estupidez y odio pueda lograr hacerle daño a personas que no tienen culpa de nada- Tenia la necesidad de responder, pero no podía pensar en una respuesta para eso

-Cardín, lo que tu padre o tu madre hicieron no tiene por qué afectarte, puedo ver que tu odio a los faunos es por eso-

-¿Cómo lo saber?-

-No lo sabía, pero ahora si- Este enano es muy ingenioso, pero puedo salir de esto por la tangente

-Cardín sé que estás pensando en escapar o en intentar cambiar la conversación, pero solo voy a darte ese cuaderno y un consejo. Perdona a cualquiera o intenta comprenderlo, eso te ayudara a mejorar no como cazador, te ayudara como persona-

Cuando estaba por gritarle, Dante desapareció y comencé a pensar

-Detesto que ese idiota pueda meterse en mi mente tan fácilmente-

Cuando caminaba para despejar mi mente no pude darme cuenta de una pequeña fauno de gato, ella estaba en el suelo después de chocar conmigo

-Perdón- No le respondí y cuando estaba por pisar uno de sus cuadernos por accidente me detuve y le entregue el cuaderno

-Gracias-

Dove me estaba mirando fijamente desde la otra esquina y solo levanto el pulgar

-No le digas a nadie sobre lo que viste o tu vida se convertirá en un infierno-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte mi amable líder- El tono de voz y la actitud de Dove parecía una burla hacia Nora

-Deja de hacer tonterías y ayúdame a estudiar-

-Parece que alguien quiere pasar el próximo examen-

-Cállate, ¿Me ayudaras o no?- Dove y yo nos fuimos a la biblioteca por primera vez en todo el año

Al acabar de estudiar pude entender algunas cosas de la clase de Oobleck, pero al dormir nuevamente volvieron las pesadillas

 _ **Sueño**_

Era muy pequeño cuando comenzaron los problemas, mi madre siempre le gritaba a mi padre y él nunca le respondía y un día simplemente se fue, mi padre nos abandonó, pero todavía seguía mandándonos dinero y en algunos cumpleaños me visitaba mientras mi madre no estaba

Mi padre siempre me amo, pero mi madre al ver esto solamente se enfurecía al verme y un día mientras estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa simplemente ella exploto

Mi madre era alta y fuerte, su cuerpo era el de una mujer fuerte y robusta, ella no era delgada, ella tenía músculos y un poco de grasa, pero ella era más reconocible por siempre tener guanteletes de bronce, unos pantalones negros y una pechera de plata. Mi madre tenía el cabello anaranjado obscuro, piel blanca y sus ojos de color avellana me asustaban

-¡Todo es tu culpa maldito mocoso!- Mi madre me golpeo con una botella de licor mientras me gritaba, el golpe rompió la botella y me corto la frente

-Deja de llorar mocoso- Mi madre me golpeo por dejar caer un vaso de agua en el suelo

Mi madre estaba tan ebria que era más peligrosa de lo normal

-Tus eres igual que el estúpido de tu padre, él siempre fue blando con los débiles y los faunos, creo que esa es la razón por la que eres tan débil-

-No soy débil, soy el mejor en la clase de combate-

-Una clase de combate no vale nada- Ella lanzo mi hoja de calificaciones al fuego y continuo bebiendo

-¿Por qué tu padre me dejo?- Esa pregunta me llamo la atención, fue la primera vez que hablábamos de papá de manera directa

-Papá solo está enojado, volverá siempre vuelve y trae regalos- Mi madre me miró fijamente y acaricio mi mejilla pero no duro mucho tiempo, ella me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que sus guantes me rasparon la mejilla

-¡Tu padre me dejo por esa perra fauno!- Mi madre me grito antes de dejarse caer en el sofá

-¡Detesto a esa maldita, ella me quito a mi esposo y lo peor es verlo tan feliz con esa maldita serpiente!- Ella me volteo a ver

-Mira esto- Ella me enseño su pergamino y pude ver una foto donde mi padre abrazaba a una fauno, ella tenía escamas en las mejillas y sus orejas parecían igualmente recubiertas por escamas, pero lo que más me parecía desagradable era verlos tan felices y juntos

-Esa maldita serpiente me quito a mi marido- Mi madre comenzó a llorar y me dejo el pergamino, yo seguía viendo las fotografías. Mi padre era un hombre de estatura promedio con la piel canela, ojos grises y con un una ropa que era muy semejante a un uniforme militar promedio

-Papá siempre sonríe de esta forma cuando jugamos- Las fotos mostraban a mi padre y a esa fauno abrazados y sonrientes, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver una foto donde mi padre besaba el estómago de la mujer. Mi madre me escucho y nuevamente se levantó del sofá mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y al mirar la foto se enfureció nuevamente

-Déjame sola- Cuando finalmente entre a mi habitación pude escuchar a mi madre llorar a todo pulmón mientras rompía todo lo que estaba en su camino

 **Dante**

Cardín estaba bajo mi hechizo [Pesadilla] pero solamente estoy utilizando el mal recuerdo para indagar en las memorias de Cardín y entender su odio, creo que finalmente la encontré y ahora solo tengo que ayudarlo

-Voy a quitarte esa malicia tan estúpida- Despertare a Cardín y voy a hacer ejercicio con él, eso debería limpiar asperezas entre nosotros

Un chasquido de dedos fue suficiente, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos escape por la puerta y me prepare para trotar

 **Cardín**

Maldición, no creo poder dormir por el resto de la noche, amo a mi madre, pero ahora no sé qué pensar y ahora puedo entender porque papá nos abandono

Mire a todo mi equipo y ellos estaban roncando mientras sostenían una revista o sus pergaminos. Me cambie y salí de la habitación para hacer ejercicio, eso debería ayudar a relajarme

-Hola Cardín- Dante me saludo mientras trotaba por las afueras de Beacon

-Hola Dog-boy- Dante me sonrió y me invito a trotar con el

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?, siempre están juntos y es bastante extraño verte solo sin nadie-

-está dormido, yo estoy haciendo ejercicio porque no podía dormir-

-¿Tú también?- Dante me miró fijamente antes de seguir trotando

-Sí, mis pesadillas por lo general terminan antes de que salga el sol, siempre salgo a trotar para intentar calmarme-

-Apuesto a que son cosas tontas como zombis y fantasmas-

-No, mis pesadillas son de mi familia biológica-

-¿No eres hermano del Arc?-

-Sí, ellos me adoptaron después de encontrarme en el bosque solo-

-Yo pensaba que el padre de Jaune era un fauno-

-No, toda la familia Arc es humana, bueno excepto yo-

-¿Qué le paso a tu familia?- Pregunte esperando alguna respuesta típica de vale, por lo general abandonan a los niños cuando nacen para evitar tener que encargarse de ellos o sus padres pertenecían a algún otro reino y no podían volver con el niño gracias a esa estúpida ley de extradición

-Mataron a toda mi familia frente a mis ojos- Las palabras de Dante estaban cargadas de dolor y sufrimiento, pude ver en sus ojos lagrimas que lentamente comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Dante se acercó un árbol y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada intentando no llorar, por un momento pensé que su sufrimiento era similar al mío, pero me equivoque al ver que todas sus lágrimas y ahora sus gemidos agónicos de dolor

-Perdón- En ese momento abrace al pequeño por la espalda e intente consolarlo, esto era lo que mi padre hacia cuando mi madre se emborrachaba y hacia escandalo

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- Dante intento recobrar la compostura, solo para acostarse en el suelo y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas

-Perdón por verme tan patético, pero creo que es bueno llorar, mi padre siempre me decía que llorar era algo hermoso cuando esas lagrimas eran por un ser amado, me decía que cada lagrima era un beso y un abrazo que siempre quisiste darles a esa persona y ahora simplemente se unen con ella gracias a las lágrimas que salen de nuestro corazón-

-Mi madre nunca pensó lo mismo, mi madre siempre me dijo que las lágrimas eran una muestra de debilidad y un verdadero hombre nunca llora-

-Eso está mal, las lágrimas son para demostrar tus sentimientos, las lágrimas ayudan a aliviar el dolor y cuando finalmente terminan de fluir solo quedan los buenos recuerdos que esa persona y tu compartieron, por esa razón las lágrimas son un regalo que pocos humanos y faunos pueden comprender-

-Creo que eres el primer fauno en agradarme-

-Gracias, ¿Quieres un poco?, las penas con pan son menos- Dante me entrego una cráneo

-Perdón, no puedo comer cráneos humanos-

-No son cráneos- Dante mordió la calavera y me la entrego

-Es azúcar, son calaveritas de azúcar, son para el día de mañana y quería ver si puedes ayudarme a poner una ofrenda en el bosque-

-Te ayudare, pero ahora quiero pedirte un consejo-

-Puedo ayudarte-

-¿Perdonarías a una persona que te lastimo por estar enojada?-

-Sí, la perdonaría porque el enojo nos siega y evita que veamos las cosas que tenemos y cuando finamente el enojo termina lo único que pueden ver es el horror de haber perdido todo lo que les importaba-

-¿Perdonarías a alguien que te abandono para tener una vida mejor?-

-Eso depende, si la persona quiere tener lujos y riqueza a cambio de mi seguridad no lo perdonaría, pero si esa persona me abandono para salvar a un ser amado o intentar proteger a alguien necesitado yo lo perdonaría-

-Dante, creo que eso es más que suficiente, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y recuerda ahora tienes mi protección-

-Entendido y tengo que decirte algo. Creo que debes leer esto- Dante nuevamente me entrego mis cartas y en esta ocasión espere hasta que él se fue para leerlas

 _De: Carolina Winchester_

 _Hola hijo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte desde que te fuiste con tu abuela, ella me conto lo mucho que creciste y lo mucho que entrenaste para ser cazador, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y tan poco papel para plasmar mis sentimientos pero tengo una palabra que siempre quise decirte cuando finalmente me di cuenta lo mucho que te lastime a ti y a tu padre_

 _Lo más importante que tengo que decirte es perdón por todo lo que hice y lo que no pude hacer_

 _Eres mi más grande tesoro y quiero que sepas que nunca voy a poder perdonar el dolor que te cause, No pude verte a los ojos cuando te golpeaba por mi enojo contra tu padre, pero lo que me dolo fue ver tus hermosos ojos llorando, sé que nunca voy a poder remediar todo el daño que le cause a tu padre y a ti, pero espero que en tu corazón aun tengas espacio para tu madre_

 _Cuando finalmente pude darme cuenta ya había quemado todo el odio que sentía en mi pecho, lo único que quedo fue el dolor de perder lo poco que me quedaba._

 _Tu padre ha contactado conmigo y creo que finalmente puedo decir que el me perdono, pero no creo poder volver a tener el amor de ese hombre tan bondadoso, especialmente porque él se casó y ahora tienes tres hermanas, por favor intenta ser bueno con ellas_

 _Atte.: Una idiota que nunca pudo ver todo lo bueno que tenía hasta que lo perdió_

 _Posdata: Te amo_

Mis ojos lagrimearon por un segundo y luego deje que las lágrimas fluyeran por mis ojos, mi madre me pedía perdón y lo más importante finamente se dio cuenta del dolor que nos causó a mí y a mi padre, ahora puedo decir que mi madre a pesar de sus fallas ha intentado encontrar ayuda

¿Cómo pudo llegar esta carta hasta la escuela?- La carta estaba en un sobre blanco con el nombre Cardín Winchester en el reverso y el nombre de mi madre

-Padre no quiero perdonarte por abandonarme, pero quiero ver que tienes que decir después de tanto tiempo- Lentamente comencé a leer la carta

 _De: Matías Winchester_

 _Querido hijo, mi más grande ilusión y mi mayor fuente de orgullo. Quiero decirte que he estado mirándote y aun cuando creías que te había abandonado nunca lo haría, solamente quería que tuvieras un lugar donde vivir y que te cuidaran personas que pudieran ayudarte a superar el odio_

 _Mis únicos deseos fueron ver que tu madre finamente dejara el alcohol y que tu pudieras tener la oportunidad de ser un cazador, no eres bueno para las matemáticas ni para la historia, pero tienes determinación y el hambre de grandeza, sé que podrás llegar lejos no porque sea tu padre, puedo ver que en tus ojos despiertan la fuerza de un oso y en tus manos tienes el poder de cambiar tu propio destino, No quiero que me perdones y no creo merecerlo, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te amare por siempre_

 _Sé que posiblemente en estos momentos estés rompiendo la carta, pero si aún la tienes en tus manos quiero decirte que posiblemente no me quede mucho tiempo, quiero pedirte que si algo llega a pasarme cuides de tus nuevas hermanas, ellas son pequeñas y necesitan que alguien las cuide en caso de que yo llegue a faltar_

 _Mi situación es estable, pero la de Elisabeth fue mala, ella murió cuando nació la última de tus hermanas, por favor no me perdones, pero te suplico que cuides de ellas y de tu madre, ellas te necesitan_

 _Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, te estaré cuidando aun cuando no me veas, siempre te amaré mi amado hijo, deseo con todo mi corazón que tu vida sea larga y plena para que al final puedas contármela cuando pueda verte_

 _Posdata: Te amo mi más grande sueño hecho realidad_

En ese momento pude darme cuenta de lo ingrato que era y lo mucho que mi padre debió sufrir para que yo pudiera tener una buena escuela, un hogar donde me cuidaron y lo más importante tener unos cimientos firmes no come cazador, sino como hombre

-Perdóname por dudar de ti Papá- Comencé a llorar mientras pensaba en la carta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía mi padre, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo

 **Dante**

Mi plan fue todo un éxito, localice a la familia de Cardín mientras tenía tiempo libre y logre ayudarlos un poco, al mirar el odio enfermizo que Cardín guardaba no puede evitar entrometerme para ayudarlo, ahora solo tengo que esperar a ver como las cosas se acentúan y vigilar en caso de que alguien me rastreara mientras me movía de ciudad en ciudad

-Este día de muertos va a ser muy divertido- Dije mientras sentía la presencia de la mujer de cabello blanco, su sangre fue deliciosa y ahora puedo localizarla gracias a cada gota que pude probar

Camine hasta la habitación del equipo RWBY pero en el camino choque con Jaune

-Tomate el día libre, mañana necesitaras todas tus fuerzas-

-¿Ellos vienen?- Yo asentí y ambos volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ahora necesito calmarme y ver como mis trampas actúan con estos individuos, voy a disfrutar mientras ellos se ahogan en su propio dolor

Comencé a afiliar mi espada y luego introduje mi mano en mi dimensión de bolsillo y mire fijamente una foto de la familia Arc, yo pensaba que sobraba, pero al ver como mis hermanas me empujaron al centro de la imagen solo pude sonreír mientras afilaba mi espada y tarareaba una canción

 **Blake**

Desperté muy temprano al escuchar el sonido de una piedra de afilar en contra del metal y al mirar la hamaca de Dante este me miró fijamente y comenzó a afilar con más cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero ahora me desperté y no podía volver a Dormir, no tenía idea de un tema para poder hablar con este pequeño fauno

-¿Dormiste bien?- Yo asentí y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio

-Veo que intentas entablar una plática amistosa, pero parece que te está costando trabajo, pero creo que eso es tonto después de todo tienes un carácter bastante agradable, cuando estoy hablando contigo pienso que estoy hablando con una de mis hermanas-

-¿Tienes hermanas?-

-Sí, tengo 7 hermanas y a Jaune. Soy muy feliz desde el día que fui recogido del bosque y ellos de dieron un hogar-

-Eso es muy hermoso debe ser muy agradable crecer en un lugar donde la discriminación no exista-

-No, yo crecí en un lugar donde todo el mundo me miraba mal o me trataba como un monstruo, pero algo en mi me decía que la grandeza y las acciones heroicas cambiarían la forma en que ellos me miraban. Primero fue al salvar a una niña de un grupo de delincuentes de White fang, después mate a una manada de Beowulfs que intentaron atacar a los habitantes del pueblo, pero no solo hacia cosas peligrosas y que fácilmente se podían considerar un suicidio, comencé a ayudar en el campo con mi padre, propuse una nueva forma de cultivo que solo yo conozco y eso ayudo a la economía del pueblo. Antes todos me miraban con desprecio, pero ahora todos me miran hacia arriba y ahora sé que puedo hacer que todas las especies puedan convivir, solamente necesitamos que los que están abajo se levanten no con armas, necesitamos que se levanten con actos heroicos, de esa forma en lugar de ver a alguien inferior ellos podrán ver héroes en los cuales confiar y con el paso del tiempo puedan vivir dándose las manos sin malicia-En ese momento la inspiración y un sentimiento agradable inundaron mi pecho, pero mis labios jugaron en mi contra cuando comencé a hablar

-¿Cómo era tu antigua familia?- Dante dejo su espada y luego dejo caer una pequeña lagrima

-Te lo diré cuando tú me digas tu secreto, ahora solo debo pedirte que te pongas un lindo disfraz para esta noche-

-¿Esta noche?, Tienes razón es Halloween- Ruby despertó muy rápido y me asusto porque grito a todo pulmón

-¡¿Saben que día es hoy?!- Weiss se despertó por el grito, pero también se le podía ver bastante enojada

-Hallowee..- Ruby le grito en la cara

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!- Yang tenía una cara de fastidio mientras se intentaba levantar

-Felicidades Ruby, Toma- Dante le lanzo una pequeña caja, Ruby la abrió y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas

-Esto es...- Ella grito como toda una colegiala y abrazo el mecanismo que sus manos sostenían

-Este mecanismo es para de la nueva colección de diseño para armas de francotirador, se supone que no saldrían hasta dentro de 6 meses ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-

-Tengo unos amigos en Atlas, ellos me mandaron esto cuando les pedí algunas piezas- Ruby comenzó a abrazar a Dante, pero esto no duro demasiado porque el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar debajo de la almohada de Dante

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños, tengo que hacer algo con Cardín y Jaune- Dante se cambió de ropa y utilizo una variante de nuestro uniforme, pero podía sentir algo extraño con el color negro que ese uniforme tenia

-¿Cardín? El mismo idiota que siempre molesta a los faunos-

-Sí, ese mismo- Prepárense para esta noche, hoy tendremos una fiesta para celebrar este día en Juniors, ellos siempre tienen lo mejor en estas épocas-

-¿Conoces Juniors?- Yang pregunto con mucha sorpresa

-Sí, mi padre y madre constantemente tienen que ir a ese lugar para cobrar impuestos, al inicio no cooperaban, pero después de casi destruir el lugar ellos pagan todo al contado-

-Cuídense- Dante salió de la habitación, pero eso solo fue el comienzo, ahora tenía dudas

-¿Qué hacemos?- Ruby pregunto mientras miraba el regalo de Dante con mucho detenimiento y poco después intentaba acoplarlo a su francotirador

Pasaron 15 minutos donde todas comenzamos a dar ideas para aprovechar el día antes de ir a Juniors, sinceramente a mí no me importaba, pero quiero tener una relación más estrecha con mis compañeras

-¿Todas de acuerdo?- Todas asentimos pero antes de poder salir de la habitación escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrirla todas nos sorprendimos al ver a la profesora Goodwitch al profesor Port y al director

-Mucho gusto estudiante, ¿Podemos pasar?-Cuando todos entraron pude notar que la profesora Goodwitch buscaba algo

-Estudiantes, tengo una serie de preguntas que espero que ustedes puedan responder-

-Si es por las literas todo fue idea de Ruby y Dante- Weiss respondió

-Bueno esa es una pregunta menos, Ahora quiero que respondan con completa sinceridad ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Dante Arc en su tiempo libre?- Esto me sorprendió, pero comencé a recordar que Dante siempre se mueve mientras no está nadie y nadie lo puede vigilar

-Por lo general duerme, entrena o estudia- Respondió Ruby y le entrego su pergamino al director

Las fotos eran de Dante en alguna actividad, pero pude notar algo extraño, todas las fotos tenían a kiyohime o a Mordred en la parte de atrás y ellas estaban transportando unas cuantas cajas negras

-Esto es malo- El director dijo en voz baja

-¿Dónde está el Joven Arc?-

-Salió, Dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Cardín y Jaune- El director comenzó a pensar

-Muchas gracias- La profesora Goodwitch y el profesor Port se notaban muy incomodos

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo señor?-

-Sí, necesito que tengan muy vigilado al joven Arc hasta descubrir el contrabando-

-No es contrabando- En la puerta de nuestra habitación estaba Mordred y Jaune. Jaune tenía un gigantesco ramillete de flores amarillas y Mordred tenía una de las cajas que pudimos ver en las fotos

-Hola profesor, Feliz Halloween y Día de muertos- Jaune y Mordred nos repartieron dos bolsas del tamaño de una pelota

-¿Día de muertos?- El profesor Ozpin pregunto

-Es una festividad muy similar al Halloween, Dante la festeja e de noviembre, pero este año él está poniendo una ofrenda un día antes- Jaune explico mientras procedía a enseñarnos el contenido de las bolsas

-Dante festeja a la muerte en este día y lo celebra con dulces, música y alegría- Jaune nos enseñó que en la bolsa se encontraba una calavera muy realista, pero pude notar algo, la calavera estaba decorada de forma que se parecía a Jaune

-¿Festejar a la muerte?, eso es estúpido la muerte es algo que todos deberíamos tenerle miedo, los idiotas que no le tienen miedo a la muerte son los que siempre son imprudentes y faltos de intelecto- Jaune se mostró un poco molesto y Mordred apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que aplasto la caja de metal

-Te equivocas yo logro compartir el pensamiento de Dante y esa fiesta es una de las pocas cosas que tiene de su familia biológica y su antiguo hogar, esa fiesta no significa el dolor de la muerte, significa la alegría de la vida, este día es para celebrarle a aquellos que dejaron este mundo para ir a uno mejor, además él pone el altar porque cree que este día sus espíritus regresan a este mundo para poder convivir con los vivos, aunque solo podamos sentirlos ellos nos miran y sonríen al ver que aun los amamos a pesar de que ya no están con nosotros-

-¿Este es un día muy importante para Dante?-

-Sí, podríamos decirle que este día fue el último que vivió con uno de sus seres más amados, él quiere que el altar sea perfecto, por eso compro muchos materiales y trajo ofrendas, si quieren puedo decirles donde esta-

-Jaune, dijimos que no podíamos decirle a nadie-

-Dijo a nadie que no sea de confianza y todos los presentes son de confianza- Jaune le entrego una pequeña hoja al director donde escribió el lugar donde Dante se encontraba

-No lo entiendo- Weiss hablo mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente al suelo

-¿Por qué alguien pensaría que la muerte es eso?-

-Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero Dante me dijo cuándo fue nuestra primera cacería y casi lo logra matar un Grimm- Todo el mundo presto atención a las palabras de Jaune

-"La muerte no existe, la gente solo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo" Después se desmayó y lo tuvimos que llevar al hospital por las fracturas y hemorragias internas-

-Ese día el señor casi muere por intentar derrotar a un ejército por su propia cuenta, lo logro pero casi le cuesta un pulmón- Todos estábamos impresionados y algunos en estado de shock

-Bueno, nos vemos en la noche aún tenemos cosas que entregar- Jaune salió de la habitación y Mordred lo siguió

-Creo que el misterio se resolvió más rápido de lo que pensaba- El director finalmente se mostró más relajado y los profesores parecían mucho más tranquilos

-Veamos que tienen estas bolsas- Todos revisamos la bolsa y en todas habían calaveritas decoradas de forma que parecían nosotros

-Son preciosas- Escuchamos el sonido de algo rompiéndose y mirábamos a Yang, ella estaba comendo su calavera

-¿Qué? Está hecha de azúcar- Todos tomamos nuestras respectivas calaveras y los profesores se fueron de nuestra habitación

-Ahora que todo está en orden vamos por nuestros disfraces para la fiesta y si nos queda tiempo veamos qué pasa con Dante-

-Vamos- Todas salimos de nuestra habitación, pero este sentimiento me dice que algo malo esta por pasar

 **Cardín**

-Si papá, estoy estudiando y ahora estoy ayudando a un amigo- En la noche hable con mi madre, ella estaba tan contenta que apenas podía contener las lágrimas y ahora estoy hablando con mi papá mientras ayudo a Dante a poner su ofrenda para algún tipo de fiesta de Faunos, yo no quería preguntar porque pensé que podría ser un poco ofensivo

-Perdón hijo, me tengo que ir hoy tengo otra revisión-

-Cuídate padre y dile a mis hermanas que pueden llamarme en cualquier momento- Dante me sonreía mientras terminaba de acomodar unas fotos y algunos dibujos de personas que jamás había visto antes, la mayoría eran humanos y los otros parecían faunos

-Gracias por la ayuda- Terminamos una hermosa ofrenda colorida y llena de comida y dulces, pero lo que me sorprendió ver fue un vodka Atlaciano y un vino Mistralian, pero no tomamos ni una gota, todo lo dejamos en la ofrenda y después me fui

-Te veo en la fiesta- Dante se despidió mientras ponía los últimos detalles y yo me fui con mi equipo para prepararme para la fiesta, ahora el problema era encontrar un disfraz, pero al mirar debajo de mi cama encontré una caja negra y una tarjeta

 _Disfruta del disfraz_

 _ATTE: Dante_

En la caja estaba un traje elegante, cuatro mascaras de payaso y algunas armas falsas

-Bueno un problema menos-

 **Dante**

La noche finalmente llego y la paz que podía sentir en el aire frio, la luz de la luna y el cantar de las aves nocturnas era algo maravilloso, colocaba los últimos pétalos de flores y comenzaba a encender las veladoras con mucha calma y serenidad

Pude escuchar el sonido de pisadas a mí alrededor, pero mi espía parece conocer mi sentido del olfato y lo logro camuflaje con una colonia que era muy similar al olor de las flores y prepara mis garras, además de comenzar a juntar un poco de oscuridad debajo del suelo, si alguien salta yo simplemente lo empalaría en una espina de sombras.

Mientras el sonido aumentaba y las personas parecían juntarse más yo comencé a rezar, esto parece un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta mis rasgos familiares, pero también puedo decir que no odio a las religiones, todo lo contrario me agradan, los ideales de bondad y justicia siempre me parecen algo digno de admirar, aunque también tienen algo de malo y algo de bueno, no creo ser alguien que pueda juzgar algo que desde un principio se pensó para guiar a los demás por un buen camino

Lentamente comencé a sacar algo de mi dimensión de bolsillo, una pequeña guitarra acústica negra

Lentamente comencé a tocar y cantar. Mire fijamente el dibujo del hombre que estaba en frente mío, era mi padre. Mi padre era un hombre delgado que siempre usaba una gabardina gris y pantalones blancos mi padre jamás utilizaba camisa y dejaba ver sus músculos, pero lo que más le gustaban eran sus orejas y colmillos, lo dibuje sonriendo mostrando toda sus hileras de afilados dientes negros. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras recordaba los brazos de ese hombre abrazándome mientras cantaba una canción de cuna

 **-** Un sueño soñaba anoche soñito del alma mía, -

-soñaba con mis amores, que en mis brazos los tenía. -

-Vi entrar señora tan blanca, muy más que la nieve fría. -

—¿Por dónde has entrado, amor? ¿Cómo has entrado, mi vida? -

-Las puertas están cerradas, ventanas y celosías. -

—No soy el amor, amante: la Muerte que Dios te envía. -

—¡Ay, Muerte tan rigurosa, déjame vivir un día! -

—Un día no puede ser, una hora tienes de vida.-

-Muy deprisa se calzaba, más deprisa se vestía; -

-ya se va para la calle, en donde su amor vivía.-

—¡Ábreme la puerta, blanca, ábreme la puerta, niña! -

—¿Cómo te podré yo abrir si la ocasión no es venida? -

-Mi padre no fue al palacio, mi madre no está dormida. -

—Si no me abres esta noche, ya no me abrirás, querida; -

-la Muerte me está buscando, junto a ti vida sería. -

—Vete bajo la ventana donde labraba y cosía, -

Te echaré cordón de seda para que subas arriba, -

Y si el cordón no alcanzare, mis trenzas añadirían.-

-La fina seda se rompe; la muerte que allí venía: -

—Vamos, el enamorado, que la hora ya está cumplida **-**

-Esta canción fue algo que sé que te hubiera gustado escuchar papá, sé que eras un gran fan de los romances trágicos, pero aún tengo buenos recuerdos de todas las historias que me contabas desde que era pequeño, ahora quiero decirte que estar con las demás personas es muy agradable, puede que aun sea pequeño y mi pasado me duela, pero gracias a tus enseñanzas y palabras me demostraste que el pasado solo es un golpe que podemos aprender a esquivar o a devolver-

Me levante del suelo y destape el vino Mistralian y llene una copa y la deje debajo de un dibujo que tarde dos semanas en terminar, pero valió la pena

El hombre era musculoso, sus ojos rojos asustaban a algunos pequeños animales que pasaban a mi lado, estaba cubierto por una tela roja, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco espartano y solo podían verse sus ojos, pero lo que más sobre salía eran las marcas de cicatrices en ambas manos y sus botas negras

-Ares, maestro quiero decirle que las cosas desde este lugar han cambiado, creo que su visión de un mundo justo está en camino, usted era mi maestro cuando se trataba de las armas y el asesinato, tácticas de guerra, literatura y matemáticas- Deje de hablar al darme cuenta de que mis espías estaban hablando sobre el dibujo de aquel hombre y el cómo era casi una fotografía

-Creo que a usted le gustaría el vino, no puedo confirmar su sabor, pero creo que a usted le gustaría- Una breve oración y una leve inclinación fueron más que suficientes

Después fui al lugar donde estaba el Vodka Atlaciano lo destape y encendí un habano en frente de otro dibujo, Este era un hombre rubio, estaba completamente descubierto de la parte superior tapando sus músculos junto con su cabellera y barba rubia, uno de sus brazos fue cercenado y solo quedaba un muñón, sus ojos azules eran casi tan claros que se podían asemejar a un blanco

-Hola maestro Tyr, ¿Seguirá enfrentándose a los demás mientras intenta hacer lo justo?-

Solo podía sonreír mientras comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, ahora tenía que ser astuto para que mis espías no notaran mi estado de ánimo

-Mi maestro, tengo que serle muy honesto, extraño poder enfrentarme a usted. Todas sus lecciones no fueron desperdiciadas y ahora puedo decir que estoy capacitado para cualquier tipo de dificultad, gracias por ser mi rival y mi amigo- Ahora me incline un poco deje un hacha de plata atrás de la foto

-Maestro SunWukong- Camine hasta un dibujo de un fauno de mono, pero incluso entre los faunos mi maestro SunWukong sobresaldría por ser literalmente un mono con poderes divinos

-Mi maestro más loco y despistado, usted fue mi maestro en artes marciales y todo lo que tiene que ver con el auto control, yo quiero decirle que sus lecciones me han ayudado, ahora puedo decir que estoy feliz de poder contener mi fuerza. Usted fue muy codicioso, pero tampoco existía malicia en sus acciones, bueno sus bromas eran muy pesadas y casi rallaban el vandalismo, pero siempre terminaba reparando el daño- Deje un pequeño collar de oro con un diamante en el medio

Finalmente llegue con el último y el maestro que fue casi mi otro padre y madre

Era un dibujo algo extraño, una mitad era un hombre con un cuerpo fuerte y bien fornido, su ropa era un pantalón verde y unas hombreras, el cuerpo del hombre era negro, pero su cabello era un verde esmeralda, sus ojos eran negros con excepción de un pequeño punto amarillo. Del otro lado estaba una hermosa mujer con una vestimenta idéntica a la del hombre, con excepción de que esta utilizaba una especie de sostén de color verde obscuro, la mujer tenía una piel blanca y una larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos eran blancos con excepción de un pequeño punto azul

-Hola maestro Quetzalcóatl, no sabía cómo dibujarlo y pensé que dibujar sus dos formas eran las correctas para representarlo, usted fue mi madre en muchos aspectos y quiero decirle gracias, gracias por estar conmigo cuando papá murió, gracias por estar cuando nadie se atrevía a cuidarme, Gracias por ser mi madre- Me incline y comencé a llorar mientras intentaba no gemir, pero ahora estaba feliz

-Tengo algo especial para usted, usted siempre amo las cosas dulces y el chocolate- Deje un pequeño recipiente lleno de chocolate caliente y una cantidad considerable de dulces

-Pero también quiero decirle que me gustaría volver a estar en su regazo mientras mi padre me cuenta esas historias de los héroes del pasado y los demás maestros entrenan o duermen a mi lado, extraño a todos y quiero pedir perdón por no ser fuerte cuando más me necesitaban- Incline mi cabeza y ahora comencé a llorar mientras intentaba adivinar las intenciones de las personas que intentaban ocultase de mi

Paso el tiempo y después de unos cuantos segundos llorando me levante acomode la ofrenda y encendí una pequeña linterna negra

-Buenas noches a todos- Camine hasta el lugar donde escuchaba los pasos y el latido de corazones y espere hasta que alguien intentaba acercarse lentamente a mí por la espalda

Levante mis garras y las deje a pocos centímetros del cuello de la persona que estaba a mis espaldas y me mostré muy sorprendido para evitar que ellos sospecharan que tenía conocimiento de todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar

-Tranquilo Joven Arc, solo venia para ver cómo es esta ofrenda, creo que esta festividad es muy curiosa, raras veces puedo ver una cultura donde se aprecie a la muerte y se celebre su existencia-

-Hola Director, quiero decirle que es una fiesta muy especial y aunque muchas personas lo puedan ver de mala manera yo la veo de forma muy alegre y algo melancólica-

-¿Por qué es eso?-

-Simple, en esta fechas recuerdo a mis seres amados que dejaron este mundo y los recuerdo con alegría y les dejo lo que más les gustaba en vida para que lo disfruten una noche más-

-¿Estas personas son tus familiares?-

-Solamente uno, los demás son mis antiguos maestros y tutores, pero también una persona puedo llamarla madrastra o mi madre postiza-

-Joven Arc tengo unas cuantas preguntas para usted-

-Responderé todo con la verdad-

-¿Para qué necesita el Vodka Atlaciano, Los habanos y el Vino Mistralian?-

-Eso es porque a dos de mis maestros les encantaban las bebidas fuertes y los licores de calidad- El director miro múltiples botellas en la ofrenda

-Ahora quiere preguntarle sobre esto- El director me enseño una calavera de azúcar que era similar a el

-Eso es porque en estos días los niños piden su calaverita y eso se puede traducir como pedir dulces, fruta o monedas-

-¿Le diste una calaverita a todos en Beacon?-

-Si- Dije con simpleza mientras sonreía y mi cola se movía de un lado a otro

-Muy bien, una última pregunta ¿Cómo se siente aquí en Beacon?-

-Bien, pero creo que este lugar oculta algo un poco más escalofriante en sus paredes, creo que usted es una persona muy misteriosa y sus ojos muestran que está intentado ocultarnos algo a los demás-

-Bueno Joven Arc todos tenemos secretos y en esta escuela puede encontrar algunos muy misteriosos-

-Tiene razón, pero no olvide que afuera de Beacon existen secretos horribles que nadie debería conocer y algunas personas desdichadas conocen al pie de la letra, Director no puedo confiar en usted del todo, ni en mi equipo, solamente confió en cuatro personas en Beacon y eso es porque esas personas son mis más fieles y leales camaradas- Mi sonrisa amable y serena pareció inquietar al director y a las personas que están ocultas

-Ahora creo que es mi turno de preguntar ¿Usted es un mago?- Esa pregunta pareció sacar de balance al Director

-Si estas hablando de sacar conejos de sombreros no puedo decir que sea hábil-

-Director usted no puede mentirme en eso, yo también soy uno y si me deja aclarar algo muy simple...- Con un movimiento de mi mano y un poco de magia de gravedad atraje el bastón hasta mi mano

-Soy mejor mago que usted- El director me miro sorprendido y le entregue nuevamente su bastón y pude notar algo en el mismo

-Ese bastón es extrañamente pesado y tiene algunos mecanismos ocultos, estoy muy impresionado-

-Usted es una caja de sorpresas Joven Arc, si está dispuesto me gustaría hablar con usted en mi oficina y ¿pueda contarme quien le enseño ese movimiento tan extraño?-

-Solo fue magia de Gravedad, simplemente miraba fijamente el bastón y lo atraje desde la parte trasera y de esa forma ya tenía el bastón en mis manos-

-¿Tiene algunas habilidades más peculiares?-

-No tiene la menor idea de todo mi potencial mágico, pero ese es otro tema, la magia es algo que se puede aprender y dominar- Comencé a utilizar mi mana y energía espiritual para dibujar en el aire con una estela de color blanco

-YO he entrenado para dominarla a la perfección y moldear mi magia a la forma que más me convenga y si quiere hablar con mis maestros están aquí- Señale las fotografías de Quetzalcóatl y la de SunWukong

-Bien creo que esta platica fue bastante informativa para ambos- Yo asentí y comencé a caminar hasta hacia la ciudad para ir a Juniors dejando atrás al director y a los demás

 **Ruby**

Eso fue simplemente increíble, yo estaba temblando de la emoción al ver magia real ante mis ojos y lo mejor era ver que dos magos discutieron sobre el uso de esos poderes tan sorprendente

-Baja la voz, nos puede escuchar-Weiss estaba intentando ocultarse detrás de un árbol y yo estaba utilizando mi disfraz para intentar desaparecer entre las sombras, Yang igualmente intentaba esconderse en un arbusto y Blake estaba en la copa de un árbol

Weiss tenía un disfraz de vampiresa, yang era una zombi, Blake una bruja y yo era una zombi al igual que Yang

-Esto es increíble, ¿todas miraron lo mismo que yo?- Yang asintió

-Fue sorprendente, simplemente extendió la mano y el bastón voló hasta el-

-Esa podría ser su semblanza-

-No lo creo, tiene múltiples habilidades y creo que no utilizo su semblanza-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira tú pergamino y mira el aura de Dante- Mire el aura y estaba completa

-Cuando alguien utiliza su semblanza pierde como mínimo un 5% de su aura, ahora sabemos un secreto increíble de nuestro esponjoso amigo- Yang hablo mientras intentaba ver si su pergamino tenia una falla

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta antes que él, no quiero que sospeche que lo estábamos espiando- Weiss hablo

-Parece que alguien quiere evitar que el perro se ponga "Rabioso"- Blake golpeo a Yang en la nuca

-Vámonos-

-Eso fue increíble, ¿Crees que nos pueda enseñar magia?- Solamente podía imaginarme a mí misma volando mientras utilizaba Crescent Rose para moverme

-Si tenemos suerte podríamos aprender algo que es oculto para la mayoría de personas, pero no quiero pensar en qué pasaría si el descubre que lo seguimos-

-Tienes razón, él tiene una mirada que da miedo cuando habla con las personas superiores a él, también podría utilizar control mental para someter a Cardín-

-No creo, incluso el control mental debería hacerse de manera cercana, las semblanzas de ese tipo siempre se debe de tener contacto visual con el objetivo-

-¿Creen que lo amenazo?-

-No creo, pero aun así debemos de tomar nuestras precauciones al momento de hablar con el-

Al llegar a la fiesta toda estaban bailando, el equipo JNPR estaba haciendo un espectáculo mientras Jaune bailaba

Dante estaba hablando con una fauno Coneja, Ella era una de las víctimas de Cardín hasta que finalmente este no mostró ningún signo de hostilidad

Cardín y su equipo estaba hablando mientras disfrutaban de la música en pocas palabras todos estaban tranquilos y disfrutando la noche

-Hola chicas- Dante nos saludó, él estaba vestido con un traje negro con los bordes plateados y bonotes Dorados, el traje era hermoso y elegante, su cara estaba completamente maquillada como si fuera un cráneo de lobo y sus orejas estaban cubiertas por un sombrero igualmente adornado con plata

-Bonitos disfraces-

-Igualmente esponjoso, ¿Qué eres?-

-Soy un catrín- El disfraz le quedaba como anillo al dedo y me dio la mano

-¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita?- La música cambio a un Vals y yo con mis nulos conocimientos quería negarme, pero Yang me empujo

-Claro que quiere, vamos Rubs, rómpete una pierna- Nora volteo a vernos mientras intentaba hacer que Ren volviera a bailar con ella

Dante me llevo con el hasta el centro de la pista de baile y comencé a moverme de forma torpe y descuidada, llegando al punto de pisar en varias ocasiones la cola de Dante

-Relajante, esto es como contar, solamente déjate fluir y sigue mis pasos- Lentamente comencé a moverme con más gracia y determinación, por un segundo no pensé en nada y simplemente me movía a las órdenes de Dante mientras este bailaba sin despegar sus ojos de los míos paso el tiempo y yo sentía que solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, pero el dolor en mis piernas me alerto de algo

-Creo que tus tacones se rompieron, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Con una caballerosidad increíble Dante me ayudo a cambiarme de tacones

-Creo que los tacones no son lo mío y sobraban cuando me disfrace de zombi, a mí me gustan más las cosas que me ayudan a tener más movilidad-

-Opino lo mismo, siempre quiero tener algo que me ayude a moverme con fluidez al mismo tiempo que me protege-

-¿Quieres volver a Bailar?- Negué con la cabeza y los dos salimos a tomar aire fresco

-Ruby me agradas, creo que eres una gran compañera y líder- Dante miraba fijamente la luna

-Gracias, yo opino que eres genial como estratega y creo que eres el más fuerte de nuestro equipo-

-Ruby creo que creciste mucho en poco tiempo y no estoy ablando de tus pechos, ellos siguen igual- Dante sonrió y yo me sentía sumamente atacada y el comenzó a reírse

-Perdón, creí que te comenzarías a reír pero veo que no funciona contigo, ahora quiero decirte que nuestra vida está por cambiar y quiero pedirte ayuda para mejorar mis habilidades y las tuyas-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero que desde mañana comencemos un entrenamiento secreto, solamente tú, yo y Weiss-

-¿Me escuchaste Weiss?- Weiss salió desde atrás de la puerta y estaba sonrojada mientras jugaba con su cabello-

\- O esponjoso, creo que me descubriste-

-No podría olvidar tu dulce aroma, siempre me reconforta tenerte a mi lado para poder sentir tu suave aroma, creo que no tengo que repetírtelo, desde mañana comenzaremos un estricto régimen de entrenamiento para mejorar nuestras habilidades de combate-

-¿Alguna duda?-

-No, muy bien ahora ¿Quieres concederme el ultimo baile de la noche, Weiss?- Weiss estaba sonrojada mientras intentaba dar una porte duro y firme, pero su semblante se derrumbo al momento de tocar la mano de Dante y bailar, ambos parecían dos almas completamente afinadas y trabajando en perfecta sincronización, incluso algunos estudiantes solamente miraban el espectáculo que Weiss y Dante estaban dando, fue hermoso ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Dante se movía con gracia

-Eres muy buena bailarina- Weiss aun intentaba mostrarse indiferente pero el tiempo comenzó a jugar en su contra, Dante y Weiss lentamente comenzaron a Bailar más lento y más cerca el uno del otro

-Parece que alguien esta celosa- Yang me sorprendió y me sonroje

-No estoy celosa, simplemente me parece muy hermosa la forma en que están bailando-

-Tienes razón, ambos bailan muy bien, pero no tanto como tu hermana-

-Yang la última vez que bailaste vals terminaste rompiendo la mano a tu pareja-

-Oye eso solo paso una... dos... bueno tienes razón soy pésima bailando vals-

El tiempo paso y todos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, Yang se durmió en segundos Blake comenzó a leer, Weiss se durmió mientras acariciaba la cola de Dante y este afilaba su espada

-Dante, Gracias por el regalo, es genial-

-No tienes porque agradecer- Dante me hizo una señal y me acerque, el me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza

-Si necesitas algo solo pídelo, yo puedo ayudarte mientras tú me permita hacerlo- Dante me acostó en mi cama y comenzó a cantar nuevamente, pero esta canción era tan relajante que Blake se quedó inconsciente a los 2 minutos y yo dormí mientras acariciaba la cola de Dante y este me acariciaba la mejilla

-Descansa mi líder **-**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 El policía, los cazadores y el Fang

 **Ruby**

-Señor Winchester estoy muy complacido con el aumento de su rendimiento académico- El Profesor Oobleck le entrego su examen a Cardín y este no podía creer en su actual calificación y su posicionamiento en el ranking en la calase de historia

-Joven Arc, su rendimiento está decayendo, le sugiero que comience a ponerse el corriente- Dante levanto las orejas y después se desmayó, la cabeza de Dante reboto en el suelo y todos nos asustamos

Jaune que estaba del otro lado del salón corrió tan rápido que fue difícil verlo, pero cuando logro llegar con Dante todos nos sorprendimos al ver un charco de sangre, todos nos congelamos del miedo, pero el sonido de la voz de un hombre nos devolvió al mundo

-Oficial canino, oficial canino responda- Dante presiono un botón de dentro de su camisa

-Aquí oficial canino, ¿Necesita algo central?-

-Sí, el jefe quiere hablar con usted cuando las clases en Beacon terminen-

-Entendido, salúdeme a sus niños-

-Faunos, ustedes nunca cambian- El hombre dijo esto sin ninguna malicia, incluso sonaba alegre

-Una cosa más antes de cortar transmisión ¿Está en buenas condiciones después de su último encuentro con White Fang? Recibió múltiples impactos de balas experimentales atlacianas y nos preocupa su estado de salud-

-Estoy en buenas condiciones y ya termine el papeleo, creo que estas hojas de papel me mataran antes que las balas- El hombre dio una carcajada sincera

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, estaremos esperando- Dante comenzó a levantarse y el sonido de las campanas nos recordaron que era la última clase de la semana

-Joven Arc, le pido que se dirija a la enfermería-

-Solo déjeme ir a vale y hablar con mis jefes-

-Lo lamento, pero sus heridas están sangrando y quiero informarle al director sobre su trabajo con la policía- Dante intento irse, pero Yang evito que siguiera caminando

-Déjanos ayudarte, relájate y esperemos al Director- Yang está actuando como una buena hermana mayor

-No quiero- Dante inflo las mejillas

-Lo lamento, pero no es lo que tú quieras- Yang levanto a Dante y lo coloco en su espalda

-¿Estas comiendo bien? Te siento más ligero y puedo sentir tus costillas-Dante solo asintió, en cierto punto era adorable ver a nuestro miembro invencible actuar como un niño pequeño y enserio deseo que solo sea una actuación

-Yo voy a hablar con tu jefe, Yang por favor cuídalo y evita que se escape- Jaune hablo mientras salía por la puerta

-Entendido, pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda- Dante estaba durmiendo y abrazo a Yang mientras movía su colita

-Vamos a la habitación, Las enfermeras deben estar en su día libre, le daremos tratamiento en la habitación- Al llegar acostamos a Dante en su hamaca. El rostro de Dante calmaba el alma y se podía sentir un aura relajante. La paz y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidos por golpes brutales en nuestra puerta, incluso las paredes se estaban fragmentando

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta o tus brazos van a ser arrancados!- El grito de Raiko me asusto, Blake se escondió debajo de la cama, Yang se colocó en posición de combate, Weiss comenzó a caminar hasta la perta y Dante comenzó a moverse mientras dormía

-¡Tetas planas, Abre esta puerta o te cortare las piernas!- Weiss abrió la puerta con furia para poco después ser lanzada y pisoteada por tres integrantes del equipo PARK

-Mi niño ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón atacaría a un ser tan inocente y puro?- Raiko salto a la hamaca de Dante y este comenzó a ahogarse con los gigantescos pecho de Raiko

-Bájate vaca inmunda- Kiyohime la pateo y abrazo a Dante

-O mi pobre, pobre y hermoso amo. El criminal que se ha atrevido a lastimar su pulcro e inocente cuerpo va a ser castigado brutalmente- Kiyohime le arranco la ropa a Dante y comenzó a vendar a Dante y después comenzó a untar una pasta verde en las heridas y estas fueron cerradas de forma instantánea, pero luego Kiyohime fue arrojada por Raiko dejando a Dante solo

-El señor estará bien, siempre sobrevive a cosas peores- Mordred hablo después de abrir la ventana de la habitación y beso la frente de Dante

-Cuídenlo y atenlo de pies y manos- Jaune tenía ropa formal y nos entregó una cuerda

-Dante jamás deja de actuar como Dante y me preocupa que él se escape, ¿Dónde lo tienen?- Todas miramos la hamaca y después escuchamos el sonido del viento pasar por entre las cortinas

-Maldición, volvió a aplicar la misma forma de escape- Todas mirábamos por la ventana y un pequeño punto negro se alejaba por el bosque esmeralda

-Vamos a la jefatura de policía, Dante estará con su jefe- Todas asentimos

-Ese fauno es muy imprudente, Incluso podríamos aprovechar para saludar a los estudiantes que llegan hoy- Weiss hablo

-Tu plan desde un principio era espiar a los estudiantes para tener ventaja en el festival Vytal- Blake hablo mientras escondía un libro

-Todos vamos a Vale y de paso voy a comprar un regalo para Dante- Jaune hablo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

-¿Qué tienes pensado comprarle Dante sama? No quiero que le regalemos lo mismo y comprar algo innecesario- Kiyohime comenzó a caminar atrás de Jaune

-Yo le comprare un libro de informática, Mordred quiere comprarle un escudo y Raiko quiere que ambos duerman en un motel y mi familia quiere comprarle una laptop atlaciana-

-¿Crees que le guste un arma?- Pregunte, yo quería regalarle algo, la maquinaria que me regalo era muy costosa y difícil de conseguir, por eso junte dinero y pensé en actualizar el arma de Dante, pero al verla se trataba de una espada sin ningún mecanismo ni cualquier forma de alteración para el combate y no sé qué tipo de arma le guste por lo general solo utiliza los puños y quiero que mejore con las armas de fuego para evitar que se sienta inútil en nuestras prácticas de puntería

-Posiblemente le guste algo simbólico, un arma con pocas balas, pero con mucha potencia le encantaría, además podrías hacer que el arma tuviera una cuchilla o una navaja- Jaune me respondió y ahora tenía una idea del arma que a Dante podría gustarle

Llegamos Vale después de quince minutos y al momento de bajar casi soy aplastada por una multitud de personas, pero Mordred logro evitar que me pisotearan

-Ten cuidado y cuida tu dinero, estas lacras pueden arrebatarte muy rápido el dinero-

-si- Mordred me entrego mi billetera y me miro con mucha severidad

-Busquemos a Dante antes de que se meta en problemas- Todas asentimos

-Yo me quedare en los muelles, de esa forma no podrá escapar hacia la escuela-

-Solo quieres espiar a los otros estudiantes-

-Dejen de hablar y comiencen a caminar-Kiyohime dijo de forma apática antes de caminar sola y Raiko desapareció junto con Mordred antes de poder darnos cuenta

-Separémonos y lo encontraremos más rápido, ustedes caminaran a la jefatura y yo lo buscare por la ciudad- Jaune se separó del grupo y desapareció mientras caminaba entra una multitud

-Muy bien comencemos a buscar-Y entonces llegamos a la jefatura después de pasar por un orfanato lleno de niños felices, juraría que hace solo unas semanas el orfanato estaba en pésimas condiciones, parece que los dioses si ayudan a los necesitados

Entramos a la jefatura de policía y hablamos con una mujer que estaba terminando de escribir en una computadora

-Buenos días Jovencitas ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Buenos días, estamos buscando a un niño-

-Entendido, llene estos papeles y bríndennos una foto del niño para iniciar una búsqueda. No puedo creer que sea el quinto en esta semana- La mujer me miraba con compasión

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermanito, tenemos a nuestro mejor hombre en estos casos-

-No, Creo que se está confundiendo, nosotras estamos buscando a un agente llamando Dante Arc- Blake dijo y la mujer soltó un suspiro aliviándose

-Gracias a los dioses, esta semana el crimen ha aumentado en Vale y los secuestro a los niños han aumentado de manera exorbitante-

-¿Ha estado pasando algo últimamente en Vale?-Blake pregunto mientras encendía su pergamino y se preparaba para comenzar a escribir

-Sí, los asaltos a las tiendas de Dust aumentaron, pero siempre son detenidos por nuestro mejor hombre y logramos detener la mayoría y los secuestros de los niños comenzaron hace dos semana y creo que están en aumento- Blake escribía en su pergamino y podíamos ver la preocupación en sus ojos

-¿Podría darnos más detalles?-

-No y ahora que lo pienso ustedes están preguntando por Dante Arc, Él tiene más conocimiento de estos casos pues él es nuestro agente encargado de los asaltos del White fang y las desapariciones. Ese joven cazador podría hacer una fortuna como detective privado o guarda espaldas personal-

-¿Podría decirnos donde lo podríamos encontrar?-

-Claro, el ahora debería estar en Beacon estudiando o haciendo sus rondas por la ciudad-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Una mujer de gran tamaño y fuerte complexión camino hasta nosotras, la mujer tenía la cabellara negra al igual que su piel y sus ojos rojos eran amenazantes y estaba vestida con un uniforme de oficial de policía, pero con algunas alteraciones para evitar que se dañara por el tamaño de la mujer y sus placas óseas que se lograban ver en sus ante brazos y un aguijón que salía de sus pantalones

-Hola jefa, estas niñas buscan a Dante Arc-

-Al pequeño fauno- L a gran mujer me miró fijamente

-Pasen a mi oficina, quiero hablar con sus compañeras de equipo y debo admitir que el pequeño fauno tiene compañeras muy dedicadas y protectoras- Cuando todas pasamos a la oficina pudimos notar que la oficina parecía ampliada para que la mujer no tuviera problemas por el tamaño

-¿Paso algo con el agente Canino?-Todas asentimos y comenzamos a explicar

-Ya entiendo, pero era de esperarse, ese pequeño fauno tiene un gran odio hacia White fang, no me sorprendería que soportara todo el dolor solo para atrapar a esa organización llena de lacras-

-Esa organización no está llena de lacras, solamente son faunos confundidos y que están hartos de ser discriminados- La mujer pareció enojarse y se levantó de su silla

-Yo también estaba confundida y era discriminada, pero ese no era un motivo para robar, matar y difamar a las demás personas, los faunos no deben escudar a otros faunos por sus acciones, una persona solo debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones y únicamente debe responder por lo que ella hizo, cuando defiendes a alguien solo por pertenecer a algún lugar o tener una raza en específico eso es un crimen, los faunos inocentes tienen derecho a una vida digna y los criminales no importa la raza deben estar en prisión- Blake no podía responder y la mujer la miraba con ojos severos

-Niña, no quiero que me mal interpretes yo sé que la mayoría de los miembros de White fang solamente actúan por inercia de sus líderes, pero si tienen la suficiente inteligencia para hacer lo que hacen entonces deben tener la suficiente inteligencia para diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, por lo mismo si son lo suficiente mente idiotas para no poder verlo deben ser encerados antes de ser un peligro para las demás personas y para ellos mismo-

-Creo que tiene un poco de razón- Blake parecía derrotada

-Vamos a lo que nos importa ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Venimos a buscar a Dante y llevarlo a un hospital-

-Entiendo, ahora tiene sentido el olor a sangre y su necesidad de irse lo más rápido posible- La mujer se reclino en su silla

-Debería hacerle una llamada de atención, pero es muy buen oficial y el programa de adiestramiento de cazadores que el consejo nos obligó a cumplir nos está metiendo en múltiples problemas, la mayoría de pasantes o son muy presumidos o muy prepotentes, ese chico es el único que nos está dando resultados favorables; y además el consejos nos pidió darle esto como recompensa por la ayuda a la comunidad y el aumento de la moralidad de los habitantes de Vale hacia los cazadores- La mujer tenía una caja de tamaño mediano y la dejo en la mesa

-Puedan abrirla si quieren, es algo que podríamos llamar clasificado, pero ustedes me agradan, especialmente la que tiene la mirada de emoción en sus ojos- Ella me señalo a mí y en ese momento abrir la caja y pude mirar un revolver, el revolver era pequeño, pero podía distinguir que era uno prohibido legalmente para cualquier persona y solo estaba permitido su uso en las fuerzas militares, si un cazador tuviera esto sin los papeles serian fácilmente 5 años en prisión

-Este es un revolver modificado, inicialmente era un Smith & Wesson Modelo 500, pero lo modificamos para que su tamaño fuera menor y el poder de fuego aumentara, las balas son una variante militar especial para destruir el aura y despedazar 5 cm de metal reforzado, solo existe una en Vale y la están mirando, pero siento que es muy simple- El revolver era hermoso, pero le faltaba algo, el revolver era un negro mate y no tenía ningún rasgo distintivo

-¿Podría modificarlo?- Todas me voltearon a ver

-Si claro, eres la líder del equipo, solamente firma aquí y modifícala, pero cuidado con intentar venderla o dañarla, eso podría costarte la prisión o en tu caso la correccional-

-Entendido- Ahora tengo el arma perfecta para Dante ahora voy a trabajar en un diseño y en acoplarle una cuchilla

-Dante debería estar por la iglesia jugando con los niños o por las afueras de Vale, él siempre está cuidando esos lugares-

-Adiós señora- La mujer levanto su pulgar

-Puedes llamarme Nina- Ella levanto su aguijón y parecía que estaba dándonos su aprobación con las tres extremidades

Cuando llegamos al orfanato pudimos ver a Mordred. Ella tenía su semblante serio mientras le enseñaba a los niños a empuñar una espada, la dejamos pues si ella está aquí significa que Dante no esta

Cuando estábamos caminando por los muelles para tener suerte escuchamos a unos oficiales hablar sobre White fang y luego escuchamos un grito

-Detente en ese lugar fauno- un chico rubio con cola de mono paso corriendo a nuestro lado y Weiss estaba corriendo atrás de el

-Vuelve en este mismo instante- Todas la comenzamos a seguir al fauno de mono

Lo perdimos al dar la vuelta y chocar con una chica de pelo naranja

-Hola a todas- La chica me saludo mientras estaba recostada en el suelo

-Perdón- Una pequeña sombra salto desde las alturas y aterrizo frente a nosotras, se trataba de un oficial de policía de Vale, pero tenía un diseño muy diferente en su uniforme, parecía completamente blindado, tenía múltiples bolsillos, un casco blindado con una visera negra que no nos dejaba ver los ojos del oficial, pero lo quemas sobre salía era su colita esponjosa y sus orejitas de lobo

-Hola chicas, hola amiga nueva- La voz de Dante salió del casco del oficial y después retiro el casco de su cabeza

-¡Tu!- Yang se enojó y lo sujeto por un collarín que tenía el traje

-¿Sabes el estado en el que te encuentras? Y ¿Qué es eso de detener robos de White fang?-

-Es un trabajo y mi cuerpo ya se regenero- Dante levanto su camisa y mostro su hermoso cuerpo y músculos torneados, pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que parecía estar completamente intacto

-Tu aura te curo, pero debes estar en revisión, tu aura se acabara y no podrá protegerte si la sobre exiges al nivel de curar heridas que fácilmente podrían matar a alguien-

-Ok, solamente déjenme ayudar a nuestra joven amiga, Mucho gusto soy Dante-

-Igualmente, ¿Amiga?, ¿Me llamaste amiga?- La chica era extraña y comenzaba a darnos miedo a todas

-Sí, eres muy interesante y quería hablar contigo, Tienes una apariencia muy bonita y tu piel es suave al tacto- Dante se recostó en el suelo y movió la mano de la chica a su mejilla

-Soy Penny Polendina y tu piel y temperatura corporal son muy agradables igualmente- Dante y ella estaban recostados en el pavimento

-¿Estos dos están bien?- Todas levantamos los hombros y después intentamos irnos

-Espero que White fang no vuelva a robar cosas tan peligrosas, las últimas dos veces casi logran matarme con armamento robado de atlas-

-No puedes estar seguro de que sean White fang- Dante miro a Blake y levanto tres dedos

-Tenían las máscaras, el símbolo y me gritaron "Eres un traidor por no estar con White fang", en mi opinión objetiva ellos eran White fang y robaron cosas muy peligrosas, pero el robo de Dust me está poniendo a pensar-

-¿Qué piensas amigo Dante?-

-Pienso que esto es el preludio para algo grande, con todo ese Dust podrías dinamitar un edificio y si ellos tienen pensado reventar algo deberíamos revisar los edificios más importantes de Vale-

-Eso explicaría los robos, pero esto podría ser obra de Torchwick, el sujeto que casi nos logra explotar-

-Quizás, por eso debo seguir con mi investigación y atrapar a la persona que ha estado secuestrando niños, ese monstruo debe ser castigado con todo el peso de la ley, si me disculpan voy a regresar a Beacon, mi jefe me pidió retirarme por ahora, pero volveré cuando mi revisión haya terminado-

-Amigo Dante, tu cuerpo está completamente sano, tienes el 95% de tu cuerpo en buen estado, el otro 5% parece tener una sobre carga de tención, deberías ir con un médico para que te recete alguna medicina o algún tipo de terapia-

-No es necesario, mi cuerpo está construido para soportar mucho-

-Igualmente el mío, es un placer conocerte-

-Ya dijiste eso- Yang hablo, hasta el momento la chica era muy extraña al igual que Dante y ambos parecían llevarse muy bien

-SI, lo dije-

-Bien creo que debemos irnos- Yang levanto a Dante y comenzamos a caminar

-Cuídate amiga, espero poder verte en otro momento- Cuando estábamos lejos Weiss y Yang comenzaron a hablar

-Esa chica era muy rara- Dante negó con la cabeza

-Ella es muy agradable, quisiera poder hablar más tiempo con ella-

-Tu solo atraes fenómenos-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Penny apareció frente a nosotras

-Fue ella quien lo dijo- Weiss señalo a Yang

-Tu no, tu- Ella señalo a Dante

-¿Quieres volver a verme?- Dante asintió

-Me agradas y quiero conocerte mejor, tu actitud es muy agradable y tu aroma me encanta-Penny parpadeo y por un momento pensé en una computadora que se reiniciaba

-¿Eres estudiante de Atlas?- Penny asintió

-Sí, estoy lista para luchar-

-No quiero ofender a nadie, pero sus ropas son poco prácticas para el combate y dejan mucha piel expuesta, pero la falda es linda-

-Esto es una falda de combate- Me coloque al lado de Weiss y nos dimos la mano

-Muy bien, vamos por tu equipaje y te ayudare a instalarte en Beacon, tú me acompañaras a la enfermería para que la enfermera me dé un diagnóstico y una receta médica-

-Muy bien, adiós estudiantes de Beacon, me voy con mi amigo Dante- Ambos comenzaron a caminar

-Ellos dos se llevaran bien-

-Esos dos son extraños-

-Espera un segundo ¿Significa eso que conoces al sinvergüenza de cola de mono?

-¿Quién?- Penny parecía confundida

-Es sucio fauno en el barco-

-Deja de llamarle sinvergüenza. Deja de llamarlo degenerado. Es una persona- Blake defendió al fauno, pude escuchar a Dante apretar los puños

-Ok, lo siento. ¿Te gustaría que dejara de referirme a la papelera como papelera, o a esta farola como una farola?

-Detente-

-¿Detener qué?, Claramente infringió la ley. Dale tiempo y probablemente se unirá a esos otros faunos de White fang-

-Mocosa ignorante-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme de esa forma? Yo soy tu compañera de equipo-

-Eres una niña con muchos prejuicios-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Dante me miró fijamente le dio un beso a Penny en la mejilla y se despidió

-Perdona que no pueda acompañarte, debo resolver un problema antes-

-Entiendo, ellas dos parecen muy animadas-

-Penny hablaremos de esto en otro momento, creo que debes ir con tu tío, él debe estar preocupado-La discusión seguía hasta llegar a Beacon incluso después de eso, Dante estaba completamente sano, pero el dúo monocromático estaba discutiendo

-Te estás dando cuente de que estas defendiendo a una organización que odia a la humanidad ¿verdad?, Los faunos de White Fang son pura maldad- Dante volvió a apretar los puños y pude ver que sus garras atravesaron un poco de la piel en su mano

-¡No existe nada como la "Pura maldad"! ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad?- Dante comenzó a apretar los dientes y puede escuchar que algo estaba rompiéndose

-¡Es por gente como Cardín, gente como "Tu", que obliga al colmillo blanco a tomar medidas tan drásticas!-

-¿Gente como yo?-

-¡Eres discriminadora!

-¡Cállense!- Dante grito con tanta fuerza y poder que me asuste

-Blake, ¿Entiendes el dolor de la perdida de alguien?- Blake tenía una mirada confundida

-Yo soy un miembro de la familia Arc, Vivía moviéndome de un lugar a otro, mi padre era un cazador y viajábamos por muchos lugares, pero un día encontramos algo horrible, los miembros de White fang masacraron un poblado completo y aunque no lo creas eso fue recientemente, no diré cuando ni donde, pero el olor a la muerte, las lágrimas y el dolor de inocentes me hacen vomitar aun ahora, y en otra ocasión encontramos una imagen que le causo dolor a la familia Schnee. Encontrar a la mayoría de familiares y amigos que conocían en una zanja o tirados en una plaza pública eso debería ser algo que nadie debería de sufrir y White fang provoco la muerte de inocentes, por eso no puedo ponerlos al mismo nivel que un fauno- Blake miraba a Dante y este le devolvía la mirada, pero en la mirada de nuestro pequeño fauno existía lastima y furia

-Defiende a alguien por su raza, intenta justificar actos horribles y solo estarás colocándole un pedestal a alguien que masacro a una familia de inocentes, en mi opinión los faunos debemos ser mejores, nunca voy a actuar como cualquiera de esos idiotas y si tú quieres justificar esto con "Nos obligaron a esto", entonces solo puedo decirte que nadie obligo a nadie a matar, ellos lo hicieron porque querían y aunque no lo creas la compañía Schnee les da trabajos y pese a lo que la gente diga ellos están viviendo mejor y míralo como quieras, pero tener comida caliente y un techo sobra la cabeza es algo por lo que muchos matarían. Ahora los faunos de la Compañía Schnee están teniendo una vida mejor gracias a Willow Schnee, ella ha aumentado los precios del Dust Gradualmente de forma que el golpe sea menor y los faunos tengan para subsistir, los inocentes deben ser protegidos no importa la raza y si quieres defender a alguien culpable solo por ser de la misma raza me das lastima y pena. Cardín cambio, antes era un idiota, aún sigue siendo corto de cabeza, pero intenta ser mejor, la persona que llamas malvada o cruel ahora intenta cambiar y ser mejor, si los faunos de White fang no son capaces de hacer eso entonces no puedo diferenciarlos de los animales, los animales actúan por impulso y si ellos solo actúan de esa forma entonces son simples animales para mí- Blake miraba ahora bajo, derrotada y todas podíamos entender porque, Dante aplasto a Blake de forma Psicológica y en orgullo

-Niñita presumida y malcriada, Si quieres juzgar a todos por unos cuantos entonces solo eres una idiota presumida, yo creía que eras mejor, ahora solo puedo ver a alguien que guarda rencor y no tiene la capacidad de entender que no todos son iguales-Weiss fue la siguiente en ser atacada por Dante

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con niña presumida y malcriada?!-

-¡Significa lo que significa!- Dante le grito a Weiss, todas nos sorprendimos al ver que Dante, nuestro miembro más fuerte y dócil ahora estaba actuando de esta forma

-Nadie aquí puede entender que el odio nunca nace de un día para el otro, cuando actúas como un idiota, cuando comienzas a mirar a la gente de forma despectiva, cuando simplemente ves un objeto en lugar de una persona entonces puedes decir que eres una idiota, decir que todos somos iguales es lo mismo que decir que todos los humanos son idiotas prejuiciosos. Espero que la vida las trate bien a ambas, porque yo no lo voy a hacer hasta que ustedes comiencen a reflexionar sobre sus vidas, una vida sin reflexión es una vida que no fue vivida y te tengo una pregunte ¿Crees que me uniría a White fang?-

-Yo… yo…- Weiss intentaba desviar la mirada

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te pregunto algo- Dante lo dijo en voz baja

-Yo creo que tu…-

-¿Por ser un fauno soy un asesino?, tú me estas juzgando por mi nacimiento, me estas juzgando solo por el nacer como algo, Weiss respóndeme ahora ¿Me convertiré en un miembro del White fang?- Weiss comenzó a temblar cuando Dante comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y Weiss comenzó a mirar los ojos de Dante

-Yo… No lose- Dante se enojó y soltó a Weiss

-¡Respóndeme ¿Soy un asesino, soy un ser que mataría a inocentes?!- Weiss no podía responder y ahora estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero su boca no producía ningún sonido

-¡Respóndeme Schnee!-Dante comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y señalo a Weiss y Blake

-No voy a volver hasta terminar con esto ¡No se atrevan a seguirme!- Dante rompió la puerta al cerrarla y desapareció

 **Jaune**

Dante solo aparece en las clases y cuando alguien intenta hablar con él o intenta tocarlo el desparece en una nube de sombras o salta por una ventana

-¿Alguien puede decirme porque Dante a estado actuando de esa forma? Y más importante ¿Por qué las noticias están hablando de él como un oficial de policía?- Esto me preocupa, incluso el equipo PARK no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo Dante

-Creo que él está actuando de esa forma por todas las desapariciones de niños- Alicia dijo mientras nos enseñaba su pergamino donde pude ver una noticia sobre desapariciones de niños, ahora que lo pienso eso tiene mucho sentido, Dante detesta a los que dañan a inocentes y no hay nadie más inocente que un niño

-Posiblemente este cazando al secuestrador, desde que la policía acepto su solicitud para trabajo de medio tiempo el no deja de ir a atrapar criminales, creo que le darán un reconocimiento al valor por detener a White Fang en muchas ocasiones- Blake estaba con la mirada baja mientras comía un poco de atún

-Además podría estar cuidando el orfanato, el utiliza todo el dinero que nuestros padres nos mandan y su propio salario para reparar y mejorar el orfanato, las monjas aman tenerlo cerca y los niños juegan con el todo el día, incluso creo que comenzó a darles clases- Todas las personas en la mesa me miraban esperando que soltara más información, esto es malo ahora alguien podría atacar el orfanato o a Dante gracias a esta información

-¿Tu hermano siempre fue bueno?- Weiss ahora pregunto, ella tenía una mirada deprimida

-Sí, lo encontramos muy maltratado y herido en el bosque, él nunca hablaba con las personas y tenía miedo de todos, pero cuando alguien estaba en peligro o necesitaba ayuda él siempre era el prime en ayudar. Creo que mi hermano mayor fue la única persona que creyó en mi para ser cazador, él fue mi maestro, mi amigo y mi padre en muchas ocasiones, creo que ahora no dudaría en dar mi vida por la suya en cualquier momento- Dije esto antes de comenzar a comer mi hamburguesa

-Dante debe ser muy importante para ti- Yo asentí mientras daba otro mordisco

-Por favor, límpiate la boca- Weiss me entrego un pañuelo

-Gracias, creo que también tengo algunos de sus malos hábitos- Al acabar las clases fui al orfanato para visitar a Dante

-Chico vomito- Ruby me grito a mis espaldas y yo la miraba con una sonrisa

-Hola cara de cráter- Ruby inflo las mejillas

-¿Puedo acompañarte? , Me gustaría hablar con Dante, el solamente me deja algunas notas para mi entrenamiento físico y unas cuantas galletas, pero el resto del equipo parece muy distante sin él, Dante era la cosa pegajosa y dulce que hacía que todo el equipo estuviera unido cuando yo no estaba-

-Eso significa que tú eres otra cosa pegajosa que mantiene a la gente unida- Ruby volvió a inflar las mejillas y yo comencé a reír mientras abordaba el Bullhead

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a solucionar las cosas con mi equipo y Dante- Yo comencé a escuchar el problema y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír

-Esto es posiblemente una prueba de compañerismo de Dante-

-¿Quiere probarnos como compañeras?- Negué con la cabeza

-Quiere probar a Weiss y a Blake- Solo podía sonreír mientras Ruby intentaba comprender

-Dante quiere ver la unión de dos compañeras tan dispares, ambas ahora mismo deben estar pensando en lo tontas o crueles que fueron al hablar, Solamente espera y podrás ver que todo el equipo se vuelve más fuerte y unido, pero también me preocupa que Dante comience a hacerle pruebas a todo el mundo para poder ver su lealtad y fidelidad-

-Es un alivio, pensé que nos odiaría-

-Dante no odia a nada ni a nadie, bueno con excepción de algunos criminales-

-No creo que Dante pueda matar a nadie-

-Dante no dudaría en matar a un criminal, el odia a todas las cosas que dañen a los inocentes, creo que él no dañaría jamás a alguien inocente, pero a un criminal lo mataría, ese es el único lado malo de Dante. Dante jamás perdonaría el daño a inocentes y niños, por eso está muy interesado en encontrar a la persona que está causando la desaparición de niños, esa también debe ser la razón por la que cuida el orfanato con más dedicación-

El bullhead comenzó a tener turbulencia y escuchamos metal siendo doblado y al mirar hacia arriba pudimos ver una mujer con el cabello plateado, orejas y dos colas de gato, este fauno me parece conocida, ella me miró fijamente y cuando rompió por completo el casco del bullhead pude verla por completo

Una de sus manos parecía recubierta por una armadura morada con líneas moradas alrededor, esas líneas tenían la misma magia asquerosa que los esqueletos y las extrañas criaturas espinosas de antes, otra mano era una prótesis completamente negra, pero con un líquido morado fluyendo por las hendiduras, sus brazos además estaban recubiertos por el mismo metal negro, tenía hombreras del mismo material, pero eran muy grandes, casi como escudos pequeños y en el medio tenían un cuerno afilado de color morado que comenzaba a resplandecer con esa enferma luz. Su pecho tenia lo que parecía una pechera, pero esta era demasiado reveladora, provocando que la parte inferior de sus pechos se pudieran ver, pero debajo de esta abertura se encontraba una placa protectora que protegía el vientre y los costados. Las piernas de la mujer estaban completamente cubiertas por una gruesa armadura negra con esos símbolos, pero lo que más me molestaba era que no tenía pantalones y únicamente utilizaba unas bragas negras y en su piel podía ver un símbolo morado que parpadeaba

-Aquí huele a Dante- Ahora todo tenía sentido, esta mujer debe ser una asesina que los enemigos de Dante mandaron, esta mujer parece mucho más fuerte que el anterior, No puedo ganar en un lugar cerrado, ella debe tener una fuerza y velocidad superior, mi única oportunidad es atacarla en un lugar más despejado

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?, Gata pulgosa- Ruby me miraba con sorpresa y los faunos en el Bullhead me miraban de forma despectiva

-Solamente quiero su cabeza en una pica- Ella se lazo contra mí y yo utilice una placa interior del bullhead que está en el suelo para golpearla, ella intento patearme, pero la placa de metal me logro proteger, en ese momento ella me miraba como un animal salvaje y los dos corrimos el uno hacia el otro

-¡Voy a matarte humano estúpido!-

- **[Aumento máximo de fuerza][Destrucción de limites][Aura de protección santa]** La taclee y ambos atravesamos una pared del bullhead y nos acercábamos rápidamente al agua, estábamos a dos kilómetros del puerto y solamente tenía una opción; utilizar los objetos mágicos que Dante me presto, primero patee a la mujer y rápidamente coloque mis manos en mis zapatos y pensé en las botas de mi armadura normal, en ese mismo instante mis zapatos se convirtieron en mis botas metalizas, al llegar al agua mis botas brillaron en un tono amarillo y un glifo apareció debajo de mis pies

-Maldición, utilizas botas para caminar sobre el agua- La mujer comenzó a nadar alrededor mío

-Esas botas son muy bonitas, me pregunto ¿Qué emoción mostrarían sus ojos al ver tus pies en una esquina y las botas en otra?- La mujer comenzó a sonreír y después se hundió en el agua, yo comencé a correr hacia Vale, pero una mano logro atrapar mi pierna

-¿A dónde corres?- ella intento asustarme con su mirada asesina, pero no era nada comparada a la de Dante, entonces le di un puntapié en la nariz y comencé a correr más rápido

-Corro lejos de tu horrenda mirada- antes de llegar a los muelles una flecha negra corto mi capucha y casi logro darme en la espalda

-Voy a arrancarte esa lengua zarrapastrosa- rápidamente me quite mi sudadera y comencé a correr nuevamente, pero ahora me detuve y mire a mi oponente. Debajo de mi sudadera tengo una armadura ligera, es solo un peto y unas muñequeras, pero ahora este es mi equipo y necesito utilizarlo

-Parece que ahora quieres pelear- No puedo dejar que ella llegue hasta vale, si ella posee un tesoro sagrado podría matar a una gran cantidad de inocentes, entonces cambie de dirección y me prepare

Comencé a correr en su dirección y ella invoco una especie de arco negro con los mismos grabados morados, ella comenzó a disparar y yo esquivaba todo sin ninguna dificultad, ella sonrió en el momento que llegue a ella, ella extendió su mano derecha y de un momento a otro estaba recibiendo una descarga de energía directa en el pecho y ahora estaba cayendo directo al agua, pero me logre recomponer y al mirar mi armadura esta estaba derritiéndose, así que tuve que deshacerme de ella tirándola al agua

-Parece que la energía divina es muy útil en contra de armaduras humanas- Maldita, sabía que tenía que traer mi armadura pesada, esa armadura tiene muchos encantamientos. Yo aproveche que ella creía que estaba herido para correr directo a ella y de un golpe la logre levantar del agua y la sujete fuertemente de la pierda antes de que la fuerza de mi puñetazo lograra mandarla hacia el cielo, ella me miraba fijamente y yo solamente sonreía

-Creo que es hora de pasear al gato- Comencé a correr mientras hundía la cabeza de la mujer en el agua, estaba ganando distancia de la ciudad y estaba por llegar al bosque esmeralda, pero la mujer mordió mi mano y me logro rasguñar el pecho

-Prepárate niño bonito- ella se lanzó en mi contra y ambos intercambiamos un puñetazo en la cara

No voy a perder contra ella


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 La fuerza de un caballero**

 **Jaune**

El golpe en las costillas casi me provoca dolor, ella es fuerte, pero no tanto como los dos enemigos anteriores, incluso podría comparar sus golpes con los de Yang, pero ella tenía algo que los otros dos no; Velocidad supersónica, ella me golpeaba con tanta velocidad que apenas podía verla mientras se escondía en la maleza para poco después atacarme por la espalda o un costado

-¿Qué pasa caballerito?, Fuera del agua tienes muchas desventajas a comparación mía- Ella se lanzó hacia un arbusto y yo con un movimiento rápido logre golpearla en una pierna, el cuerpo de esta fauno era realmente resistente, pero gracias a mi fuerza logre destrozarle el fémur

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿La gatita se lastimo la patita?- Ella me gruño y después desapareció nuevamente en el bosque, pero ahora una flecha por poco logra darme en la cabeza, logre esquivarla en el último segundo, esta mujer tenía ese arco cuando ambos estábamos en el agua, pero el arco parecía ser parte de sus guantes o esta creado con energía mágica y necesita concentrarse para usarlo de forma apropiada

-¿El caballerito dejo su espada en casa?- Maldición olvide mi pergamino y no puedo utilizar la función para llamar mi casillero con mis armas

-No las necesito, solamente voy a golpearte hasta que dejes de moverte y pueda llevarte a la cárcel por intento de asesinato y vandalismo- Otra flecha fue lanzada, pero ahora estaba esquivándolas, ella debe cambiarse mucho de lugar para evitar que yo pueda encontrarla, pero ella está dejando un rastro de hojas en el suelo cuando pasa a toda velocidad

-También provoque un incendio en un hotel- Con mucho cuidado comencé a buscar algo en mi pantalón, es un pequeño encendedor, yo no fumo pero Dante me dio este encendedor cuando estuviera en peligro y ahora mismo estoy en peligro pero no puedo quemar el bosque, eso es muy peligroso, además podría causarle algunos problemas a Vale y eso podría llevarme a prisión

-Maldición- Entonces cuando las hojas nuevamente se movieron lance el encendedor hacia un arbusto y logre golpear a la mujer, en el mismo instante que ella se descuido logre taclearla

-Es un truco sucio utilizar objetos pequeños para distraer al enemigo, ¿No tientes honor?- Ella es una enemiga muy molesta

-No existe nada de trucos sucios en una pelea a muerte con alguien. Eso lo aprendí con unos bandidos que atacaron mi pueblo-Dije esto antes de golpearla en la mejilla izquierda con todas mis fuerzas, Ella rápidamente intento patearme, pero logre hacer que ella temblara y poco después la logre someter en el suelo

-Eres bueno, cuando finalmente logre atrapar a tu hermano y ponerlo de nuestro lado yo voy a ser la que logre matarte-

-Dante jamás se unirá a ustedes, Además ¿No lo quieres muerto?- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Los niños son lo más hermoso y puro de este mundo, y él es el único que tiene ese hermoso resplandor en sus ojos, el solamente debe ver la verdad-

-¿Cuál sería esa verdad?-

-Las razas inferiores solamente necesitan obedecer y servirnos a las superiores. Ellos solamente son sacrificios que fácilmente pueden ser remplazados, sus hogares, sus vidas, sus destinos no importan, solamente importamos nosotros los nuevos dioses, cuando llegue el momento el podrá ver la poca importancia que todas las demás razas tienen a comparación de la nuestra- En ese momento solo pude suspirar y negar con la cabeza

-Esa es la razón principal por la cual Dante jamás se uniría a ustedes, ustedes son tiranos crueles y faltos de moral y Dante es un líder justo, honesto, respetuoso y cariñoso; La diferencia entre Dante y los dioses es la misma que el cielo tiene con la tierra o incluso más- Dije con mucha determinación

-Parece que el pequeño logro hacerte muy valiente para ser un humano o eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para retar a los dioses-

-Creo que es un poco de ambos- Dije mientras la dejaba inconsciente al golpearla con una piedra tan fuerte que la misma piedra se convirtió en polvo

-Muy bien fauno diosa, ahora voy a llevarla a la cárcel- Ahora que lo pienso ella está casi desnuda, debería taparla con algo

En ese momento el destino pareció ponerse de mi lado, una gran bolsa de basura estaba tirada y casi completamente cubierta de polvo no lo pensé mucho y metí a la gata en la bolsa y después la cerre para evitar que escapara

 **Ruby**

No lo dude ni un segundo, llame a los equipo RWBY, JNPR y PARK para buscar a Jaune e intentar ayudarlo con esa mujer, ella parecía muy fuerte y si ella es igual a el ultimo de nuestros enemigos tendremos muchos problemas, pero si están en el agua las cosas podrían empeorar, Jaune podría morirá ahogado y no podríamos ayudarlo sin un barco. Estaba comenzando a asustarme y todos los equipos no aparecían, comencé a hiperventilarme, estaba preocupada

-¿Pasa algo?- Una mano toco mi hombro y al voltear pude ver al fauno que se escapó la semana pasado

-¡Necesito ayuda!, ¡Una loca destrozo el bullhead, secuestro a un amigo y se lanzó directamente al mar!- Él se preocupo

-Descuida, si ambos se lanzaron no deberían estar a más de tres kilómetros de distancia, vamos a rescatar a tu amigo- Yo me alegre y comencé a correr junto con el fauno para buscar a Jaune, también utilice la función de llamada para traer mi casillero junto con mi arma y una pequeña bolsita negra que Dante me entrego, son dos pequeñas bombas de humo, cuando Blake las utilizo me parecía genial y dos minutos después Dante me entrego esta bolsita con las bombas de humo

-¿Para que necesitas tu arma?-

-Dije que Jaune fue secuestrado, la necesito para protegerme si alguien quiere lastimarme-

-Entonces fue buena idea traerme esto conmigo- El fauno me enseño su basto y pude notar las capacidades del arma y su función de separación para transformarla en dos escopetas recortadas

-Es una gran arma, buena elección mono-

-Esa guadaña también es muy genial roja-

-Soy Sun Wukong-

-Ruby Rose, es un placer- Ambos estábamos en camino hacia el bosque esmeralda, Necesito prepararme mentalmente, El entrenamiento de Dante es duro como un diamante y gracias a eso creo que estoy lista para casi cualquier cosa

-¡Relájate, voy a llevarte a prisión y eso es todo!- Jaune apareció solamente utilizando sus pantalones y sus botas metalizas. Jaune parecía fastidiado mientras arrastraba algo

-¡Imbécil, no puedo respirar aquí dentro!- Jaune arrastraba una bolsa gigantesca y comenzó a agitarla, sonidos de un gato peleando se podía escuchar en la misma

-¿Ese es tu amigo?, parece bástate más libre de lo que pensaba y ¿dónde está la secuestradora?- Ambos nos colocamos en posición de defensa, pensé que esto posiblemente era un señuelo y después nos atacarían por la espalda

-Hola Ruby, logre ganarle a la gata y ahora la tengo aquí- Jaune camino hasta nosotros y levanto la bolsa que seguía gritando y retorciéndose

-Maldito humano, cuando logre salir de aquí voy a liquidarte- Jaune pateo la bolsa y un chillido gatuno sonó de la misma

-Auch- La bolsa parecía calmarse después del golpe

\- logre ganar la pelea y ahora tengo a alguien que debería estar en prisión-

-¿De que estas hablando?, eres el humano más miserable y degenerado que he conocido ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a una delicada dama a una prisión?- Jaune volvió a patear la bolsa

-En primer lugar intentabas asesinarme, en segundo eres todo menos delicada y finalmente usted debe estar unida con alguna organización criminal si pudo rastrearme a mí y a mi hermano-

-Yo trabajo en solitario desde que esa perra me mando lejos y me pidió el asesinato de ese hermoso niño, ella es su abuela, ¿No conoce el amor por su propio sobrino?, Ahora solo quería reclutarlo para que escapara de este lugar-

-Señorita secuestradora, usted es muy habladora- Sun hablo mientras se colocaba junto a la bolsa, pero esta se movió de forma muy errática y logro golpear a Sun

-¿Quién es el otro idiota? Apuesto a que es un fauno, posiblemente uno de especie estúpida-

-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte-

-No me importa, ahora sigue caminando, no soporto el olor de los faunos ni los humanos-

-¿Quién eres tú para criticar mi olor?- Sun parecía molesto por las palabras de la persona que Jaune tenía en esa bolsa

-Soy Atalanta. Ahora quiero que ese fauno deje de hablar, me están molestando sus chillidos de simio-

-Perdónala, parece que no le gusta perder-

-Cállate humano Arc-

-Amigo, Esa chica debe estar loca-

-No, ella solo es un poco diferente, cuando la llevemos a prisión me gustaría visitarla-

-Jaune. Ella te secuestro-

-Te equivocas, yo no quería secuestrar al caballerito, solamente quería atrapar al pequeño lobito, él era muy lindo cuando logró arrancarme el brazo cuando provoque un incendio-

-¿Tú fuiste la que provoco el incendio hace dos semanas?-

-sí, resulto bastante fácil, los campanarios en Vale y los edificios altos me ayudan a disparar con mi arco-

-¿Dónde dejaste el arma de nuestra prisionera?-

-La tengo en mis manos y gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de caminar hasta Vale- La bolsa se rompió y una lluvia de flechas moradas se acercaba a nosotros, pero un torrente de agua logro destrozar las flechas

-Ara ara, parece que finalmente nos conocemos señorita arquera- Kiyohime estaba apuntándole a la mujer poco vestida con su abanico y está igualmente le apuntaba con un arco negro con detalles morados

-Maldita griega asquerosa, tú y tus malditos amigos divinos mataron a inocentes, dañaron Vale y casi logran matar a Dante sama-

-Eso no es mi problema, si mataron a un grupo de personas no fue mi problema ellos lo hicieron pero, yo solamente quiero el bienestar de los niños-

-¡No mientas! ¡Mataron a cuatro niños y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados colgados en las afueras de Vale!, Todos ellos tenían una nota que decía "Eres el siguiente, principito"-

-¿Hicieron que?- El rostro de la fauno se volvió sombrío, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y su mirada cambio a una furia asesina

-Ahora entiendo porque no confiaban en mí, ellos saben que tengo la protección del jabalí de Erimanto; Ahora todo tiene sentido-

-¿Qué cosa tiene sentido?-

-Les faltan tres niños para el ritual de la sangre azul-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-Estoy hablando de la verdad, esos bastardos intentaron controlarme con este maldito liquido morado, pero mi protección divina me hace resistente; Cuando desobedecí ordenes comenzaron a sospechar y por eso me mandaron a una misión suicida, por eso querían que peleara con el caballerito, ellos saben que no puedo ganarle en una pelea de igual a igual en mi estado actual, y si aun así lograba ganar ellos me matarían-

-¿Por qué nos estas contando todo esto?- Tenía miedo, pero pregunte

-Porque necesito su ayuda, esta no soy yo. Ellos me están utilizando y ahora que la maldición del Jabalí de Erimanto está volviendo no pueden controlarme por mucho tiempo, querían utilizarme- La fauno comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras el líquido comenzaba a burbujear

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella negó

\- tenemos que ayudar al lobo, ellos deberían estar cerca, pero no pueden hacer esto solos, necesitan humanos y faunos mientras ellos recuperan todas sus fuerzas- Kiyohime comenzó a formar una burbuja de agua y la apunto directo a la cabeza de Atalanta

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Jaune se colocó delante de Atalanta y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la fauno

-¿Te duele?- Ella asintió y después comenzó a recostarse en el suelo, su prótesis negra comenzó a oxidarse y el líquido comenzó a burbujear mas rápido

-Kiyohime, necesito ayuda-

-Esconderemos el cadáver cuando nadie pueda vernos, ahora debemos buscar a Dante sama-

-No estoy hablando de eso, ella necesita ir a un hospital-

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla?, ella es un peligro y no podemos estar seguros de la veracidad de sus palabras, posiblemente este mintiendo para tenernos a tiro cuando nos descuidemos-

-Yo creo en ella, ella me parece alguien en quien podemos confiar-

-Te llamas Jaune ¿Verdad?- Atalanta le hablo a Jaune

-Si- Ella le sonrió y después invoco nuevamente un arco negro, pero lo entrego a Jaune con una sonrisa en los labios

-Gracias por confiar en…- Ella soltó un alarido cuando el líquido reventó, su prótesis negra exploto y todo el líquido morado comenzó a regarse por el suelo mientras ella se retorcía de dolor

- **[Regeneración maldita]-** Jaune coloco sus manos en el muñón de la mujer y un aura azul oscuro comenzó a sanar la herida

-Gracias- Jaune levanto a Atalanta y la coloco en su espalda

-¿Pensé que no te agradaba?- Atalanta hablo

-No puedo decir que me agradas o no, aun no nos conocemos del todo y más importante es saber que estaba siendo controlada, así que después de esto podríamos comenzar a conocernos-

-Eres extraño humano, pero agradable- Kiyohime golpeo a Atalanta con su abanico y después todos llegamos a la oficina de policía

En la comisaria podíamos ver a todos los equipos, pero Dante era el más relajado de todos, incluso parecía que la importancia que le daba a Jaune era muy poca

-Les dije que él estaría bien, nunca dudaría de la capacidad de mi hermano- Jaune alzo su pulgar y Dante le devolvió el saludo

-Estas en un estado crítico, tus flujos de magia y energía espiritual están completamente bloqueados o dañados en el mejor de los casos- Dante rápidamente comenzó a mirar la mano de Atalanta y esta lo miraba con mucha tristeza

-No te preocupes, necesitare un poco de mis brebajes y un poco de descanso, eso recuperara tu cuerpo y te mantendrá viva mientras no consumas nada de alcohol ni ninguna droga-

-Eres un niño muy listo-

-Y usted una gatita muy mala, no quisiera ser malo, pero necesitamos información-

-Puedo darte lo que quieras pequeño lobito- Atalanta comenzó a quietarse la parte superior de la armadura y Dante no quitaba los ojos del estómago de Atalanta

-Vamos a Beacon, necesito mis materiales; Esto es peor de lo que pensaba-

-¿Qué pasa mi niño?- Raiko parecía preocupada mientras le preguntaba a Dante

-Atalanta necesitara mucha medicina, el líquido era mitad veneno mitad estimulante espiritual, ahora mismo su cuerpo apenas se mantiene consiente, pero en poco tiempo podría darle un paro cardíaco o peor-

-¿Qué puede ser peor que un paro cardiaco?- Alicia pregunto

-No te gustaría saber-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el aviso de búsqueda que le pusimos a Jaune?-

-Solamente digan que ya está a salvo. Todos vuelvan a Beacon, yo me quedare para cobrar un favor, ahora solamente quiero que todos escondan a Atalanta en algún lugar de Beacon-

-Necesito ocuparme de algunos problemas, ustedes cuídenla- Dante desapareció después

-¿Quién se cree para mandarnos?-

-El único que puede ayudarme-Atalanta hablo mientras intentaba evitar vomitar

-Vámonos, necesitamos llegar a Beacon- Jaune volvió a meter a Atalanta a una bolsa y tuvimos que ir en un Bullhead y cubrirnos las caras con bufandas o con maquillaje muy espeso

Al llegar a Beacon Cardín nos esperaba en la entrada

-Vámonos, los profesores tienen alerta roja, todos creen que un asesino o miembro de White fang está en los alrededores de Beacon- Esto me sorprendió, Cardín y Dove nos estaban ayudando a transportar a Atalanta y a Sun por Beacon; Todos entramos al cuarto del Equipo PARK y cerramos la puerta con candado

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo más?-

-No, gracias Cardín te debemos una-

-No es nada, solamente estaba pagando un favor- Pude ver a Blake, ella tenía una mirada triste y un poco apenada al mirar como nuestro abusador se transformó en esta persona

-Si necesitan algo solo pídanlo- Dove y Cardín desaparecieron de la habitación y sacamos a Atalanta de la bolsa, su piel estaba muy blanca y sus venas comenzaban a sobresalir

Kiyohime comenzó a buscar en sus cosas y de un pequeño baúl comenzó a sacar múltiples botellas con un líquido verdoso y comenzó a untarlo en las heridas de Atalanta

-Gracias dragona, es muy relajante-

-Solamente estoy haciendo esto porque puedes ser de ayuda; Ahora comienza a hablar-

-Muy bien, pero primero quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben?

-La muerte de cuatro niños y la desaparición de uno, además de los múltiples robos a las tiendas de Dust y los constantes ataques hacia Dante sama- Kiyohime respondió

-Muy bien comencemos por el principio, ellos están atacando para evitar que puedan rastrear los robos, esos robos son importantes pues utilizaran todo el Dust que logren robar para explotar las defensas de Vale, pero no conozco cuando ni quien lo va a hacer-Atalanta respondió mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama de Kiyohime

-Los niños, debemos rescatar al quinto y evitar que secuestren dos más. Ellos quieren iniciar el ritual de la sangre azul, pero los materiales y los niños necesarios son muy específicos, creo que planean robar los muelles en la noche y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Robaran todo el Dust de la Compañía Schnee y robaran los materiales para el ritual, pero los niños deben ser dos en específico, necesitan a dos niños faunos, de razas pequeñas y con la sangre tipo AT, en este lugar solo existen dos niños con ese tipo de sangre, y están en el orfanato de la ciudad-

-Voy a cuidar el lugar, Alicia sígueme necesitare que me cubran- Mordred estaba furiosa y su mirada daba miedo

-Nosotros también vamos- Ren y Nora hablaron y poco después se prepararon junto con Alicia y Mordred. Los cuatro miembros salieron de la habitación

-Después están los ataques, comenzaran a disminuir, sus energías bajan mucho mientras ellos invocan a más de esas cosas, ellos me invocaron porque una parte muy minúscula mía es muy similar a ellos, pero cuando vieron que no me sometería fácilmente comenzaron a utilizar el veneno morado, el veneno provoca subyugación completa además de control mental, pero lo que más me preocupa es el uso que le dan al mezclarlo con Grimm y después con quimeras artificiales, sus últimas pruebas resultaron en unas nubes negras con espinas-

-¿Dónde crean esas cosas?-

-No lose, ellos me tapaban la cabeza cuando teníamos que viajar y solamente podía ver el lugar cuando ya habíamos llegado, pero en ese lugar las cosas tampoco están bien, ellos también tienen una crisis por los materiales, pero los quieren conseguir con el White fang, ellos les dan materiales y en compensación les entregan armas y quimeras para pelear, pero las quimeras tiene un tiempo de vida limitado, ellos guardaran todas para el ataque a Vale-

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Ella señalo sus orejas

-Escucho mejor que la mayoría, no me importaba en su momento escuchar esta información, pero ahora es de vital importancia- El líquido comenzó a gotear por su nariz

-Parece que el veneno está saliendo de tu sistema, ahora deberás descansar-

-No puedo, ellos mataran a esos niños y robaran el Dust junto con los materiales, si no los detengo ellos mataran a más inocentes-

-No te preocupes, descansa, ahora es nuestro trabajo terminar con Fang y evitar que esos niños mueran- Jaune dijo y beso la frente de Atalanta

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Es una promesa de que volveré y protegeré a los niños, solamente descansa por ahora- Pyrrha tenía una mirada perdida mientras miraba la imagen

-Pyrrha, toma esto y prepárate para esta noche, vamos a evitar un robo y quiero que estés protegida, utiliza esto y asegúrate de cuidar tu espalda- Jaune salió del cuarto y volvió con un casco de bronce y un anillo amarillo

-Este casco y anillo son muy especiales, te protegerán y cuando sientas que no puedes seguir llámame, siempre contaras conmigo, por eso eres mi preciada compañera- Jaune dijo esto mientras sostenía las manos de Pyrrha

-No nos dejen fuera- Dije mientras sostenía mi guadaña, todo el equipo RWBY estaba listo para la acción

-No puedo dejar que ellos se pongan en peligro- Blake hablo

-El Dust de la compañía Schnee es de muy alta calidad, creo que puedo ayudarlos y evitar que esos maleantes logren robarlo-

-Yo solamente quiero golpear a unos idiotas-

-Yo voy a ayudarte y evitar que ese grupo criminal siga creando Grimm artificiales-

-Gracias, preparémonos para la noche-

-¿Yo que?- Sun hablo desde una esquina, por unos minutos olvide que el estaba aquí

-Necesitaremos ayuda en las alturas, tú y Ruby pueden ser nuestros ojos, ¿Nos puedes ayudar?-

-¿Ayudar a otro grupo de cazadores para evitar que una organización criminal logre crear Grimm artificiales y salvar a unos niños?, claro ¿Dónde firmo?- Jaune y Sun se dieron la mano, escuche el sonido de sus palmas chocar con fuerza

-Esto es igual que la película que vi la semana pasada-

-Yo pienso lo mismo- Ambos rubios se rieron, y salieron de la habitación

-¿Siempre actúa de forma tan tonta?-

-Si- Weiss respondió sin dudar

-Bueno creo que es lindo de cierta manera- Atalanta después comenzó a dormir

-Creo que encontramos a la chica purrfecta para Jaune- Blake miraba con desprecio a Yang por decir un chiste tan malo

-Vamos, fue perfecto, ya saben ella es una fauno gato-

-Bien ahora que tenemos información de White fang por fin podremos atraparlos-

-Pero algo no me logra cuadrar en todo esto, ellos no deberían tener conocimiento del Dust-

-Quizá robaron la información-

-O quizás estén trabajando junto con alguien-

-Esa es una posibilidad, ahora debemos prepararnos-

-¿Qué pasa con la policía?-

-Dante es policía, Lo contactaremos y nos prepararemos para la noche-

 **Dante**

-Entendido, gracias por la información- finalice la llamada y todos en la habitación me miraban nerviosos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a tender una emboscada, tenemos cazadores en entrenamiento, cincuenta oficiales de policía y tres cazadores con licencia. Solamente podemos hacer una estrategia y esperar a que todo salga bien-

-¿Qué recomienda?-

-Los cazadores en entrenamiento y yo vamos a ser los que se encuentren en el lugar, ustedes escóndanse a unas cuantas calles y yo mandare la señal para que se acerquen lentamente, cuando llegue el momento los bloquearemos con un ataque de pinza y quizás podamos lograr que nos brinden algo de información-

-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso oficial canino?- Mi jefa hablo mientras sostenía su magnum

-Simple, denme tiempo para hablar, creo poder hacer que los cimientos de los reclutas flaqueen fácilmente, cuando eso pase quizás se rindan y para evitar que su sentencia sea de cinco a diez años ellos nos darán la información y se reducirá dependiendo de sus crímenes-

-Te daremos media hora-

-Gracias, preparémonos- Estoy casi completamente seguro de que Torchiwck tiene algo que ver, el desapareció y ahora los robos están aumentando, y la policía está cubriendo el orfanato junto con los maestros, debemos ser cuidadosos, ahora no podemos dejar que nadie se entere de esta información

 **Alicia**

-¿Estas segura Alicia?, no quiero pensar que nos estas vendiendo información falsa-

-No se preocupe, todo lo que le dije es verdad, solo tenga a sus hombres listos, en la noche en los muelles las cosas van a encenderse muy rápido-

-¿Estas bien?- Mordred coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Si, solo estoy nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí y voy a ayudarte si necesitas algo- Mordred es mi amiga, pero ahora solo necesito el beneficio de esta misión, lo siento, pero necesito el dinero, no es nada personal

 **Jaune**

La noche llego y un grupo de Bullheads llegaron, miembros de White fang comenzaron a descender y junto con ellos se encontraban dos personas. La primera era el famoso Román Torchwick, él estaba dando las ordenes al colmillo blanco y al lado de él se encontraba un hombre con mascara dorada y túnica blanca se encontraba hablando con un extraño ser, parecía un humano completamente blanco y sin ningún rasgo facial, era un muñeco viviente en el mejor de los casos

-¿Ese es otro Grimm artificial?- Pyrrha me pregunto, esa acosa tenia las marcas de las máscaras de Grimm en su espalda

-Posiblemente, pero deberíamos tener más cuidado con ese hombre de túnica blanca- El parece fuerte y su presencia es aplastante, ahora necesitamos el elemento sorpresa para poder ganar

-Dante por favor no intentes nada estúpido- Dije mientras presionaba el botón de un pequeño micrófono dentro de mi casco

-No prometo nada, ahora espérame y actúa cuando de la señal con mi cola- Ahora estaba preparado, mi armadura completa y reforzada en la pechera, ahora también la mejoramos con un pequeño radio de onda corta dentro del casco, además de ahora gracias a la magia de Dante esta armadura tiene visión nocturna, el cristal también fue reforzado y ahora puede aguantar impactos más fuertes

-No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí-

Dante apareció con su ropa de civil y comenzó a caminar hasta el centro del muelle, todos los miembros de White fang le apuntaron con sus armas, pero unos tenían duda en su mirada y otros tenían una mirada de arrepentimiento

-Hola, parece que me reconocen ¿Cómo se encuentran en esta noche?-

-Miren que tenemos aquí, el lobito que ha estado interrumpiendo mi trabajo, pero parece que estas completamente solo, ¿Dejaste a la caperucita en casa o ya te la comiste?-

-Lo lamento, a ella le gusto tu maquillaje y se fue a comprar la misma sombra para los ojos que utilizas-

-Muy graciosos bestia-

-No soy una bestia, soy una persona-

-No me importa lo que seas, ahora estas en desventaja y no tienes nada que hacer contra veinte miembros de Fang-

-No estoy aquí para pelear, llegue hasta aquí para hablar con los miembros de Fang-

-¡Todos ustedes, ahora es el momento de que logren abrir los ojos!- Los miembros de White fang se sacudieron un poco al sentir la poderosa voz de Dante

-Ustedes no son objetos, mírense, ahora ustedes solo son objetos de carga, no son diferentes a esclavos-

-¿Qué sabes de esclavitud?, tu no viviste con miedo, tu solo eres un niño-

-No soy un niño, sé que es vivir con miedo, y apuesto a que yo soy el que más miedo a sentido en todo este lugar. ¿Alguna vez te rompieron las piernas por ser diferente?, ¿Comenzaste a pensar en que todo lo malo del mundo era por tu culpa?, ¿Pensaste que todo estaría mejor si solamente saltaras desde un acantilando directo a unas rocas?- El miembro de Fang que grito ahora escuchaba con atención

-Todos los presentes que quieran escuchar pueden hacerlo, los que no quieran solo ignórenme pero déjenme hablar hasta el final- Román parecía desesperado y cuando estaba por hablar

-Déjalo, quiero escuchar esto- El hombre con mascara dorada hablo

-Todos los presentes miembros de fang, todos son personas, no actúen como monstruos, los monstruos son los Grimm ustedes son mejores que Grimm, ¿Cuándo hacen esto piensan en sus familia?, ¿Piensan en las familias inocentes que están dañando al hacer esto?, ¿Por qué hacen esto si saben que está mal? Por ejemplo miren a esta niña- Dante camino hasta una recluta que estaba levantando su escopeta

-Solamente con mirarte puedo decirte que esta vida no es para ti, tú tienes una postura frágil, pero firme, debes de tener una o dos hermanitas en casa, ellas son lo más importante para ti ¿Verdad?- La chica no pudo responder cuando Dante comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica

-Solo mírate, no puede hacer esto, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, debes pensar en tu futuro, en ellas y el cómo esto las afectaría, solamente camina quítate esa mascara y nunca vuelvas a actuar de esta forma- La chica miraba los ojos de Dante y de un momento a otro ella dejo caer su máscara y comenzó a lagrimear

-No desperdicies tu vida en algo que solo dañara a inocentes, utiliza el regalo de la existencia para crear un mundo mejor- Dante dejo que la chica caminara y desapareciera en un callejón

-Todos los presentes tienen algo que perder y nada que ganar, solo piensen, la mayoría de ustedes tiene gente que quiere ver, que quiere que regresen a casa y necesitan salir de esto. Solo mírense niños que apenas están entrando a la edad adulta y adultos con familias, ustedes no tienen que arruinar sus vidas para tener un mejor estilo de vida, solamente necesitan crecer y apoyarse mutuamente, no todos los humanos que conocieron deben ser malos, lo malo es creer que todos son iguales, por favor siguán el ejemplo de la joven y quítense la máscara-

-Palabras muy dulces de un niño, Ahora acábenlo-

-No lo escuchen, ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra en esto. La bestia solo actúa por instinto o inercia, las personas piensan y actúan, pero voy a dejar que disparen si a cambio les devuelves la libertan a los faunos-

-¿Un trato de caballeros?, yo no soy alguien al que le gusten esas cosas, pero por ti are una excepción- Román chaqueo los dedos, pero nadie disparo

-¿Qué están esperando?, conviertan al saco de pulgas en una alfombra-

-Cállate, yo no voy a participar en esto, tengo familia y no pienso arruinar todo por lo que mi familia ha trabajado en solo una noche- Un fauno dejo caer su máscara y camino nuevamente al callejón, de uno en uno comenzaron a irse los faunos hasta que quedaron solamente cinco

-Creo que ahora es momento de cumplir mi parte del trato- Dante camino hasta uno de los miembros restantes de White fang

-Puedes hacerlo, no tengo miedo a morir si pude salvar a personas de arruinar sus vidas, ahora es tu elección mátame si eso podrá hacerte sentir mejor- Dante coloco el cañón del arma en su frente y sonrió de manera tranquila

-Yo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle esto a un niño, tú tienes la misma mirada que mi hija tiene cuando me ve llegar a casa, no puedo dañarte, perdona- El hombre estaba a punto de irse, pero Román levanto su bastón y cuando estaba a punto de disparar

-Cuidado- Dante empujo al hombre y la vengala que Román utilizo como proyectil golpeo el pecho de Dante y lo mando volando hasta un contenedor de Dust

-Parece que finalmente acabe con una molestia-

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- Un fauno grito y le apunto a Román directamente a la cabeza

-¡Mataste a un niño!-

-Vamos, él lo pedía a gritos-

-Debería matarte- El hombre estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo y cuando yo estaba a punto de llamar a todos

-No lo agas, mancharte con su sangre solamente te causara dolor- Dante camino afuera de los contenedores y todos mirábamos con una gran sorpresa ver que solamente la camisa y el chaleco antibalas logró quemarse

-Román, ríndete. Todos ustedes pueden irese- Cuando los miembros restantes estaban a punto de irse el hombre con túnica blanca extendió su mano y disparo una esfera blanca, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de golpear a los faunos, Dante golpeo la esfera con su mano desnuda y al momento de impactar su mano reventó y la sangre comenzaba a fluir, pero Dante apretó la parte superior de su brazo logrando detener el sangrado

-Pueden irse, ustedes no tienen por qué estar en este lugar, ustedes deben ir y ver a sus familias, abrazarlas y prometerles que jamás volverán a ser unos idiotas-

-No podemos dejar que un niño muera a manos de un criminal, voy a quedarme- El hombre le disparo a una alarma del muelle y comenzó a brillar una luz roja

-Solamente debemos esperar, la policía llegara en cualquier momento-

-¿White fang me está traicionando?-

-No, White fang no te esta traicionando, nosotros somos los que estamos mirando la verdad, antes creía que White fang cambiaría el mundo para que los faunos tuvieran una mejor forma de vida, pero míranos, estamos robando, matando y extorsionando a inocentes. Faunos o humanos este no es el White fang al que me uní, esta organización se corrompió y ahora solamente somos una sombra de lo que éramos antes-

-Muy bien, si quieren morir al lado del mestizo les cumpliré su deseo. Homúnculo, mátalos- El extraño ser ahora llamado homúnculo se lanzó hacia el fauno, pero Dante lo logro lanzar varios metros hacia el cielo con un golpe de su cola

-Ahora Jaune, La señal- Con mis manos active el Dust de Fuego y una pequeña vengala fue disparada

-¡Vamos!- Salte y lance mi escudo golpeando al homúnculo, pero después me lo regresó con una fuerza increíble, creo que mi cuerpo atravesó dos contenedores vacíos, el homúnculo comenzó a tambalearse para poco después trasformar una de sus manos en una gigantesca garra con múltiples cuchillas en todo su contorno

-Jaune tu contra el homúnculo, yo contra el ángel- Dante me dijo y yo asentí

-Veamos si esta cosa puede darme pelea- El homúnculo se lanzó en mi contra, pero logre distanciarlo de una patada, pero al momento de impactar mi pierna en su cuerpo no me quedo otra opción más que distanciarme en cuestión de segundos. Logre golpearlo, pero su cuerpo reacciono creando múltiples espinas blancas en el lugar donde golpee

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé- El homúnculo apunto su brazo a mi cabeza y una espina blanca salió disparada, por suerte logre cortarla en dos, pero las dos mitades lograron atravesar varios contenedores llenos de Dust, pero este no exploto

Múltiples disparos comenzaron a impactar en el homúnculo, se trataban de Pyrrha y Ruby ambas tenían una puntería casi perfecta por lo que el homúnculo se cubrió con su brazo restante, para poco después transformarlo en un escudo lleno de espinas, aproveche el momento para utilizar su escudo como punto ciego y de un golpe logre moverlo, cuando pensé que el homúnculo se derrumbaría este produjo un tercer brazo espinoso y me lanzo, por suerte utilice mi espada para bloquear el golpe y gracias al impulso logre encontrar mi escudo y colocarlo en mi antebrazo gracias a una modificación para el mismo

-¡Ángel, congela sus piernas!- Weiss tenía una mirada asesina

-¡Deja de llamarme por ese apodo tan humillante!-Los pies del homúnculo se congelaron y Ruby logro darle un disparo directo a su cabeza haciendo que esta reventara, pero no podía confiarme, enfunde a Crocea Mors y golpee el pecho del homúnculo enterrándola hasta el fondo y al presionar el botón del escudo logre partir al homúnculo por la fuerza que este producía

El homúnculo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, la parte más diminuta no tenía ningún cambio, pero la de mayor tamaño comenzó a temblar y ahora no solo tenía nuevamente la parte superior de su cuerpo, ahora tenía múltiples espinas y ahora parecía haber desarrollado un casco

-Esto es malo- El homúnculo levanto un cristal de Dust de fuego y lo presiono en su brazo que era un arma, el brazo comenzó a producir fuego y lentamente su cuerpo se cubrió con fuego

-Esto es muy malo- El homúnculo logro destruir el hielo con su fuerza física y las flamas que su cuerpo producía. Golpee el estómago del homúnculo con mi espada desenfundada y coloque mi escudo para bloquear cualquier ataque, pero su tercer brazo se transformó en un tentáculo que producía fuego y con el mismo logro atraparme por la pierna derecha, ahora estaba preocupado, mi armadura comenzó a derretirse y podía escuchar el sonido de mi piel chamuscarse, con un movimiento rápido logre cortar el tentáculo y este desapareció

Coloque mi mano en mi herida y comencé a concentrar mi aura, necesito ahorrar magia y energía espiritual, si esa cosa tiene más poderes debo guardar mis mejores cartas, pero lo malo es no conocer mi propia semblanza, ahora mismo deseo que sea algo como rayos, o agua, eso me ayudaría mucho contra esta cosa

-¡Jaune!- Pyrrha grito desde su posición, el homúnculo la miro y apunto su brazo a ella, de un momento a otro una espina en llamas salió disparada, Pyrrha logró esquivarla, pero cuando la espina dejo de moverse esta comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo, la espina exploto creando una gran nube de humo, En ese momento no pensé ni un segundo, salte al lugar donde estaba Pyrrha y logre distanciarla del fuego, ella tenía unas pequeñas heridas en las piernas, pero no era nada grave

-Pyrrha no deberías actuar de forma tan tonta, ese es mi trabajo como líder- Pyrrha se sonrojo en el momento en que yo la levante en estilo nupcial y comencé a esquivar las espinas que el homúnculo comenzaba a disparar, estaba bien por un tiempo, pero mi piernas comenzó a jugar en mi contra cuando la quemadura comenzó a arder

-¡Jaune!, tu pierna esta horrible- No esta tan mal, solo es una quemadura de segundo grado, pero ahora no es momento de preocuparse por mí, yo puedo aguantar esto por el entrenamiento con Dante, Pyrrha moriría si una espina lograra explotar junto a ella

-No puedo dejar que te lastimen, eres mi compañera y yo soy tu líder, y como líder mi misión es protegerte-

-Chico vómito, cuidado- Ruby logro dispararle directo en la caera al homúnculo cuando estaba por alcanzarme

-Necesitamos ayuda- En ese momento Weiss intento congelar nuevamente las piernas del homúnculo, solamente para que este la ignorara y caminara por el hielo que lentamente se derretía a cada paso

-¿Qué demonios es este Grimm artificial?, parece indetenible-

-No es indetenible, debe tener un tiempo límite de vida- Mire los restos del homúnculo que logre arrancarle y finalmente una idea llego a mi cabeza

-Desmiémbrenlo, esa es la única forma-

-Le reventamos la cabeza y siguió peleando, ¿Qué diferencia tendría que lo desmembremos?-

-Su cuerpo debe tener un límite de regeneración, por eso prioriza las partes importantes, después le seguirán las de poca importancia, si logramos dañarlo lo suficiente simplemente dejara de moverse y podremos destruirlo- Weiss asintió y ataco al homúnculo, pero este la esperaba con su brazo preparado para golpearla en las piernas, en ese momento sujete a Pyrrha tan fuerte como podía y me lance tacleando a Weiss, ella estaba a salvo y al mirar el lugar donde el Grimm ataco todos se quedaron paralizados de miedo

El lugar estaba completamente quemado, los contenedores vacíos fueron completamente derretidos, los que tenían Dust explotaron y el pavimento estaba derritiéndose

-Gracias-

-Por un momento pensé que te derretirías- Yang bromeo desde atrás de nosotros, todos los miembros restantes aparecieron

-Ara ara, Es mi momento de Brillar, me pregunto si Dante sama estará viendo esto- Kiyohime dijo, pero una gigantesca explosión del otro lado del muelle llamo la atención de todos

-Creo que está muy ocupado, que alguien grave esto y se lo mande a Dante mañana- Dije de forma juguetona

-No es momento para jugar Jaune, esta cosa aún tiene mucha energía y necesitamos eliminarla lo más rápido posible- Comencé a tambalearme por el dolor

-¿Estas bien Jaune?- Aun tenia a Pyrrha en mis brazos y la deje en el suelo para mirar mi herida

-Creo que el metal fundido ahora se pegó con mi piel, necesitare quitarla- Los equipos miraron con horror mi herida, ahora en mi pierna podía ver mis músculos sin piel y un poco de hueso

-Deje de llorar y espera a que Avalon te regenere la piel y elimine el metal- Avalon, mi funda mágica que Dante me entrego, ahora mismo la tengo en mi espalda, pero necesito mágica para utilizar sus capacidades regenerativas superiores, pero creo que ahora puedo hacerlo, tengo compañeros fuertes y ahora están Raiko y Kiyohime para ayudarnos

-Empecemos quitando ese horrendo fuego- Kiyohime disparo un torrente de agua que el homúnculo intento bloquear disparando otra espina, solo para que esta se destrozara y el Torrente lo lograra atravesar. Kiyohime es una experta en magia de fuego, pero Dante la está obligando a utilizar únicamente magias de agua

-Ahora- kiyohime se lanzó con su abanico preparado y golpeo al homúnculo tan fuerte que lo levanto tres metros , Raiko siguió disparando con su arco para poco después arrancarle el brazo monstruoso con su katana, Yang se impulsó y con sus guantes y golpeo al homúnculo directo al suelo, en este lugar lo estaban esperando Blake y Ruby, ambas lograron cortar las piernas del homúnculo al mismo tiempo, antes de que el cuerpo del homúnculo callera al suelo Sun comenzó a disparar sus escopetas y las junto en un bastón con el cual golpeo el cuerpo restante del homúnculo directo hacia Pyrrha y Weiss, Ambas partieron el cuerpo del homúnculo en cuatro, y al final yo logre atravesar el corazón del homúnculo con mi espada, al sacar el corazón pude ver que era del mismo color que el líquido con el cual controlaban a Atalanta

-Esa cosa era un monstruo, ahora entiendo la preocupación de Dante y la gatita-

-¿Estabas preocupada por esto?- Sun le pregunto a Blake y esta le tapó la boca, pero ahora mismo siento que algo falta

-Nadie se mueva o el caballerito perderá la cabeza y no será por su angelito de hielo- Román tenía su bastón apuntando directamente a mi cabeza

Ruby tenía una pequeña canica negra, ahora recuerdo las bombas de humo caceras de Dante, esto se pondrá muy complicado si ella llama la atención de Román, pero ahora teníamos un poco de ventaja

Todos volteamos al escuchar una explosión masiva, tres bullheads fueron tragados por una gigantesca esfera de fuego verde

-Parece que Dante finalmente puede pelear con todas sus fuerzas- La esfera se dividió en múltiples esferas más pequeñas y comenzaron a seguir un punto de luz blanca

Aproveche le momento de distracción para empujar a Román causando que perdiera el equilibrio, después coloque mi brazo debajo de su cuello y comencé a presionar, él estaba intentado zafarse de mi agarre, pero ahora mismo él no tenía ninguna oportunidad

Ruby bajo la canica, pero después la lanzo hacia atrás de mí, con un movimiento rápido logre distanciarme de Román y pude ver una cuchilla que casi logra darme, pero gracias a Ruby estoy bien

Mire a mi atacante, se trataba de una mujer de estatura pequeña, ella tenía heterocroma, un ojo rosado y otro café, era algo hipnótico, sus ropas también seguían este patrón, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar ella desapareció junto con Román en una fracción de segundo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Respuestas y demonios**

Las explosiones no se detenían, el sonido de carne siendo machacada inundaba los muelles, de un lado teníamos a un ser angelical, él tenía sus antiguamente blancas túnicas ahora bañadas en su propia sangre, su casco dorado se encontraba destrozado y algunos fragmentos del mismo ahora se encontraban encarnados en su piel, sus antiguas alas que eran ocultadas por sus túnicas ahora se encontraban destrozadas y pulsantes en el suelo, el pobre ángel solo podía ver como sus planes eran aplastados y su futuro antiguamente brillante se convertía en polvo mientras el ser que solamente era obscuridad se encontraba golpeándolo brutalmente

El monstruo que parecía estar completamente construido con el arte de la guerra en mente se encontraba destrozando a su némesis, sus puños antiguamente humanos y ahora transformados en armas mortales se encontraban aplastado la cabeza del ángel, su antiguo enemigo, el sonido de la piel siendo aplastada ahora le daba la felicidad y satisfacción que solo podía sentir un monstruo con sed de sangre, pero lo que más asustaba al ángel era su mirada, su mirada no tenía odio, no tenía ira, no tenía felicidad, ahora solamente se encontraba con una profundidad igual a la del espacio profundo y desconocido, pero aterrador

La sonrisa del monstruo era lo único que parecía no cuadrar con el resto de su cuerpo antiguamente humano, esa sonrisa era la de un niño al volver a ver a su padre después de mucho tiempo, pero ahora esa sonrisa se dirigía al ángel que ahora era brutalmente masacrado

El cuerpo de la criatura antiguamente dulce y lindo se transformó aun conservando su tamaño pequeño, El cuerpo se cubrió por completo de una piel dura negra con tatuajes blancos en todo el cuerpo, los tatuajes se movían de un lado a otro mientras la piel brillaba con un tono metálico que era muy similar al de un escudo o los ojos de un animal salvaje, sus manos antiguamente suaves y tersas se transformaron en garras con un filo y dureza superiores a cualquier otra, su antiguo rostro inocente se transformó, ahora era una bestia con grandes colmillos negros, ojos completamente blancos y con una sonrisa que se dibujó desde el mismo momento que el monstruo comenzó a destrozar al ángel

-Te dejaría vivir, pero tengo familia e inocentes que proteger- El monstruo levanto sus garras y con el movimiento de su muñeca invoco una espada de doble filo completamente negra y simple, era una espada cualquiera, con excepción del color, pero la sola presencia de esa arma provoco el terror del ángel

-Adiós y espero que logres tener la redención que tanto deseas- El monstruo decapito al ángel poco después arrastro su cuerpo hacia el océano, donde se hundió y comenzó a devorarlo lo más rápido que podía, el sabor de la carne de un ser inmundo y cruel le provocaban una satisfacción increíble, pero ahora no era el momento de recrearse, en ese momento debía de salvar a su hermano que posiblemente se encontraba en problema

Al salir del agua volvió a su apariencia normal, Dante Arc con su espada enfundada, camisa de manga larga, pantalones llenos de bolsillos y sus botas militares. El joven comenzó a caminar hasta sus amigos, pero no sabía que alguien lo vigilaba y ahora tenía una admiración y obsesión por ver más de ese monstruo heroico que salvo a inocentes, cuidaba de niños y protegía su reino aun sin que nadie se lo agradeciera

 **Jaune**

Dante camino hasta mí y logro sostenerme antes de que mi pierna fallara, ahora siento que voy a ser regañado por mi hermano mayor, pero solamente siento el suave tacto de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla y cabeza

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi torpe hermanito menor- Dante comenzó a mirar mi pierna

- **[Curación demoniaca Superior]** \- Los resto de metal salieron de mi pierna y esta comenzó a cicatrizar de manera instantánea, después de un tiempo mi pierna estaba igual que antes de pelear

-¿Dónde está el enmascarado?- Dante negó con la cabeza

-Espero qué no lastimara a nadie antes de que lo detuvieras-

-Yo igual- Los policías finalmente llegaron, pero no tenían detenido a casi ningún miembro de Fang, solamente los que se quedaron fueron arrestados y se fueron sin mostrar enojo en sus miradas, solamente tenían una tristeza muy marcada

-Amigo Dante- Una chica de cabello naranja y extraña ropa llego

-Hola Penny, perdón por mi falta de precisión, pero no quería meterte en problemas-

-No deberías preocuparte por los contratiempos, mi diseño está preparado para luchar en cualquier momento y circunstancia-

-Me preocupo no por tu fuerza, me preocupo por tu falta de experiencia, todos los presentes te superamos en el campo real, tu puedes ganarle a la mayoría en un combate de exhibición o en una arena-

-Mi experiencia puede fácilmente elevarse de manera casi instantánea-

-No lo creo-

-¿Por qué no?- Dante lanzo una roca de manera sorpresiva y pasó al lado de la cabeza de Penny

-Ese es el problema, piensas de manera muy mecánica una pelea es lo mismo que poner a dos animales a matarse entre ellos, esa es una verdadera pelea- Penny asintió

-Bueno ahora tenemos que esperar al director para confirmar nuestra primera misión como cazadores-

-¿Primera misión?-

-Sí, antes de irme llame al director y dije lo que tenía planeado, él nos dejos hacer nuestra primera misión antes de tiempo, además recibiremos la paga y los puntos extra para algunas materias- Todos nos alegramos, necesitaba esos puntos para Biología Grimm

-Amigo Dante ¿Por qué me llamaste justo cuando acabo la confrontación?-

-Para hablar con tu equipo, pensé que si te llamaba todo tu equipo vendría contigo, pero parece que falle, bueno ¿Alguien trajo cartas o un juego de mesa en lo que esperamos al director?- Típico de mi hermano, hacer lo más inapropiado en el momento más apropiado

-Yo traje unas cartas, pero no son de póker, son de Grimm Vs Cazadores- Los ojos de Dante se iluminaron y agarro las manos de penny que sostenían unas cartas

-¿Cómo se juega? ¿Que se utiliza? ¿Cuáles son las reglas? ¿Cuantos pueden jugar?- Dante ahora parecía un niño pequeño que quería jugar con su hermana mayor. Raiko se mostraba celosa al igual que kiyohime

-Amigo Dante parece que tu edad física esta siendo representada por tus acciones- Dante comenzó a mover la cola con más fuerza, podíamos escuchar el sonido de un látigo mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro

-Perdón, pero cuando veo algo nuevo no puedo evitar emocionarme, especialmente si es un juego-

-Es muy típico de él, cuando éramos pequeños él no estaba satisfecho hasta completar todos los juegos de todos los lugares, incluso compraba consolas solo para terminar los juegos que se consideraban más difíciles y con todos sus desafíos al cien por ciento-

-¿Gasto mucho dinero?- Comencé a hacer cuentas y la verdad era no, después de salvar unas cuantas veces a las personas de los pueblos y ciudades vecinas Dante gano fama y las personas por lo general le daban algo de dinero o comida, él era feliz haciendo esto solo por la seguridad de las personas, pero no puede negarse a unas deliciosas galletas o helado de menta

-Un poco todo lo demás eran regalos de cumpleaños o entre todos lo comprábamos, éramos 9 hermanos-

Penny y Dante comenzaron a jugar con sus cartas, estuvimos esperando por media hora, pero el juego comenzó a ponerse violento cuando Dante comenzaba a comprender el juego y utilizar las reglas del mismo en contra de Penny

-¿Amiga Penny?- Penny no podía mover sus manos, ella tenía dos decisiones igual de malas y ambas eran una victoria para Dante

Por un lado podía utilizar a un Ursa para atacar al escuadrón de Dante, pero eso dejaría descubiertos los puntos de Vida de Penny y con un simple ataque de cualquier otra carta de Dante ella perdería, pero si no utilizaba ese turno ella se quedaría sin cartas y eso contaría como un juego terminado, Dante tiene todo para ganar

-Esto es matemáticamente imposible, perdí en únicamente 16 turnos-

-Bueno fue un buen juego, me rindo- Penny se mostraba un poco desorientada al igual que todos

-No puedes perder, aposte a que ganarías- Ruby casi estaba llorando de tristeza

-Lo siento Rose, pero es momento de pagar- Ruby inflo las mejillas y le entrego una tarjeta de Lien morada a Weiss

-Fue un placer apostar con usted señorita Rose-

-Parece que uno de nuestros estudiantes fue derrotado en un juego de Cartas pero gano en términos de beneficios- El director Ozpin apareció junto con la profesora Godwitch

-Eso es verdad director- Weiss le entrego una tarjeta azul a Dante

-¿Planeaste esto con Weiss?- Dante sonrió y Weiss se mostraba superior

-No es justo, estos planes solo deberías hacerlos conmigo, yo soy tu líder-

-Parece que alguien esta celosa-

-Dejemos esto para después, primero lo primero, Director como puede ver cumplimos con la misión y logramos salvar la mayoría del cargamento, además yo quiero tomar toda la responsabilidad por la destrucción del muelle debido a que fue mi plan, eso es todo lo que quiero infórmale señor- Dante se colocó en posición militar

-Tienes un buen soldado en tus filas Ozpin-

-¡General!-Penny se colocó en posición militar mientras sonreía

-Descanso solados- Dante se relajó al igual que Penny

-Parece que era verdad todo lo que el pequeño pudo decirnos, el pequeño tiene mucho potencial, no me molestaría darle una Beca para que estudiara en la escuela militar en Atlas-

-Señor me siento alagado, pero esta escuela era la que sentía que podía ayudarme a encontrar mi objetivo, no dudo que Atlas y sus escuelas sean mejores en cuanto a programa de estudios y calidad de instalaciones, pero Beacon tiene esa esencia que a mí me caracteriza y quiero quedarme en mi camino hasta que decida cambiar de rumbo-

-Lo entiendo, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie- Después de un rato todos volvimos a Beacon donde Todos entramos en la oficina del Director

-Bueno dijiste que solucionarías un problema de terroristas y una teoría sobre los Grimm, quiero saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando- En ese momento Atalanta entro a la oficina mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie

-Todo fue mi culpa, yo era la encargada de encontrar y matar al príncipe, además también fui responsable por la creación de esas cosas, quiero que mi castigo sea ejecutado lo más rápido posible- Atalanta finalmente se derrumbó yo logre sostenerla y comencé a utilizar mi propia energía espiritual para relajarla

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo-

-No mereces ningún castigo, ellos te drogaron y utilizaron habilidades para controlarte, no eras consiente de tus acciones en esos momentos y como esta estipulado en la constitución de Vale "Todos los crímenes que una personas realizara mientras era controlada por otra no contaran como crímenes oficiales y se buscara a las personas que realizaron el control corporal de la víctima"- Todos miramos a Dante el cual sostenía el libro que tenía todas las leyes y reglas a seguir en el Reino de Vale y con un plumón marco la pauta que acababa de nombrar

-Señorita por favor preséntese-

-Soy Atalanta- Ella miro a Dante

-Ella es una amiga que era controlada por alguien, desconocemos quien es, pero sabemos que están experimentando con Grimm y haciendo los propios de forma artificial, deje un documento en su escritorio para que pueda confirmar todo lo que dijimos-

-Parece que usted está en algo grande-

-Puedo verlo, pero no es momento de eso, es momento de relajarnos, este día logramos evitar que obtuvieran más recursos y logramos ayudar a algunos faunos-

-Tengo unas cuantas dudas, pero eso podrá esperar hasta mañana, por ahora descansen y la señorita Atalanta puede regresar a su hogar-

-No puedo irme, no tengo hogar-

-¿Puedo pagar la inscripción de Atalanta a Beacon?- Dante introdujo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y coloco múltiples tarjetas de Lien de mucho valor en el escritorio del director

-No es necesario, tenía planeado pedirle que se quedara para darnos más información y poder analizar su estado de salud físico y mental-

-Gracias Director Ozpin- Dante se inclino

Todos llegamos a nuestros dormitorios

-Buenas noches a todos, Atalanta sígueme- Dante entro a su dormitorio seguido de Atalanta la cual ahora podía caminar

-Creo que Atalanta dormiría mejor en nuestro dormitorio, podemos poner una hamaca igual que en el dormitorio de ustedes-

-Buena idea, Atalanta te encargo a Jaune- Atalanta salió del dormitorio del equipo RWBY y entro al nuestro

-Bueno primero deberíamos conseguir una hamaca, pero como tu estado de salud es malo puedes usar mi cama, yo dormiré en el suelo-

-¿Eso no te molestaría?-

-Tengo siete hermanas y mi hermano mayor es Dante, esto no es nada comparado a dormir en una cueva y evitar que los insectos me coman vivo-

-Parece que tuviste una infancia dura, yo puedo decir casi lo mismo, pero creo que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si hubiera podido ver la verdad a esa edad- Con mi dedo meñique la golpee en la cabeza

-Deja de hablar y duerme, mañana voy a ser tu guarda espaldas Gatita-

-Yo soy la que te debe cuidar-

-Claro, yo mismo te derrote sin mi espada, creo que puedo cuidar de ambos, además Mo chan vendrá con nosotros-

-¿Quién es Mo chan?-

-Es Mordred, ese es su apodo, cuando le dije eso por primera vez ella me golpeo tan fuerte que mi cabeza se atascó en el techo de mi cuarto- Pyrrha tenía una mirada un poco triste, pero comencé a acariciarle le cabeza esto funciona con Dante y mis hermanas, debería funcionar

-Soy la siguiente- Atalanta empujo a Pyrrha y comencé a acariciarla, pero Pyrrha se mostraba muy enojada con la fauno

-Perdona, si quieres puedo hacerlo con la izquierda- Dije levantando la mano, pero ella se sonrojo y se fue al baño

-Creo que la hice enojar-

-¿Quién es ella?- Kista entro por la ventana y comenzó a jalarle el cabello

-Deja a mi humano él es mío, él y yo estamos predestinados-

Atalanta atrapo a Kista y comenzó a agitarla y cuando estaba a punto de meterla a su boca

-Déjala, ella es Kista mi semblanza y compañera de toda la vida- Kista se mostró muy dominante y se sentó en mi hombro

-Sí y soy a la única que puede acariciar- Comencé a utilizar mi dedo para sobar la cabecista de Kista

-Yo soy Atalanta, nueva guarda espaldas puesta oficialmente por el príncipe Dante, ahora soy su sombra- Ella inhalo profundamente y después exhalo provocando que Kista saliera volando y chocara con la pared

-Pareces un insecto aplastado-

-¡No te dirijas a mí de esa forma! Valkiria- Nora y Kista intercambiaron miradas. Nora tenía su siempre feliz y amigable sonrisa, mientras que Kista tenía una mirada de odio

-No tienes por qué preocuparte eres mi semblanza y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Ahora que todos nos presentamos es hora de dormir- Me coloque mi pijama de Conejo azul y me acosté en el suelo, Kista coloco cientos de pequeños trapos para hacerme una pequeña cama, pero eran tan pequeños que solo la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba en la cama improvisada

-Gracias-

-No tienes por qué agradecer, solamente trabajo protegiéndote ahora a dormir, mañana tenemos examen-

-Si buenas noches-

-¡¿Teníamos examen?!-Nora grito al darse cuenta de las fechas

-Ren ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-

-Claro que te avise, coloque cientos de notas debajo de tu almohada y en el jarabe para panqueques- Nora miro bajo su cama y en un recipiente lleno de jarabe y todas las notas se encontraban en esos lugares

-Esta será una larga noche- Atalanta comenzó a arrullarme mientras Kista me acariciaba la nariz con su pequeña mano, creo que Pyrrha está enojada conmigo por la forma en que me está mirando, pero parece que tiene una conexión con Atalanta, ellas dos se miraban hasta que me finalmente dormí

 **Weiss**

El examen finalmente termino, el profesor Port tiene estándares muy altos en los exámenes, la mayoría se mostraba preocupados, bueno con excepción de cinco personas. El Arc mayor termino su examen primero y se quedó dormido, fue desagradable verlo babear en el escritorio, pero no puedo negar sus progresos y habilidades. Kiyohime la chica con los modales y un talento natural para el habla termino después, ahora que lo pienso ella parece obsesionada con escribir en un cuaderno verde limón, posiblemente sean sus notas y ahora está revisando sus respuestas, ella es muy comprometida con su estudio por eso es la chica con la cual estoy más en sintonía, ella sería una mejor compañera que mi fastidiosa líder, pero también es muy testaruda. Después termino Raiko la cual se cambió de asintió al lugar donde estaba Dante, el profesor la miraba y ella solo se dedicaba a acariciar a Dante y darle besitos en las orejitas, Kiyohime se mostraba fastidiada pero ¿Quién no? Estamos hablando de alguien que está haciendo algo molesto para todos los demás, pero ella parece la más fuerte de su equipo y es superior a casi todos en todo, pero parece únicamente importarle Dante, todos los demás son solo insectos según lo que ella me dijo

Después terminaron al mismo Tiempo Mordred y Dante, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Mordred le entrego las dos hojas del examen, ella tenía una sonrisa y procedió a colocarse al lado de Dante, los tres comenzaron a hablar en voz baja para evitar molestar a los demás estudiantes

-El examen termino, ahora dejen sus hojas en mi escritorio- Yang comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba acabar su examen

Atalanta estaba acostada en el suelo mientras estaba utilizando la ropa común de Jaune, ella y el parecen muy unidos, no me sorprende después de todo su hermano es el fauno más fuerte que tenemos en Beacon, según los datos que la escuela puso en su tabla de calificaciones físicas

Dante está en el puesto número 1 de todo Beacon, después esta Raiko, Mordred, Jaune, Kiyohime, Coco Adel, etc. Parece que algunas noticias recorrieron Vale, ahora todos reconocen a Dante no solo por sus calificaciones, ahora también lo llaman héroe y la policía quiere darle un reconocimiento, no tengo idea de lo que le pueden dar, pero si la mitad de las cosas que todos dicen son verdad entonces no tengo ninguna reclamación

-Bueno, Joven Arc, usted tiene un gran futuro como cazador, policía, guarda espaldas o mercenario- El profesor Port se acercó a Dante y este comenzó a sonreír mientras agitaba la cola provocando que Raiko sonriera

-El director me pidió que le dijera que su condecoración se realizara en Beacon, en el auditorio-

-¿Porque?-

-Jo, muchacho tus acciones cambiaron la forma en la que ven a los cazadores, después de tu misión y la publicación de algunos videos en la red de tus aventuras ahora eres una celebridad en el mundo de los Cazadores-

-¿Videos?-

-Ho, parece que tienes algún fan que subió algunas de tus mejores peleas desde que fuiste adoptado por la familia Arc, descargue uno de tus videos que me pareció el mas Increíble y masculino- Todos estaban cansados y le pidieron al profesor que mostrara el video, el accedió y reprodujo el video con la función de proyector del pergamino

 _ **Video**_

 **Dante se encontraba en el medio de un grupo de Grimm de todos los tamaño, ellos lo rodeaban, pero él estaba protegiendo algo, detrás de Dante se encontraba una mujer temblando mientras acariciaba su estomago**

 **-Señorita, ¿Tiene pensado un nombre para su pequeño?- Ella estaba muy asustada para reaccionar. Los Grimm saltaron encima de la mujer, pero antes de poder golpearla Dante utilizo su espada para cortar en dos a un Ursa anciano**

 **-No tiene porque decírmelo ahora, cuando termine con los Grimm tendremos tiempo para comenzar a hablar- Con un impulso Dante salto hacia un grupo de Grimm ganándose la atención de todos dejando a la mujer a salvo, cada Grimm que cruzaba el rango de Dante era rápidamente acortado o su cráneo reventaba por un golpe del fauno**

 **Su espada se atascó en el cuerpo de otra ursa, pero un Ursa pequeño corrió directo a la mujer y Dante no tenía tiempo para sacar su espada, entonces se lanzó con sus puños preparados para pelear**

 **El ursa se levantó en dos patas e intento morder a Dante, pero este le dio un puñetazo que logro cerrarle el hocico al ursa, después dio una patada a las pequeñas piernas posteriores y después logro reventarle el pecho después de una sucesión rápida y brutal de golpes y apuñalamiento con las garras**

 **La mujer estaba sudando mientras gemía de dolor**

 **-Su niño está por nacer, déjeme ayudarle- Dante parecía mirar la cámara y esta comenzaba a alejarse de la escena**

Dante se mostraba muy confundido

-Esto es malo, yo estaba solo cuando atacaron ese poblado, nadie debería saber que estaba en ese lugar- Raiko mostraba mucha molestia y Kiyohime parecía calmada, pero sostenía su abanico con tanta fuerza que este comenzaba a fragmentarse

-Parece consternado jovencito-

-Sí, lo estoy, parece que alguien me está siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, eso fue cuando apenas llegue a la casa de la familia Arc, aun nadie me conocía-

-Parece que alguien puede estar buscando información de ti, por ahora deberías actuar de manera más cuidadosa, no podemos darnos el lujo de soltar más información- Jaune hablo de forma muy tranquila, pero podía sentir su preocupación

-¿Está hablando de esa semblanza monstruosa que usted posee?- El profesor Port nos mostró después una imagen de lo que parecía ser un gigantesco hombre lobo levantando un autobús con una mano, pero no tenía ningún rasgo de Grimm, la gigantesca criatura era más grande que cualquier humano, creo que incluso algunos Grimm parecerían pequeños a comparación

-sí, mi semblanza es una trasformación progresiva, cada minuto cambia y se vuelve más fuerte, pero también es más peligrosa para mi cuerpo-

-Lo entiendo, por eso usted se niega a utilizarla, eso podría ser peligroso por los cambios tan drásticos que sufre su cuerpo, pero le recomendaría practicar más con su semblanza, usted tiene un gran futuro y si logra controlar esa semblanza tan increíble podría fácilmente llegar a la cima de los cazadores, por ahora intente controlarla de forma coherente y después intente algo un poco más arriesgado, incluso busque ayuda con personas con semblanzas similares, no conozco ninguno, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para esta generación con el uso de la tecnología a su disposición- El profesor siguió hablando sobre las posibilidades que la semblanza de Dante podría darle y el cómo podía ayudarlo tener gente que pueda darle consejos

-Gracias, voy a buscar ayuda- Dante se inclinó ligeramente y el profesor sonrió al ver la caballerosidad de Dante

-Tampoco se olvide de cuidar su comportamiento, tener unas habilidades sobresalientes no debe afectar su manera de pensar y actuar- Dante asintió y después salió del salón

Llego hasta nuestra habitación y se dejó caer en el suelo

-Odio esto, no quiero que nadie me conozca, no quiero reconocimientos, no quiero que nadie comience a pensar en mi como un héroe- Esto nos sorprendió a todas, él estaba de malas porque todos lo estaban reconociendo y alabando, eso debería ser algo increíble, pero él lo mira como algo estúpido

-¿Es por los nervios?-Dante negó con la colita

-¿Por qué estás enojado entonces?- Blake se sento en su cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Dante

-No quiero que todos piensen que estoy haciendo esto por reconocimiento, no quiero que nadie crea que lo estoy haciendo por fama o dinero, desearía que nadie jamás hubiera publicado esos videos, además ahora todos conocen una de mis habilidades-

Dante coloco su peluche en su cara y grito utilizando el peluche para amortiguar el grito

-Solo tomas la medalla das un pequeño discurso y terminas todo, es simple-

-No es cierto, ahora todos conocen en donde estoy y me preocupa que alguien quiera lastimar a Jaune o a mis hermanas-

-¿Es por eso que nos ocultaste que eras un príncipe?- Dante asintió, ahora puedo recordar a Atalanta llamarlo Príncipe, eso también explicaría la lealtad de sus siervos, ellos sienten respeto hacia Dante porque él tiene una corona que nosotras no podemos ver

-Sí, pero no pienso decir nada hasta que Blake me cuente su secreto, creo que ahora estamos en confianza después de casi morir por White fang y un homúnculo-

-Tienes razón, y antes que nada quiero decir a todas que son grandes amigas y espero que no me guarden rencor por esconder esto-

-Descuida, yo también dije cosas desagradables y no importa lo que digas, eso no cambiara la forma en que te veo ahora Blake- Lo dije con sinceridad, ahora después de ver como un amigo casi muere y pelear con un ser increíblemente horrible tengo mucho que pensar y después de ver las acciones de algunos miembros del Fang puedo decir que no todos son malos

-Antes era una miembro de Fang- Bueno ahora puedo entender un poco su obsesión con defenderlo, ella se quitó el moño y todas pudimos ver sus orejas

-Tengo mucho que hablar y poco tiempo, pero me gustaría que nuestra relación de equipo no se afectara por esto-

-No te preocupes, ahora es momento de decirles mi mayor secreto-

-¿Dónde ocultas tu comida y espada?-

-Esto no es un chiste, lo que están a punto de escuchar es lo más importante que quizás tenga que decirles en esta vida-

-Entendido-Todas mostramos completa atención

-No soy lo que aparento, no pertenezco al clan humano ni fauno, soy algo que podríamos llamar superior en muchos aspectos, pero temido y odiado por muchos- Esto nos dejó pensando un poco, pero ahora no era momento de interrumpir

-Soy lo que podrían llamar demonio, y no solo un demonio cualquiera, soy el ultimo descendiente del rey demonio y el próximo sucesor al trono- Todas nos quedamos un poco consternadas

-Vamos, los demonios son los Grimm- Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada Dante se transformó en un monstruo pequeño, era del mismo tamaño, pero su cuerpo se llenó de espinas y sus manos se trasformaron en garras, pero lo que más nos asusto fue su rostro ahora era una bestia y sus colmillos blancos sobresalían mostrándonos una sonrisa aterradora

 **-¿Ahora me creen?** \- Esa voz de ultratumba me asusto al punto de que sentía las ganas de orinar, esa voz era lo más aterrador que jamás escuche, Ruby temblaba de miedo mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de vomitar por el susto, Yang se dejó caer en el suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente y Blake se desmayó por pocos segundos ella tenía un rostro de terror

 **-Por favor, no me guarden rencor por esconder mi raza, no quería asustarlas, perdónenme y entenderé si no quieren volver a verme jamás-** Dante se volteo y pude ver unas pequeñas gotas negras llegar al suelo, efectivamente nuestro miembro más pequeño lloraba al verse a sí mismo como un monstruo y nosotras ahora solamente lo lastimamos al mostrarnos tan patéticamente asustadizas

-No, no quiero que te alejes- Ruby tembló hasta llegar con él y abrazarlo por la espalda

-No voy a dejarte ir fácilmente y demonio o no eres mi amigo- Yo igualmente lo abrace

-Amigo- Blake lo abrazo igualmente, pero ella solo podía decir una sola palabra antes de que su voz se quebrara

-Perdón por asustarnos al ver tus colmillos, prometo que no voy a hacer ningún chiste de esto- Yang acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Dante la cual ahora parecía tener un recubrimiento metalizo en el cabello

- **G… G… Gracias-** Dante nos abrazó y comenzó a llorar, aun teníamos miedo, pero al pasar unos minutos nuestro miedo y el llanto de Dante desapareció

- **Creo que puedo oler orina** \- No pude contenerme al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Dante y sentir sus garras acariciando mi cabello

-Perdón, creo que el miedo me gano- Ruby estaba completamente avergonzada

- **No te preocupes, me asusta más el daño que mi aspecto le provoca a tu corazón** \- Dante comenzó a volver a su forma normal, pero eso también fue horrible, su piel se desgarro por completo, sus huesos se escucharon romperse, sus ojos reventaron y poco después se regeneraron, pero lo peor fue ver su rostro, primero sus mejillas se carcomieron y sus colmillos se fragmentaron para poco después repararse

Dante se arrodillo y comenzó a vomitar sangre, pero no solo eso pasó, sus manos reventaron y ahora el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, ligamento y huesos

-¿Duele?-

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- El cuerpo de Dante comenzó a regenerarse

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer esto cuando te transformas?-

-No, por lo general es peor y dura más-

-Esa es una buena razón para evitar usar tu semblanza, es muy peligrosa-

-Lose, pero me gusta y pienso dominarla-

-¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de tu raza?- Blake pregunto y Dante asintió

-Primero que nada tengo que darles las gracias por no abandonarme ni atacarme, estaré profundamente agradecido- Todas asentimos

-Mi raza es una de las dos fuerzas primordiales del universo. Esta historia podría remontarse al mismo inicio de la creación, al inicio existían múltiples mundos conectados entre ellos, pero los más grandes y poderosos eran el infierno y el paraíso.-

Ahora mismo estoy pensando en todo esto y es una locura, pero tengo a un demonio en mi habitación, creo que puedo creerle

-En el infierno nació un ser supremo, un ser con dolor y rencor por la existencia, el odiaba existir porque todo dolía y era algo que provocaba que cada parte de su cuerpo sangrara tiñéndola de negro, pero con el tiempo el comenzó a ver el desorden y el dolor que este provocaba lo llenaba de un dolor más intenso que el de su propia piel, con el paso del tiempo ese ser comenzó a dar orden y tranquilidad a su propia dimensión, el unió a todos los mundos cercanos y los interconecto, él pudo ver las vidas que nacían de los mundos y a pesar de sentir dolor el entendía que el dolor era necesario para entender la felicidad, el sufría todo el tiempo en piel, pero su alma era feliz al ver que sus creaciones y residentes eran felices, pero también se esforzaban en sobrevivir y a diferencia de todas sus diferencias ellos con el paso del tiempo se volvieron solo una sola raza, a esas criaturas se les llamo demonios y al ser que creo a todos ellos, al ser que gobernó por incontables milenios, al ser que protegió, cuido y salvo a esos mundos se le otorgo el nombre de Rey demonio, el terror del malvado y la esperanza del justo. Yo soy el último descendiente de ese increíble individuo-

Si eso es verdad, podría ser que Dante al transformarse en esa forma sufre el mismo dolor que su ancestro supremo, pero al sentir el dolor se niega a intentar probar todas las capacidades que ese cuerpo puede darle

-Al mismo tiempo en un mundo alejado de forma infinitamente finita se encontraba el nacimiento de otro ser, un ser sin dolor, sin remordimientos, sin deseos, vivo y al mismo tiempo muerto, este ser no tenía conocimiento del dolor y por eso se dedicaba a hacer cosas increíbles, pero con el paso del tiempo el gobernar una dimensión donde todo era por tu poder y voluntad comenzó a aburrirse, a él no le importaba nada y destruyo todo lo que antes existía para comenzar a crear sus propias formas de vida, de esa forma nacieron todos los seres que tenían un poder equiparable con las criaturas del infierno, ese día nacieron los ángeles y dioses, pero ellos al igual que su creador querían gobernar y este encontró un mundo alejado y al mismo tiempo cercano al cielo, el planeta tierra, en ese lugar las criaturas que existían eran básicas y sin ningún valor pues ellos Vivian sin atacar a otros por diversión, entonces destruyeron a todos los seres e intentaron crear otros, a su imagen y semejanza, pero los demonios al enterarse de esto intentaron hablar, pero todo termino en una guerra que cobro miles de millones de vidas, pero los dioses al verse arrinconados negociaron algo, ellos recomenzarían a las criaturas de ese mundo al dejarlas pasar por su reino antes de volver a la fuente de la vida, pero los crueles y despreciables serian mandados al infierno para ser castigados sin remordimiento por el tiempo que los demonios decidiera. De esa forma la jerarquía nació, los demonios castigarían al villano y los dioses recompensarían al héroe-

-¿Qué paso con los demonios?-

-Los dioses comenzaron a abusar de su poder en el mundo, primero comenzaron a violar y matar a humanos por placer, los maldecían y los obligaban a pagar tributos increíblemente altos, los humanos tenían miedo, pero no podían hacer nada, eso hasta que los demonios al ver las injusticias comenzaron a ayudar a todos los seres en el mundo, castigaban y devoraban al malvado, pero ahora recompensaban y protegían al débil e inocente. Los dioses comenzaron a perder creyentes y los demonios comenzaron a ser adorados, los dioses iniciaron una guerra nuevamente donde los demonios quedaron al borde de la extinción, al igual que los dioses-

-En resumen esa es la historia corta de mi clan, me gustaría que guardaran este secreto-

-No diremos nada, pero espero que puedas responder algunas dudas que tengamos-

-Las responderé si esta en mi poder-

-¿Por qué los dioses te quieren muerto?-

-Porque al ser el último demonio yo soy el único con el poder para matarlos y evitar la esclavización del mundo-

-Parece que los Grimm y dioses trabajan juntos, pero por ahora solo debemos prepararnos, si es verdad lo que dijo atalanta tarde o temprano tendrán que salir de su escondite para encontrar recursos-

-Ahora debemos arreglarnos para tu premiación, además creo que deberíamos cambiarnos-

-Si- Ruby estaba avergonzada al igual que yo, pero ahora no podía dejar que mis compañeras observaran la vergonzosa escena que compartía con Ruby

-Parece que la señorita de hielo se está "Derritiendo"-

Todas voltearon

-Nada de lo que se dijo u ocurrió en esta habitación en esta última hora saldrá a la luz-

-Entendido- Dijimos todas al mismo tiempo


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 El héroe

 **Dante**

Todo el mundo en Beacon estaba en el auditorio y yo estaba fastidiado, todas las cámaras, los aplausos, los halagos. Todos son falsos puedo sentir la necesidad de esta gente por ganarse mi favor, eso me irita a niveles insospechados pero puedo usar esto a mi favor y hacer que algunos de mis amigos trabajen en secreto mientras yo distraigo a todos

Mi jefa me llamo y camine hasta el lugar donde los oficiales de policía y agentes me esperaban

-Muy buen trabajo muchacho, creo que este día tu cumpleaños se volverá algo para recordar-

-¿Cumpleaños?, SOY UN IDIOTA. Olvide mi propio cumpleaños- Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a reír

-¿Estás listo?-

-No, no quiero esto, yo quiero salvar a las personas pero no tener ningún reconocimiento, ahora mismo creo que soy un completo hipócrita-

-Deja de pensar en eso. Este es tu segundo semestre en la escuela de cazadores más famosa de Vale, también tienes un equipo formidable…-

-Y el White fang me quiere muerto y una organización criminal secreta quiere que mi cabeza cuelgue de una pared como trofeo-

-Bueno eres famoso-

-Eso me molesta más, yo quiero ser un héroe para hacer lo correcto, no para que todos me feliciten-

-Eres un niño muy extraño-

-Soy un adolescente que combate contra organizaciones criminales, delincuentes y criaturas malvadas que quieren destruir el mundo. Creo que es obvio que tengo algo mal en la cabeza- Ahora miraba mi traje, no era mi ropa de civil y menos mi ropa de trabajo, era un traje a la medida. No podía creer que Weiss de todas las personas me ayudara a conseguirlo

-Aun no puedo entender por qué me entregan este premio-

-Por tus logros en la captura de múltiples miembros del White fang, detener múltiples robos, acabar con hordas de Grimm, salvar a personas en peligro, arriesgar tu vida para salvar a funcionarios de Vale, todo eso en menos de un mes y no puedo olvidar los videos de todos los Grimm que destruiste-

-Esos videos son lo que más me fastidia, ahora no puedo caminar por los pasillos sin que alguien quiera tomarse una foto o les entregue un autógrafo. No soy un actor ni cantante, soy un policía y cazador en entrenamiento. Yo no quiero la fama y menos que las personas me molesten solo para darles un autógrafo, no me molesta darlos, me molesta cuando estoy en servicio o tengo que estudiar-

-La mayoría de jóvenes matarían por estar en tu lugar-

-La mayoría de jóvenes morirían en cuestión de días si llegaran a mi lugar-

Todos los reflectores me apuntaban

-Suerte hermano- Jaune apareció detrás de mí y me acaricio la cabeza

-Gracias-

-Este día le presentamos un reconocimiento al joven aprendiz de cazador Dante Alterego Arc, Por sus múltiples actos de heroísmo, devoción y servicio del bien común le damos la medalla del valor de Vale, uno de los reconocimientos que se le pueden entregar a los cazadores en forma- El general Ironwood me coloco la medalla en mi abrigo

-Y no solo te recompensaremos con la medalla. Señorita Rose, por favor pase al escenario- Ruby estaba temblando de nervios, ella tenía un vestido rojo y zapatos de baile igualmente rojo

-Ahora la líder de su equipo le dará entrega del arma que el consejo le otorga para mejorar su rendimiento, esta arma representa su devoción al deber y el poder necesario para mantener el orden- Un hermoso revolver negro con blanco, tenía una cuchilla plateada debajo del cañón doble, una mira verde y detalles en blanco, pero lo que más me gusto fue ver el símbolo de la familia Arc en la empuñadura

-Es hermoso, simplemente es increíblemente hermoso- Dije sin pensarlo, levante el revólver y lo mire de manera fija, era un arma que alguien construyo pensando en mi

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dante!, Todo el equipo RWBY ayudo a modificarlo- Abrace a Ruby y comencé a saltar

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, es hermoso-

-El revolver es una variante experimental y modificada de una de las armas más potentes que tenemos a disposición, este revolver es una representación de sus actos en vale. Poderoso, destructivo y eficaz- El general dijo antes de retirarse y dejarme a mí y a Ruby en frente de la multitud

-Muchas gracias por este reconocimiento, realmente no merezco tanto apoyo, yo siempre pensé en hacer buenas acciones sin pedir nada a cambio. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi equipo, mis hermanas, mis amigos y mis padres adoptivos por cuidarme por tanto tiempo, yo quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por otorgarme este premio. Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos en este lugar y menos pensaba que alguien alguna vez me mirara como un héroe de manera directa. Ahora mismo debería estar dando un discurso, pero la verdad todo lo que puedo decir es gracias a todos por esto y prometo no decepcionar a nadie mientras pueda mantenerme vivo- Me incline un poco y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

 **Blake**

Dante llego hasta nuestra habitación, él estaba fastidiado de toda la fama y reconocimiento, creo que no todos podemos ser una Weiss o una Pyrrha. El pequeño me miraba mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación

-Si quieres investigar, mañana voy a ayudarte, por ahora descansa- Dante parecía leer mi mente y cuando estaba por intentar responder

-No podemos hacer nada, la pérdida fue en poco tiempo, ellos no se moverán en una semana, es lo lógico, pero mañana iremos con un amigo que podría ayudarnos-

-¿Ahora que planean ustedes dos?- Weiss miraba a Dante como si fuera un niño que estaba por hacer una travesura

-Mañana voy a invitar a comer a Blake y al equipo PARK a un restaurante-

-¿Por qué no nos invitas a nosotras también?- Ruby inflo las mejillas

-Tu y Yang tienen exámenes de recuperación y Weiss tiene que hacer su reporte para Oobleck- Lo recordé justo ahora, ya tenía mi reporte solo tenía que enviarlo, pero ¿Por qué Dante está mintiendo?-

-Ok, confiare en ustedes, pero nada de meterse en problemas relacionados con fang-

-No prometo nada- Dante dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su hamaca, solo para que esta se rompiera y el pequeño azotara en el suelo

-¿Estas bien?- Ruby se preocupó al ver que Dante no se levantaba

-no- Dante levanto un poco su cabeza, tenía una marca roja en la frente y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Por qué el destino se ensaña conmigo?- Dante dejo caer su cabeza

Yang levanto a Dante, lo acostó en su cama y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas

-Descansa un poco, lo ganaste- Dante durmió en la cama de Yang y esta lo abrazo toda la noche

Weiss miraba con furia a Dante, y Ruby tenía una mirada triste, yo por mi parte tenía un poco de molestia, pero no creo que sea nada, después de todo Dante es solo un niño

Comencé a leer mi libro y pocas horas después dormí tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo

 **Jaune**

-No tenía idea de que el segundo nombre de Dante fuera Alterego- Nora estaba molestándome, ella ahora quería escuchar mi segundo nombre, pero ahora estaba muy cansado como para responder

-Por favor, déjame dormir- Intente alejar a Nora, solo para que ella insistiera mas

-¿La dejo inconsciente jefe?- Atalanta igualmente estaba fastidiada, creo que a ella le gustan mis camisas y pantalones, creo que podría comprarle algo

-No, no es necesario utilizar la fuerza, observa a una semblanza actuar- Kista salto desde debajo de mi almohada y coloco su mano en la frente de Nora

- **[Sueño]-** De un momento a otro Nora quedo inconsciente y roncando

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?- Ren pregunto con mucho interés

-Claro, solo necesitaras aprender lo básico-

La mañana siguiente era algo normal, Kista en mi cabeza, Atalanta acostada en mi estómago y el resto de mi equipo nos miraba fijamente

-Buenos días- Todos respondieron, menos Pyrrha, la cual se mostraba un poco molesta

-¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?- Pregunto Nora, ahora que estamos libres de exámenes creo que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo como equipo, pero primero fuimos a desayunar

-Hola a todos-Ruby dijo esto mientras dejaba caer una libreta de gran tamaño

-Amigos, hermana, Weiss, semblanza y mascotas-

-Hey…- Weiss, Dante y Atalanta dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Este día vamos a hacer lo primero que debimos hacer al inicio de año, este día vamos a formar el mejor equipo de todos- Mientras Ruby creaba su discurso. Nora le lanzaba comida a Yang y esta la devoraba, las cosas estaban tranquilas, hasta que la ley de la naturaleza comenzó a actuar en mi contra

Un pastel golpeo el rostro de Weiss, una manzana exploto en mi cabeza y en ese momento Atalanta, Kista y Pyrrha lanzaron su comida, ese fue el inicio de una guerra, pero Dante lentamente escapo por la puerta mientras una guerra comenzaba, todos los equipos de Beacon se unieron incluso Cardín comenzó a participar

Un pavo fue utilizado como maza, tenedores fueron navajas, una brocheta fue una espada, baggets fueron lanzas. Fue un desastre, creo que logre golpear a Blake con una sandía y la remate con un pepino, Yang dejo fuera de combate a Cardín con un golpe de sus pavos

Pero las personas que terminaron la guerra fuimos Ruby y Yo, ambos en posiciones contrarias de la cafetería, yo estaba completamente manchado de cátsup gracias a Atalanta y Weiss. Ruby tenía el cabello lleno de pedazos de pastel y algo de pollo

-Este es el final Arc-

-Me quitaste las palabras de los labios Rose- Ruby utilizo su semblanza para arrastrar toda la comida que estaba a su paso, yo me prepare, coloque una mesa enfrente de mí y cuando Ruby llego hasta mi con ese tornado de comida solo coloque la mesa de forma defensiva, la mesa termino manchada y Ruby estaba cansada.

-Este es tu final Rose- Levante una baget y estaba por golpea a Ruby en la cabeza, pero un filete voló hasta mi cabeza y me derivo

-Dante, Nunca dude de usted- Dante tenia múltiples filetes en la mano y ahora me golpeaba con ellos

-No podía dejar a mi líder sola-

Después de un regaño, tener que limpiar y arreglar una pared todos nos fuimos a nuestros asuntos. Dante desapareció con Blake. Yang y Ruby se fueron a hacer su examen y Weiss mando su reporte, yo estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, aún tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones y necesito todo para aprobar los exámenes del siguiente semestre

-Líder estoy aburrida, quiero hacer algo-

-Podemos ir a un restaurante, creo que eso podría distraernos-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Pyrrha?- Ella asintió, Ella sonría y yo solamente podía asentir

-Vamos- Cuando llegamos a Vale todo estaba muy agitado, todas las personas se movían más rápido, el festival se acercaba y todos querían estar preparados, pero las noticias solo mostraban a Dante o algún video, eso era molesto, Dante detesta la fama

-Miren, ese es Dante- Dante caminaba al lado de Blake, pero él estaba usando una máscara de un festival y ropa muy gruesa

Cuando Nora dijo esto Dante salió corriendo para poco después ser seguido por cámaras y fotógrafos

-Creo que arruinaste el día libre de Dante-

-Yo no quería, solo quería saludarlo-

-Bueno puedes pedir perdón después, por ahora vamos a buscar comida-

 **Blake**

Logramos escapar de los fotógrafos y ahora estábamos entrando por un callejón oscuro, era muy incómodo y atemorizante, pero no era nada para mí. Cuando llegamos hasta el fondo del callejón Dante introdujo una llave en un ladrillo suelto y una puerta secreta se formó debajo de sus pies

-Camina, si quieres saber sobre los planes de Fang, estas personas son mis espías y podrán ayudarte, a cambio de tus servicios-

-¿Qué clase de servicios?- Dante es incapaz de lastimar a nadie inocente, pero él debe tener alguna intención oculta

-Solamente necesito que vigiles a Jaune cuando yo no estoy presente- Eso parece lógico, ahora recuerdo que dijo que buscarían lastimar a Dante, creo que quiere asegurarse de él bienestar de su hermano menor

Bajamos por unas escaleras de piedra hasta otra puerta y cuando entramos pude ver a dos criaturas similares a perros, estas eran completamente verdes, su pelaje y colmillos eran de verdes de distinta tonalidad, pero sus ojos eran de verde metálico

-¿Qué pueden decirme del fang?- Dante dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los lobos

-Tendrán una junta el día de mañana a una fecha y hora que esta anotada en este papel, además de los lugares de entrada y salida, además de la ventilación y fuentes de energía- El lobo dijo mientras relamía sus colmillos

-También podríamos informarle al ejército si usted lo desea, su majestad- El lobo se inclino

-No es necesario, diles que vengan, pero encubiertos y con sus habilidades completamente escondidas, se acerca una guerra y quiero que las bajas sean mínimas- Esto me asusto ¿Una guerra?, ¿Contra quién?

-Entendido, también confirmamos una gran cantidad de las criaturas sin alma en un pueblo que está conectado a Vale gracias a un túnel de muchos kilómetros, parece que en ese lugar ocultaron un vehículo de gran tamaño

-Entendido, diles que preparen todo y que disfracen a los de apariencia poco humana o linda, los que tengan apariencia animal deben fingir ser animales por el tiempo que vivan encubiertos o pueden quedarse cuidando la base- El lobo asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta, pero el que quedaba me miraba fijamente

-Fauno, cuida del príncipe, ahora eres parte de la manada, nosotros te cuidaremos y tu cuidaras de nosotros- El lobo desapareció, no sin antes saltar encima de mí y comenzar a lamerme toda la cara

Dante comenzó a reír de manera muy alegre, cuando el lobo desapareció yo me levante y Dante continuaba riéndose. Me mire en el reflejo de un espejo de la habitación y tenía todo el cabello en punta, la saliva de los perros me dejo el cabello completamente pegajoso

-Perdón por reír, pero no podía evitarlo- Dante intentaba contener su riza

Dante camino hasta mí, el me pidió que me inclinara y este arreglo el moño

-Vamos a comer, conozco un restaurante excelente-

-¿Conoces un buen lugar?-

-Le mostrare el camino Lady Belladona- Dante dio una reverencia y comenzó a actuar muy caballeroso, igual a un sirviente

Llegamos a un gigantesco edificio; The palace of the hunters el restaurante más famoso en Vale y con una de las especialidades más deliciosas y costosas. En ese momento un hombre de aspecto robusto llego hasta nosotros

-Su mesa está esperándolo señor- El hombre nos dejó entrar y Dante se mostraba muy contento al ver a los meseros y chefs del lugar

-Buen trabajo muchachos-

-Gracias señor-

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Por qué te conocen en este restaurante?- Dije con mi mejor cara de póker

-Bueno, ellos son un grupo de súbditos que me siguió hasta aquí, ellos son buenos cocinando y mejores peleando. No te preocupes, la mayoría son faunos y humanos, pero los guardias no –

Eso me dejo con una duda, pero creo que la responderé cuando termine de comer

-Blake ¿Desea algo mi señora?- En ese momento un mesero casi se tropieza al escuchar la voz de Dante y llego a una velocidad increíble

-Sí, me gustaría la especialidad de la casa y un poco de atún- El mesero escribía mientras miraba a Dante con una sonrisa alegre

-Yo pediré un filete y algo de verduras- El mesero se fue con mucha velocidad

-Ser príncipe debe tener sus ventajas-

-Sí, pero también es una responsabilidad muy grande, ellos creen en mí y no puedo fallarles-

-Puedo entender eso, pero quiero saber un poco más de ti-

-Juguemos a las 20 preguntas, ¿Te gustaría?- Esa es una buena forma de conocernos y pasar el tiempo

-Me parece interesante, yo comenzare ¿Libro favorito?-

-Las mil y una noches de arabia-

-No conozco ese libro- Ese libro sonaba un poco extraño, no conozco ningún lugar llamado arabia

-Es un lugar de mi antiguo mundo, te prestare el libro, yo mismo conocí a la escritora, muy amable la señorita Scheherazade- Dante me entrego un libro, el libro era antiguo pero muy grande, era interesante ver el libro forado con piel de un animal que posiblemente no conocería jamás

-¿Película favorita?-

-El conejito feliz- En ese momento no esperaba que Dante dijera algo tan tonto y no pude evitar reír

-Es mi película favorita porque es una que tiene un significado muy importante para mí, esa fue la primer película que jamás pude ver, toda mi vida solo peleaba, entrenaba y estudiaba, nunca pude jugar con niños de mi edad. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales nunca pude ver una película y mi hermana más pequeña la compro y la vimos juntos, ella era feliz mientras miraba al conejo en la pantalla y yo era feliz al ver su sonrisa-

-Debes amar mucho a tus hermanas- Dante sonrió y asintió

-¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?- Dante comenzó a jugar con sus orejas

-¿Qué es gustar?- Ahora creo que comenzara lo complicado

 **Weiss**

Logre entregar mi trabajo y tener unos puntos extra, ahora creo que voy a relajarme un poco, lo gane después de tanto esfuerzo. Cuando entre a la habitación esperaba ver a Blake leyendo y a Dante dormido en mi cama, ahora dejo que duerma en ese lugar mientras mantenga sus notas decentes y el trabajo equilibrado, pero en la habitación no estaba nadie, solamente era yo y los libros de Blake

-¿Dónde están todos?- En ese momento recordé que Dante y Blake fueron a comer a Vale, creo que podría ir y hablar con ellos un rato, no es que quiera descubrir el lugar donde Dante pasa su tiempo ni nada de eso, solo quiero formar un lazo con mi equipo

Vale estaba muy ajetreado, todos se movían muy rápido y los restaurantes estaban llenos, comencé a buscar a Dante en los lugares donde era más posible que estuviese. La estación de policía estaba llena de miembros de fang que Dante arresto o ayudo a que estos se entregaran, Las tiendas de dust estaban repletas de personas y no podía pasar. Entre a los restaurantes donde los faunos podrían entrar y en ninguno estaba, desperdicie el día intentando encontrar a ese enano pulgoso

Un grupo de fotógrafos estaban afuera del restaurante más famoso de este reino y me acerque, por un momento pensé que Pyrrha invito a su equipo a comer, pero para mi sorpresa eran Dante y Blake riendo mientras compartían su comida. Blake reía alegremente mientras Dante hablaba, no escuchaba desde aquí y por eso entre al restaurante

-Weiss, pasa a acompañarnos- Dante me entrego su asiento y Blake me miraba un poco enojada

-Hola weiss, ¿Qué paso con el trabajo?- Es extraño ver a Blake tan tranquila, especialmente después del fang

-Lo entregue y tengo algunos puntos extra-

-Eso es bueno, ahora podremos entrenar un poco tu juego de piernas- Detesto ese entrenamiento. Dante y Ruby me ponen a patear cosas o esquivarlas, es molesto cuando Dante me sorprende y tengo que esquivar un golpe, pero cuando estoy muy distraída el me patea el trasero y deja la marca de su zapato en mi falda

-¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? He tenido un poco de tiempo libre y me gustaría intentar mejorar-

-Eso es excelente, podemos comenzar en dos noches, aún tenemos que terminar con Fang- Dante dijo esto antes de entregarme una pequeña carta donde podía ver datos sobre una reunión del fang

-Weiss, no quiero asustarte, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para esta misión- Dante dijo esto y yo asentí, creo que esto de pelear contra criminales es el día a día desde que Dante llego a mi vida

-Ok, reuniremos al equipo en la noche, pero primero debes comer algo- Un mesero llego y tomo mi pedido, Dante se fue al baño dejándome sola con Blake

-Parecen muy amigos ustedes dos-

-Sí, compartimos puntos de vista de nuestros libros favoritos, me sorprende que Dante lea política, sociología y psicología, pensé que el leería comics al igual que Jaune- Ahora recuerdo que Jaune a pesar de ser un cazador competente solo parece disfrutar de sus comics y caricaturas

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?- Esa pregunta dejo pensando a Blake un tiempo

-La verdad tengo muchos, pero creo que tengo una preferencia por el romance-

-Interesante- Dije con una sonrisa. Dante nuevamente llego y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Quieres seguir jugando?- Blake no quería responder, ¿Ese juego es la razón por la cual ella reía tanto?

-¿Qué juego?-

-20 Preguntas, puedes comenzar Weiss-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Esta pregunta me mantenía un poco intrigada, su edad y habilidades son dispares, incluso su fuerza es digna de temer, pero al saber que es un demonio tengo dudas de su edad

-No lo recuerdo, pero desde que llegue a Remnant pasaron nueve años, nueve maravillosos años- Dante dijo esto mientras se inclinaba en su silla y besaba el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello, es extraño que solo tenga el pañuelo con el símbolo de su familia cuando no tenemos que pelear

-¿Por qué es importante para ti ese pequeño pañuelo?- Dante sonrió mientras me miraba

-Es porque fue parte del primer regalo que alguien pudo darme. Este pañuelo es muy importante porque es el mismo que mi padre utilizo para curar mis heridas cuando era más pequeño, este pañuelo lo tengo desde que tengo memoria y siempre lo cuido. Cuando el pañuelo se rompió mi familia trabajo para repararlo y el símbolo que tiene esta grabado por mis hermanas, este pañuelo es una promesa de que siempre voy a hacer lo correcto, incluso si eso me logra lastimar-

-Eres muy correcto para ser un demonio-

-Los demonios somos muy correctos, odiamos al malvado y nos agradan las personas con almas hermosas, por eso creo que me gusta hablar con ustedes-

-¿Almas hermosas?-

-sí, los demonios tenemos ojos muy interesantes, nuestros ojos nos permiten ver el alma de las personas y juzgarla si llega el momento, esta habilidad es muy útil para tener información, pero tiene un gran riesgo, cuando la utilizo y el veredicto es malvado entonces el alma de la persona es consumida y aumenta mi fuerza, poder y magia-

-Esa habilidad debe ser desagradable, ver crímenes y cosas horrendas para dar tu propio veredicto, tienes una carga muy grande en los hombros-

-Lose, pero es necesario y si el veredicto es benevolente entonces tengo que cumplirle un deseo, ese deseo también puede ser dependiendo la cantidad de bondad que su alma tenga- Blake y yo nos miramos mutuamente mientras Dante miraba el techo y sonreía

-Es hermoso cuando encuentras un alma de ese calibre, sientes que todo el mundo puede llegar a ser tan hermoso que las guerras solo serían cuentos para asustar a los niños- Dante ahora estaba feliz, no emocionado ni inquieto, solamente feliz de existir y esa felicidad era contagiosa, sonreía mientras terminaba mi filete y Blake miraba a Dante

-Vámonos, ahora quiero ver el bosque esmeralda- Todos nos levantamos y Dante pago la comida, su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro incluso cuando el miraba el acantilado que termino con nuestra antigua vida y comenzó nuestro equipo, todo eso solo lo hacia tener una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. Blake se fue a la biblioteca y yo me queda al lado de Dante, ambos sin hablar, solamente mirábamos el cielo y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, en pocas palabras era feliz solo con mi tranquilidad y un buen compañero a mi lado

Antes de darme cuenta Dante y yo estábamos durmiendo tranquilamente mientras la luna brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas, ahora creo que estar con el esponjoso tiene su encanto

Al entrar al cuarto todo el equipo nos esperaba

-Muy bien, necesitaremos ser rápidos, eficaces y efectivos- Dante se colocó en el medio y comenzó a hablar

-la misión de mañana podría ser la más peligrosa hasta este momento, Utilizaremos el elemento sorpresa para destrozar lo que queda del fang y sus reclutadores. El reino ahora está a salvo, pero el fang ahora tiene a un enemigo directo en todo su plan- Dante se señaló a si mismo

-Desde que los videos fueron publicados y recibí mi condecoración el fang me considera su mayor amenaza- Dante nos mostró su pergamino y en el podíamos ver un foro de internet en el cual muchos faunos lo maldecían y pedían su muerto, pero otros lo apoyaban y defendían su posición

-Ahora deben estar desesperados por los recursos, después de nuestra misión y encontrar a un homúnculo creo que Blake tiene razón, debemos atraparlos, lo antes posible-

-Pero necesitaremos ayuda y tengo un grupo perfecto para eso- Dante abrió la puerta y entraron los miembros del equipo PARK y JNPR

-Jaune, perdón por pedirte este favor, pero necesitare tu ayuda para controlar los daños y dejarlos al mínimo-

-No hay problema, es un placer ayudar a mi hermano- Jaune acaricio la cabeza de Dante

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien tiene una duda?-

-No- Todos respondimos

-Necesitaremos a más personas Blake ¿Puedes llamar a Sun?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo necesitamos?-

-Mientras más poder de combate tengamos, menos necesidad de llamar a los profesionales necesitaremos. Además voy a pedirles que intenten mantenerse siempre en contacto, no quiero bajas-

-¿No te estas contradiciendo?, si tenemos muchas personas las probabilidades de que alguien salga herido aumentan-

-Y las posibilidades de salvar inocente sy a nosotros mismos igual- Dante dijo esto

-Mañana comenzaremos después de las clases, Ruby tu crea los equipos, yo intentare conseguir apoyo policiaco y lo más importante, Nada decirle a las noticias, ya tengo suficiente con ser famoso por detener un robo, no quiero que ahora me conozcan en otros reinos.- Todos asentimos y Dante miraba a Alicia

-Especialmente tú, tú fuiste quien mando los videos- Alicia comenzó a temblar y tartamudear

-¿Qué te hace decir esto?-

-Simplemente puedo sentirlo, no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas- Dante dijo esto y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones y Dante se acostó del lado izquierdo de Ruby. Dante volvió a cantar una canción en un idioma extraño, pero muy relajante, el sueño fue muy placentero, esa noche descanse muy bien

Al terminar las clases fuimos a distraernos un rato antes de la misión, jugamos un juego de mesa que Ruby y Yang tenían. Ruby ganaba por unos soldados, Yang tenía que mantenerse en alerta por los posibles ataques de Ruby, Blake ahora se mostraba un poco más relajada, ella ahora volvía a la normalidad e intentaba seguirles el paso a Ruby y Yang, finalmente Dante jugaba conmigo en el mismo equipo, estaba esperando algo y ahora voy a comprobar sus habilidades estratégicas

-Ataco con el Nevermore y utilizo dos cartas de Grimm para atacar el asentamiento de Weiss y Dante

-No tan rápido hermanita, Carta trampa- Yang comenzó a mover las piezas ya ahora ella tenía una cantidad superior a la de Ruby

-NOOOO, Todas esas personas jamás volverán a ver a sus hijos-

-Yang, firmaste tu sentencia, Carta trampa- Dante coloco una carta y ahora él tenía unas piezas extra, pero también obligo a Yang a retirarse y Blake ahora se encontraba en medio de un conflicto, ella no podía ganar sola, necesitaba aliados

-Puedo jugar- El molesto Arc menor llego, desde que lo conozco no deja de mirarme con ojos de depredador, me da un poco de miedo, pero hasta ahora se está comportando de manera aceptable

-Lo lamento Jaune estamos completos- En ese momento entro un joven muy apuesto de cabellera azul y vestimenta muy interesante, Dante se bajó de mis piernas el joven camino hasta nosotros junto con Sun

-Hola muchachos ¿Otra misión para pelear con fang?- Dante tenía una mirada molesta y le entrego un papel a Sun, este lo comenzó a leer y asintió

-¿Podrías presentarte?- Dante le extendió la mano al muchacho de pelo azul

-Soy Neptun es un placer-

-El pacer es todo mío- Dante se inclinó y se fue poco después, no sin antes lanzarle una pequeña canica a Jaune

-Cuídala, los veré a todos en 3 horas en la habitación del equipo RWBY, voy a Vale a conseguir material para el trabajo. Blake, por favor cuida de los animales, ellos te obedecerán sin rechistar- No entendí eso último, pero Blake asintió y se fue

-Espera Blake, quiero hablar contigo sobre el plan-

-No puedes seguirme, tengo que cuidar a las mascotas de Dante- En ese momento Jaune se levantó de su lugar y fue con Blake

-Voy contigo, esos lobos son muy peligrosos, casi me devoran-

-No son para nada peligrosos, son muy tiernos y dóciles, pero me babearon todo el rostro la última vez, por eso voy sola además, no creo que la mayoría estén preparados para ver a esas criaturas-

-Tienes razón, pero si en algún momento quieren morderte solo debes golpear su nariz, eso los alejara o trataran de arrancarte la cabeza- Jaune se retiró mientras caminaba con total calma

-Sun ¿Todavía quieres acompañarme?- Sun escucho sobre los lobos de Dante y yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad

-Hola ángel de nieve- Neptun se sentó a mi lado, creo que debería intentar llegar a tener algo con este agradable personaje

 **Blake**

Todos estábamos en la habitación. El equipo RWBY, JNPR, PARK, Atalanta, Sun y Neptun. Todos estábamos esperando a Dante y este entro por la ventana mientras sostenía una mochila y era seguido por un lobo de gran tamaño, este era muy similar a los dos pasados, pero de un tamaño mucho más aterrador

-Hola a Todos- El lobo hablo y dejo caer una mochila en el suelo

-Regresa con los otros prepara el mensaje si necesitamos refuerzos-

-Entendió, mi señor- El lobo salto por la ventana y escapo por el bosque

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-

-Un lobo esmeralda, son muy lindos- Dante dijo mientras desempacaba lo que tenía en las mochilas

Chalecos antibalas, Intercomunicadores, rastreadores, vengalas, ganchos, cuerdas y múltiples granadas aturdidoras

-Todos tomen uno de cada uno, los necesitaremos- Todos obedecimos y ahora Ruby procedería a hablar del plan

-El quipo uno estará conformado por Dante, Weiss y yo.- Dante levanto la mano

-No quiero ofender líder, pero creo que Neptun debería estar en el equipo de Weiss, si me permite dar mi humilde opinión- Dante dijo con mucha gentileza

-Entendido, entonces el equipo uno seremos Dante, Raiko y yo- Raiko grito de alegría mientras abrazaba a Dante. Neptun y sun se mostraban muy celosos al ver que Dante era prácticamente aplastado por los pechos de la gigantesca persona

-Nosotros vamos a ir a la torre de comunicaciones y buscaremos personas sospechosas. El segundo equipo será conformado por Jaune, kiyohime, Mordred, Atalanta y Yang. Ustedes buscaran información con un amigo de Yang, posiblemente puedan encontrar algo-

-Ok, me quedare con Jaune, de todas formas ahora soy su guarda espaldas- Atalanta dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama y comenzaba a dormir, solo para poco después ser golpeada en el estómago por Mordred

-Gata, comienza a trabajar y no tendremos problemas, pero si por tu culpa perdemos cualquier avance, yo voy a hacerte perder esas orejas- Mordred tenía su espada en la mano y Atalanta asintió mientras intentaba buscar algo para defenderse

-Relájense chicas, necesitamos compañerismo para pasar esta prueba- Jaune dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ambas. Mordred se enojó y le dio un puntapié en la rodilla y Atalanta solo quería seguir siendo acariciada

-Muy bien el equipo tres estará conformado por Neptun, Weiss, Alicia, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora. Ustedes estarán en los lugares que están marcados en este mapa, ustedes informaran y atacaran si logran detectar a un miembro de Fang- Todos asintieron y Nora abrazo a Ren muy fuerte

-Finalmente el equipo cuatro estará conformado por Blake y Sun. Ustedes se integraran a una sesión de reclutamiento de Fang-

 **Ruby**

-Muy bien problema resuelto. Atacaremos mañana, prepárense mentalmente esta noche- En ese momento recordé algo

-¡Deje mi juego en la biblioteca, vuelvo en poco tiempo!- Yo corrí por los pasillos, pero choque con un grupo de tres individuos, Dante me siguió y me ayudo a levantar

-Ruby, por favor toma tu juego y regresa a la habitación- Dante tenía una mirada asesina, yo obedecí o eso quería hacer creer, me escondí en una esquina y comencé a escuchar

-Hola tú debes ser el héroe- Dante ahora tenía una mirada de odio

-Escúchenme bien, puedo sentir que ustedes podrían ser un problema. Empecemos con la ladrona, solamente voy a decirte que me gusta cortarle los dedos a los ladrones y contigo puedo divertirme mucho, no soy un aliado de la justicia, soy un castigador de malvados- Dante coloco sus garras en el estómago de la chica morena y comenzó a juguetear con las mismas

-Después está el asesino- Antes de que el muchacho de cabello gris pudiera actuar Dante lo tenía en el suelo mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos en el cuello del joven

-Los asesinos son mis segundas victimas favoritas, me gusta escuchar el sonido de su sangre burbujear desde una herida abierta. Por favor dame un buen motivo para tener que hacer eso, especialmente me gustaría escuchar tus historias de asesinato, eso me entretendrá mientras retiro tus órganos vitales para volver a coserlos mientras estas consiente- Dante paso su lengua por la mejilla del asustado chico, la mirada del chico era de terror puro mientras Dante sonreía de forma malvada

-Finalmente usted señorita- Dante soltó al muchacho y lo dejo escapar

-Contigo tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas, cuando te veo o huelo tu alma solo puedo pensar en hacerte gritar de terror, solamente quiero escuchar cada parte de tu cuerpo y alma desquebrajarse mientras yo soy el artífice de su sufrimiento. Pero lo dejare pasar por ahora, solo tengo que decirte algo- Dante obligo a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos

-Si por tu culpa alguno de mis amigos resulta herido o algún inocente muere te prometo que la muerte se convertirá en tu mayor deseo cuando logre atraparte. Bienvenidos a Beacon- Dante dejo al grupo en el pasillo, El muchacho no pudo aguantar y comenzó a vomitar en el pasillo. El resto caminaba mientras temblaba de miedo

Dante tenía los ojos completamente rojos antes de volverlos a la normalidad, su sonrisa aún se mantenía y ahora podía ver en sus ojos una satisfacción extraña

Cuando volví a la habitación Dante dormía en la cama de Blake. Él tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios mientras abrazaba a Blake y esta no parecía molesta y leía su libro igual que siempre

Yo intente dormir, solamente para recordar esos ojos, los mismos ojos de Dante cuando se transformó en demonio, esos ojos solo reflejaban odio y sed de sangre.

La mañana y las clases fueron normales, excepto por los integrantes de Shade, ellos estaban temblando al ver a Dante. En realidad solo dos temblaban La chica llamada Emerald temblaba cuando Dante caminaba hacia su dirección, parece que Dante encontró un gusto por torturar psicológicamente a este chica, por otra parte el muchacho parece intentar contener sus ganas de correr cuando Dante se acerca. La última chica no tiene ninguna reacción, pero Dante parece disfrutar de la mirada cruel y despiadada de la chica

La misión estaba por comenzar. Todos tomamos nuestras posiciones, Dante hablaba con las personas para buscar información, Raiko cuidaba de nosotros y yo intentaba encontrar alguna persona sospechosa, pero quería tomarle una foto a la torre de comunicaciones, mi teléfono resbalo y Penny apareció para entregármelo

-Hola amiga Ruby-

-Hola Penny ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escuche que mi amigo Dante estaba por este lugar y ahora quería saludarlo-

-Hola Penny, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-El general me pido que intentara hablar contigo e intentar estudiar tu semblanza tan interesante-

-Entendido, pero antes ¿Quisieras ayudarnos?- Dante le pregunto y Raiko rápidamente llego hasta nosotros y miraba a Penny con asco

-Voy a alejarme un poco, me molestan los inorgánico- Raiko escupió en el suelo y se fue, eso fue muy grosero

-¿Por qué actuó de esa forma esa mujer?-

-A ella le molestan los de tu clase, descuida cuando comiencen a hablar ella igualmente será tu amiga-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, vámonos creo que no es necesario estar en la torre, solamente tenía el deseo de verla- Dante comenzó a caminar, yo tome una foto y todos nos fuimos de ese lugar

-Penny, necesitare tu ayuda, las personas que estaban en los muelles deben planear algo y necesito que alguien nos ayude. Por favor de amigo a amiga dime todo lo que puedas sobre esos hombres- Penny se acercó a la oreja de lobo de Dante y susurro

-No es seguro, vamos a un lugar diferente- Entramos a la ciudad, Dante se cubrió con una bufanda y un sombrero negro

-Lo siento, pero no tengo información sobre esos hombres-

-¿Por qué no nos visitaste después de eso?- Dante pregunto mientras intentaba cubrir su colita

-Mi padre me pidió no aventurarme demasiado lejos, pero… Tienen que entender, mi padre me ama mucho. Solo se preocupa demasiado-

-Puedo entender eso- Dije mientras miraba a Raiko la cual se mostraba un poco molesta

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste aunque sea para demostrar que estabas bien? Me preocupa que una linda chica este en una ciudad desconocida-

-El general fue muy estricto después de nuestra última misión, quiere que no divulgue información. Me pidieron que no le dijera nada a ti, ni a Weiss, ni a Blake, ni a Yang, a nadie en realidad-

-Tu padre debe estar muy preocupado después de ver los problemas en los que estoy-

-No me preocuparía por algo como ella-

-Raiko, compórtate o yo voy a obligarte a hacerlo- Dante miraba a Raiko con mucha furia

-Ok, perdóneme señorita Penny- Raiko se inclinó y Penny la imito

-No hay problema- En ese momento pasamos por una demostración de las unidades militares de atlas, creo que ellos son los nuevos caballeros Elysium

Miraba esos diechos con mucha curiosidad, creo que me atonte por mucho tiempo.

Antes de darme cuenta todos escaparon de dos militares que nos seguían el paso, mientras corríamos comencé a poner obstáculos y a correr, cuando estaba por alcanzar al grupo salte hacia una pared para impulsarme y utilizando mi semblanza logre atrapar a penny e impulsarnos ambas. Penny pesaba mucho y tropecé, Penny y yo rodamos por el suelo. Estaba atontada y pensé que un camión lograría aplastarme, pero Penny y Dante lo lograron detener con sus manos desnudas

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?- Penny y Dante miraban sus manos. Dante sangraba mucho y Penny no tenía ni una gota de sangre en sus manos. Yo miraba atónita y Penny salió acorriendo. Todos la seguimos. Ella estaba asustada, Dante llego aun con las manos sangrando y Raiko llego al final

-¿Por qué corres?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-No te acerques, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Penny si tan solo me dijeras que anda mal. Yo podría ayudarte-

-No, no lo entenderían-

-Déjanos intentarlo, puedes confiar en nosotros-

-Penny, ella ya ha visto cosas peores, por favor enséñanos, puedes confiar en tus amigos- Dante extendió su mano sangrante, solo para que esta comenzara a producir múltiples líneas de sangre negra que comenzó a recuperar las heridas de Dante

-Son mis amigos ¿Me prometen que son mis amigos?-

-Lo prometo y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra-

-Muchachos, yo no soy una chica de verdad- Penny nos enseñó sus manos y ahora todos mirábamos metal y articulaciones cibernéticas

-Interesante y ahora me toca decirte que yo tampoco soy un niño de verdad- Dante transformo su manos en dos zarpas y las coloco en las manos de Penny

-No importa que seas de metal, para mi tu eres igual de real que Ruby y Raiko. Tú puedes sentir y eso te vuelve real para mí- Dante beso las palmas de Penny

-Ho, gracias Amigos, gracias- Todos nos abrazamos, menos Raiko que miraba a Penny con odio, pero el abrazo de Dante lo acepto sin ninguna molestia, pero yo….

-Auxilio- Por un momento pensé que mis huesos reventarían por la fuerza de Penny y Dante

-Perdón, Escóndanse- Dante nos introdujo en un contenedor de basura

Los militares pasaron de largo y Todos salimos, pero ahora que miraba el contenedor casi muero del susto, todas las ratas estaban quietas y miraban a Dante

-Muy bien mis pequeñas alimañas, conviértanse en mis ojos en las calles **[Creación de familiares]** -

Las ratas brillaron por un segundo y algunas se dispersaron

-¿Eso es magia?- Dante asintió

-sí, Penny deberías volver con los soldados, pero primero quiero darte algo- Dante le entrego un collar con un diamante en el centro

\- Quiero que utilices esto cuando te sientas en peligro y yo iré a tu rescate, es una promesa de un amigo y príncipe-

-Guardando información- Penny dijo esto y sus ojos parecían tener pequeñas letras recorriéndolos

Penny se fue y Dante comenzó a hacer un espectáculo especial para mí y Raiko. Con los ratones y ratas comenzó a hacer obras de teatro, fue divertido y perdí por unos instantes la razón de nuestra misión, pero cuando los pergaminos de todos sonaron lo recordé y al contestar no podía creer lo que escuche

- _¡Auxilio un robot gigante y una serpiente con cinco cabezas nos están alcanzando!-_

-Eso es nuevo- Dije con mucha intriga y pude ver a un gigantesco robot Elysium y un Grimm serpiente con cinco cabezas, todas con un símbolo en la cabeza, era gigantesco de color morado, escamas similares a un diamante morado ojos rojos y máscaras de Grimm por cada cabeza, pero lo que parecía más impactante era que brillaban en tono morado. Estos monstruos perseguían a Blake y Sun, pero todos los equipos comenzaron a seguirlos

-Genial, tenemos una Hidra- Raiko dijo esto y todos comenzamos a correr para alcanzar a la gigantesca criatura, pero Dante se separado de nosotras

-¿Adónde vas?-

-Voy a ayudar a esas personas- Mire el lugar a donde Dante se dirigía, un auto se volcados y un hombre se encontraba atrapado. Dante pateo el auto y ayudo al hombre herido

-Atrapen a esas cosas, yo ayudare a estas personas- Dante dijo mientras ayudaba a otra persona en una situación muy similar a la primera

-Raiko intenta detener a esa serpiente-

-A la orden, Roja- Raiko desenfundo un arco que tenía en la espalda y disparo una flecha de Dust de hielo, cuando impacto en la serpiente la flecha se destrozó y el hielo comenzó a cubrir al animal, solo para poco después destrozarse y la serpiente seguía destrozando todo a su paso

-Tiene protecciones divinas, vamos a tener que cortarla- Un auto casi logra golpearme, pero Jaune apareció para salvarme, el corría mientras me levantaba, pero yo parecía un costal de papas en su hombro

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, debemos cortarles el paso- Entramos a una utopista muy ajetreada y el robot junto con la serpiente comenzaban a destrozar todo, yo podía seguir el paso gracias a mi semblanza, pero me sorprendía al ver a Jaune, Mordred, Raiko y Kiyohime seguirme a pie. Todos los demás estaban encima de un auto o motocicleta, incluso de esa forma era muy difícil seguirle el paso a esas cosas, eran rápidas y lanzaban los autos

Sun salto desde la motocicleta de Yang e intento golpear al robot, pero este lo golpeo primero y Nora logro salvarlo de ser aplastado por un auto, ella estaba utilizando su martillo de una forma igual a la que utiliza yang con sus guantes

-Sun, Destosemos la autopista antes de llegar a la zona residencial- Jaune dijo esto y le dio una mirada a Nora de aprobación

-Genial, esto se pondrá explosivo- Nora cambio su martillo por el lanzagranadas y en ese momento vacío toda la munición para romper el camino de cemento y los dos monstruos cayeron

-Genial Jaune, Atalanta y el equipo PARK saltaron directo a combatir, pero nosotros decidimos hacer un plan antes. Mirábamos la escena para tener conocimiento de nuestros enemigos, la pelea era increíblemente rápida

 **Jaune**

Intente cortar un brazo de la máquina, pero esta logro distanciarme, utilice mi velocidad para intentar llegar por detrás, solo para que la cola de la Hidra me golpeara, pero logre bloquear el ataque, Raiko corto una de las cabezas, solo para que dos se regeneraran y cuando pensé que eso era malo. Las cabezas comenzaron a escupir fuego

-Genial, odio esto- Raiko comenzó a lanzar flechas y Kiyohime disparaba agua a precio, pero las cabezas se regeneraban, creo que ambas comenzaron a ver lo estúpido que era esa estrategia cuando la monstruosidad tenia veinte cabezas escupe fuego

-¿No saben hacer otra cosa que cortar cabezas?- Alicia dijo mientras intentaba distanciar tres cabezas que la rodeaban, una estaba por morderla, pero Mordred enterro la espada en la boca de una y pateo la parte superior del cráneo de otra provocando que su cabeza prácticamente se hundiera

-Comiencen a aplastarlas, es más sencillo- Deje mi espada y comencé a golpear la cabeza de una, pero mi guante se rompió y la Hidra comenzó a brillar

-No pueden hacer eso, necesitan cortar la cabeza principal o aplastarla por completo- Atalanta dijo y comenzó a disparar a las cabezas. El robot por poco me aplasta pero un tornado lo empujó hacia un lado y Kista voló hasta mi hombro

-Grandulón, golpéala, yo te potencio- En ese momento todo el cuerpo de Kista comenzó a generar magia de viento y la proyecto hacia mí, con el impulso logre aplastar una cabeza y Mordred dejo su espada en el suelo para romper con sus manos la boca de otra. Cuando pensaba que teníamos la forma de ganar entonces una marca comenzó a brillar en las cabezas aplastadas y estas se recuperaron de manera casi inmediata

-¿Por qué todos los monstruos tienen regeneración?- La serpiente intento comerme de un bocado, logro detener sus mandíbulas, pero la saliva de esta comenzó a caer en mi armadura y esta comenzó a derretirse

-¿Acido?- Atalanta empalo una de las cabezas y me ayudo pateando a la serpiente

-Una Hidra de Lerna, un monstruo que múltiples héroes derrotaron y cobraron la vida de muchos más. Estas criaras son de mi tierra natal y Dante debe querer una para su colección de especies- En ese momento Kiyohime y Raiko comenzaron a ver a la bestia con una mirada malvada

-Estas criaturas son hermosas y los demonios tienen una fascinación con criarlas, creo que uno de los reyes antiguos tenía un criadero únicamente de estas criaturas, creo que decía "Son tan lindas que no podía dejarlas solas"- Esto llamo más la atención de las dos mujeres

-¿Cómo podemos ganarle sin matarla?- Raiko dijo mientras sometía dos cabezas intentando no dañarlas de nuevo

-Solo pongámoslas a dormir- Atalanta intento acercarse, pero las cabezas comenzaron alanzar fuego. El robot comenzó a utilizar misiles en contra de nosotros, pero la mayoría fueron interceptados por una granada de Nora

-Buen trabajo, ahora tumbemos a ese robot- Todos teníamos que tumbar al robot primero, pero la Hidra era demasiado peligrosa

-Encárguense del robot, nosotros de la Hidra- Ruby asintió y Su equipo y los muchachos fueron a ayudarlas. Nosotros y el equipo PARK debíamos detener una Hidra

-Alguna idea-

-¿Alguien tiene somníferos o planta del lago estinfalo?- Atalanta dijo esto antes de ser arrojada por una cola de la serpiente

-Creo que tengo un poco en mi botiquín- Todos volteamos a ver a Kiyohime, ella estaba revisando una bolsita verde con una pequeña flor en el centro

-¿Qué? Una dama debe estar siempre preparada-

-Distraigamos a la serpiente mientras Kiyo busca la planta- Kiyohime buscaba muy rápidamente la planta adecuada, pero nosotros teníamos que mantener a la serpiente distraída

-Tormenta explosiva- Nora asintió y Kista sonrió, Nora nuevamente vacío su cargador de granadas y Kista comenzó a generar un tornado miniatura que arrastro las granadas, yo salte hacia el tornado y atrape una cabeza y la abrí a la fuerza, el tornado llego y la cabeza trago las granadas, el tornado levanto al pesado animal y una explosión mancho de sangre verde el suelo, solo para poco después la serpiente regenero las cabezas que la explosión logro destruir

-Flecha amarilla- Atalanta comenzó a disparar múltiples flechas y yo corrí detrás de ellas, las flechas fueron destruidas por un aliento de fuego, pero logre bloquearlo con mi escudo y atravesé el pecho del animal con mi espada, una última flecha bañada de magia de fuego golpeo la abertura que deje y con mi mano logre sujetar la fecha

- **[Aumento de potencia]-** La flecha comenzó a brillar en un amarillo chillón y yo salte. La flecha exploto, pero en esta ocasión logramos reventar al animal, pensé que en ese momento terminaría todo, pero un símbolo brillo en una cabeza y todo el cuerpo volvió a regenerarse

-¿Enserio?, ¿Todos los malos pueden regenerarse?- La cola me golpeo, pero Ren logro atraparme

-Campeona de loto- Ren y Pyrrha se lanzaron en contra del animal, Ren aprovechaba su velocidad para confundir a las cabezas y pasar por en medio de ellas, Pyrrha logro conectar varios disparaos a los ojos de ellas y con un corte logro partir por la mitad a dos cabezas. La serpiente se retorcía de dolor, pero escuchamos una explosión y al voltear el robot exploto y Román volvió a escapar gracias a esa enana de pelo extraño

-¿Encontraste la planta?- Raiko y Mordred preguntaron mientras intentaban evitar que Alicia fuera devorada por dos cabezas del animal

-Lo lamente, creo que se terminó-

-¿Por qué demonios no recogiste más plantas?, El mismo Dante te lo ordeno-

-Por favor no le digan, estaba muy ocupada-

-¡Solamente te dedicaste a ver las telenovelas y los libros sucios de Blake!-Mordred era la más molesta y reventó la cabeza, solo para que las flamas casi la dañaran

En ese momento todos rodeábamos a la serpiente y esta tenía una cabeza para cada uno de nosotros. Pero una pequeña sombra llego desde arriba y miraba al animal

Dante comenzó a hablar en lenguas y todas las cabezas comenzaron a verlo, la serpiente abrió las bocas

-Poú eínai o kýrios mou? Mou leípei o ídios kai oi theoí mou yposchéthikan óti tha ton do páli- (¿Dónde está Mi amo? Lo extraño y los dioses me prometieron que lo volvería a ver)

Dante tenía una mirada triste

-Poio ítan to ónomá tou?-(¿Cómo se llamaba?)

-O megálos theós Áris- (El gran dios Ares) Dante comenzó a lagrimear y abrazo la cabeza del animal. El animal parecía entender los sentimientos de Dante y con sus cabezas comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Dante en un abrazo dieron

-Lypámai, o Áris péthane-(Lo Siento, Ares murió) la gigantesca serpiente comenzó a llorar, sus rugidos y siseos eran tristes y deprimentes

-Calma, calma yo cuidare de ti- La serpiente paso su lengua por la cara de Dante

-Eres igual a él, ¿Quién lo asesino?- La serpiente ahora comenzó a hablar con una de sus nuevas cabezas. Dante comenzó a susurrar en el oído del animal

-¡Esa maldita perra! Muchacho voy a convertirme en tu mascota y en compensación quiero participar en la muerte de la perra-

-Échoume mia symfonía-(Tenemos un trato) El animal levanto a Dante con sus dientes y lo coloco en su cabeza central

-Jaune, tenemos mascota nueva-

-Te llamare Tifón-

-Me gusta el nombre amo-

-Ahora debemos pagar por todo esto- Genial ahora Dante tiene una mascota de más de tres toneladas y una deuda con la ciudad de Vale, también escapo Román nuevamente y logramos destruir un robot gigante. Creo que este fin de semana fue muy productivo


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 Cazadores VS Caballeros

 **Ruby**

Esto es lo más genial que he podido hacer en mucho tiempo, ahora mismo estamos todos los equipos encima de una gigantesca serpiente de 20 cabezas mientras Dante navega por la costa de Vale para llegar a un canal subterráneo que lleva directo a Beacon.

-Tifon- Dante acaricio la cabeza principal de la serpiente

-¿Quiere algo mi señor?- Aun me sorprende escuchar la voz de la serpiente, pero a Dante parece recordarle su hogar, me pregunto ¿Cómo era el hogar de Dante? Los demonios según un libro son seres malvados y crueles pero mi compañero es muy amable y dulce, creo que los demonios tienen la misma discriminación que los faunos en temas de estereotipos

-¿Cómo están todos?- Sun estaba temblando de miedo mientras Tifon intentaba evitar que este lograra caerse de su cuerpo

-Creo que Sun está asustado-

-Es normal, los monos le tienen miedo a las serpientes- Tifon llego hasta la entrada en una cascada y todos bajamos del gigantesco animal

-Comencemos- Dante se cortó la palma de la mano y comenzó a dibujar en la arena un símbolo con múltiples idiomas diferentes

-¿Un hechizo de camuflaje? Era obvio que mi señor estaría versado en la magia de alto rango. -Dante sonrió mientras terminaba su dibujo.

Tifon llego al centro del dibujo y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que Dante comenzó a generar energía negra y después esta fue disparada hacia Tifon, el símbolo brillo en un color morado y Tifon comenzó a hacerse pequeño cuando era del tamaño de una manzana el termino de cambiar, ahora era una pequeña serpiente sin cabezas extra

-Vamos- Tifon se enrosco en el cuello de Dante y ahora parecía un collar de serpiente

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Todos gritamos al mismo tiempo, eso era genial

-Es solo magia básica, cualquiera podría hacerlo-

-No sea modesto mi señor, hacer que una Hidra tenga un diminuto tamaño tendría un costo de mana muy excesivo- Raiko se inclino

-Señor ahora que estamos en este lugar necesitamos estar más alerta, todos a caminar- Mordred dijo mientras se colocaba al frente con la espalda en alto

Cuando estábamos por llegar a Beacon Dante nos ensucio el cuerpo y nos manchó con su propia sangre

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Weiss obviamente estaba enojada. Dante solo asintió y todos lo seguimos, el coloco una pose cansada y su forma de caminar era muy pesada, todos lo imitamos después de ver que el equipo PARK y Jaune lo hacían.

Pasamos por las puertas donde nos esperaban todos los maestros, pero al ver nuestro aspecto nos dejaron pasar, incluso el profesor Port se mostraba muy orgulloso al ver a todos sus estudiantes llegar con tanto cansancio

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, Tifon durmió en mi cajón de ropa y Dante durmió abrazando a Blake

La mañana fue muy incómoda. Cuando estábamos por entrar a la clase del profesor Port un grupo de reporteros comenzó a hacerle múltiples preguntas a Dante, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando comenzaron a llevárselo lejos de la clase pero el profesor logro espantar a todos con un Beowulf que estaba escondido en una Jaula en la escuela

-Gracias- Dante ahora estaba más calmado

-No tienes por qué agradecer pero le recomendaría contratar guardaespaldas- En ese momento Raiko entro a la clase, ella estaba furiosa, sostenía su arco y una katana

-Finalmente, señor atrás de mi- Raiko se colocó enfrente de Dante

-Este será un largo día- Las clases terminaron después de unas horas y Dante junto con Raiko desaparecieron

Yo fui a la biblioteca para jugar con Sun y Jaune ellos parecían muy interesados en mis juegos y yo necesitaba algunos nuevos contrincantes

Pero mi diversión fue detenida cuando una reportera que me estaba espiando logro llegarme por las espaldas

-Hola señorita Rose, ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- Dos cámaras me apuntaban, estaba nerviosa y solo pude asentir, detesto mi maldita timidez

-¿Cómo es tener a Dante Alterego Arc en su equipo?- Una pregunta normal, esto solo debe ser para ver la vida de Dante después de hacer tantas cosas estúpidas al mismo tiempo que heroicas, creo que ahora soy líder de dos celebridades

-Es muy agradable, él es un buen amigo y un muy agradable chico-

-¿Puede darnos algún dato curioso que el joven?- En ese momento comencé a pensar y todo en él es curioso, su raza, la resistencia, la fuerza y su aura negra.

-Creo que podría ser su estilo de vida. Desde que estamos juntos en equipo siempre está haciendo ejercicio o estudiando. Solamente logra detenerse cuando alguien lo interrumpe o si alguien está en problemas por lo general lo intenta ayudar y después continúa entrenando-

-OK, ¿Cómo se relaciona el joven con tantos adolescentes?-

-Dante no es un niño, él es mayor que yo-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Creo que 19, pero parece de 12-

-Ok, continuemos en un lugar diferente- La entrevista duro más de 4 horas, no quería ser grosera y deje que esa mujer terminara

-Muchas gracias, solo una última pregunta ¿El joven tiene alguna relación amorosa con alguien?-

En ese momento comencé a pensar en Weiss o en Kiyohime, ambas son muy apegadas a Dante. Especialmente desde que pasan tiempo juntos en el acantilado, pero también duermen debajo de un árbol en el Jardín principal y Kiyohime siempre está hablando con el mientras desayunamos y es la única que siempre lo acompaña a todas partes

-Posiblemente Kiyohime o Weiss- En ese momento lo dije de manera instantánea, ahora que lo pienso Dante parece no conocer el significado de amor, ¿Los demonios pueden enamorarse?

La mujer se fue después de un tiempo y cuando llegue a la biblioteca Sun y Jaune estaban siendo entrevistados por reporteros, Yo fui al acantilado y en ese lugar estaba un Dante solitario

-Hola- El ánimo de Dante estaba al mínimo, él estaba deprimido mientras lanzaba unas piedras al agua

-¿Día difícil?-

-Si detesto este día, Tifon casi es pisoteado y los reporteros solo quieren cosas de mi vida privada, yo no soy una estrella, yo quiero ser un héroe-

-Tarde o temprano se cansaran, solo debes esperar-

-Gracias jefa- Me acomode al lado de Dante y ambos comenzamos a lanzar piedras. Dante se apoyó en mí y durmió, Tifon me miraba fijamente pero igualmente se durmió y yo después de un rato y por mi cansancio mental finalmente dormí al igual que Dante y Tifon

 **Blake**

Los lobos y yo estábamos investigando una pista sobre fang, no podía dormir, pero los lobos me obligaban a hacerlo o Dante vendría y me pondría a dormir

-Señorita Belladona, no quiero sonar muy cobarde, pero es necesario que usted descanse, la última batalla dejo muchos heridos y White fang no intentara nada después de ver una máquina y una Hidra ser derrotadas-

-Aun no puedo darme el lujo de descansar, ellos aún siguen afuera-

-Mal heridos y con múltiples problemas de infecciones y maldiciones. El señor dio una última visita a Fang y enveneno sus suministros- Eso me asusto y los lobos me miraban con una sonrisa en sus hocicos

-Descuida era veneno paralizante, no es nada mortal- Eso es un poco relajante, los lobos comenzaron a lamerme la mano y por ahora debía de obedecer a los sirvientes de Dante

-También pueden ayudar las ratas, ellas son los vigilantes del príncipe ahora que es famoso-

-¿Ratas?-

-Luego te explicamos, ahora queremos escucharte leer los cuentos de la señorita Scheherazade-El libro que Dante me entrego ahora estaba en mis manos y quería ver los cuentos de esa mujer

-Creo que ella es la amada del señor, siempre hablan por horas y siempre sonríen mientras hablan, creo que incluso la señorita duerme en el regazo del señor mientras le recita un poema o le crea un cuento nuevo- Estos lobos confunden los sentimientos de Dante, el desconoce los conceptos básicos de amor por una pareja y atracción sexual, ¿Esa mujer también es un demonio? Le preguntare a Dante después, por ahora voy a leer estos cuentos

Después de leer 20 cuentos la noche finalmente llego y yo fui al cuarto de mi equipo mientras los lobos se escondían en el bosque

Eso me ayudo a relajarme, pero aún tenía un poco de nervios por todo, pero cuando llegue al cuarto. Dante me esperaba con un salmón en la mano y una taza de leche caliente

Todas mis compañeras estaban dormidas o eso creo, ellas no hacían los ruidos normales de ronquidos o escuchar a Ruby y Weiss hablar mientras duermen

-¿Estas bien?- Dante y yo nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama

-No, todavía no puedo descansar- Dante comenzó a acariciarme la parte trasera de las orejas

-No tienes que cargar todo el peso tu sola, no deberías hacer eso, nadie debería hacerlo. La misión que tú misma te impusiste es noble y justa, pero dañarte por lograr ese final no es algo digno de alabanzas-

-No puedo detenerme, ellos son más fuertes mientras nosotros estamos hablando-

-La fuerza de ellos solo es una ilusión, cuando alguien es realmente fuerte ya tendría un contraataque preparado desde el inicio de nuestra cruzada. Cuando nosotros hablamos no estamos perdiendo el tiempo, lo aprovechamos para conocernos un poco y formar una verdadera unión-

-Dante ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?-

-Eres mi compañera, amiga y posiblemente tengamos que tener una relación muy estrecha para el futuro que ambos queremos- Dante me entrego el salmón y yo intente comérmelo, pero mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras Dante me acariciaba

-Gracias. Quiero que me ayudes, pero necesito más de esas cosas mágicas que Ruby dijo que hacías, quiero aprender-

-No podemos hacerlo por ahora, necesitamos un lugar diferente y alejado de todo-

-Entendido, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?- Dante asintió y se acostó en mi cama, yo me cambie para dormir y el utilizaba ese pijama de lobo tan esponjoso

-Hablemos, ¿Qué quieres conocer?- En ese momento las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dante me hablo sobre el infierno y lo hermoso que era para los ojos de los demonios y aterrador para los demás

-Mi hogar era una interconexión de mundos por portales, en ellos podías llegar a cualquier lugar con un mapa o unas alas muy poderosas. Mi mayor sueño cuando tenía 4 años era volar al igual que mis padres, ambos eran muy rápidos y gráciles-

-Tus padres suenan como demonios muy fuertes- Ahora que lo pienso la persona con mascara dorada lo llamo mestizo ¿Sus dos padres eran demonios?

-Solamente mi padre era un demonio de la realeza, él tenía el poder absoluto pero lo dejo para estar con mi madre y cuidarme. Mi padre tomaría el poder cuando finalmente yo pudiera valerme por mi mismo- Dante ahora tenía una sonrisa, pero el aura que desprendía era triste

-Dante creo que es hora de dormir-

-Buenas noches- Ambos dormimos abrazados

La primera clase del día fue biología y el último entrenamiento con la maestra Glynda, pero en la arena un contrincante era el más dominante con una racha de victorias increíble

Cardín se encontraba arrodillado mientras su equipo apenas podía intentar levantarse. Dante camino y pateaba a los miembros del equipo contrario. Dante todavía tenía su aura completa y el equipo de Cardín estaba casi en 0

-¿Te rendirás?- Cardín no pudo responder pues Dante lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente

-Excelente combate, ¿Alguien más quiere combatir?- La maestra pregunto y nadie levanto la mano, o eso pensaba pues el muchacho de pelo gris se levanto

-Yo maestra-

-Muy bien deje busco a un contrincante para usted-

-No es necesario, quiero pelear con el- Señalo a Dante y este le hizo una señal para que bajara

-Joven Arc ¿Quiere continuar?- Dante asintió y su mirada cambio, cuando peleaba con Cardín aún tenía una mirada tranquila y amable, pero con Mercury su mirada era de odio

-Te estoy esperando, lisiado- Mercury parece muy sorprendido

-Maestra ¿Esta bien pelear con un lisiado?-

-Explíquese joven- Mercury bajo las escaleras hasta la arena

-Bueno, no quiero sonar discriminatorio pero el muchacho parece no tener piernas- Mercury ahora estaba más impactado y todos volteamos a ver sus piernas

-No te preocupes, las prótesis son para pelear-

-ok, ahora no tengo algo para contenerme cuando ataque a tus piernas- Dante y Mercury se colocaron en posición de combate. Dante comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa con excepción de sus pantalones negros

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Mercury pregunto

-Solamente voy a divertirme, no quiero manchar de sangre mi camisa favorita- Todos en el salón nos asustamos. Dante jamás hablaba de esta forma y las compañeras de Mercury parecían asustadas al ver la mirada de Dante

-Comiencen- Dante relajo su postura y provoco a Mercury con un movimiento de dedos

-Vamos lisiado, diviérteme- Mercury intento llegar a Dante y dar una patada, pero Dante se inclinó y la patada paso a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Dante introdujo su mano en la rodilla de Mercury y retiro unos cables

-¿Qué pasa?- La pierna de Mercury dejo de moverse

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Simple, mi semblanza se llama ultra adaptación, ella me otorga múltiples semblanzas y habilidades cuando son necesarias y ahora pensé que una semblanza para atravesar materia solida era muy útil- Todos estábamos impactados, esa puede ser su semblanza o una habilidad de los demonios, pero no puedo descartar que sea magia, pelear con Dante es prácticamente imposible si tiene todo a su disposición

Dante aprovecho la falta de estabilidad de Mercury y lanzo un puñetazo directo a la nariz. Mercury comenzó a tambalearse, pero Dante siguió golpeando con mucha más fuerza, el aura del muchacho casi desaparecía pero Dante comenzó a azotar la cabeza de Mercury contra el suelo, cuando el cuerpo de Mercury ya no tenía aura Dante finalmente dejo de golpearlo

-Patético, pensé que este cachorro ya tendría colmillos- Dante escupió y dejo la arena

-Joven Arc, su técnica fue brutal, los golpes estuvieron al borde de la ilegalidad en combates y el poco interés por la seguridad de su compañero fueron algo deplorable-

-En una pelea verdadera eso no importa, importa ganar sin tener que contenerse de ninguna manera, esa es la única verdad- Dante dejo los cables en el suelo

-Muchacho tengo algo que decirte, cuando peleas con alguien de mi nivel debes olvidar muchas cosas, actúa por instinto y mantente con una estrategia o no duraras nada, por eso eres débil y no sirves ni como calentamiento- Dante se fue del salón justo en el momento que las campanas sonaron

La maestra comenzó a hablar sobre nuestras misiones de la próxima semana y el baile

-Blake ¿Estas bien?- Ruby me pregunto, creo que ellas piensan que todavía estoy nerviosa por culpa de Roman y Fang, aun lo estoy pero gracias a la ayuda de mi pequeño compañero logro descansar

-Si- Ahora que lo pienso mi cuerpo se recompone más rápido y no necesito tantas horas de sueño. ¿Qué está pasándome?

-Oh, Blake- Sun y su equipo llego hasta nosotras

-Hola, pensé que el baile no era para gente penosa y como los dos no somos penosos ¿Te gustaría?-

-Sun tendrás que hablarme de manera clara si quieres una respuesta-

-¿Podrías ir al baile conmigo?- Sun estaba nervioso y yo lo mire con un poco de fastidio

-Deberías saber mi opinión sobre ese baile- Después me fui al lugar donde los lobos se esconden en el bosque, pero al llegar no se encontraban o eso pensé.

-Muchachos ¿Dónde están?- Pude sentir que algo goteaba por encima de mi cabeza y al mirar hacia la copa de los arboles

-¡Muchachos!- Los cuerpos de los lobos estaban despedazados, las tripas se entrelazaban con las ramas. Una nota se podía ver en la cabeza del lobo más grande

 _ **Vuestra cabeza colgara**_

 _ **Y sus tripas servirán para limpiar su propia sangre**_

 _ **Eres el último del linaje demonio y tu sangre servirá para muchas cosas**_

 _ **Atte.: Arturia Pendragon**_

¿Pendraron? Ese es el apellido de Mordred

No dude ni un segundo en correr para encontrarme con Dante, pero al entrar a los dormitorios escuche un grito de Weiss comencé a empujar a todos para llegar más rápido y al entrar a nuestra habitación pude ver la destrucción, nuestras camas quemadas y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver una foto de un Dante pequeño con algo escrito en el reverso de la foto

 _ **Entreguen al demonio y nadie saldrá herido**_

 _ **Atte.: Gawain**_

-Tenemos que decirle al director-

-¿Qué tienes que decirle?- En ese momento mire hacia la puerta y al regresar la vista a la habitación estaba en perfecto orden, los lobos me esperaban en la puerta y Weiss levanto uno de mis libros

-Belladona, no quiero sonar grosera ni mojigata, pero necesitas guardas tus libros en un lugar donde no se confundan con mis libros de texto- Weiss parece que únicamente encontró mis libros históricos, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Vamos a hablar con el amo-

-¿Por qué tienen que hablar con Dante?- Pregunto Weiss

-La gata está bajo la influencia de un hechizo, asegúrese de no dejarla escapar- Weiss me miraba fijamente, estuvimos en silencio por mucho tiempo y ella levanto un cuchillo

-¿Cuántos dedos tengo?-

-Primero baja el arma- Weiss miro el cuchillo y me miro de manera curiosa

-¿Cuál arma?- Ahora lo entiendo, parece que alguien logro hechizarme

Dante entro a la habitación me miró fijamente y comenzó a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro

-Como sospechaba, **[fatiga mental]** y **[paranoia]-**

-¿Qué significa?-

-Significa que descanses, esos hechizos técnicamente son inofensivos, pero tú al tener una sobrecarga de estrés y trabajo te estas volviendo débil al control mental y las ilusiones obviamente-

Dante me miraba y preparo un brebaje rosado

-Tómalo, ayudara a relajarte- No tenía por qué negarme y trague la sustancia, era dulce

Paso el tiempo y todo el equipo se juntó, todos estábamos hablando sobre mis desvelos y como se reflejaban en todas mis actividades

-Por esa razón creo que deberías relajarte una noche, después veremos tu condición-

-No puedo perder el tiempo con ese estúpido baile-

-No es una petición. ¡Es una orden!- Dante prácticamente me aplasto debajo de él y coloco sus manos en mis orejas

-Blake me preocupas, esto te terminara matando antes de cualquier cosa-

-Tú no eres nadie para hablar de descanso. Siempre estás en tu trabajo o en la escuela, antes te relajabas, pero ahora solo vives para ser el policía de Vale-

-Entendido, ¿Qué te parece si ambos nos tomamos la noche del baile?-Intente irme, pero Dante todavía se encontraba encima mío

-No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Puedes ir con Sun a él le agradas y sería bueno para que te relacionaras con más personas o puedes ir conmigo a Vale, voy a cuidar de los huérfanos-

-¿Esa es tu idea de relajante?-

-Sí, esos niños son muy dulces y buenos, creo que ellos me consideran un súper héroe- Dante nos enseñó unos dibujos que los niños hicieron para él, pero el que era más interesante era uno donde estábamos todo el equipo RWBY

El dibujo era de un infante, pero parce que el muchacho le presto más atención a mí y a Dante que al resto

-Esos niños te conocieran un héroe-

-Creo que ellos me miran ahora como un súper hermano mayor. Me gusta identificarme con esos niños-

-¿Es porque eres huérfano?- Ruby pregunto y Dante asintió

-Cuando yo no tenía a nadie siempre pensaba que este mundo era un asco, odia a todos y no quería conocer nada, incluso deseaba morir. Pero un día mi padre volvió a aparecer, él estaba gravemente herido y no podía cuidarme, pero junto con el llegaron mis maestros y la mujer que fue mi segunda madre. Cuando recuerdo mi soledad y el dolor de la indiferencia de las personas no puedo evitar abrazar a todos esos niños y decirles que estarán bien- Dante abrazo su lobo de peluche

-Cada quien tiene sus formas de relajarse, pero esa no es excusa para intentar atrapar a Roman y Fang. Gracias a Dante y Weiss podemos identificar que los movimientos de Fang son por el sureste de Vale y los robos parecen ser menos planeados, parece que se encuentran desesperados- Dijo Ruby mientras señalaba las pruebas que Weiss sostenía

-No podemos perder el tiempo-

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarte ser controlada por cualquier persona. ¿Qué pudiste ver en tus ilusiones?-

-Pude ver a los lobos descuartizados y la habitación destruida pero lo que más me preocupo fue ver dos notas una firmada por Arturia Pendragon y Gawain- Dante cambio de color de piel, antes era moreno canela y ahora estaba tan blanco como Weiss

-Cambiemos de tema- Todas pudimos ver el color de Dante regresar

-¿Paso algo?- Dante asintió

-no muevan ni un musculo, solo esperen en sus lugares- Dante salió de la habitación y todas comenzamos a escuchar música de guitarra afuera de la habitación

-¡A darle muchachos!- La voz de Dante se escuchaba desde afuera.

-Tú como piedra preciosa,

Como divina joya

Valiosa de verdad...

Si mis ojos no me mienten...

Si mis ojos no me engañan...

Tu belleza es sin igual.

Tuve una vez la ilusión

De tener un amor

Que me hiciera valer,

Luego que te vi, mujer

Yo te supe querer

Con toditita mi alma.

Eres la gema que Dios

Convirtiera en mujer

Para bien de mi vida.

Por eso quiero cantar

Y gritar que te quiero

Mujer consentida...

Por eso elevo mi voz

Bendiciendo tú nombre

Y pidiéndote amor.-

-Excelente muchachos. Jaune ahora es tu momento de brillar- Esa canción fue muy bonita y todas esperábamos ver a Jaune hacer algo interesante cuando entrara por la puerta pero…

-Señorita Schnee ¿Me darías el consentimiento de ir al baile contigo?- En ese momento Weiss se quedó inmóvil, ella debe pensar una respuesta, ella abrió la puerta y miro a Jaune a los ojos. Weiss sujeto fuertemente la puerta y después la azoto en la cara de Jaune

-Bueno fue mejor que la última ves-

-¿Cómo que fue mejor?-

-Si ¿No recuerdas que nos lanzaron un refrigerador desde un quinto piso?-

-Hermano, creo que necesito tiempo a solas-

-Yo igual Jaune, yo igual- Después escuchamos a los dos hermanos alejarse de la habitación

-Debo admitir que la canción fue linda- Dijo Ruby mientras miraba a Weiss

-Sí, pero él no es mi tipo de persona, de todas formas debemos planear bien la fiesta ya que el equipo CFVY se fue de misión y tenemos que hacer los preparativos nosotras- Después de hablar sobre la fiesta finalmente pude dormir, no sin antes tomar un poco del brebaje de Dante, es extrañamente agradable esta bebida

 **Jaune**

Dante me ayudo a intentar convencer a Weiss de ir al baile conmigo, pero parece que ni con la ayuda del mismísimo diablo tengo una oportunidad con ella. Fui a entrenar con Pyrrha, ella me ayuda a intentar mantenerme en el margen de lo legalmente permitido en los torneos y yo le enseño lucha más violenta y efectiva

Nuestras espadas chocaron, yo aún tenía un poco de tristeza, por eso ella pudo finalmente derivarme

-Jaune te puedo notar diferente ¿Sucede algo?- Ella coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Es Weiss- La sonrisa de Pyrrha desapareció por un segundo

-¿Qué paso?-

-Intente invitarla al baile, pero me rechazo, ¿Qué sorpresa no?-

-Bueno… conoces el dicho que dice… Hay más peces en el agua-

-Eso es sencillo para ti, debes tener a muchos chicos arremolinándose alrededor tuyo para invitarte a salir- Pyrrha dio una carcajada un poco forzada

-Te sorprenderías-

-Oh por favor, si tú no consigues cita para el baile me pondré un vestido. Creo que podría pedirle a Mordred, ella utilizara esmoquin- después de eso me fui a ver a Atalanta, ella quería ir al orfanato para cuidar de los niños, posiblemente no tenga que ir al baile y me quede con ella ayudando a Dante a cuidar de esos pequeños

La noche fue tranquila Dante y Tifon nos llevaron a Vale sin ser detectados. Los niños nos esperaban en un pequeño jardín que Dante construyo junto con Mordred

Cuide de los niños, pero Dante me entrego una espada de bronce con grabados y dijo las palabras más inquietantes de esa semana

-Camelot está por llegar, cuando veas a Mordred dile estas palabras. Ella entenderá- Dante se alejó después de eso, pero recordé una de las historias de Dante y si tenemos que pelear contra enemigos tan fuertes creo que este podría ser el final de Vale

-Por favor hermanos ayuden a Dante a cumplir su sueño- Aproveche que estaba en la iglesia para rezar y pedir por mi hermanito, necesitaremos la ayuda de los de arriba si queremos sobrevivir

 **Ruby**

Después de clases Dante nuevamente desapareció dejándonos a nosotras el trabajo de decorar el salón. A Dante parecía no interesarle el baile, pero nos prometió estar en el lugar para asegurarse de que Blake igualmente estuviese

-Elige el mantel- Weiss me entrego dos manteles completamente iguales. Ella sonreía mientras esperaba mi respuesta

-Son iguales- Ella se enojo

-Por eso no quería preguntarte-

-Me gustan los de tela fina, pero serian difíciles de limpiar, utilicemos los de tela mistralian- Dante apareció en la puerta acompañado por Sun y Neptune

-Wow, esos ojos tuyos son increíbles, pudiste diferenciar dos pedazos de tela a esta distancia-

-Es normal mis tías son modistas ellas me pedían ayuda y yo memorizaba todas las telas-

-Eso es impresionante mi esponjoso amigo- Sun dijo esto mientras la cola de Dante se esponjaba

-Gracias señor aliento de plátano- Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien

-¿Qué tienen pensando usar en el baile?- Pregunto Weiss

-No es obvio- Sun señalo sus ropas normales

-Discúlpenlo él no es mucho de trajes ni corbatas-

-En mi hogar no usamos muchos trajes formales, somos más de pantalones cortos y camisas-

-Ok, yo voy a utilizar un vestido- Dante dijo mientras peinaba su cabello

-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta que pude hacer

-Jaune hizo una apuesta y no quiero que sea el único hombre sin traje en la noche, pero también lo voy a hacer por diversión. Las reacciones de todos se convertirán en Oro-

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora pulgoso?- Yang dijo esto mientras colocaba muchas cajas pesadas en el suelo

-Voy a ser la mujer más hermosa en el baile- No pude evitar reír

-¿Pueden moverse un poco a la izquierda?- Todos nos movimos y la puerta se abrió de golpe, un joven rubio fue disparado al lugar donde nosotros estábamos antes

-Jaune ¿Estas bien?- El rubio levanto la mano y el dedo pulgar

-¡Idiota!-Mordred grito desde el otro lado del salón, ella entro mientras imponía su fuerza y aura

-¡Recógeme en mi cuarto a las 7! ¡Un solo minuto tarde y puedes despedirte de tus piernas!- Ella sujeto a Jaune del cuello de la camisa y después de decir esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su cara estaba de color rojo

-Buen trabajo Chico vomito-

-Gracias Yang- Jaune intento levantarse pero fue arrastrado por Atalanta

-Señor, tenemos que hablar- Desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Debe ser agradable ser apreciado por personas tan asombrosas-

-¿El perrito esta celoso?-

-¿Qué es celoso?- Dante movió su cabeza al lado izquierdo, me recordaba a Zwei mi perrito, Ahora lo estoy extrañando

-Es cuando no te gusta que alguien utilice algo que tú tienes o tenías-

-¿Es lo mismo que cuando cambiamos armas en clase de combate y no logro acomodarme con el martillo de Nora?-

-No, eso es algo completamente diferente- Dante me miraba fijamente y después

-Espero algún día poder encontrar su significado- Todos miramos a Dante

-Perdón en algunas ocasiones digo cosas extrañas ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, especialmente cuando hablas dormido- Todas asentimos, es extraño escuchar a Dante hablar, pero eso solo sucede cuando tenemos exámenes

Blake nos ayudó a acomodar todo, Ella se mostraba más relajada pero Yang la separo de nosotras y fue e hablar con ella. Dante por su parte al terminar de acomodar todo se fue y nos dejó la parte más complicada a nosotras

Recibir a los invitados

Intente caminar con tacones y vestido, era lo más incómodo del mundo no entiendo cómo es que Weiss puede pelear con esto

Cuando entre pude ver a Yang en su vestido blanco y sus tacones, ella se veía muy hermosa pero yo me sentía como un venado recién nacido

-¡Estas hermosa!- Yang dijo esto mientras yo intentaba llegar con ella, pero estos estúpidos tacones me estaban matando

Bueno esto se pondrá interesante quiero ver a la chica que Dante invito al baile, creo que esto se pondrá interesante

 **Blake**

Estaba por la fuente de la escuela. Sun se encontraba intentando hacerle el nudo a su corbata y yo fui a ayudar a mi pareja

-Maldita trampa para cuellos-

-Sabía que te veías mejor con corbata- Ayude a acomodar su corbata

-¿Eso significa que somos pareja?-

-Sí, pero mi primer baile ya está apartado- Cuando entramos solo pude ver a las integrantes femeninas de mi equipo y fui a cumplir mi promesa con Yang

La noche se acentuaba y me divertía. El baile y hablar con mis amigas me relajaba, pero parece que Dante no cumplirá su promesa de estar en la fiesta

Cuando pensaba esto las puertas del salón se abrieron lentamente y entro una niña hermosa utilizando un vestido negro que cubría casi por completo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo

Largo cabello negro que brillaba con tonos blancos, ojos rojos que desprendían la inocencia más pura, una piel morena tan hermosa que solo podía describir como la piel de una diosa y un cuerpo delicado. Esa niña era una belleza diferente a cualquier otra, era una belleza infantil pero al mismo tiempo atractivo, ella caminaba con gracia y delicadeza

Todos los hombres la voltearon a ver y no los culpo, esa niña era la belleza hecha mujer

Por un momento el baile se detuvo y todos volteamos a ver a la joven que caminaba buscando a alguien. Ella camino hasta el director y se presento

-Mucho gusto soy Nigulha Tsutsu y estoy buscando Dante Arc o cualquier miembro de su equipo- La pequeña mujer dio una pequeña reverencia levantando un poco su vestido de forma elegante

El director parecía hipnotizado con la hermosura de la joven pero sería más preciso decir que todos los hombres y algunas mujeres se hipnotizaron con la presencia de la pequeña

-Lo lamento señorita, pero el joven Arc no se encuentra en la fiesta pero debe llegar en cualquier momento por favor espere un poco- La pequeña sonrió y las mejillas del director se volvieron rosadas por poco tiempo, al mirar a la profesora Glynda pude notar un poco de celos en su mirar

La pequeña comenzó a caminar por todo el salón hasta que llego con Ruby deje de prestarle atención y me centre en bailar pero mi pareja solo miraba a la jovencita

Pero después de un rato de hablar con Ruby ella se deprimió, la pequeña salió por la puerta del balcón y se quedó sola, ella parecía tan frágil que no pude evitar dejar a Sun con Yang e ir a ver a esa niña que buscaba a Dante

La pequeña lloraba el maquillaje que usaba comenzó a escurrir por su hermosa piel manchando su hermoso rostro. Ella no pudo notar mi presencia

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?- La pequeña hablaba consigo misma

-Siempre tienes que ponerte en riesgo, siempre tienes que hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar salvar a las personas aun si te cuesta la vida y ahora finalmente teníamos un tiempo para estar juntos y tu simplemente lo olvidaste- La pequeña intentaba contener su llanto

-Siempre eres así siempre intentas hacerme sonreír diciendo que todo está bien pero la verdad es que te estas matando, solamente te preocupas por todos ellos que jamás pueden agradecerte, todos esos idiotas y tu simplemente me olvidaste- La pequeña estaba llorando ahora, su hermoso rostro demostrando tristeza provocaba un poco de dolor en mi corazón, intente llegar a ella y ella pudo sentir mi presencia

-Perdón, no debería llorar en una escuela para cazadores, pero no puedo evitarlo- La pequeña limpiaba sus lágrimas

-¿Sucede algo?- yo tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero quería confirmar

-Es mi pareja para el baile, el simplemente me invito y todavía no aparece, posiblemente este haciendo algo estúpido y peligroso como escapar al bosque y pelear contra Grimms o pelear en antros clandestinos, ese idiota siempre hace lo mismo-

-¿Tu pareja se llama Dante Arc?- Ella asintió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-él siempre está en cosas peligrosas y siempre que nos vemos tiene nuevas heridas, siempre tiene que esforzarse al punto de romper sus huesos y eso me duele- La pequeña se mostraba impotente

-No soy fuerte, no soy una cazadora, no soy alguien que pueda defenderse sola pero quiero serle de ayuda, quiero que él pueda ver atrás de él y me vea a mi apoyándolo haciendo que el sienta que puede ganarle incluso al Grimm más grande- Ella comenzó a relajarse

-pero siempre es lo mismo, siempre termina de hacer una misión y después corre a otra, nunca descansa y yo pensaba que la escuela de cazadores podía ayudarlo pero solo lo sigue alentando a hacer cosas estúpidas- La pequeña sujeto fuertemente la barandilla del balcón

-Quiero que el descanse, quiero verlo sonreír y no una sonrisa falsa que siempre le da a las cámaras, quiero verlo sonreí y que el finamente pueda descansar que él pueda dormir sin miedo a que alguien pueda herirlo- Ahora entiendo, Dante debe de estar en una situación similar a la mía. No, él está en una peor él tiene que protegerse a él y a toda Vale de esas cosas que lo atacan constantemente, él tiene que proteger a los niños del orfanato de no ser utilizados por esos enfermos, él tiene que forzar su cuerpo hasta el extremo de herir sus propios huesos

Abrace a la pequeña y comencé a acariciar su cabello, era extraño se sentía bastante antinatural, pero el olor fue agradable

-no te preocupes, el llegara solamente espera el jamás ropería una promesa-

-Gracias, ¿Tú te llamas Blake?- Esto me sorprendió, pero ella podría ser la novia de Dante y por eso él le conto sobre nosotras

-Si- Ella sonrió y limpio las lágrimas y el maquillaje

-Gracias, ahora veo porque Dante no quiere dejar Beacon. Con una mujer tan hermosa y amable como usted nadie quisiera dejar Beacon- La niña sonrió de manera pacífica

-Si lo veo lo traeré a este lugar-

-Muchas Gracias señorita Belladonna- Ella miraba la luna y yo fui a buscar al idiota de mi compañero, pero eso no fue necesario

No pasaron ni tres segundos y la puerta fue abierta de golpe, Dante utilizaba un vestido azul con holanes blancos, él estaba agitado y se podía ver el sudor en su frente. Yo fui a recibirlo

-Perdón, pero mi jefa me pidió hacer unos trabajos. Pude terminarlos y ahora debo buscar a mi pareja-

Yo señale el balcón y Dante levando el pulgar

-gracias Blake- Dante corrió hasta el lugar y al mirar pude ver que dos sombras se fueron hacia el lugar más oscuro del Balcón. Yo no iré a ver nada, ese no es mi problema. Pero una parte muy pequeña de mi me grita que impida cualquier acto indecente y otra me dice que grabe esto y después lo escriba en mi diario. Dioses ayúdenme a elegir de manera adecuada

 **Jaune**

-Manos a las 10 y 2, no quiero que me digas lo lindo que se mira mi vestido y menos decirme que soy linda- Mordred me estaba diciendo sus reglas mientras bailábamos, ella era buena pero podía ver que estaba nerviosa

-Descuida no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa y no tienes por qué preocuparte ese vestido esta hermoso en una persona como tú- Era un vestido rojo con encaje negro, ella era hermosa y tenía que decírselo o eso pensaba

-¿Cuál fue una de las reglas?- Ella me golpeo la entrepierna, yo me incline por el dolor y ella se fue a tomar ponche

-Maldición, creo que no debo volver a decirle esas cosas jamás- Intente recomponerme, pude ver a Weiss hablar con Neptune, ahora que lo pienso ella parece tener un gusto por él, no quería interrumpirlos

Camine hasta el balcón y me incline en la barandilla

-Bueno al menos no fui lanzado por la ventana- Dije mientras recordaba cuando era más pequeño y le enseñaba a Mordred a bailar, eso fue una batalla casi imposible de ganar

Pyrrha entro, se veía un poco triste, espero que ningún idiota hiciera sentir mal a mi compañera, ella es mi mejor amiga y es muy importante para mi equipo

-Hey Pyrrha- Ella finalmente me noto

-Hola Jaune ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, solamente un poco adolorido, Mordred puede tener un carácter muy agresivo-

-Oh ¿Invitaste a Mordred?- Ella estaba un poco triste, juro por los dioses que si alguien la está haciendo sentir mal yo mismo lo golpeare

-Sí, pero cambiemos de tema a uno más impórtate ¿Sucede algo? Estuviste sola por mucho tiempo y no he podido ver a tu pareja. Si ese idiota te está haciendo sentir mal yo puedo ayudarte-

-Jaune no es eso-

-¿Entonces es algo diferente?-

-No Jaune. Nadie me invito- Eso fue una noticia difícil de creer

-Pero ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo tú eres Pyrrha Nikos, eres la chica más famosa e increíble de la escuela ¿Qué idiota no intentaría siquiera ser tu amigo?-

-Jaune yo fui bendecida con talento y oportunidades. Después de mucho tiempo en un pedestal las personas comienzan a dejar de verte como una persona, ellos comienzan a verte como algo imposible de alcanzar y muchos ni siquiera intentan hablar conmigo por miedo a no ser suficientemente hábiles o talentosos. Por eso quería estudiar en Beacon lejos de mi Reino, pensé que en este lugar nadie me reconocería y podría tener una relación normal con las personas, pero todo fue completamente inútil, todos me reconocieron y querían mi favor…- Ella miraba la luna mientras hablaba

-Pero entonces apareciste tú, alguien que no me conocía, que me miraba como un igual absoluto a pesar de no conocerlo y por eso me sentía feliz, pero creo que eso ahora no importa. Gracias por escucharme Jaune- En ese momento me sentía como un idiota, ella necesitaba un amigo y yo la deje sola y ahora mismo voy a solucionar el problema. Pyrrha se fue y me dejo solo

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jaune?- Mordred me miraba con desprecio

-Rápido quítate ese vestido- Mordred de sonrojo

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer?-

-No es lo que crees, necesito ese vestido, utiliza mi esmoquin si quieres- Este no era momento para hacer tonterías, necesito alegrar a Pyrrha

 **Pyrrha**

La fiesta era hermosa, las personas estaba disfrutando, bueno casi todas

Yo me encontraba tomando un poco de ponche y alguien tomo mi hombro. Al voltear pude ver a Jaune utilizando el vestido de Mordred

-Una apuesta es una apuesta y un Arc siempre cumple su palabra- En ese momento todos en el salón no podíamos parar de reír, pero Jane aprovecho este momento para invitarme a bailar con todo nuestro equipo

Fue divertido, bailamos por toda la noche, hasta que finalmente llego una canción lenta

Jaune me invito a Bailar nuevamente

-Eres muy bueno en esto-

-Tengo muchas hermanas y tenía que practicar con todas ellas para sus fiestas-

-Oh Jaune estas siendo todo un caballero-

-No podía evitar hacerlo. Ver a una hermosa mujer triste era algo que no podía tolerar y quería hacerte sonreír un poco-

-Jaune…- El coloco su mano en mis labios

-Antes que puedas decir nada quiero hablar primero. Pyrrha eres la mujer más hermosa y quería hacerte feliz perdóname por no invitarte al baile, pero pensé que ya tenías a alguien mejor y ahora me siento como un idiota por no ver lo solitaria que debías sentirte. Yo quiero hacerte feliz para que podamos tener una buena relación, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda y en lo que no también. Yo quiero que Pyrrha Nikos me hable de igual a igual, quiero que ella pueda sentirse feliz hablando con cualquiera y quiero que ella deje de acomplejarse-

-Jaune yo…-

-Por favor déjame terminar. Pyrrha para mi tú no eres una figura bonita ni una estrella para mi eres mi amiga, mi compañera y mi confidente. Ambos caminaremos mucho desde ahora y quiero que nos apoyemos mutuamente como una relación donde nosotros no tengamos que ocultarnos nada, quiero que tu Pyrrha Nikos pueda sentirse menos acomplejada y más libre. Quiero que elimines esa Jaula de oro en la cual te pusiste y logres tener tu felicidad completa- El baile acabo, Jaune fue secuestrado por Atalanta después, ambos bailaron y yo solo podía ver con una sonrisa a mi torpe líder que parece no darse cuenta de nada aparte de sus peleas. Algún día quisiera decirle lo que siento por el pero…

Mordred y Yo intercambiamos miradas. Ambas sabemos lo que la otra piensa y no voy a perder, especialmente ahora que Jaune parece darse cuenta de mis sentimientos

-Que el mejor guerrero gane- Mordred se fue y yo solo pude asentir ante su desafío y no pienso perder

Después mire hacia Weiss, ella estaba sola en un extremo del salón mientras veía a todos bailar, es muy extraño pensé que ella amaría bailar con ese vestido tan bonito que tiene

Por otra parte Neptune se encontraba solo tomando ponche, En ese momento estaba de buen humor y pensé en hacer de cupido, también me quitare una posible rival en el futuro.

Fui con Neptune y lo atraje para que hablara con Weiss, estos dos tienen potencial

 **Ruby**

Pude ver a alguien entrando a la torre y yo fui a investigar, no quería interrumpir a nadie y por eso fui sola, al llegar encontré a todos los guardias desmallados y comencé a buscar a la persona que hizo esto y finalmente la encontré, ella era una mujer en traje negro entallado y utilizando una arco y mascara negra

Ella escapo con una explosión de Dust o eso creo, pero ese fue el inicio de la semana más complicada del segundo semestre

La noche fue casi imposible de superar, especialmente por los gritos de la persona que menos esperaba tuviese una actitud violenta. Dante se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación mientras le gritaba a la persona del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Deja de gritarme es mi trabajo!-

-¡Tu trabajo te está matando Fauno estúpido!-

-¡Hago esto porque quiero que todos estén a salvo!-

-¡Primero comienza por cuidarte a ti mismo!-

-¡Te he estado cuidando por más de cinco años!-

-¡¿Nuevamente me vas a echar eso en cara?!-

-¡Deja de gritarme por llegar tarde y yo dejare de criticarte por todos los problemas en los que termino metido por tu culpa!-

-¡Disculpe señor policía de Vale, no sabía que necesitaba tiempo para relajarse golpeando criminales!-

-¡Hablar contigo cuando te pones de esa forma es imposible!-

-¡Me largo fauno mugroso!-

-¡Lárgate humana grosera!- Dante se fue a dormir al suelo, parece que él y su pareja tuvieron una discusión, parece que la chica de la fiesta y el tuvieron un problema en el balcón y terminaron gritándose

-¿Estas bien?- Dante estaba rojo de la ira y simplemente asintió

El día siguiente fui interrogada por el profesor Ozpin y el General Ironwood.

Estábamos por tomar una misión y teníamos planeado tomar la misión más cercana al lugar donde Dante pudo encontrar mayor actividad de Fang

Estaba un poco triste por no poder hacer nada y creo que Yang pudo notarlo

-Ruby, vamos aún tenemos oportunidad de atrapar a esa mujer y a Torchwick. Además papá nos envió algo desde casa- En ese momento salte encima de Yang y esta levanto un pequeño recipiente rojo

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Solamente vamos a ver que nos mandó nuestro papá- el recipiente se abrió y dejo caer un pequeño tubo negro, era esponjoso y comenzó a moverse, en ese momento el pequeño finalmente revelo quien era

-Zwei- Mi perrito mascota salto y comenzó a lamerme la cara, Blake salto encima de mi cama para alejarse

-¿Tu padre envió a tu perro por correo?-

-No es la primera vez- Dante entro a la habitación y Zwei lo miraba fijamente, ambos se prepararon en posición de ataque y Dante tacleo a Zwei, pensé que Dante dañaría a Zwei pero solamente comenzó a darle besitos en la cabeza

-Que preciosidad un hermoso perrito de guerra- Dante comenzó a acariciar la barriga de Zwei y este gemía de placer

-¿Enserio vamos a compartir habitación con esta olorosa, babeante…. Peluda… esponjosa y tierna criatura?- Weiss cambio su forma de ver a Zwei después de sentir la suavidad de su pelaje

-Si claro que sí, este chico se quedara con nosotros- Dante comenzó a besar la barriga de Zwei y este estaba muy feliz

-Vamos, tenemos que escoger la misión- Dante dejo a Zwei en el suelo

-Nos vamos cosita hermosa se bueno mientras estamos fuera- Weiss siguió a Dante mientras mimaban a Zwei al mismo tiempo que salían de la habitación. Blake salto por la puerta abierta y Yang salió caminando con toda la calma del mundo

Mire a Zwei por un momento y después una idea llego a mi cabeza

Tenía una mochila llena con todo lo importante para el viaje tenia comida, agua, linterna, manta, Zwei, fósforos, etc.

Al llegar al anfiteatro todos escuchábamos al director Ozpin dar su discurso

-Hoy estamos juntos… unidos. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Los cuatro reinos de Remmnant. Este día, hace casi 80 años. La mayor guerra en la historia llegó a su fin. Fue una guerra de ignorancia, de codicia y de opresión. Una guerra que era acerca de mucho más que donde caían las fronteras, y quienes comerciaban con quien sino de la misma idea del individualismo. Peleamos por incontables razones una de las cuales fue la destrucción de todas las formas de artes y expresión personal y como bien saben, eso fue algo que muchos no pudieron respaldar como resultado aquellos que se opusieron a esta tiranía comenzaron a nombrar a sus hijos como uno de los aspectos del arte mismo los colores. Esa fue su manera de demostrar que no solo se rehusaban a ceder ante la opresión sino que tampoco lo harían las generaciones que siguieran y fue una moda, que ha perdurado hasta este día. Alentamos la individualidad, la expresión y la unidad a través de la diversidad como dije… hoy estamos juntos, unidos pero este lazo no puede existir sin esfuerzo. Es por eso que mientras el mundo celebra la paz cazadores y cazadoras trabajan para mantenerla como estudiantes de primer años, se les asignara a un cazador para una misión, a algunos de ustedes les podrá sacar del reino por varios días. Otros trabajaran dentro de las paredes por el resto de la semana pero no importa que camino elijan… recuerden cuidarse, recuerden el entrenamiento y recuerden hacerlo lo mejor que puedan.- En ese momento todos aplaudimos y las filas se separaron

-Esto es perfecto, solo necesitamos un cazador que trabaje en el sureste-

-Si solo lo seguimos en el día y nos escabullimos en la noche-

-Veamos en buscar y destruir- Dante no dijo nada, él estaba completamente inmóvil mientras miraba el suelo

-Mantén vigilado a esos cuatro- Fue un susurro pero pude escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Dante

Fuimos a buscar la misión mientras Dante susurraba sin moverse, esto nos asustó pero decidimos dejarlo mientras registrábamos la misión pero estaba bloqueada para estudiantes de primer año

-¿Tienen ideas?-

-Podríamos mandarnos por correo-

-Bueno esa es una opción. Desafortunadamente concluimos que la concentración de Grimm en ese lugar es demasiada para los de primer año. Parece una región bastante popular de hecho tengo una sospecha sobre ustedes cinco quieren un trabajo en ese lugar sin importar que- Todas me miraban con malos ojos y yo estaba apenada

-¿Qué le podría hacer decir eso?-

-Ustedes cinco siempre están en algo peligroso y relacionado con amenazas inminentes. Estoy interesado en saber cómo ustedes realmente averiguaron sobre un "Escondite" en el sureste- En ese momento comencé a ponerme nerviosa

-Y sin duda me pregunto cómo es que testigos reportan haber visto robots y pétalos de rosa en un club hace tiempo-

-Fui yo y algunos amigos en las fuerzas especiales- Dante respondió con una mirada desafiante

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas director y la persuasión es mi favorita-

-Parece que las respuestas estaban más próximas a mí de lo que pensaba. Bueno si es de esa forma en vez de esperar a que ustedes rompan las reglas. ¿Por qué no mejor solo las doblamos?- El director miro a Dante este se inclinó y mostro sus respetos ante el director

-No lo defraudaremos señor Ozpin-

-Gracias Profesor-

-No me agradezcan. El trabajo en equipo y persistencia las ha traído lejos pero deben entender que a las cosas que las esperan fuera de la protección del reino no les importara. Manténganse cerca de su cazador todo el tiempo y hagan exactamente lo que diga. El será su líder él puede mandarlas de regreso a Beacon, si encuentra sus habilidades… insatisfactorias- El director estaba por marcharse pero Dante hablo

-No se preocupe he pasado cosas peores que los Grimm y puedo apostarle mi vida en que pasaremos esta prueba y lograremos superar las expectativas de todos. Este equipo llegara al estatus de leyenda en el futuro y tiene mi palabra que lo cumpliré- El director volteo a ver a Dante y sonrió

-Espero que pueda mantener esa promesa-

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-Buena suerte-

-Igualmente director- Dante nos levantó el ánimo un poco, creo que hacer todas esas cosas peligrosas y tener un poco de reputación con casos reales nos ayudó un poco, pero creo que el director nos daría la misión aun sin Dante en el equipo

-Eso fue muy poco estimulante-

-Pero tenía razón-

-No importa, será difícil pero podemos hacerlo si todas trabajamos en equipo. ¿Estás bien Dante?- Dante miraba el cielo mientras caminaba

-Sí, solo me pregunto si ella estará bien- Parece que Dante se está preocupando por esa chica, no recuerdo su nombre pero solo pensar en eso me provoca un poco de dolor en el estomago

-El equipo CFVY regreso- Un estudiantes dijo mientras el resto parecía juntarse alrededor del equipo que recién llegaba de una misión

-¿Estas bien Velvet?-

-Estoy bien, Tenía a Yantsuhashi para protegerme-

-Tu misión terminaría en hace una semana ¿Qué paso?-

-no sucedió nada, pero era demasiados… no se preocupen son de primer año y tendrán que seguir a un cazador, estarán bien-

-Cierto…-

-Solamente cuídense ¿Ok?- Todas intercambiamos miradas

-Podemos hacer esto, ya pasamos lo peor además tengo a alguien especial aquí- Dante se quitó la camisa y mostraba un collar con forma de serpiente

-Tifon nos puede ayudar si estamos en problemas ¿Verdad camarada?-

-Sí señor, yo me devorare a sus enemigos en su nombre- Dante beso la cabeza de la serpiente

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas una bestia de más de cinco toneladas en el cuello-

-Ya son siete, devore un par de ursas mientras ustedes preparaban el baile- Eso fue sorprendente, ahora esto un poco más tranquila porque no solo contamos con un cazador extra, ahora también contamos con un profesor y una bestia mítica del lugar natal de Atalanta, ahora que lo pienso ella tendrá su primera misión con el equipo JNPR

Esperábamos a nuestro maestro que serviría de guía. Dante utilizo su pergamino para llamar a alguien

-Escúchame, estoy por salir de misión de cacería, solo quería pedirte perdón si lastime tus sentimientos y quería decirte esto, no estoy seguro de regresar si las cosas se complican. Te quiero eres una gran amiga y quiero pedirte que cuides de Jaune si yo llego a faltar- Dante apago el pergamino y todas lo mirábamos

-¿Qué? Solamente quiero que se asuste un poco para que me pida perdón cuando regresemos. No les pasara nada después de todo tienen al mismísimo diablo ayudándolas-

-Estas siendo cruel con tu novia- Yang dijo esto y yo sentía un poco de dolor de estomago

-Ella no es mi novia, ella es una chica que me provoca dolores de cabeza y siempre me termina dando más problemas con mis jefes- Eso calmo un poco mi dolor de estomago

Finalmente nuestro profesor llego y la mayoría de nosotras estábamos un poco decepcionadas pero el único miembro masculino del equipo parecía feliz de tener a nuestro profesor Oobleck

-Todas a salvar el mundo con el Doctor Oobleck. Eso suena mal cuando lo dices en voz alta-

-¿Van a una misión para salvar el mundo sin nosotros? Estoy triste ¿Quizá un poco hambrienta? Aunque lo ultimo no es mi culpa. ¿Verdad Ren?- Nora le dijo esto a Ren mientras su estómago sonaba

-Hermano, no vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido ni temerario-

-No prometo nada, sabes perfectamente cómo voy a actuar- Dante extendió su puño

-Lo sé, pero mamá y Raiko pidieron que te dijera esto en tu primera misión fuera de Vale- Jaune choco su puño izquierdo con el de Dante

-Cuando regrese vamos a comprobar nuestras fuerzas- Jaune fue el primero en separar su puño del de Dante

-No creo poder mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo-

-Eso fue lo que decías cuando eras más pequeño- Dante fue al bullhead dejándonos con el equipo JNPR. Atalanta, Sun y Neptune llegaron poco después

-Manténganse a salvo, no quiero que nadie salga herido-

-Descuida sabemos cuidarnos, además nuestro trabajo será investigar la ciudad donde las cosas explotan, ya saben lo normal- Esto lo dijo Sun y pude ver en los ojos de Jaune emoción

-Jaune no- Atalanta golpeo a Jaune con su prótesis, pero ella cambio el color para que fuera similar a la armadura de Jaune

-Perdón, pero suena increíble-

-Dejen de actuar de esa forma, el equipo PARK fue directo a Atlas, parece que tuvieron una petición especial para ellas- Jaune se volvió pálido

-Espero que Mo chan no lastime a nadie-

-Vamos, ellas estarán bien.-

-Me preocupo por los civiles, ellas son diferentes a Dante y a mí, a ellas no les importan los civiles, bueno a Mordred le importan un poquito-

-Todos cuídense- Jaune abrazo a todos y nos pudo levantar sin ningún problema

-Wow, parece que alguien esta emocionado-

-Sí, es un habito que tengo desde que Dante salía a cazar solo. Siempre abrazo a las personas que me importan por si algo llega a pasar mientras no estoy- Jaune se sonrojo y Atalanta lo abrazo más fuerte

-Oh el caballerito está preocupado por nosotras-

-Sí, especialmente desde que todos esos problemas con Fang y esa organización están ahora a la luz. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes que en comparación son muy débiles-

-¿Me estas llamando débil?-

-Weiss, no preguntes cuando la respuesta es obvia- Jaune dijo esto y todos estábamos de acuerdo con eso. Jaune era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y Dante era el doble de fuerte a comparación nosotras no podríamos aguantar mucho tiempo con ellos a máximo potencial

Todas subimos al bullhead y Dante se dejó caer mientras se sujetaba a la nave con la cola

-Joven Arc, debería sujetarse de una barandilla de seguridad para tener mayor agarre-

-Lo comprendo doctor, pero quiero sentir el aire golpeando mi cara por unos instantes eso logra relajarme- Todas mirábamos a Dante sonreír y pude notar algo, una pequeña lagrima bajo por los ojos de Dante

-Listo, ahora debemos repasar la misión-

-Me gusta su actitud joven Arc, el conocimiento de nuestra labor es muy importante para cumplirla de manera eficaz y coherente-

-Vamos a Mountain Glenn, una expansión fallida del reino-

-Entiendo, nuestra misión debería ser recolectar información y terminar con la mayor cantidad de Grimm posibles-

-Exactamente-

Hablamos un tiempo sobre la misión y finalmente llegamos al lugar. Todas saltamos y nos colocamos en posición de combate, pero la mochila donde escondí a Zwei era muy grande

Dante simplemente comenzó a observar la ciudad destruida y me miraba fijamente mientras intentaba evitar que Zwei saliera

-Muchacho bonito muévete- Dante comenzó a hacer sonidos con la lengua todas lo mirábamos como si estuviera loco, pero a los pocos segundos pude darme cuenta de algo, Zwei comenzaba a alocarse en mi mochila, hasta que finalmente salió y provoco la escena más graciosamente dolorosa del día

-¡Mis orejas!- Blake tenia a Zwei en el moño mientras este gruñía y Dante seguía haciendo ese sonido con la lengua

Dante dejo de hacer el sonido y Zwei volvió a la normalidad, Blake se escondió detrás de Yang y el Profesor levanto a Zwei

-Señorita Rose es brillante- Eso sorprendió a todas

-Traer a un perro de cacería es una gran idea, pero debió de consultarlo con su equipo para evitar que su canino lograra lastimar a un fauno, era muy común en el pasado educar a los perros para atacar faunos, por eso en algunos casos aún tienen actitudes negativas en contra de los faunos-

Después de una larga charla y disculparme con Blake finalmente encontramos algo interesante

-Un beowulf- Cuando estaba por disparar

-No, nuestra misión es buscar a la mayor cantidad y eliminarla. Si esperamos posiblemente nos lleve a su manada-El profesor dijo mientras veía al Grimm caminar

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Buena pregunta, podían ser días, semanas, meses o incluso años… Olvídenlo están todos- Una manada de Grimm ahora se aproximaba a nosotras

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Esto es una prueba, comiencen- Todas nos colocamos en posición de combate y comenzamos a destruir a todos los Grimm. Dante por su parte los destruía tan rápido que era difícil de ver

Por donde el caminaba un nuevo cadáver aparecía, era algo increíble y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Estuvimos haciendo esto por un tiempo hasta que todos los beowulfs se encontraban destrozados

Dante y el profesor comenzaron a ver el suelo y los edificios, ellos parecían muy concentrados en su trabajo, aun no entendía que hacían

-Doctor ¿Pudo notar que el suelo en ciertas áreas es más delgado?-

-Efectivamente, pero puede ser por la estructura de la ciudad y el mineral de las rocas donde fue construida-

-Deberíamos investigar las alcantarillas en ese caso o ir por los lugares donde el suelo no este deteriorado-

-Buena idea- El día continúo

Dante y su revolver parecían una sola cosa, el revólver y Dante tenían una especie de conexión y ahora que lo pienso el nombre que Dante le dio a su revolver es perfecto "Wolf rage"

El profesor comenzó a hacernos preguntas a todo el equipo, pero la que más me interesaba era una

-Joven Arc ¿Por qué escogió esta línea de trabajo?-

-Tengo tres motivos: Venganza, deber y amor. Es muy simple me quiero vengar de una persona y con las conexiones y permisos de cazador podre cumplir mi venganza sin ningún problema, el deber es por proteger a los inocentes y las personas en peligro. Finalmente el amor es por este mundo y lo mucho que amo existir en un mundo que tiene tantas posibilidades de amar y sufrir, es simplemente agradable y quiero proteger esta existencia-

-Tus motivos son muy obscuros, la venganza no te traerá nada bueno. Recuerda este dicho "Quien comienza un camino para una venganza debe cavar dos tumbas"-

-No me importa, ya tengo suficientes muertos en mi conciencia como para que me importe mi propio bienestar-

-Joven si quiere hablar puedo intentar darle un consejo-

-No es necesario, solo deseo una cosa en este mundo y la pienso conseguir con mi propia fuerza- Dante apretó el puño y lo levanto hacia el cielo

-Juro que lo único que está por encima de mi venganza son mis amigos y mi familia-El maestro miro a Dante y este continuo haciendo sus preguntas, eso hasta que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y Dante desaparición de nuestra vista

-Profesor ¿Qué es eso?- Señale a un grupo de Grimm gigantescos que caminaban en círculos. El profesor me explico lo inútil de mi arma contra de esos Grimm, pero su explicación fue detenida por un grito de guerra

Un elefante fue decapitado, sus colmillos fueron clavados en otros dos y el cuarto término con el cráneo despedazado, solo quedaba un último elefante que intentaba escapar de algo pequeño

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?, narizón traga maníes!- Dante perseguía al Grimm antes de hacerle una perforación en el estómago con su Wolf rage

-Creo que es hora de acampar- El maestro y yo estábamos impresionados al ver la forma en que Dante acabo con ese Grimm

Zwei comenzó a temblar y corrió hacia Dante mientras este regresaba. Pude ver algo en la cara de Dante. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en los labios de Dante

-Ese niño debe de tener un pasado que no lo deja vivir, por eso actúa de forma tan despreocupada a un con la posibilidad de morir, cuando regresemos le pediré a Glynda que programe una terapia para el pequeño-

La noche llego y al terminar de poner nuestro campamento Dante se quedó vigilando, el resto debía de turnarse, pero Dante no quería que estuviéramos despiertas y por eso el pidió hacer guardia toda la noche

Las horas pasaron y yo finalmente dormí, pero algo logro despertarme de mi sueño

-Woof, Woof- Zwei salto en mi cara y comenzó a lamer

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- Desde el cuello de Zwei salto una serpiente, por un momento pensé que me mordería

-Niña, levanta a tus compañeras. Mi señor necesita ayuda con fang- Tifon salto y se escondió en mi caperuza roja y levantamos a todos

-¿Qué sucede señorita Rose?- Antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier cosa todos escuchamos el sonido del arma de Dante

-Eso resume mucho- Todos salimos corriendo y encontramos una parte del suelo completamente rota

-¿Creen que Dante lo rompió?- Pregunte y todas asintieron

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo-

-Ahora puedo entenderlo, el joven Arc tenía razón….El joven Arc tenía toda la razón y yo la ignore como si fuera un idiota

-Dr. Oobleck ¿Qué está mal?-Yang pregunto muy preocupada por la velocidad del profesor

-Mountain Glenn. Si…. Una extensión de Vale que fue inevitablemente invadida por las creaturas Grimm. Previamente hogar de miles de personas. Trabajadores, que viajaban a la ciudad principal por el trabajo. Desarrollaron un sistema subterráneo que llevara a la ciudad. Los ataques incrementan…- En ese momento el doctor comenzó a hablar tan rápido y con tanta potencia que todas apenas podíamos escuchar algo

-Doc. ¿De qué habla?-

-Querida ya no estamos buscando solo una red criminal clandestina ahora buscamos un **a red criminal subterránea** -Zwei comenzó a lamer al profesor

-¿Han trabajado en las cuevas?- Blake pregunto

-NO, no, Mountain Glenn fue el primer intento serio de Vale de expandirse. Cientos de problemas, Grimm, y demás contratiempos fueron apartando la ciudad y en últimas instancias los habitantes decidieron utilizar las cuevas como refugio de la amenaza-

-¿Una aldea subterránea?-

-Sí, podemos llamarlo así… Un refugio seguro, hasta que una explosión abrió otra entrada a una cueva llena de Grimm subterráneos… Después de eso el reino selló los túneles oficialmente. Creando la tumba más grande del mundo-

-Si el joven Arc está en peligro, debemos encontrarlo- Todas desenfundamos las armas y Zwei se colocó en posición de combate

 **Dante**

Muy bien Dante, te superaste a ti mismo. Estas sentado mientras miras a los ojos a uno de los seres más despreciables del mundo y estas rodeado por su pandilla de caballeros, esto es genial, estamos en problemas y no tengo a Jaune o Mordred. Aunque Mordred posiblemente sufriría de un ataque al corazón al ver a la persona que tengo enfrente mío

-Finalmente puedo ver a otro de tu especie. Es increíble lo similar que eres con tu ancestro- La mano de una mujer comenzó a pasar por mis mejillas

Un rostro que jamás pensé en volver a ver en mi vida estaba justo enfrente de mí. Arturia Pendragon La reina de los caballeros. Ella era una mujer alta de cuerpo voluptuoso, su figura era envidiable en todos los aspectos, ella tenía un busto muy grande y caderas anchas, sus ojos verdes eran hipnóticos, su larga cabellera rubia perfectamente peinada era algo que yang y muchas mujeres envidiaran y finalmente estaba su vestimenta.

Aun no logro comprender si eso es una vestimenta adecuada para los estándares de este mundo, Una única pieza de spandex negro con muchas aberturas, no logro entender la forma en que eso se considere una armadura, podría estar encantada pero de todas formas deja mucha piel descubierta

-Mi rey no debe ensuciar sus manos con un ser tan despreciable, déjenos terminar con el- Dos hombres con armadura brillante y espadas llegaron a mi lugar

Luego llegaron ellos dos. Los dos lacayos favoritos de la reina y sus fieles seguidores

Primero esta Gawain armadura casi blanca que brilla, ojos rubios, rostro perfecto y estatura alta, es un hombre muy apuesto y muy atractivo, él tiene músculos fuertes y es muy difícil de derribar, su fuerza está en su espada y habilidades en combate, este hombre podría ser una versión mayor de Jaune, pero claro yo jamás dejare que mi hermanito se transforme en el lacayo de nadie

Luego esta Lancelot. Este hombre tiene una armadura negra con tonos morados, esta armadura brillaba en tonos violeta, este hombre tenía un atractivo maduro, este hombre era apuesto y muchas mujeres en la madures podrían llegar a considerarlo un ser hermoso, él tiene una apariencia un poco más grande que Gawain y su cabello morado junto con esa espada de gran tamaño me están fastidiando

-Gawain, Lancelot. No lo maten, recuerden que eso es imposible para empezar y después debemos descubrir porque está en este lugar-

-La comida y las personas que habitan estas tierras son muy agradables, por eso las defiendo a diferencia de usted. Majestad cruel- Una patada en el estómago fue una respuesta contundente para mi pequeña observación. Algunos miembros de Fang me miraban con tristeza e impotencia, pero otros me miraban con una satisfacción cruel

-Señora, es solo un niño- Un miembro intento hablar con la mujer, pero esta lo reprendió con la mirada

-No te preocupes he pasado cosas peores, solo espera y podrás verme salvarte a ti y a los miembros de fang- Dije con mucha determinación, Arturia me estaba por patear, pero con un movimiento rápido logre bloquear la patada y distanciarme unos centímetros

-Wow, tienes habilidad con la espada pero nada con los golpes- Dije y Arturia se enojó. Amo esa expresión, es muy gratificante ver a esta mujer enojarse

-Eres igual a esa persona, después de mi muerte por culpa de mi propia sangre-

-¿Ahora la consideras tu hija? Eso es gracioso especialmente cuando la despreciabas aun cuando apenas tenía tres años de edad- Arturia me intento cortar con una espada que género en sus manos, esta era una espada de color negro con detalles rojos

-¿Qué le paso a la buena?- Mis palabras lograron hacer enojar más a Arturia y sus caballeros intentaron cortarme con sus respectivas espadas

Un corte horizontal fue esquivado con un salto y voltereta, después una estocada a pocos centímetros de mi pecho fue bloqueada gracias a que logre utilizar mi cola y reforzarla para que esta fuera igual de fuerte que el acero

Pero por desgracia esa espada podía cortar acero. Una parte de mi cola salió disparada y la sangre comenzó a chorrear por la herida

-Genial, mi cola ahora tendrá que sanar- Lancelot sonrió

-Caballeros, creo que deberían…- Roman intento hablar pero la mirada de Lancelot lo dejo paralizado en su lugar

-Los animales simplemente deben morir en el matadero- Yo me enoje y lance un poco de mi sangre a los ojos de Lancelot, el intento cortarme después de lanzarme, pero moví mi cabeza al lado izquierdo dejando que la espada pasara rosando mi mejilla. Un puñetazo fue interceptado por la espada de Gawain la cual logro cortarme el dedo pulgar y nuevamente manche con mi sangre el otro ojo de Lancelot

Una patada descendente logro mover el cráneo de Lancelot, pero este logro sujetar mi pierna y lanzarme contra un pilar de un edificio y poco después su espada cortó los otros soportes dejando que la pesada construcción se desplomara en mi cuerpo

-Gracias Sir Gawain-

-No tiene por qué agradecer, tener que enfrentar a un enemigo tan complicado- Esto es genial, sublime y agradable, por fin podre gastar energía real para pelear, ultimadamente solo me he divertido con el ángel y no he podido golpear algo con todas mis fuerzas

-Me voy a divertir con ustedes tres- Logre levantarme y quemar con mis flamas esmeralda el concreto, es genial

-¿Esta es tu verdadera forma?- Gawain se colocó en posición defensiva

-No, simplemente quiero divertirme- Ahora mismo mi cuerpo se está adaptando a estos dos, mi piel comenzó a engrosarse desde adentro, mis órganos blandos se volvieron gruesos. Todo mi cuerpo se comenzó a fortalecer, mi pelaje se volvió afilado igual que agujas, si las agujas pudieran cortar acero reforzado

Mis músculos comenzaron a crecer y contraerse, mi fuerza ahora era brutal y con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir aún más, mi velocidad, mi apariencia y mis huesos, todo fue mejorado

Mi piel y rostros seguía siendo el mismo, pero debajo de mi ropa tenía una armadura que estaba compuesta por piel, huesos, placas de carbono reforzado y mi propia energía demoniaca

Esto es perfecto para peleas a corto y medio alcance, pero ahora mis habilidades en distancias largas es muy pobre

-Vamos a divertirnos nosotros cuatro- Nuestras auras de pelea eran muy superiores a cualquiera en esta cueva, unos miembros de fang se desmallaron al instante pues mi aura y la de Arturia eran las más aplastantes de ese lugar

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Roman estaba mareado pero no inconsciente

-Mueve la carga, esta cueva va a desaparecer para siempre cuando terminemos- Arturia invoco ahora una lanza llena de espinas

-Genial otra copia ¿Perdiste las originales?- Ella se lanzó a mi cuello, la espada corto el aire pero al llegar a mi piel esta se detuvo, el sonido del metal chocando con algo más duro fue lo que lleno la habitación, el área fue sacudida por una intensa ráfaga de aire

Mi revolver fue desenfundado y dispare al suelo, Arturia tomo distancia y después se aproximó, ella corto de forma horizontal en mi vientre, pero yo logre distanciarla con un disparo en la pierna derecha, el revolver fue efectivo, pero en esa armadura reforzada debía de apuntar a la piel

Ella movió la lanza y golpeo un costado, yo sujete la lanza y patee la cabeza de Arturia, ella intento corta mi pierna con la espada. Un disparo en la mano provoque que Arturia moviera la espada para proteger se mejor, ella movió su espada e intento cortarme con ella la parte inferior del cuerpo, pensé en esquivar a la derecha, pero la lanza me esperaba y logro atravesar mi hombro, sujete el filo y salte hacia el techo, ella aun sujetaba la lanza y yo la tenía a ella

-Su majestad, espero que le gusten las emociones fuertes- Sujete la lanza con más fuerza y nos impulse contra el suelo, el impulso fue tan fuerte que al chocar con el suelo un pequeño temblor sacudió la zona

Arturia escupió sangre y yo golpee su vientre, ella sacudió la lanza provocando desgarres que eran regenerados en pocos segundos. Comencé a darle rodillazos en las costillas, ella clavo la espada en mi otro hombro y cambiamos de posición, ella intentaba llegar más adentro de mi piel y yo golpeaba su vientre o algún lugar blando

No voy a perder, esta mujer seguía cortando y llegando profundo. Un disparo se escuchó y Arturia se distancio de mí y yo comencé a disparar en su contra. MI revolver de quedo sin munición después de lograrle cortar una mejilla

-Nos vemos luego mestizo- Todos corrieron y llegaron a esa caja de metal, ahora siento que soy un tonto pues jamás le pregunte a Jaune el nombre de los vehículos de este mundo

-Dante- Ruby llego y me ayudo a levantar, ella podía ver mi cuerpo que se regeneraba y daba paso a una piel y estructura más poderosa

-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-

-¿Mi ropa? ¡¿Mi pañuelo?!- Corrí hasta los escombros y comencé a moverlos de forma desesperada

-por favor que este aquí por favor- Finalmente lo encontré debajo de un pilar

-Gracias- Bese el pañuelo

-Joven Arc tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-

-sí señor, Ruby por favor cuida de esto- Dante me entrego su pañuelo

-Descuida lo cuidare-

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?- En ese momento el transporte comenzó a moverse

-Eso es imposible los túneles están sellados- El profesor dijo pero…

-A sus puestos nos vamos ya- Un sonido salió por los altavoces de la cueva

-Bueno ellos ahora tienen más cosas que nosotros y tienen a tres súper soldados en sus filas- Todos me miraban fijamente

-Perdón, se me olvido mencionar que tres personas de esa organización se encuentran en este lugar, ellos parecen tener un trato con fang y Roman. Parecen buscar matarme e intentar hacer algo con las cajas metálicas-

-Esto pondrá las cosas difíciles- El profesor preparo su arma y yo decidí ayudar un poco

-Tomen, les presto un poco de mi arsenal secreto- En ese momento abrí un portal en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y les arroje collares a cada uno de ellos-

-Genial, ¿Qué pueden hacer estas cosas? ¿Lanzan rayos láser?- Yang parecía emocionada al sostener mi collar y apuntarlo contra todas las superficies

-No, eso es una bonificación de fuerza y velocidad, mientras sostengan esos collares podrán aguantar más y ser más aptas para el combate, además tienen un seguro de vida. En el momento que el collar sienta que están en peligro este generara un campo de energía- Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso le di uno a Zwei, el compañero canino del equipo

-Es impresionante que el general entregue tecnología atlaciana- El doctor dijo mientras colocaba el collar en su cuello y todos sentían sus fuerzas renovadas

-Es magia Doc., cuando volvamos a Beacon hablare con el director y los profesores de esta situación pero…- No pude terminar la oración

-Ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer, Detendremos ese tren- Ruby la termino con tono épico

Todos corrimos para alcanzarlo y cuando finalmente llegamos a el vehículo una espada salió volando hacia mi cabeza, yo logre atraparla

-Genial aún están esos dos- Todos comenzamos a escuchar un sonido extraño

-Doctor ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Ruby pregunto mientras señalaba una caja con olor a Dust ígneo

-Eso mi querida estudiante es una bomba- todas se asustaron, yo por mi parte continúe caminando por el tren

-Tipos malos- Miembros de fang

La bomba comenzó a hacer un sonido molesto

-Vamos, Blake desacopla el vagón del tren, nos matara a todos- Blake obedeció, pero el vagón se desacoplo solo

-¡Creo que realmente no nos quieren en el tren!- El vagón exploto

-¡Esto no es bueno!- El doctor dijo mientras miraba la magnitud de la explosión

-¡Esto tampoco!- Otra bomba se encontraba en el vagón

-¡Todos tienen bombas!-

-¡A correr!- Dije Todos comenzamos a cambiar de vagón en vagón, pero finalmente nos encontramos con enemigos

-Detengan a los humanos- Un miembro de fang grito y todos nuevamente nos preparamos para pelear

-¿Enserio? ¿No pueden darse cuenta que están en peligro por motivos que ustedes mismos no conocen?- Unos cuantos se detuvieron y otros continuaron

-Bueno, no nos quedan más opciones- Yang fue la primera en pelear, ella logro derribar a un miembro de fang y después hacerlo atravesar la parte superior del vagón

Blake se teletrasporto, dio un corte horizontal, se impulsó en el pecho de otro miembro de fang. Esto parecía una danza donde ella mantenía el control absoluto, era hermoso verla pelar

Después Weiss logro congelar a unos cuantos con un estoque en línea recta después con un golpe logro mandar a unos cuantos miembros de fang lejos del tren, esto logro preocuparme y decidí hacer algo estúpido y peligroso. Salvar a los fang

Salte y atrape a uno, lo arroje a uno de mis portales, después corrí hasta el lugar donde otros estaban congelados e igualmente repetí este proceso, no puede ver qué pasaba, pero en el tren no paraban de mandar miembros de fang y yo los dejaba inconscientes y en mi dimensión de bolsillo

En ese momento una explosión abrió las cuevas y Grimm comenzaron a entrar por ellas, cada uno era grande y parecía ya tener experiencia en batalla

-¡Están intentando hacer que los Grimm lleguen a la ciudad!-

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Yang grito mientras golpeaba a un miembro de fang. En ese momento todos los miembros dejaron de moverse y el mismísimo Gawain comenzó a caminar

-Esto será fácil- Yang dijo con mucha confianza

-¡No muevas ni un solo musculo Yang!- Grite y salte al tren, en ese momento camine hasta estar cara a cara con Gawain, esto era de manera metafórica pues él tenía una estatura superior

-Tus orejas serian un regalo perfecto para mi rey- El levanto su espada

-Dile a tu rey que este lobo le quitara la corona- Yo desenfunde a Wolf Rage y mi espada corta

-Déjenlos pasar, ahora tenemos a alguien más peligroso enfrente- Todos los miembros de Fang me miraban y yo comenzaba a generar magia negra por todo mi cuerpo y recubrí mi espada con fuego verde

-Esto ahora es personal, además quiero que personas iguales a ti jamás vuelvan estar con Mordred- Gawain sonrió

-¿Aun tienes a esa bastarda? Bueno no debería sorprenderme aún sigue siendo la decepción más grande de mi Rey, especialmente porque nunca quiso que naciera- Me enoje

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi caballero- La sonrisa de Gawain aumento al ver a Blake

-Esa chica debe tener buena salud mental, especialmente cuando intentamos embrujarla o fue porque tú intentabas cuidar de alguien especial- El apunto su espada a Blake y yo sujete el filo

-Ni lo pienses- Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Gawain comenzara a sonreír de manera más alocada

-Ahora lo veo, encontraste a una gatita para que pueda darte lobitos, yo haría lo mismo, especialmente con alguien con esas caderas- Un puñetazo en el estómago y un disparo en la rodilla izquierda lo dejaron en el suelo, pude sentir un hormigueo en mis nudillos, pero no podía dejar de ver a este hombre

-No vuelvas a hablar de Blake de esa forma- Mire a mi equipo y les di la señal de avanzar

Todos me miraban con una sonrisa extraña, yo imite una acción humana y me sonroje

-Solo avancen- Una risita de Yang puede escuchar antes de que ellas desaparecieran dejándome con el enemigo más molesto de todos hasta la fecha

-Voy a cortar la cola del diablo-

-Voy a abrir esa lata y comeré todo lo que este adentro- Dije mientras preparaba mi espada, garras y revolver

Los miembros de Fang me rodearon, pero con una simple emoción de mi aura negra en el aire fue suficiente para que todos cayeran inconscientes y los llevara a mi dimensión de bolsillo

El aire se congelo por un momento pude ver todo en cuestión de segundos, el inicio con un corte directo a mi cuello, yo logre agacharme y disparar en su rodilla herida, pero el logro moverse y la armadura logro revotar el Dust

El logro patearme y por poco logra lanzarme del tren, pero con mi espada logre crear un agarre mientras la enterraba en el techo, el pateo la parte inferior de la espada separándola del techo, pero dispare en su rostro provocando que este retrocediera, después logre subir nuevamente pero con un corte en mi hombro por poco soy arrojado nuevamente, pero ahora cree un espolón en mis piernas para tener agarre, en ese momento yo intente sujetar la pierna de Gawain, pero en el momento que mi piel toco el metal de su armadura escuche el sonido de carne cocinándose

-Es genial ¿No lo crees? Mi armadura al tener materiales santos puede repeler demonios y en algunas ocasiones quemarlos- Lo logre golpear mandándolo lejos, mis nudillos sangraban y mis palmas aún seguían quemándose, esto fue igual a una quemadura química para los humanos

-Ahora tengo más hambre y quiero comer lo que está debajo de esa armadura- Mis colmillos se afilaron y me lance al cuello de Gawain, el me esperaba con su espada y yo la sujete con mis colmillos, coloco mi revolver en el vientre de Gawain y mi espada en una abertura en su rodilla. Cuando estaba por disparar el logro sacudirme y yo apuñale su rodilla con la espada provocando que esta comenzara a chorrear

-Esto es genial, las heridas de un caballero son sus marcas de honor, por eso el aura es una basura para nosotros, nosotros preferimos morir de manera más directa y mostrar que somos mejores con nuestra fuerza únicamente- Esto me provoco una sonrisa, comencé a lamer mi espada, el filo de mi revolver y mis garras

-¿Es una especie de ritual de demonios?- No dije nada

El nuevamente fue por mi cabeza, pero en esta ocasión utilizo su mano derecha para sujetar mis manos y con la izquierda estaba por cortarme, pero escupí en su rostro, mi escupitajo era algo especial y de color verdusco

-Eres asqueroso- En ese momento Gawain grito

-¡Maldición! ¡Veneno!- intente apuñalar ahora al invidente Gawain pero él pudo predecir mis movimientos, pero no mis balas, logre darle en las hendiduras de la armadura provocando un sangrado intenso gracias al Dust de viento que provocaba laceraciones

-Eres igual a él, siempre con trucos sucios, siempre jugando cartas escondidas- El toco sus ojos con su espada

-Pero todo lo que hagas ya alguien lo logro hacer y aunque admitiré que eres bueno no voy a dejarte vivir-

-Ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de dos cosas: Comerme tu cuerpo y salvar a los civiles que están por matar-

-Ellos son civiles de otra nación, no me importan-

-Yo soy el rey demonio y con ese título se obtienen muchas responsabilidades, pero la que más me agrada es: Proteger a los inocentes aun si tienes que dañarte a ti mismo-

-Por eso los demonios por poco se extinguen, escuche que dieron sus vidas para proteger a otras especies y sellarlas en distintos recipientes-

-Tienes buena información, voy a sacártela de una forma u otra-

En ese momento el tren comenzó a tambalearse

-Creo que tu gatita finalmente logro llegar a la sala de control, sería una lástima si Lancelot la encontrara solita- La furia inundo mi pecho, golpee con tanta fuerza a Gawain que este salió volando, pero comencé a disparar para que nuevamente aterrizara en el tren, corte sus ojos con mis garras, el veneno comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, su piel blanca ahora tenía un precioso verde

-Creo que puedo sacar más información de esta forma y me divertiré más- Coloque mis dedos en su cuello y comencé a jalar. Ese precioso sonido inundo por completo el túnel, incluso los Grimm se asustaron por el sonido de la carne romperse. La primera parte fue la piel exterior comencé a sacudir la cabeza desgarrando por completo todo el material resistente, después incruste una uña en los tendones y comencé a sacudir ahora más fuerte, el grito de Gawain fue lo que pudo decirme cuando debía de detenerme

El sonido del resto de tendones y ligamentos cortándose llegó a mis oídos y con un último esfuerzo la cabeza de Gawain fue arrancada desde el cuello y la guarde en mi dimensión de bolsillo

-Ahora pasamos a lo delicioso- La armadura la deje aparte y solo tenía que disfrutar de mi alimento, la carne de este humano es deliciosa y suave. El asesino a muchos inocentes y eso le otorga un sabor muy exquisito

Las tripas fueron difíciles de arrancar pues las costillas fueron un problema teniendo que romperlas para poder abrir el tórax y extasiarme, el riño estaba en buen estado y al partirlo chorreo mucho líquido que fue difícil de recuperar, el estómago tenía algo de alimento aun no digerido, pero eso daba un sabor exquisito, disfrute cada segundo de mi alimento, no todos los días podía comer algo como esto y planeaba disfrutarlo

 **Ruby**

La pelea de Dante se escuchaba mientras nosotras corríamos, tenía un sentimiento horrible, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi amigo, todos somos muy débiles para ayudarlo, ahora solo podía intentar detener el tren

-Miren al frente- Dos robots corrían hacia nosotros, estos eran muy similares al que explotamos antes

El maestro observo a Zwei y Zwei miraba al maestro, esto fue un momento muy íntimo de un hombre y un perro

Zwei salto y el profesor golpeo a Zwei con su bastón este se transformó en una pelota de fuego que destrozo unos cuantos robots y el profesor ahora parecía un hombre increíble pues con su arma logro destrozar otro con mucha facilidad

Por un segundo mire hacia la pelea de Dante y este parecía quemarse con algo

-Señorita Rose, debemos terminar esto, su amigo estará bien- El profesor y yo corrimos

 **Yang**

Entramos por una abertura en el techo de un vagón

-Creo que para esto estábamos en **tren** ando- Nadie sonrió con esa excelente broma, bueno tengo publico difícil, una princesa de hielo y una gatita apática

-Toma esto, funcionara- Weiss le regalo a Blake un cargador con Dust de distintos colores y Blake lo coloco en su arma

-Señoritas, veo que Gawain se distrajo con el pequeño demonio- Desde las sombras salieron dos personas, una era muy alta y tenía un armadura negra, la otra era pequeña y sus ropas eran tricolor, parecía tener un gusto muy explícito por el helado

-¿Gawain? Ustedes fueron los que intentaron hechizarme- Blake desenfundo su arma y se preparó para la pelea

-Weiss continua, nosotras nos quedaremos- Weiss asintió y los dos caminaron hacia lados opuestos para dejar a Weiss pasar

-No tenemos problemas con la niña de pecho plano, queremos matar a la gata del demonio- El hombre me apunto con su dedo y después a Blake

-Encárgate de la gorda- La niña comenzó a reír mientras me señalaba

-Sí, obviamente ella es la gorda de las dos- Blake me agarro de la mano antes de que pudiera saltar a golpear a estos idiotas

-Ellos te están provocando, no dejes que noten tu enojo. Recuerda que Dante aun no llega y este hombre parece ser igual de fuerte que el de antes- Por un momento pude sentir miedo, ese hombre podía ser igual de peligroso que ese monstruo de los muelles.

-Ahora entiendo porque no pudimos controlarte. Tienes al demonio protegiéndote además de ser lo suficientemente lista para tomar un descanso y relajarte- Golpee a Blake en el hombro

-Ya entendí, gracias- La pequeña salto con su sombrilla hacia mí, pero logre bloquear el golpe con mis guanteletes. Ella se sorprendió y yo comencé a golpearle mientras aún estaba en el aire. En ese momento recordé el collar que tenía en mi cuello y de un golpe logre lanzar a la pequeña a una caja de metal

-Parece que la vaca puede dar buenas patadas- El hombre ahora camino hasta mí e intento golpearme, pero Blake logro dispararle con Dust Ígneo y el hombre retrocedió mientras gritaba. Esto me sorprendió ¿No tiene aura?

-Muy bien es hora de ponerse serio- El hombre desapareció y apareció detrás de Blake. Ella fue arrojada contra la pared y el hombre comenzó a golpearla. Yo intente ayudarla, pero la pequeña apareció en mi espalada e intento apuñalarme con su sombrilla, yo la logre sujetar y la golpee contra el suelo, ella se movía más rápido y bloqueaba mis golpes con más facilidad.

Ella logro sujetarme del brazo mientras intentaba golpearla. Ella logro hacerme caer, pero por suerte este collar me estaba ayudando demasiado. Logre sujetarla con más fuerza y la azote en el suelo junto a mí. El sonido parecía llenar el vagón del tren y el hombre dejo a Blake.

Mi compañera estaba sangrando por todos lados, ese monstruo logro hacerle cortes y dejarle múltiples moretones en todo el cuerpo

-No te preocupes, no apunte a ningún órgano vital ni al vientre, ella estará bien por ahora- Estaba furiosa y esa sonrisa me estaba dando asco

-¿Dónde está la pequeña?- Cuando mire el lugar donde deje a la pequeña esta ya no estaba

-Parece que todos los pequeños son más problemáticos- Ella comenzó a patear mis costillas y con una patada logro estar por encima de mi cabeza y de otra patada logro hacerme chocar contra el suelo

-Es muy buena señorita Neopolitan- El hombre dio una reverencia

Comencé a disparar mientras golpeaba a la pequeña, pero esta bloqueaba con su sombrilla y logro sujetar nuevamente mi brazo, pero ahora logro patear mi rostro y después lanzarme con otra patada

-Vamos deja de jugar y termínala, me llevare a la gata- Cuando estaba por tocar a Blake alguien entro por el techo del Tren

 **-No toquen a mis amigas o voy a comerme sus pulmones mientras observan con desesperación y agonía todo el espectáculo-** Un pequeño monstruo entro o para ser más precisa nuestro pequeño monstruo entro

Dante ahora tenía el cuerpo recubierto por una piel negra con detalles rojos que viajaban de un lugar a otro, sus garras eran afiladas, Dante tenía múltiples huesos saliendo por todos lados o eso pensaba pues él tenía una apariencia muy ruda y daba miedo solo verlo

la espada que sostenía parecía estar por cobrar vida, la espada comenzó a retorcerse y a crecer, la espada tenia ahora un color negro con detalles verdes en el mango y una marca en el filo, la espada antiguamente recta ahora parecía un cuchillo de carnicero y Dante parecía el monstruo de una película de terror

-Niña, intenta distraerlo o matar a la gata-La niña asintió pero de un momento a otro Dante desapareció y reapareció detrás de la pequeña

Con su espada logro cortar las rodillas de Neo, ella intento gritar de dolor, pero Dante coloco su ahora monstruoso pie en el cuello de la niña

 **-Los asesinos son mis favoritos, ellos tienen más sabor en sus huesos-** En ese momento Blake y yo temblábamos de miedo pues Dante abrió su monstruosa mandíbula y una larga lengua de color verde brillante comenzó a lamer por completo el rostro de Neo mientras esta intentaba no llorar

Ella estaba aterrada pues Dante hacia esto como un violador, Dante coloco su cuchilla en el cuello de Neo y susurro algo a su oído

Dante dejo una pequeña aguja en el suelo y Neo apuñalo su dedo índice y comenzó a escribir

 **-Niña bonita, eso te compro unos días de vida-** Dante ahora paso su lengua por los labios de Neo y esta contuvo un grito desgarrador

-Eres un demonio- El hombre dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, Dante dejo a Neo y esta escapo corriendo dejando un rastro de sangre

- **Ustedes piensan matar a inocentes, yo pienso que matarlos a ustedes y comérmelos es muy adecuado, además mis poderes aun no regresan por completo, pero Gawain fue un aperitivo muy delicioso-** El hombre se asustó al ver que los colmillos de Dante tenían sangre y nosotras ahora estábamos temblando, creo que estaba por orinarme al ver que Dante introdujo su mano a un portal y de este salió la cabeza de un hombre

-No es posible, Gawain es increíblemente poderoso- Dante comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada, esa risa provoco lo peor. Yo era la hermana mayor, la confiada, la amable, la persona en la cual Ruby podía confiar; Pero ahora con Dante actuando de esa forma yo no pude controlar mi miedo

- **Yang, ayuda a Weiss en la siguiente habitación, yo voy a matar a esta persona. Cuando regresemos a Beacon voy a tener que darles muchas explicaciones, no espero que logren perdonarme, pero espero que entiendan porque estoy haciendo esto-**

-Es para vengarte por matar a tus familiares y dejarte como el último demonio. Los líderes nos dijeron todo, debajo de esa apariencia temible y despreciable se encuentra un niño pequeño asustado llorando por mami y papi. Reiría si no fuera tan patético- Dante abrió la boca nuevamente y ahora soltó un rugido que todo el tren pudo escuchar, todos teníamos miedo y Dante comenzó a lagrimear

 **-Yo voy a matarte, voy a arrancarte los brazos, voy a despedazarte y voy a comerte de la misma forma que Gawain-** Dante se lanzó en contra del hombre mientras balanceaba esa arma y destrozaba todo a su paso

-Vamos, ahora no podemos quedarnos- Dije y arrastre a Blake mientras esta miraba a Dante

-Dante, No pierdas- Dante levanto su pulgar antes de continuar con su pelea con ese hombre

 **-No te preocupes, terminare con esto y volveremos a ese restaurante, ahora en equipo-** Blake sonrió y finalmente nos alejamos

-Parece que la gatita estaba por ladrar- Blake me miro con sus ojos indiferentes y yo apenas podía contener la risa

-Espero que Dante pueda ganar- Blake estaba preocupada

-Ganara, pero tengo miedo por lo que dijo.-

-Posiblemente solo eran amenazas de demonios. No conocemos todo sobre ellos, cuando volvamos nos lo explicara- Cuando llegamos al siguiente vagón encontramos a un miembro de Fang a pocos centímetros de matar a Weiss. El collar que Dante le entrego comenzó a brillar y una burbuja de energía morada lanzo al miembro de fang contra una pared

-Este tipo de joyería si me gusta- Dije mientras miraba mi collar, ahora que lo pienso este no brillo

-Gracias- El hombre se levanto

-Yo me quedare, ustedes continúen- Dije y ambas se fueron corriendo y yo logre lanzar el primer golpe. Eso se sintió muy bien


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 El rostro del demonio

 **Blake**

Dejamos a Yang sola contra esa persona, Dante se enfrenta a ese caballero que intento hipnotizarme, Ruby está en el techo y Weiss está a mi lado.

Llegamos a la parte delantera del tren y nos encontramos con Roman. El hombre parecía más tranquilo de lo que esperaba

-Gatita Y princesita de hielo ¿Dónde está la caperuza, ricitos de oro y el lobo feroz?- No dije nada y ambas nos preparamos para pelear

-Vamos, al menos hablen un poco.- No dijimos nada y nos preparamos

Roman fue el primero en moverse, el intento golpearme pero rápidamente utilice mi semblanza y cambie de lugar con mi clon, gracias a la munición de Weiss pude crear un clon de fuego que exploto al contacto con el ataque de Roman. Weiss aprovecho esto logrando darle múltiples estocadas en el pecho a Roman mientras este estaba en el aire, yo espere a que finalmente estuviera a pocos centímetros del suelo y lo patee tan fuerte que lo logre mandar lejos

Weiss sonrió y yo cambie la modalidad de mi espada a pistola. Roman comenzó a dispararnos y Weiss logro protegernos a ambas con un pilar de hielo

Yo comencé a disparar y en cada ocasión pude darle en el pecho, finalmente volví a utilizar mi espada y cuando estaba por golpear a Roman

-Patético- Una espada negra logro bloquearme el camino, esa espada se movía tan rápido que apenas podía verla y reaccionaba solo por instinto

-Parece que el demonio te entreno bien- Una patada me mando volando contra el techo

Una mujer con ropa muy entallada camino frente a nosotras

-Eres la gata que no pudo hechizar ese mocoso, parece que el demonio enserio quiere cuidarte. Con esa cintura y la figura tienes todo para dar múltiples crías- Eso me provoco un poco de repulsión

Weiss se lanzó en su contra, pero la mujer atrapo a Weiss y la levanto del cuello

-Cuerpo frágil y habilidades mediocres- Ella azoto a Weiss contra el suelo

-Depender solo del esgrima tradicional te convierte en un objetivo muy fácil de eliminar- Weiss coloco sus manos en el cuello de la mujer y genero dos glifos que la impulsaron hacia atrás

-Maldición, Dante siempre dice los mismo mientras entrenamos- Weiss estaba frustrada, pero pude ver determinación y yo lentamente comencé a recomponerme

-El demonio tiene razón en muchas cosas- Weiss sonrió y coloco sus manos en el suelo

-Espero que esta tontería de la "Magia" Funcione **[Cristalización]-** La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar y de un momento a otro cristales blancos comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación y de un momento a otro estos cristales fueron brutalmente arrojados contra esta mujer y explotaron generando una gigantesca esfera de hielo que atrapo por completo a la mujer

Pensamos que todo término, pero el hielo comenzó a tomar una tonalidad negra y de un momento a otro exploto con energía negra rodeando a la mujer

-Buen movimiento hechicera, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor y poner más poder mágico si quieres atravesar esta armadura- Ella golpeo su pecho y Weiss comenzaba a enojarse mas

La mujer comenzó a agitar su espada y múltiples ráfagas de aire negro comenzó a cortar todo. Weiss y yo nos escondimos detrás de un pilar de hielo, en ese momento una sombra apareció detrás de nosotras

Weiss y yo logramos esquivar un golpe prácticamente mortal

-Buen instinto y piernas fuertes-

Roman logro levantarse y la mujer lo miraba con desprecio

-Eres un hombre patético, estas niñas lograron derrotarte- Roman parecía derrotado en todos los aspectos y la mujer coloco su espada en su pierna y de un movimiento rápido….

-¡Maldición, maldita perra!- La Pierna de Roman salió volando y la sangre comenzaba a hacer un charco en el suelo

Weiss fue a ayudarlo congelando la herida

-Gracias princesita- Roman aún mantenía su humor, pero la mujer nos miraba con odio. Yo antes fui una miembro de Fang, pero esta mujer es un monstruo. Dante puede dar miedo por su aspecto bestial, pero esta mujer tiene una mirada y un semblante cruel, esta mujer podría representar muchas cosas y la más notable fue terror

-Roman, hombre patético y dos niñas que adoran a un demonio. Esto debería ser suficiente para que el diablillo finalmente muestre sus colmi…- todos escuchamos que algo pesado comenzaba a caminar por encima nuestro. Cuatro garras atravesaron el techo y un monstruo de gran tamaño con una cuchilla de carnicero entro

-Esto se pone peor a cada segundo- Roman estaba por desmallarse, pero el monstruo hablo

 **-Pendragon. Este es tu final y por todos los inocentes que perdieron sus vidas y hogares pienso terminar contigo-** Ella rápidamente sonrió e invoco una lanza de color negro

-Este no es el lugar, acabare primero con mi bastarda y después terminare el trabajo de los dioses- El monstruo que ahora podía identificar como Dante parecía enojarse y todo su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de tatuajes verdes fosforescentes

 **-Intenta tocar a Mordred y utilizare tus tripas igual que hilo dental mientras aun estas viva-** En ese momento por la puerta entro el hombre de armadura morada, pero en esta ocasión tenía heridas por todas partes y pude ver algo que me provoco el vómito. Uno de sus brazos fue cercenado y su estómago tenía un agujero tan grande que podía ver sus tripas y sangre moviéndose

-Lo lamento- El hombre se dejó caer no sin antes lanzar una espada a la maquinaria del tren

-Acabaremos esto en otra ocasión- La mujer desapareció de un momento a otro

Dante comenzó a olfatear el aire. Salió corriendo al vagón anterior y entro con Yang en brazos

-Sujétense- Dante nos cubrió con sus gigantescos brazos y estos comenzaron a generar huesos que de un momento a otro nos cubrieron de forma que parecía un escudo. En ese momento todo fue de color negro y después escuche una explosión

Pude escuchar el latido de mi corazón y una mano acariciaba mi mejilla de forma gentil, era igual que el amor de una madre

 **Ruby**

El profesor y yo pudimos acabar rápidamente con uno de los robots, pero aún faltaban muchos

-Ruby, mantente a salvo, yo me encargare de darles una lección- El profesor se fue y pude escuchar un sonido de lamento. Zwei estaba mirándome con ojos tristes

-Ve- Zwei fue a ayudar al profesor y de un momento a otro pude ver fuego salir de la cabina principal del tren, en ese momento solo pude entrar en un vagón y esconderme dentro de uno de los robots. Espero que puedan soportar esto. Después todo fue blanco

Cuando logre despertar active al robot, pero estaba completamente destruido, solamente logro salvarse la cabina donde me encontraba y al salir pude ver una gigantesca esfera de color negro con detalles verde fosforescente en el medio de lo que creo fue el centro de la explosión

La esfera rápidamente comenzó a palpitar y a desvanecerse en humo

Dentro de la esfera se encontraba el resto de mi equipo, pero al ver a Dante por poco logro vomitar

Dante tenia los brazos reventados, pero no como antes, ahora estos reventaban y se regeneraban a una velocidad lenta, para poco después los tendones pudrirse y el hueso carcomerse

Dante gritaba de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo

-¿Qué paso?- Weiss estaba muy preocupada e intentaba ayudar a Dante

-Es mi habilidad, llego al límite, ahora todo mi cuerpo es frágil y utilice lo último de aura para protegerlas-Otro grito de dolor pero ahora sus piernas que antes estaban recubiertas por esa gruesa piel ahora comenzaban a pudrirse, y la propia piel se quemaba en fuego verde. Todo el cuerpo de Dante ahora solo podía describirse como un cadáver quemado que rogaba morir

-Voy a trasmitir un poco de aura eso debería…- Intente ayudar a Dante dándole un poco de aura de la misma forma que utilizan para despertar el aura en primer lugar, pero al momento de colocar mi mano en su estomago

-¡Ruby NO!- Primero el lugar donde coloque mi mano se volvió rojo y después una explosión de sangre y huesos fue todo lo que pude ver. Dante parecía quedarse sin fuerzas rápidamente, yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas después de hacer esto

Dante dejo de moverse, su respiración lentamente comenzó a disminuir

-Gracias roja, me acabas de hacer un favor. Mataste al pulgoso- Ahora si estaba llorando

-Dante, por favor- Comencé a moverlo, pero nada pasaba

-Dante, amigo, por favor- Yang me miraba con mucha compasión

-Ruby, el…- Blake me miraba fijamente, ella parecía igualmente destrozada

-¡No lo digas!- Intente mover a Dante nuevamente

-Esto es genial y solo me costó una pierna- Blake estaba furiosa, ella levanto su espada y apuñalo la el hombro de Roman

-No hables- Blake ahora coloco su mano en el pecho de Dante y está ahora estaba asqueada al ver que su mano ahora estaba pegajosa por la sangre y entrañas de nuestro amigo

-¿Por qué nos protegiste? Idiota. ¿Por qué no simplemente esperaste a que creara un escudo de hielo o algo? Eres un idiota- Weiss le dio una bofetada al cuerpo de Dante. Yang se enfureció y atrapo la mano de Weiss cuando estaba por golpearlo nuevamente

-Vuelve a levantarle la mano y te romperé el brazo- Yang era ruda y segura de sí misma, pero ahora ella tenía una mirada de impotencia

Múltiples Grimm salieron de la tierra. En ese momento un rugido salió del cuerpo de Dante y este comenzó a generar energía negra

Los Grimm comenzaron a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor, parece que Dante comenzó a generar emociones negativas tan fuertes que tomaron forma física

 **-Aléjense-** Esto lo dijo de forma entre cortada

-No te dejaremos- Weiss replico, pero Dante simplemente nos arrojó a todos lejos del lugar donde los Grimm se arremolinaban. Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba tan dañado mantenía su fuerza bestial, nosotras ahora estábamos muy lejos para ayudar a nuestro amigo que parece que acepto su propia muerte

-Que noble del pulgoso, salvar a todos sacrificándose, pero me pregunto cuanto tardaran los Grimm en comerlo por completo. Es tan pequeño que solo un mordisco debería ser suficiente- Yang comenzó a golpear a Roman hasta que este finalmente dejo de moverse

-¡Vamos!- Todas corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos, pero Dante nos logró arrojar a una gran distancia, los Grimm comenzaban a hacerse más numerosos, cuando lograba matar a dos estos se convertían en cinco nuevos rivales, estaba desesperada. Los Grimm aún se mantenían en un lugar específico por lo que Dante aun debe estar vivo.

Al llegar encontramos un brazo quemado en el suelo y a un grupo de Grimm pelear por el cuerpo de Dante. Dante estaba tan herido que no gritaba, ya no podía soportar esto, mis ojos comenzaban a dolerme, pero en ese momento un destello blanco paso por mi izquierda y los Grimm fueron completamente destrozados por una espada

Dante estaba acostado en el suelo mientras una persona acariciaba lo que quedaba de su mejilla. Jaune el hermano de Dante llego justo a tiempo

Los Grimm que antes fueron una amenaza comenzaban a disminuir de manera rápida

Jaune tenía su armadura completa y su espada ahora podía lanzar una descarga de lo que parecía Dust eléctrico pues destrozaba a todos los Grimm y se mantenía cubriendo a Dante

-Eso caballero del vomito- Yang estaba feliz y Todas nos posicionamos para proteger a nuestro compañero

-¿Cuándo llegara el resto de tu equipo?- Weiss preguntaba mientras miraba el cuerpo de Dante y este comenzaba a respirar y sus heridas ahora lentamente comenzaban a sanar

-No vendrán, ellos se fueron a una misión y creo que es mejor que Atalanta sea la líder de ese equipo- Ahora estaba nerviosa, solo nosotros cinco contra todos los Grimm.

-No dejen que ninguno escape- Jaune fue directo contra dos Deathstalkers y un grupo de Ursas

-Weiss cuida de Dante, nosotras mantendremos a los Grimm a una distancia segura mientras tú lo mantienes a salvo- Weiss asintió y coloco a Dante en su espalda. El olor a carne quemada por poco me provoca vomitar nuevamente, pero Weiss se mantenía firme mientras corría hasta un edificio mientras nosotras destrozábamos a los Grimm

 **Weiss**

-¡Idiota, estúpido, imbécil, arrogante, pretencioso!- Estaba gritándole a Dante mientras yo corría con él en mi espalda, ese maldito hechizo fue completamente inútil. Estaba furiosa. Dante estaba herido de gravedad y no podía hacer nada y Ruby empeoro todo

-Perdón- Dante hablaba muy poco mientras sus labios comenzaban a regenerarse

-No quería que nada te pasara, yo solo quería que estuvieras bien- Deseaba ayudarlo con todo mi corazón, pero cuando estaba por hablar

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La misma mujer de antes se encontraba esperándonos mientras miraba a Dante con una sonrisa arrogante

-Si las hubieras dejado morir tus heridas serían menores y aun tendrías oportunidad de pelear- La mujer caminaba hasta nosotros

-No dejare que lo toques-

-Niña, ahora que lo veo tus ojos demuestran mucha profundidad, tú quieres demostrar tu propia valides como mujer y guerrera- Ella hablaba y yo trataba de ignorarla

-Ahora mismo piensas en la forma de escapar e ignoras todas mis palabras- Ahora si tenía miedo, ella era más rápida y esa cosa de la magia era inútil, incluso con mi simple semblanza hubiera podido hacer lo mismo que esa estúpida magia

-Weiss, déjame y corre. No eres buena utilizando un hechizo tan practico y solo lo utilizas de la manera más obvia.- Dante hablo y se dejó caer al suelo y lentamente comenzó a levantarse

-Aun no puedes utilizar ese hechizo correctamente. Entrena y convierte ese hechizo en tu carta de triunfo- Dante se arrastraba hasta la mujer y la miraba fijamente

-Puedes irte niña, ya tengo lo que quiero- La mujer invoco su espada y preparo una estocada. Dante logro moverse a la izquierda y golpeo la empuñadura de la espada aplastando un dedo de la mujer

-Aun tienes fuerza para pelear, puedo elogiar eso- La mujer ahora no demostraba dolor y uno de sus dedos estaba completamente doblado

-Weiss, te quiero y dile a Jaune que lo espero en el otro lado- Dante me empujo con tanta fuerza que rompí unos cuantos muros y aterricen dentro de un local de comida rápida. No sentía ningún dolor y al ver mi cuello el collar de Dante brillando y después este simplemente comenzó a romperse y después se volvió ceniza

-No- Corrí lo más rápido que podía mientras observaba todo lo que mi cuerpo logro destruir al momento de ser lanzado

Cuando finalmente llegue al lugar donde estaba antes

-No hay nadie- Estaba preocupada mientras buscaba por todos lados a mi amigo, pero finalmente me rendí cuando encontré la espada y el revolver de Dante. Destrozados, la espada estaba partida por la mitad y el revolver estaba completamente aplastado

Al salir del edificio comencé a seguir un camino de sangre

Llame a todos los contactos de Beacon que tenía y les pedí ayuda

Por favor esponjoso no mueras, no después de intentar salvarnos

En ese momento una flecha paso rosando mi mejilla, yo logre esquivarla y en el techo de un edificio pude ver a un hombre de cabello rojo apuntarme con un arco

-No tengo tiempo para ti- Estaba preparada para pelear y rescatar a mi amigo

 **Jaune**

Comencé a destrozar todo lo que estaba en mi camino hasta finalmente llegar al techo de un edificio. Todo era un caos, pero encontré lo que estaba buscando, Salte de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al lugar

Comencé a concentrar energía espiritual en el filo de mi espada y de un corte logre detener el caminar de la persona que buscaba

-Baja a mi hermano- Esta hermosa mujer tenía a Dante mientras este se desangraba

-Te he estado esperando. Arturo- Ese nombre, recuerdo que Dante me conto sobre dos reyes de nombres iguales que lucharon por el trono, ese hombre debería parecerse a mi

-Suelta a mi hermano- Dije mientras me colocaba en posición de combate

-¿Aun consideras a esta especie tu hermana?- Levanto a Dante y después lo arrojo contra un muro

-Terminemos con esto antes de que más inocentes salgan lastimados- Dije mientras ella invocaba una lanza negra con pinchos

-Siempre preocupándote por los indefensos, esa es la causa principal por la cual morirás-

En ese momento ella comenzó a generar una brutal presión de aire a nuestro alrededor. Yo comencé a correr hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba y de un corte logre detener esto, ella estaba furiosa

-Ahora estás pensando como guerrero- Ella sonrió e intento atravesar mi cabeza, pero esquive y di un corte horizontal, ella logro agacharse y dar una patada, pero yo logre cubrirme con mi escudo

Los dos comenzamos a caminar tomando una distancia, ella está midiendo mis habilidades y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo

Un paso hacia atrás fue todo para empezar nuevamente un intercambio de golpes. Logre acortar nuestra distancia e intente cortar una de las manos de la mujer, pero al momento de estar por impacta ella invoco una espada. Al ver sus manos pude notar algo, tengo ventaja

Ella tiene un dedo completamente destrozado, posiblemente Dante logro romperlo, ella parece estar bien, pero por su respiración parece estar cansada por una pelea pasada o tiene heridas debajo de esa ropa

Ella comenzó a generar nuevamente la presión y en esta ocasión pude sentir algo extraño. Dante me dijo que siempre escuchara a mi sexto sentido y ahora este me decía que no me moviera ni un centímetro. La mujer parecía impacientarse mientras la lanza comenzaba a generar un pequeño tornado

El tornado logro golpearme. Utilizar mi es escudo para protegerme fue buena idea

-Estas muy debilitado Arturo. Tu nivel bajo de unos 17900 a solamente 7000. Ahora solo eres la sombra del hombre que fuiste en el pasado- Ella levanto su espada nuevamente y yo utilice de nuevo mi triada de hechizos que utilice contra el rey Beowulf

\- **[Aumento máximo de fuerza] [Destrucción de limites] [Aura de protección santa]-** Logre sujetar el brazo de la mujer y esta mostro una gran sorpresa cuando una ráfaga de golpes brutales llegaron a su rostro

Levante mi espada y comencé a canalizar energía mágica y de un corte logre partir una de las piernas de la mujer, pero la espada termino atascada en el fémur de la mujer

Ella intento apuñalarme con su lanza, pero logre moverme hacia atrás

-Veo que ahora ocultas tu poder, pero solamente llegas a 10000 ahora- Aun no logro entender su forma de medición de fuerza, pero ahora no es tiempo de eso, necesito salvar a Dante

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando Dante desapareció y la mujer parecía nerviosa al notar esto

-Arturo, Parece que aun tienes amigos cuidando de ustedes- No dije nada, ese hombre parece bastante agradable si puede fastidiar a una mujer como esta

Nuestras espadas chocaron con un impulso extra y ella comenzó a retroceder

 **Dante**

Dolor, agonía, sufrimiento, penitencia. Todas esas palabras llenaron mi cabeza en el momento que Ruby coloco su mano en mí. Aun no comprendo el aura por completo y al parecer el aura humana solo sirve para despertar mi propia aura

Ahora mismo mi cuerpo no puede ser reconocido y aún tienen que regenerarse muchos de mis órganos internos. Ahora parece que voy a tener que hacer algo muy desagradable. La culpa lleno mi mente por unos segundos antes de entrar a mi dimensión de bolsillo. En ese lugar se encontraban todos los miembros de Fang que logre salvar

Ellos temblaron al ver mi nueva apariencia. Solo tenía una opción

-Lamento esto- Decidí dejar solo a la más joven del grupo viva.

17 Miembros de Fang, 16 fuentes de energía y células. Solamente una extremidad por mes fue mi alimento los últimos años y ahora tenía un festín. No creo que sean tan delicioso como esos dos caballeros, pero aún me sirven para recuperar energía

La niña lloraba mientras me observaba comer. Cada mordisco fue una tortura para mí, ellos tenían familias. Hoy 10 niños perdieron a sus padres y 6 padres perdieron a sus hijos, pero tenía que salvar a este reino y si tengo que matar a más personas solo para que mi familia y grupo este a salvo pienso matar a todos los que no me sirvan ni sean mis aliados. Ahora mismo no me importa nada y esta niña es la más inocente o bueno lo era antes de ver esta masacre

Ella gritaba, ella pedía que todo terminara, pero ella necesitaba ver esto. Cuando salga de aquí la dejare con los miembros de fang para que todos puedan tenerme miedo, para que todos recuerden que este reino tiene un monstruo que lo cuida

 **Blake**

Weiss se fue con Dante, pero aún estaba nerviosa, me separe del resto del grupo para alejar a los Grimm de los civiles. Tenía miedo de perder a dos amigos por esta infestación. En ese momento algo llego hasta mis pies. Una granada

Pude esquivar esto pero una lluvia de granadas fue por poco mi perdición. En ese momento una gigantesca esfera de agua logro atraparlas granadas y al ver a mis salvadores no podía creerlo

-Muy bien equipo PARK. Terminemos con esta infestación- Mordred tenía su armadura completa y todas tenían su equipo perfectamente alineado y limpio

-Pensé que tenían una misión en atlas- Dije y ellas sonrieron, excepto Alicia

-Ellas dijeron que era mejor esperar y decidieron quedarse dos días- Alicia estaba frustrada pues su equipo no la dejaba trabajar de forma tranquila y ella parecía ser la mas responsable de las cuatro

 **-** ¿Dónde está Dante sama?- Yo no podía responder, ellas eran muy apegadas a él. Solamente mire el suelo

-Él está muy herido, recibió quemaduras, está prácticamente irreconocible- Raiko me sujeto del cuello y me levanto

-¿Dónde está?- Tenía miedo al ver los ojos de esta chica, ella era grande y muy poderosa. Señale el lugar al que Weiss corrió con Dante

-Alicia, Kiyo. Terminen con todos los Grimm, no me importa si tienen que utilizar sus mejores técnicas.- Alicia estaba confundía, pero kiyo sonrió y me parecía ver en sus ojos un fuego

-Blake, puedes irte, no tendrás ninguna relevancia en este conflicto- Kiyo dijo esto y yo me negué

-No puedo dejar a Dante herido mientras tenemos una infestación de Grimm- Dije y ellas solo asintieron

-Intenta no morir, puedes ir con Alicia, ella te protegerá y tú puedes hacer lo mismo-

En ese momento uno de esos monstruos Homúnculo apareció desde el techo de un edificio, pero en esta ocasión introdujo una de sus manos en el cableado electico.

El homúnculo comenzó a hacerse más pequeño y múltiples espinas amarillas crecieron por todo su cuerpo, su piel antiguamente blanca cambio a una tonalidad amarillenta y un rostro comenzó a reformarse, pero rápidamente dejo de tener forma y tenía ahora una expresión de sufrimiento.

El apunto su mano hacia nosotras y yo logre saltar justo a tiempo. Un relámpago golpeo el lugar donde estábamos

-Si puedes contra esa cosa dejare de creer que eres una simple mascota inútil- Raiko dijo esto y se fue junto con Mordred. Los Grimm eran rápidamente eliminados por las dos de las personas más fuertes de Vale o incluso Remnant

-¿Crees que podamos ganar?- Alicia temblaba de miedo al ver que esa cosa comenzaba a generar una cúpula eléctrica a su alrededor

-Si- Es momento de utilizar todo lo que la vida me ha dado para superar este desafío. Mamá, papá los amo.

Logre lanzarme en contra del homúnculo, este género otro relámpago, pero logre esquivarlo gracias a un clon. Alicia disparaba pero la cúpula repelía el Dust. EL homúnculo comenzó a disparar relámpagos utilizando sus pinchos

-¡Cúbrete!- Alicia coloco su mano en el suelo y una pared de tierra nos protegió

-Esa semblanza es muy útil- Alicia de un momento a otro comenzó a tropezar

-No puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo, mi aura no aguanta mucho- La pared no aguanto otro relámpago y terminamos en el suelo

-¿Cómo ganaremos?- En ese momento los dos lobos llegaron a mi rescate

-Muchachos- Los lobos ladraron con tanta fuerza que la cúpula comenzó a romperse Y Alicia comenzó a vaciar su cargador y el homúnculo retrocedía

-Vamos- En este momento somos cuatro contra uno, podremos salir de esta y salvaremos a Dante

En ese momento llegaron otros dos homúnculos iguales que este y ahora ellos nos rodeaban a nosotros. La suerte está en mi contra, necesito ganar y salvarlo

 **Jaune**

La fuerza de nuestras armas al chocar provocaba que algunos edificios comenzaran a agrietarse

-Lo confieso, Arturo no tienes el poder pero tu habilidad aún están a la altura- Ella intento apuñalarme, yo logre distanciarme y lanzar una descarga de energía mágica.

Ella recibió el golpe de lleno y fue arrojada en contra de un edificio. Ella se recompuso y ahora ella lanzo una descarga, pero yo utilice mi propia espada para redirigir el impacto al suelo

-Muy listo- Eso solo fue una reacción espontanea, ahora que Dante se encuentra recuperándose necesito detener a esta mujer.

Yo nuevamente me arroje y ahora que la mujer tenía la pierna prácticamente destrozada me centre en agravar el golpe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Ella pregunto pues introduje mi mano a mi armadura donde guardo los cristales. Le arroje un cristal de tierra, ella lo logro cortar provocando que este estallara en pequeños fragmentos. Yo aproveche este momento y apuñale el mismo lugar que antes logre perforar, pero ahora logre cortar por completo la pierna

Un grito de dolor lleno mis oídos y poco después un puño se estrelló en mi rostro

-¡Maldito!- Ella intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos

Coloque mi espada en su cuello

-¡No pienso rendirme!- Ella lanzo un corte directo a mi pecho, pero logre detener el filo de la espada con mi escudo

-¿Terminaste?- Ella se desmayó y yo coloque un cristal de Dust de fuego en la herida. Una quemadura cicatrizo el área afectada y ahora no moriría de desangramiento, pero no podría volver a caminar

En ese momento algo se colocó en mi hombro

-Excelente Jaune- Kista estaba contenta. Ella tenía una pequeña armadura que potenciaba su magia, ella aun es débil físicamente y solo puede ayudarme desde lejos

-Gracias por la ayuda, sin ti no hubiera podio ganar y mantenerme al nivel de esa mujer- Toda la pelea tuve reforzamientos y en algunos cortes Kista logro utilizar una barrera imperceptible para ayudarme

-No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso me dejaron a tu cuidado- Yo acaricie a la pequeña mujer

Un portal negro se abrió frente a nosotros y yo me prepare para pelear

Dante salió de ese lugar, él ahora tenía todo su cuerpo completamente blindado por una piel negra y brillante, su cuerpo ahora tenía una inmensa cantidad de tatuajes verdes, sus ojos completamente negros con excepción de un pequeño punto blanco en el medio

Dante utilizaba sus ropas de antes, pero ahora estaban destruidas y no tenía ninguna de sus armas

- **Hola Jaune-** Dante tenía una voz muy malvada, podía escuchar a un animal y hombre hablar

Esa forma de Dante era completamente nueva para mí. Cuando utiliza alguna de sus formas monstruo siempre me da miedo porque es imponente, pero esta forma pequeña y concentrada me da pánico

Kista temblaba, los arboles a mi alrededor se marchitaron y los ojos de Dante no paraban de moverse

-Te extrañe, hermano.- Dante me abrazo, sus brazos eran tan fuertes que por poco lograron destruir mi armadura únicamente abrazándome

 **-Jaune ve a ayudar a las chicas, yo tengo que hacer algo-** No quería discutir y me fui junto con kista. Dante posiblemente arreste a la mujer, pero tiene que hacer algo y me da miedo pensar en lo peor

Cuando llegamos un grupo de homúnculos tomaron el lugar de los Grimm, eran cinco. Uno de fuego igual al de la ocasión pasada. Uno de electricidad de color amarillo y con múltiples espinas amarillas generando electricidad

Uno de hielo generando un humo blanco que congelaba todo a su paso, este era más pequeño que los otros dos, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de pequeño orificios por donde el humo se producía, en sus manos y piernas se encontraban unas garras de hielo que eran disparadas en contra de algunos cazadores

Los últimos dos eran una mescla extraña de homúnculos y Grimm, estos tenían características de Griffones. Eran bípedos, tenían alas negras y su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una gruesa armadura de huso, este homúnculo tenía la cabeza de grifón y cuatro brazos con una cuchilla al final de cada uno

-¡Jaune!- Ruby intentaba cortar al homúnculo de hielo, pero este rápidamente desaparecía en su humo y congelaba el suelo por donde pisaba

Cuando logre dar vuelta una cuchilla impacto en mi costado, mi armadura fue perforada y al ver quien era me congele del miedo.

Un hombre de mi misma estatura se encontraba con una armadura exactamente igual a la mía

-Hola Arturo- Logre distanciarme. Mi herida no era muy profunda y por eso aun podía pelear con mi postura normal

-Buena armadura- El hombre y yo tomamos distancia, pero de un momento a otro su brazo se trasformó en una cuchilla, yo intente bloquearlo pero este se curvo y me golpeo en las costillas

-Jaune, ese es un dopelganger. Uno muy poderoso, puede copear no solo la apariencia, copea las habilidades- Kista me dijo y luego se escondió

-Arturito, aún recuerdo cuando escuche que mataron a mi hermana. Ahora cobrare mi venganza en contra del demonio- Yo no espere a que terminara de hablar y conecte un puñetazo en sus costillas

-Pensé que eras un caballero- El dopelganger comenzó a retroceder por el dolor

-No tengo tiempo para juegos tontos- Los dos Grimm homúnculos fueron directo a mi espalda y me llevaron a lo más alto del cielo

-¡Jaune!- Escuche los gritos de Ruby, pero ella estaba ocupada intentando derrotar al homúnculo de hielo

Sujete las patas de los Grimm y prepare mis anillos

-He esperado todo el año para esto- Una descarga por parte de mi anillo de **parálisis** logro derribar a uno temporalmente, al otro lo abrace y utilice mi fuerza para romperle la espada

La caída dolerá

 **Ruby**

Ya son dos. Primero Dante y ahora Jaune. ¿Qué le voy a decir a sus padres? ¿Por qué ellos siempre son los que siempre terminan heridos?

Estaba furiosa, estaba llorando de furia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca observaste la muerte de tus amigos?- Un hombre con la misma armadura de Jaune dijo esto mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Deja de hablar-

\- Para este momento ahora debería ser solo un cadáver- La furia y tristeza inundo mi cuerpo.

- **Deja a mi líder-** Dante apareció desde detrás de mí, los Grimm fueron exterminados de forma casi instantánea

Al ver la apariencia de Dante comencé a temblar. No entendía por qué pero esa forma era mucho más aterradora que la de antes. Dante abrió la boca y en ese momento pude ver fuego verde inundando por completo la boca de Dante

Después un torrente de fuego verde fue disparado desde la boca de mi pequeño compañero

El fuego no derretía, el fuego desintegraba directamente. La piedra, metal y todo lo que se interponía en el camino del torrente era simplemente desintegrado sin dejar cenizas

El hombre de antes intento escapar, pero el fuego logro llenar toda la calle, el lugar ahora era un infierno esmeralda

Los Grimm solo tocaban una pequeña flama y directamente estallaban en una esfera de fuego verde

Dante camino hasta el hombre el cual ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

- **Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte-** Dante levanto su pie y de un movimiento rápido logro reventar el cráneo de ese hombre, nuevamente tenía ganas de vomitar pero al ver que esa cosa no era un hombre mis nauseas fueron cambiadas por miedo

Esa cosa comenzó a cambiar de cuerpos, se trasformó en cientos de personas y Grimm antes de simplemente desaparecer en polvo negro

 **-Lamento que tuviese que ver eso-** El infierno desapareció y todo lo que antes fue una calle de un reino ahora parecía un bosque. El fuego destruyó todo pero parecía que logro hacer crecer naturaleza después de destruir la roca y metal

Estaba tan impresionada que me deje caer en el suelo, pero nunca llegue a tocarlo pues algo logro atraparme

Dante me tenía en brazos mientras caminaba alejándonos del lugar

Un objeto logro caer al suelo fragmentándolo

Dante comenzó a tambalearse y se derrumbó. Su respiración era muy pesada y yo ahora tenía que protegerlo. Su semblanza debe estar exigiéndole mucho para mantener esa fuerza

-¡No dejare que te acerques un paso más a mi amigo!- Estaba preparada para pelear, Tengo que devolverle el favor a mi amigo y salvarlo

Ahora seré yo quien lo logre proteger

Jaune logro salir del cráter

-¡Jaune!- Yo fui a abrazar a Jaune, El logro destruir a esas cosas y ahora estaba herido

-Hola Ruby, es bueno ver a una amiga- Jaune cojeaba pues parece que el impacto fue suficiente para lastimar su pierna

Jaune y Dante están heridos y ahora me toca protegerlos

-No te muevas pequeña, entrégame al demonio- Un extraño ser salió desde la sombra de un árbol. Se trataba de una especie de animal con apariencia humana, la cabeza parecía un cráneo de animal y todo su cuerpo desprendía un aire gélido. Su piel azul, ojos rojos y múltiples huesos afilados saliendo de su cuerpo me causaban miedo

-Lograste destruir a mis homúnculos, pero ahora están a mi merced- El extraño animal comenzó a generar tanto frio que congelo los arboles

Yo logre ocultar a Jaune y a Dante detrás de un árbol

-Para llegar a ellos tendrás que pasar por mí- Mi arma y mi mente estaban preparadas para todo

-Soy un Wendigo, comerme a una niña pequeña no será un problema- Yo logre correr a toda velocidad

 **-[Flujo rápido]-** Un hechizo que Dante me enseño, este aumenta la velocidad de mi cuerpo y tiempo de reacción, ahora mis cortes fueron el doble de rápidos

La criatura grito de dolor y en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa

-¡Maldita humana!- El logro llegar a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, él tenía sus mandíbulas listas para aplastar mi cuello

Pero eso no paso, mi tiempo de reacción fue tan rápido que logre quitarme justo a tiempo y cortar una de sus piernas, después tome distancia y dispare directo a su cabeza

Esa cosa logro lo que parecía imposible. Con una de sus manos logro atrapar mi bala y después la devolvió, con mucha dificultad logre esquivar el proyectil

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero una niña no puede derrotar a un monstruo- Escuche una explosión y al voltear pude ver a Blake y a Yang llegar en mi ayuda

-No somos niñas, somos cazadoras en entrenamiento- Yang dijo preparándose para pelear

-No están solas- En ese momento algo en mi capucha algo se comenzó a mover

-Parece que ya estás bien- Era Tifón

\- ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste desde el principio?¡- Estaba molesta pues la hidra pudo ayudarme y evitar esto desde un principio

-Levanta un poco tu camisa- Yo no entendía pero lo logre hacer

Tenía cientos de cortes y heridas que llenaron todo mi estomago

-No lograste salir ilesa de esa explosión, logre salvarte dando parte de mi magia y ayudando a curar tus heridas sin que doliera- Ahora estaba apenada por gritarle a la pequeña serpiente

-Perdón y gracias- Tifón parecía sonreír y salió disparado en contra del Wendigo, esa cosa no esperaba que esa pequeña serpiente de un momento a otro creciera y siete cabezas crecieron al mismo tiempo que su tamaño

Tifón abrió una de sus bocas e intento comer al Wendigo, pero este logro detener las mandíbulas de la hidra

-No importa lo grande que seas, tu cuerpo tiene muchas debilidades- El Wendigo logro azotar a Tifón contra el suelo como si fuera un juguete, pero este no se dejó ganar y logro atravesar el hombro de la criatura con uno de sus colmillos, pero algo extraño paso

Tifón grito de dolor, la cabeza que logro morderle hombro del monstruo se congelo y fue destruida, pero algo más extraño paso, Tifón no podía regenerar esa cabeza

-Parece que la congelación afecta mucho a las serpientes- El Wendigo intento tocar otra cabeza de tifón pero yo logre distanciarlo

Comencé a disparar y el Wendigo se ocultó detrás de un árbol y comenzó a generar neblina

-Todas juntas- Nos colocamos espada con espalda y Tifón nos ayudaba con sus cabezas extra

-¿Estas bien, escamoso?. Yang pregunto pues le preocupaba el estado de tifón

-Sí, pero tengan cuidado esa cosa congela con solo el contacto a la piel o parte del cuerpo, manténganse alerta y utilicen únicamente sus armas, no dejen que las toque-

La neblina comenzó a hacerse más espesa y el bosque que Dante logro crear era el lugar perfecto para una emboscada

Dos ojos gigantescos brillaron frente a nosotros y Tifón se enrosco alrededor de nosotras

Nosotros no entendíamos hasta que paso

- **[Muerte gélida]-**. El Wendigo apareció nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión era más grande que Tifón, su cuerpo cambio, ahora era completa blanco y sus huesos ahora precian una armadura

Tifón logro protegernos de una lluvia de proyectiles de hielo, sus escamas fueron perforadas y el cristal congelaba la herida

-Eres una mascota muy obediente protegiendo a esas humanas- Tifón no respondió y en cambio logro enroscarse ahora en el animal y comenzó a morder

El Wendigo reía pero rápidamente sus risas se detuvieron y comenzó a pelear para que Tifón lo soltara

Tifón se congelaba con cada segundo que pasaba pero no paraba de morder

-Maldición, tu veneno ahora está fluyendo- Ahora lo entiendo, parece que esa cosa solo puede congelar una cosa mientras toque su piel. Tifón muerde en seis partes diferentes y aprisiona a el Wendigo

-No podemos dejarlo hacerlo solo- Yang salto y disparo directo en el rostro del Wendigo provocándole grietas en el cráneo

Blake comenzó a dar múltiples cortes en las patas del animal

Yo logre ver una abertura en el pecho y un corte logro arrancarle lo que parecía ser un cristal de Dust

En ese momento la criatura se desplomo y Tifón igualmente se dejó caer

-Buen trabajo- Cuando una espina de hielo estaba por golpearme un disparo de escopeta la logro destruir

Alicia se encontraba oculta en un árbol mientras todo pasaba

-La ardilla es muy buena- Blake golpeo el hombro de Yang y se dejó caer en el suelo

-Fue bueno que el equipo CFVY aparecía para ayudarnos, esas cosas por poco nos matan- Alicia le dijo esto a Blake y esta simplemente asintió

-Tienes razón, pero al menos logramos derrotar a dos de esas cosas-

-Sí, no puedo creer que seas tan fuerte- Blake parecía sumamente contenta de escuchar eso

Yo fui por Danta y Jaune, ambos intentaban levantarse, pero las piernas de Jaune no le respondían bien y Dante forzaba todo su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie

-Eso dolió- El Wendigo volvió a su tamaño normal

Pude ver que las heridas de esa cosa sanaron en segundos

-¿Saben que es un Wendigo?- YO no conocía nada de esta cosa, el debería ser uno de los monstruos del mundo de Dante

-Antes fui un humano, antes de que el hielo llenara mis venas y el hambre nublara mi mente- El Wendigo se escuchaba triste y pude ver lágrimas

-Cometí algo imperdonable y por eso soy esto… pero me encanto- El Wendigo volvió a reír

-Los Wendigos somos humanos que canibalizamos a nuestra especia, yo inicie con mi hermano, pero el deseo aumenta y escuche que la carne de Demonio es especialmente deliciosa- El Wendigo paso su lengua por sus colmillos

Todos estábamos asustadas al escuchar esto, todas comenzamos a temblar por el frio que comenzó a producirse

De un momento a otro pilares de hielo se formaron a su alrededor

Todos tomamos distancia

 **-¡Cuidado!-** Después todo fue blanco. Todos fuimos arrojados en contra de los edificios y árboles que nos rodeaban

Un relámpago azul destrozo a el Wendigo y dos hombres aparecieron de la misma electricidad

-Magni, no creo que esto nos tome mucho tiempo- Un hombre de apariencia corpulenta y musculosa se encontraba al lado de otro aún más grande y musculoso. A comparación Cardín, yatsuhashi y Jaune eran pequeños

Estos dos utilizaban armaduras de piel de animales y tenían ambos escudos con símbolos extraños, pero lo más impactante fue ver que sus armas producían relámpagos azules

El mayor tenía una espada con la punta curvada, pero sumamente afilada

El otro tenía un martillo con pinchos azules

Las dos armas eran de un metal que no puedo reconocer

-Modi, intenta recuperar a la caballera e invoca a Balder, esta pelea finalmente terminara y podremos vengar a padre-

El más pequeño obedeció y se fue, yo solo podía pensar en lo que pasaría

-Miren que tenemos en este lugar. Hola Fenrir- En ese momento pude darme cuenta.

Dante recibido todo el daño del relámpago

- **No me llames Fenrir-** Dante intento golpear a ese hombre, solo para ser arrojado por otro relámpago, y el relámpago provoco que este comenzara a atravesar edificios enteros, todo fue devastado por el paso del relámpago azul

-Vamos Fenrir, intenta defenderte-

El hombre sacudió su espada y una gigantesca ola de relámpagos logro golpear lo que quedaba del edificio

De los escombros Dante comenzó a levantarse, solo para ser atravesado en el costado por la espada de ese hombre. Dante lentamente comenzaba a volver a su estado normal y la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas comenzaba a tomar una coloración negra

-Eres divertido, tus órganos se regeneran, pero parece que eres un niño, aun no controlas por completo tus poderes o estas al borde de la muerte desde antes de que llegáramos- ¿Dante está muriendo?

El hombre me observo y continuo apuñalando la espalda de Dante

-Parece que no lo comprendes. Tu amigo necesita carne de culpables para mantenerse con vida, si deja de comer carne de culpables por un largo periodo de tiempo entonces su cuerpo comenzara a morir lentamente. Eso decía en las escrituras de los dioses- Tengo mucho miedo, pero en ese momento los dos lobos que siempre cuidan de Blake aparecieron e intentaron atacar al hombre solo para ser repelidos por una descarga eléctrica

-¿Criaturas de la noche?- Los lobos intentaron levantarse, solo para que el hombre pisoteara la espalda del más cercano

-¡Rómulo!- Blake logro levantarse del árbol donde ella aterrizo

-¿Era tu amigo?- El hombre continuo pisoteando al lobo hasta que se escucho el crujir de la espalda de uno de los lobos

El hombre sonrió antes de caminar hasta el otro lobo. Él no se movía e intentaba mantenerse de pie solo para protegernos a nosotros

-Muévete y vivirás-

-Prefiero morir a dejar a mi manada en peligro- El hombre sujeto al lobo del cuello

-Honorable y estúpido- De un corte vertical todo termino. El lobo fue partido por la mitad

Blake tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ella miraba con terror el cuerpo de los lobos

-Rómulo, Remo- Todos lentamente comenzamos a levantarnos

Blake comenzó a disparar solo para que sus balas revotaran en una barrera de electricidad

-Los animales deben ser sacrificados cuando no pueden controlarse- El hombre levanto su espada y estaba por cortar a Blake, pero Jaune logro recuperarse y su cuerpo nuevamente brillaba con el aura de tres colores y sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse

-No dejare que la lastimes- El hombre se sorprendió al ver que Jaune sostenía el filo de la espada entre sus manos

-Tú debes de ser Arturo. Es un honor matar al rey de los caballeros- Jaune pateo un pedazo de concreto y miles de fragmentos fueron disparados al rostro del hombre

Jaune logro conectar múltiples golpes en el rostro del hombre y ahora pude darme cuenta que la espada de Jaune estaba debajo de escombros

Necesito ayudarlo, yo soy inútil al pelear contra estas cosas, pero aun soy una cazadora en entrenamiento y mi deber es ayudar a mis compañeros

Jaune y el hombre se encontraban peleando. El hombre soltó su arma y comenzó a devolverle los golpes a Jaune, pero los puños del hombre fueron recubiertos por electricidad causando que Jaune se retorciera de dolor cuando un golpe conectaba

Jaune era muy hábil, pero su oponente tenía más experiencia y eso se notaba al ver como reaccionaba en segundos a los ataques de Jaune

Pero encontré algo junto a la espada de Jaune, algo que podría salvar a Dante

 **Dante**

Maldición, todo vuelve a ser rojo, todo está temblando y todo me está haciendo enfurecer

Asesine a los miembros de Fang para tener energía y nutrientes, pero ahora los desperdicie todos. No solo tengo que matar a Magni y Modi, ahora deberé matar a ese hombre inmortal

Ahora no puedo darme el lujo de estar acostado

-Vamos, cuerpo tú puedes soportar más- Intente levantarme, solo para que mis ya fracturados huesos y desgarrados tendones volvieran a dañarse por mi propio peso

No me importaba me intente levantar y el sonido nuevamente inundo mis orejas. Dos de mis orejas no funcionaban y las otras dos apenas tenían sensibilidad

La maldita descarga eléctrica quemo mi sistema nervioso, unos órganos y me destrozo la piel en los brazos, pero lo peor fue al intentar oler

Nada, no podía oler y mis ojos no se encontraban en óptimas condiciones. Este día es un desastre, perdí a mis dos lobos, asesine a gente con familias que no tenían la culpa de mis acciones y ahora tenía que ver como todo se desmoronaba enfrente de mis ojos

Necesito más comida

Necesito carne. En ese momento un alma cariñosa llego hasta mi lugar y me entrego un pedazo de carne, para ser preciso era una pierna con un olor increíble, era de un ladrón por el olor y podía sentir toda la energía negativa que podría obtener

Mis ojos eran suplicantes y pude ver a mi líder

-Perdóname Ruby- Ella comenzó a lagrimear

-Perdóname tú a mí, yo volví a dejarte el trabajo pesado, volví a hacerte pasar por esto. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre tu comida?- Ella lagrimeaba con más intensidad

-Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ahora me tuvieran más miedo, tenía miedo de que ya no volvieran a verme a los ojos. Igual que cuando les conté mi secreto, Weiss dejo de verme a los ojos, yo no sé si soy desagradable para ustedes. Pero quiero defender a los humanos y faunos, deseo que no me tuvieras miedo, deseo que no me mires igual que un monstruo…- Antes de que pudiera terminar recibí una cachetada, eso no dolió, mi piel era muy resistente en estos instantes, pero sangre macho el suelo

La mano de Ruby tenía un corte, mi piel logro cortar a Ruby solo con un rose

-No vuelvas a decir eso, No eres un monstruo, no eres malo, eres alguien muy bueno y aunque pueda tener miedo eso no puede compararse al aprecio que le tengo a mi fiel compañero- Las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos. Eran una mescla de sangre y lágrimas normales, era feliz de tener a una humana como ella

-Ahora come, nunca vuelvas a ocultarme nada- Ella tenía un pie de alguien, creo que con todo esto de la invasión algunos criminales pudieron morir y Ruby solo rapiño lo que encontró de los cuerpos

-Gracias- Ella parecía acostumbrarse a este espectáculo de sangre, es bueno ver que ella ahora puede soportar esto, llegaran cosas peores y ella debe estar preparada

 **Weiss**

Esta pelea ha tomado mucho tiempo, este hombre es muy fuerte y yo apenas he logrado acercarme lo suficiente como para intentar dar un golpe preciso en sus manos o piernas

El hombre y yo estamos agotados

Cuando pensé que nuevamente tendría que esquivar una lluvia de flechas

-¡Muévete!- Raiko apareció golpeando al hombre con su katana partiéndolo en dos, un solo instante paso antes de que el hombre desapareciera en polvo negro

-Weiss, es un gusto verte. ¿Dónde está mi niño?- ¿Su niño? Debería tratarse de Dante. En ese momento la tome de la mano y comencé a correr al lugar donde antes escuche una explosión y luces de colores salieron disparadas

-Muévete, él nos necesita- Ella me levanto y comenzó a correr tan rápido como un animal salvaje

En poco tiempo llegamos y pudimos ver a la misma mujer que logro derrotar a Dante y un hombre muy grande y peludo intentando hacerla levantarse

Escuche el sonido de un perro olfateando y al ver a Raiko no pude evitar a asustarme

En sus ojos solo podía ver ira y su antigua expresión de preocupación cambio a una demoniaca expresión de furia y venganza

-Huelen a sangre de mi niño- Ella levanto la mano y señalo a la mujer. Ahora ella no parecía tan amenazante. Ella era muy similar a un cadáver viviente, ella solo era una mescla de huesos y carne que se mantenían unidos por una delgada membrana sangrienta

-Tu dañaste a mi precioso niño- De un momento a otro ella me salto y de un momento a otro su espada por poco corta a la mujer pero el hombre logro bloquear el ataque y coloco una píldora en lo que quedaba de la boca de la mujer

Energía blanca comenzó a fluir por los restos y poco después la mujer recupero su salud, sus piernas y brazos volvieron a crecer, pero yo evitaría eso. Lance a Myrtenaster al brazo de la mujer logrando cortarlo, pero ahora tenía un plan

 **-[Cuchilla gélida]-** Mi arma comenzó a brillar y de un momento a otro una explosión de cristales de hielo se produjo desde la herida causando que múltiples fragmentos se encajaran en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo

-Buen movimiento, pero eso no es suficiente- La mujer se levantó nuevamente e invoco esa espada negra de antes

-No importa aun estas herida y tengo ventaja, además ahora tengo a una chica de casi dos metros de altura muy furiosa. Creo que no tendré muchos problemas.- Ahora las cosas estaban niveladas y teníamos que terminar con esto, Dante debe estar herido tirado en algún lugar de Vale, necesito salvarlo se lo debo

La velocidad de la mujer era inferior al momento de atacar, ella no pudo lograr atinarme en ningún momento y en cambio yo logre cortar un poco de su mejilla y parte de su pierna dañada

-Mejoraste en poco tiempo, me pregunto ¿a quién te enfrentaste para lograr aumentar tu velocidad?— En ese momento recordé al hombre con el que pelee y solo podía estar agradecida pues gracias a él logre cronometrar bien los tiempos de esta mujer

El hombre que peleaba con Raiko era muy resistente ambos intercambiaron golpes pero ninguno logro hacerle un daño significativo al otro

-Eres una bestia mágica, es obvio que mi arma no podría dañarte, especialmente porque tienes una armadura mágica- El hombre cubrió su arma con electricidad azul y Raiko desenfundo su arco y preparo una flecha

Ambos dispararon energía, uno disparo una descarga de rayos y Raiko disparo una flecha de color amarillo que logro disipar la electricidad

Cuando el hombre parecía no entender lo que sucedía. Raiko soltó su espada y corrió hasta el hombre y de algún lugar logro tomar una hacha de color amarillo la cual al golpear al hombre. Este recibió un corte brutal en el pecho mandándolo a volar para ser interceptado por una llamarada

-¿Ya terminaron de perder el tiempo?- Kiyohime con una expresión de desagrado nos habló a ambas, la mujer de antes estaba por atacarla pero una espada logro bloquear el paso de ella

-Aléjense, ella es mía- Mordred se encontraba deteniendo la espada de la mujer

-Hola hija ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- El casco de Mordred se abrió con un mecanismo interno y ahora miraba a la mujer con odio

-Te odio, te odio más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo madre- La mujer invoco una lanza negra

Mordred se quedó en shock, no se podía mover, ella temblaba al ver esa arma

-Parece que aun la recuerdas- Mordred Trago saliva y se preparó para pelear. Ella comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba, pero su expresión era de furia bestial en estos instantes

-Mordred tu puedes hacerlo, pierde el miedo- Kiyohime y Raiko se separaron dejándonos a Mordred y a mi solas

-Muévete mujer machorra, tu puedes hacer esto, si puedes gritarme a mi puedes golpear la estúpida cara de tu madre- Mordred se motivo

-Cállate plana, cuando termine de golpear a mi madre seguirás tu- La mujer se colocó en posición de combate y Mordred no dudo ni un segundo en intentar conectar un corte directo en el rostro de la mujer

-Eres igual de imprudente que cuando eras niña, igual de patética….- Un puñetazo en el mentón provoco que dejara de hablar, Mordred arrojo la espada pues esta logro atascarse en la lanza de la mujer

Mordred comenzó a dar cabezazos mientras sostenía a la mujer del brazo

-¡Siempre te admire desde que era una simple niña!- Mordred ahora comenzó a dar puñetazos mientras gritaba

-¡Mi padre Morgan solo hablaba maravillas de la hermosa mujer justa y poderosa que eras Y la señorita Súcubos admiraba a la mujer que logro conquistar el corazón del hechicero negro!- Los puñetazos comenzaron a ser más sonoros conforme Mordred golpeaba

-¡Padre sufrió cuando nos abandonaste porque él era un brujo! ¡Él te amaba más que a cualquier cosa aún recuerdo el día en que el enfermo por culpa de los malditos dioses y el dolor de la señorita por cuidar de mi aun cuando yo no era su hija!- La mujer contesto todos los puñetazos y ahora ella a pesar de no tener un brazo dominaba el encuentro con fuerza bruta

Ella le dio en el estómago a Mordred con la rodilla, arranco un pedazo de concreto de un edificio cercano y la golpeo con él en la pierna provocando que Mordred se doblara del dolor y el pedazo de concreto se destrozara

-Tu padre era un brujo patético que escogió a una falla y a los demonios en lugar de a su mujer y un hijo digno- Mordred logro bloquear un puñetazo a sus costillas y arremetió con un cabezazo

-¡Él Era todo lo que tenía y tu simplemente nos olvidaste! ¡No fue mi culpa nacer débil y enfermiza, no fue culpa de mi padre protegerte aun cuando no lo merecías y no fue su culpa ver que los dioses solo nos utilizaban!- La mujer contraataco con un codazo en las costillas de Mordred, su armadura comenzó a agrietarse y la mujer comenzó a brillar en un tono negro

Ella aumento su velocidad y comenzó a golpear a Mordred con tanta furia que el suelo temblaba

-¡No permitiré que me hable de esa forma una simple copia de humano! ¡Tu padre era un hombre maravilloso pero todo cambio cuando mi cuerpo dio un ser tan pequeño, débil y enfermizo! ¡Él se negó a dejarte morir y te cuido aun cuando le ordene a mis caballeros terminar con tú vida!- Mordred sujeto el brazo de la mujer y comenzó a golpearla con tanta fuerza que sus guanteletes se rompieron y pedazos de metal se encajaron en la piel de ella como en la de la mujer

-¡No soy una copia! Soy el doble de humana de lo que tú pudiste ser- Mordred y la mujer se derrumbaron en el suelo después de una sucesión rápida de golpes en el rostro

Podía ver toda la sangre que ambas desperdiciaron solo con sus puños

-¿Por qué nunca me amaste? Soy tu hija y padre te amaba ¿Solo por nacer débil me dejaste de amar?- Mordred comenzó a llorar

-No, tenía envidiaba de un demonio y estaba arrepentida de abandonarlos- La mujer respondió y algo salía de las heridas que Mordred le provoco en todo el cuerpo. El mismo líquido que tenía antes Atalanta ahora salía de las heridas de la mujer

-Antes de darme cuenta tu padre ya se había enamorado de otra persona, amaba a otra mujer y cuidaba de la hija de mi vientre. Envidiaba la felicidad que ustedes tenían, yo estaba rodeada de lujos y podía tener a cualquier hombre, pero nada llenaba el vacío que tu padre logro llenar en el pasado, pero lo que más me dolía fue ver que mi hija era feliz con otra mujer, yo no me enoje contigo por nacer de esa forma, estaba furiosa al ver que por mi vientre débil mi preciosa hija nació con solo la mitad de vida de un humano y al verte solo podía odiarme por no darte la vida que merecías-

-¿Por eso me evitabas y nunca volviste? ¿Sentías envidia de esa mujer que me cuido y del hombre que me dio la vida?- La mujer asintió

-Por eso inicio mi guerra contra el reino de Camelot del norte. Arturo mi primo y tu tío tenían un pacto con los demonios de amistad, por eso espere a que tuvieses la edad suficiente y provocaras una rebelión. Asesine a tu otra madre para que tuvieras un motivo para provocar conflicto-

-Pero nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarte, pensé que cuando mi lanza atravesó tu cuerpo fue tu final, por eso me deje morir, pero parece que no fue suficiente-

-Perdóname hija- La mujer abrazo a Mordred

-Mamá- Mordred comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-Es bueno ver que los caballeros tendrán descendientes dignos y bondadosos. Ese muchacho que es similar a Arturo es una prueba de ello-

-Es un tonto, pero no podría pedir un amigo y colega más indicado-

-Se feliz con él y con tu nuevo rey, él te necesita porque un rey no es nada sin un caballero adecuado- La mujer abrazaba a Mordred e invoco una espada mientras Mordred lloraba

-Adiós- Ella estaba por apuñalar a Mordred pero en ese momento yo fui quien apuñalo a la mujer

Mordred al notar esto le arrebató la espada y la coloco en el cuello de la mujer

-Por favor, termina con esto- Mordred dio un corte limpio y la cabeza de la mujer rodo por el suelo

-Nos necesitan, vámonos- Mordred dijo esto mientras dejaba que el cuerpo de esa mujer se volviera polvo

 **Dante**

Esta pierna es simplemente deliciosa. Cada mordisco era igual a comerme a dos ladrones. Esta persona, sus pecados, todo en ella refleja el pecado de la avaricia y es sumamente delicioso

Cuando termine de comer Ruby me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila

Todo mi cuerpo estaba como antes de comenzar esta pelea y ahora no tenía pensado dejarme ganar por los dos niños de Thor

-¡Jaune, cambiemos!- Mi hermanito se alejó de la pelea con este musculoso idiota y yo me arroje en su contra. Ambos somos los físicamente más fuertes de Vale por ahora

-¿Qué le paso a tu forma de antes?- El hombre estaba feliz de verme en esta forma. Ahora soy el mismo pequeño de antes, solo un poco sucio de polvo y sangre

-Pensé que esto sería más cómodo- El hombre me sujeto del hombro, yo lo sujete del pantalón de piel de animal y ambos intercambiamos una patada

Él tenía la pierna más larga que yo y logro conectarla en todo mi pecho, pero yo logre afilar las garras de mis pies para apuñalar debajo de su armadura.

Ambos sonreímos y nos distanciamos

El comenzó a producir electricidad por todo el lugar y yo no quería quedarme atrás. Esto es mejor que pelear con los caballeros, ahora no tengo porque contenerme y mejor aún ahora puedo esforzarme para matar a mi enemigo

Fuego esmeralda cubría mí alrededor, nuestras energías chocaron

Ahora entiendo porque él era el favorito de Thor, él es muy divertido y fuerte

Atravesé su escudo de electricidad y llegue hasta el, solo para ser repelido por un fuerte golpe con su puño bañado en electricidad

Luego uno de sus ojos fue rasgado por una cuchilla de fuego que logre generar. Ambos teníamos heridas similares. Comencé a centrar el fuego en mis garras para que estas ahora fueran más largas y no solo cortaran. Ahora quemaran con solo un simple rose

El hombre levanto su espada del suelo y la baño en relámpagos

-¡Terminemos con esto!- Ambos gritamos, pero cuando estaba por atravesar su cabeza y se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi pecho algo extraño paso

Se desvaneció y los Grimm fueron exterminados por los humanos que no tenían nada que ver con mi grupo. Atraparon a Roman y lo llevaron a una prisión especial, pero creo que eso sobra pues ahora le falta una pierna

Todos ahora estábamos en lo que quedaba de un edificio. Todos estábamos comiendo cualquier cosa que fuera mínimamente dulce

-Logramos hacerlo, nos costó mucho, pero logramos salvar a las personas- Ruby dijo esto, pero se veía decaída

-Pero muchos civiles fueron heridos y la infestación destruyo muchos hogares- Coloque mi mano en el hombro de Ruby

-La iglesia les podrá dar asilo por unos días, esto se solucionara pronto

-Pero todavía no sabemos quién ordeno esto y no conocemos la identidad de la mujer que se infiltro en Beacon y Esos hombres desaparecieron. Jaune y tú apenas pudieron con uno solo- Ruby me miraba con tristeza

-No siempre podemos tener finales felices y limpios.- Weiss dijo esto y se sentó al lado de Ruby mientras comía una bolsa de frituras

-No los necesitamos, hoy salvamos amucha gente, muchos hijos podrán volver a ver a sus padres y muchos padres podrán dormir tranquilos al ver el rostro de sus hijos- Dije esto mientras señalaba a los civiles

Todos se abrazaban y sonreían mientras lloraban de alegría

-Creo que es un buen final- Yang dijo esto mientras se limpiaba toda la suciedad del cuerpo

-Esto no es el final. Solo es la calma antes de la tormenta- Dije esto mientras miraba a Jaune y a las chicas del equipo PARK

-Esto solo fue una advertencia, en poco tiempo veremos sus verdaderas cartas- Todos los que tenían sus armas las levantaron

\- Y estaremos listos- Yo no pude evitar reír, es bueno tener a un equipo tan alegre


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18 Festival y esclavos

 **Dante**

El hospital estaba repleto de gente de todas las índoles y clases sociales en el reino de Vale. Todos se encontraban sumamente asustados y otros nervioso

-Mantengan la calma, las habitaciones se encuentran abarrotadas, no tenemos los medicamentos y el suministro de electricidad fue cortado por la invasión, por eso necesitamos que se calmen para poder encontrar una solución- Esto lo dijo un doctor el cual se encontraba sumamente agotado por todo el trabajo y esfuerzo necesario para esa situación

Yo por mi parte pensaba en una forma de solucionar esto y solo después de contemplar las posibilidades finalmente me digne en bajar del techo del hospital

-Los heridos pueden seguirme, la iglesia aún tiene medicinas y en el orfanato aún tenemos camas para tratar a los heridos, todos síganme- Dije esto mostrando toda la empatía que podía y todos los que no podían esperar me siguieron

Al llegar comencé a dar tratamiento médico y las monjas traían medicinas, los niños del orfanato observaban desde la distancia y muchos mostraron miedo solo con ver a la mitad de civiles heridos que dejo la invasión

-¡Dante!- Dos grupos de cazadores en entrenamiento entraron solo para verme reparar los huesos de unos adultos, esto fue sencillo gracias a que todos piensan que mi semblanza funciona como una adaptación extrema, nadie me intenta investigar pues piensan que me adapte para curar las heridas

Ahora que lo pienso me gustaría descubrir si tengo una semblanza real o es solo para humanos y faunos

-Gracias-El humano el cuál ahora estaba recuperándose me dijo esto al momento de irme

-Solo debemos hacer lo que es correcto señor- Deje al hombre descansar en una cama y me fui a ayudar a más personas

-¡Deja de forzarte, mira tú brazo, tu semblanza ya estaba al límite antes de comenzar a utilizarla de forma medica!- Weiss dijo esto mientras me sujetaba de la mano y la levantaba

Modifique mi brazo para que en la punta de los dedos se encontraran diferentes tipos de medicinas y anestesias. Es sencillo si piensas que puedo modificarme para producir veneno y solo tengo que dar las cantidades adecuadas para que se conviertan en medicina

Todos en la iglesia ahora me miraban y Weiss coloco un espejo justo enfrente de mis ojos

-¡Obsérvate a ti mismo!- Mi rostro estaba sucio, con unas cuantas heridas que no pude notar hasta este momento y finalmente me podía ver un poco delgado

-Hermano, creo que es hora de descansar, no debes forzar tu cuerpo hasta estos límites para ayudar a las personas, todos ya están estables- En ese momento pude ver que Alicia estaba grabando todo desde el inicio

Decidí fingir un colapso y me deje caer en el suelo. Escuche que todos estaban gritando para que me ayudaran, dormiré un par de días para poder descansar

 **Alicia**

Termine de grabar y ayude a Dante junto con todos los demás. El dinero que me dan los videos y las fotografías son de mucha utilidad para mantener mi estadía en Beacon estable, especialmente con mi equipo, pero esto me dará mucho dinero si logro que la gente del noticiero lo compre

Mi pergamino comenzó a recibir llamadas

-Hola señorita Alicia, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre sus… ayudas a nuestra cadena de noticias-

-Estoy un poco herida, mañana podremos hablar- Apague el pergamino y ahora solo necesito descansar. Hacerme la dura con las noticias me puede dar un grado de estatus en ese mundo

 **3 Días después**

 **Dante**

El festival estaba por comenzar, yo pude notar que estaba en un lugar muy amplio y blanco. Weiss parece que pago mi estadía en el hospital más costoso de Vale. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba una montaña de regalos que algunas personas que salve y amigos me trajeron mientras me encontraba en recuperación

-¡Traigan al Doctor!- Una enfermera grito al verme despertar, yo logre levantarme y pude ver que mi cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por vendajes y ungüentos

-¡Joven intente sentarse!- El doctor llego en cuestión de segundos y ahora me estaba revisando

-¡Es increíble, en todos mis años ningún cazador logro recuperarse de heridas tan graves en tan poco tiempo!- El doctor tenía sus manos inspeccionando mi estomago

\- Llamaremos a tu equipo para que pueda recogerte, además quisiera que me contaras un poco sobre tu semblanza, parece que tu adaptación también ayudo a otros heridos y me gustaría reportar esto al consejo-

-No veo el problema, así que si- El doctor le contara al consejo, esto se pondrá divertido, la mayoría de civiles parece que me apoyan más que al consejo y con esto lograre el doble del apoyo esperado

Pasaron dos horas y mi equipo se encontraba afuera del hospital

-Hola- Antes de darme cuenta estaba completamente atrapado en los brazos de mi equipo, ellas me abrazaban con mucha fuerza

Luego fui tacleado por otro equipo. Kiyohime, Mordred y Raiko me abrazaron con más fuerza y me dejaron libre después de que Raiko y Kiyo lloraron

Finalmente apareció Jaune y Atalanta, estos dos me abrazaron con ternura

-Parece que te forzaste mucho más de lo que podías aguantar- Jaune me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y yo solo asentí

Ellos trajeron ropa de repuesto y nos fuimos, pero ahora al caminar podía sentir algo extraño. Todos me miraban con más aprecio que antes incluso la gente me mostraba más respeto y me daban el paso

Al llegar a Beacon todos me felicitaron, era extraño pues todos trabajamos en equipo, pero al recordar que yo recibí más daño y ayude a los heridos creo que por eso me respetan mas

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación

-Quiero descansar un poco- Antes de poder acostarme en el suelo alguien logro levantarme y colocarme en su cama

Ruby me acostó en su cama y poco después ella se acostó a mi lado

-Descansa, mañana podremos hablar- Ambos nos quedamos observándonos por un tiempo. Ella era tan pura y hermosa que no podía negarme y simplemente comencé a dormir mientras la abrazaba con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla

 **Blake**

Al ver que Dante se encontraba dormido me fui de nuestra habitación y llegue hasta el bosque en el lugar donde pasaba el tiempo junto con Romulo y Remo

-Muchachos- Dos pequeñas tumbas se encontraban ahora en el árbol donde pasábamos el tiempo leyendo el libro que Dante me entrego

-Creo que les debo una última historia- Me coloque al lado de las tumbas y comencé a leer

¿Quién diría que un animal llegaría a ser tan amado solo por estar a tu lado?

 **Dante**

Espere a que todas mis compañeras durmieran. Nadie se encontraba despierto en todo Beacon y aprovecharía este momento para intentar sacarle información a Emerald. Ella y su equipo son muy interesantes, pero ella es la que tiene una mente más débil

Me escabullí y al ver que su equipo estaba durmiendo no me confié y decidí crear algo muy simple

Dos pequeños mosquitos fue todo lo que necesitaba, ahora transformados en mis familiares logre llenarlos de narcóticos lo suficientemente potentes para hacerlos dormir por horas

Emerald no esperaba ver mi rostro, especialmente cuando me adapte para la situación

Mi piel negra y áspera, colmillos, cuernos y garras afiladas fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de que yo lograra llevármela al centro del bosque, un lugar donde sus gritos no podrían ser escuchados

-¿Quién eres?- Logre paralizar sus brazos y piernas con una cadena y unas estacas en el suelo

-Soy tu nuevo mejor amigo, espero que disfrutes de lo que viene a continuación, a mí me fascina- Una cuchilla fue el inicio de todo

Inyecte con mis garras un estimulante de sensibilidad, después comencé a cortar, no podía creer lo mucho que me divertía mientras le arrancaba la piel

-¿Puedes decirme quienes te están ayudando y que quieres?- Ella estaba llorando mientras miraba sus brazos ahora sin piel

-Si no me lo dices solo necesitare cortarte la cabeza y reanimarla, eso es mucho más rápido- Ella aun lloraba del miedo mientras yo continuaba cortando

Después de un rato y mucha sangre ella comenzó a hablar, pero antes de regresarla me decidí a dejarle un buen recuerdo

- **[Sueños elíseos]-** Le entregue una visión de una vida mejor, este hechizo es el contrario de **[pesadilla]** , pero me sirve cuando alguien está muy inestable psicológicamente y por lo que acaba de pasar eso es muy conveniente

Ella era una madre y cazadora feliz, jamás cometió un crimen y vivía sus días sonriendo agradecida de todo

Mientras ella dormía y yo reparaba los daños que cause, pude ver que sonreía mientras lloraba

La desperté con un pequeño movimiento y al verme a los ojos ella nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero ahora de miedo

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad- Comencé a acariciar la mejilla de ella mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Soy alguien muy compasivo y por ser de utilidad entonces no voy a dejar que te lastimen mientras me funciones, pero si algún día me traicionas o le dices a alguien de esto- Me acerque lo suficiente para que mis colmillos fueran más notorios y mi lengua pudiera tocarla

-La tortura de antes va a ser el cielo comparado con lo que le hago a los traidores- Mi lengua comenzó a llenar su rostro de saliva y después para darle otro terror introduje mi lengua en su boca mientras ella intentaba morder

Ella estaba aterrada y ahora no solo lloraba, ella por el terror no pudo evitar orinarse

-Eres una chica sucia- Esto lo dije con una sonrisa cruel y ella ya no pudo aguantar, ella se desmayó y la deje en su habitación no sin antes limpiar su suciedad

Volví a dormir, esta noche si descanse de forma agradable, especialmente porque ahora tengo un juguete nuevo

La mañana llego, pero no fui despertado por mis compañeras, fui despertado por los golpes en la puerta

-¡Si no es algo importante te romperé las piernas y no me importa quien carajos seas!- Yang abrió la puerta de golpe y una muy enojada maestra Glynda se encontraba mirando a Yang

-¿Podría repetirlo señorita Xiao Long?- Yang comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Hola maestra ¿Me necesita para algo?- La maestra asintió y me pidió que la siguiera

Llegamos hasta el elevador de la escuela y me llevo directo a la oficina del director, pero en el camino comenzó a hablarme de los cuentos de este mundo

Llegamos a la oficina y una silla ya me esperaba

-Buenos días Joven Arc, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- Yo asentí y comenzamos a hablar

-Director, no quiero ser grosero, pero mi cuerpo apenas se recuperó, no puedo mostrarlo pero mis huesos recién regenerados me queman igual que metal fundido. No creo poder hacer misiones por un tiempo y solamente si descanso lo suficiente podre unirme al festival- Ambos maestros me miraban con un poco de tristeza

-Es muy desagradable escuchar eso, pero no lo traje aquí por eso, lo traje porque usted es una de las personas más conscientes de las habilidades y eficiencias en cada una de sus compañeras y quiero hacerle unas preguntas-

-Mientras no sea físico puedo hacer mucho-

-¿Conoce el cuento de las doncellas?-

-Sí, pero solo la portada, nunca he podido leer muchos cuentos de Remnant- El director procedió a contarme la historia

-Ahora solo puedo pensar en tres posibles opciones para que yo esté aquí- El director y la maestra me miraban

-¿Quieren que busque a estas doncellas con poderes mágicos, quieren que cuide de una de estas mujeres o quieren que asesine a una de ellas?-

-No, queremos pedirle su opinión sobre las integrantes del equipo PARK, todas ellas pueden ser candidatas para obtener el poder de una de ellas-

-Ahora tengo yo una pregunta ¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto?-

-Porque usted ha demostrado poner a los demás por encima de su propia salud, por eso y por sus altos conocimientos en magia creo que usted podría trabajar a futuro con nosotros -

-Lo entiendo, ahora una pregunta ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para tener ese poder?- El director sonreía

-Para dejarlo en palabras simples. Una mujer joven-

-¿Funciona con todas las especies o solo humanos?-

-Con todas sin excepción-

-¿Incluyen especies fuera de humanos y faunos?-

-No entiendo esa pregunta-

-Entonces no sé si funcionen con tres integrantes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tres no son humanas ni faunos, son más que eso- Dije y el director me inspeccionaba con la mirada

-Usted me hablo de algo muy importante para el mundo, ahora yo le contare algo importante para el mío; Maestros prepárense, porque esta no es una historia como los cuentos de hadas, esta es una historia de terror-

 **Mordred**

Me encontraba recostada en las flores que mi señor planto en el pasado, el cielo parecía tan grande y azul cuando estás aquí

Invoque mi espada y miraba su filo, esta espada en el pasado logro casi matar a mi madre, esta espada es uno de los pocos recuerdos de cuando yo era una humana completa, de cuando yo pertenecía a la orden de caballeros más grande del mundo y esta espada tiene el nombre perfecto

-clarent blood arthur- Ese nombre fue por la única ocasión donde finalmente logre derrotar a mi madre en una pelea, pero eso también logro terminar por poco con mi vida

Toque mi estómago, aún recuerdo a rhongomyniad atravesar mi cuerpo con una facilidad increíble mientras mi madre me miraba a los ojos y me pedía perdón

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y deje mi espada a un lado mío, todo ahora parece tan lejano que solo puedo llorar

Después de eso solo recordaba obscuridad hasta que nuevamente me encontré con el rostro de mi señor. Recuerdo que desperté en una gigantesca pradera llena de animales fantásticos, muchos de los cuales aún me maravillan recordar

-Hola Mo chan- Jaune se sentó a mi lado mientras Atalanta se sujetaba a él por el cuello

-Solo estoy pensando en la invasión- Jaune comenzó a acariciarme

-Puedo ver que tienes algo ¿Estas nerviosa?- Yo no quería hablar, pero al ver los ojos de Jaune no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de hablar con el

-No son nervios, tengo miedo- Atlanta quería reírse, pero Jaune la separo de él y se acercó un poco más a mi

-¿Por qué deberías tener miedo?, nadie en Beacon puede ganarte y eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco-

-Jaune no me gustan los halagos básicos, tengo miedo porque pude ver a mi madre en la invasión- Dije mientras me colocaba en posición fetal y ahora no podía aguantar las lágrimas

Algo caliente me cubrió y al ver que era no pude evitar llorar más fuerte

Jaune me abrazaba mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer entrenamiento?-

-Nunca podría olvidarlo. Rompiste la espada de madera, rodaste colina abajo, terminaste en la corriente de un río y una ursa te persiguió por horas-

-Sí, esos días fueron divertidos, pero también recuerdo que me dijiste que el miedo era una de las cosas que nos vuelven humanos, no es malo tener miedo, es completamente normal. Lo malo es cuando el miedo toma control de tus acciones- Jaune no dijo nada después de eso, solo nos recostamos en el suelo mientras dormitábamos

Aún tengo miedo, pero al lado de este idiota puedo relajarme aunque sea solo por poco tiempo

 **Kiyohime**

Fui a ver a Mordred, ella estaba muy nerviosa por enfrentarse a su madre en la última invasión, ella necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero al llegar la encontré dormida en los brazos de Jaune

Ambos dormían como el par de flojos caballeros que son en verdad

Deje a ambos dormir mientras observaba el cielo. Recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza

Antes de todo esto, antes de ser lo que soy, yo era una humana, una niña adinerada, una doncella y una desgraciada

Aún recuerdo lo que era el amor que sentía por Anchin, todo fue mentira, todas esas dulces palabras solo fueron para engañarme y yo como una idiota no pude ver que solo me utilizo

El fuego emanaba por mi garganta, deseaba quemar todo, deseaba destrozar todo a mí alrededor

Me fui a nadar al lago para relajarme

Pero el agua solo ayudo a que mis recuerdos fueran más fuertes. Pude ver a ese hombre dejándome en el lago esperando que muriera, pude ver como mi odio y magia me trasformaron en lo que ahora soy y aún más importante, pude ver como el agua hervía matando a todos los animales dentro del agua

Algo tomo mi hombro y al voltear pude ver a Atalanta

-Hola, parecías muy enojada ¿Sucede algo?- Pude ver que ella se mostraba diferente, su antigua apariencia salvaje comenzaba a disminuir, sus cabellos comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad verde limón y ahora utilizaba un vestido de combate verde. Ella aun utilizaba la prótesis de antes, solo que fue modificada ahora tenía un color verde con detalles en blanco

-Solo recordaba mi pasado, extraño Japón, extraño nuestra cultura y mi antigua vida. Todo desde antes de conocer a Dante sama era dolor y sufrimiento por culpa de un hombre humano, siempre desee encontrar el amor, pero al final solo me causo sufrimiento-

-Yo no extraño nada de mi pasado. Yo fui abandonada por mi padre por ser mujer, fui criada por una diosa despistada y un dios de guerra, me salvaron los demonios, me obligaron a casarme con alguien que me engaño para ganarme en una carrera, me uní a un equipo lleno de psicópatas, violadores y pederastas, me drogaron para atacar a uno de mis salvadores y finalmente me utilizaron para matar a todos los seres que en el pasado ame-

Eso me sorprendió, Atalanta parecía tan salvaje antes y ahora ella solamente parecía una dama en desgracia, igual que yo

-Pero no todo fue malo, conocí a tres personas que alegraron mi vida, conocí a mi señor, pude liberarme del control de los dioses y aún más importante, pude reencontrarme con una de las personas más amadas de mi vida pasada-

-¿Te refieres a Jaune?- Ella asintió y disparo una flecha

-Los humanos son muy curiosos, algunos pueden reencarnar en incontables ocasiones y ahora en este mundo se encuentra el, aunque es menos impulsivo y más torpe aún sigue siendo el idiota heroico del pasado-

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu amado?- Ella sonrió

-Aquiles, el héroe invulnerable-

-El mío era Anchin, el monje descarado-

 **Raiko**

Dormir era relajante y ayudaba a rejuvenecer mi piel

Pero las pesadillas llegaron a mi mente. Recuerdos de mi pasado

Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, yo no nací como humana, yo fui una mezcla de sangres, mi padre un cazador de monstruos, mi madre un monstruo. Mi madre me oculto de mi padre, yo intentaba ser una buena hija, intente todo pero al final solo pude hacer una cosa

Matar, asesine a tantos monstruos como pude asesine hasta que mi padre me busco, pero al final no me reconoció como su hija, me obligo a tomar un seudónimo masculino, fui feliz por un tiempo, cree un equipo para cazar monstruos en mi época

Los cuatro reyes celestiales, esa época fueron de felicidad completa, en esta época adopte a un joven niño de melina amarilla y fuerza sin igual

Sakata Kintoki, mi amado hijo, yo que nunca obtuve el amor de un padre ni una madre solo quería lo mejor para él pero al final fue engañado por una Oni, ella realizo un trato con un dios, ella destruiría la ciudad y tendría a Kintoki, yo solo pude desear que mi hijo ganara ese combate

Pero todo fue a peor, perdí a mi hijo y asesine al demonio, pero todo fue reducido a cenizas, al final lo único que quedo de esa guerra sin sentido fueron cenizas y el llanto de las madres

Yo no puedo perdonarme, no quiero hacerlo, yo mande a mi querido hijo a morir, yo... fui egoísta, perdi todo por esa estúpida orden, desearía poder cambiar eso

-Mami- Kintoki domina en mi regazo

-¡Kintoki!- Todos en la enfermería se asustaron al escucharme gritar

Yo intente dormir nuevamente, pero el rostro de Kintoki era todo lo que podía ver antes de cerrar los ojos

 **Dante**

-Eso resume todo lo que tengo que decirles a ambos- Dije mientras colocaba mis garras en el escritorio del director

Ambos ahora solo podían verme con más intriga

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- La maestra Glynda pregunto y ahora se veía más nerviosa que antes

-Tengo más años que todos los humanos de Remmnant juntos- Dije antes de levantarme e irme

-Descuiden, ya podía oler un poco de magia, pero esas doncellas si todas tienen el mismo nivel entonces no creo que tenga problema con eliminar a las cuatro al mismo tiempo- El elevador llego justo a tiempo y yo estaba por irme, pero alguien llego

-¡¿Puedes explicarme porque no me intentaste llamar cuando saliste del hospital?!- Nigulha Tsutsu

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras ella me sermoneaba

-Tranquila hablemos de esto en otro lugar- Ella sonrió y ambos nos alejamos por el elevador

-¿Ya están todos preparados?- Ella asintió, él se quitó la peluca y me miraba con una sonrisa cruel

-Todas las tropas están preparadas y los humanos no sospechan nada, todos creen que somos un circo ambulante y eso nos da gran fama, pero lo único que es preocupante son las cantidades de Grimm que se juntan en los bordes-

-No te preocupes y quiero felicitarte por tu actuación en el baile, tu eres quien mejor me sirve en este tema y por eso quiero mantenerte al margen de todo este conflicto- El asintió

-Ese nombre que escogiste me encanta, pero ahora cuando salgas quiero que seas tú. Vincent quiero que utilices tu nombre y forma real, finge la muerte de Nigulha, eso me dará tiempo para dejar algunas trampas-Cuando salimos del elevador el ya no era Nigulha Tsutsu. Ahora era un joven muy similar a ella. Vincent es el mejor imitador que he conocido, su padre me fue leal y yo he cuidado de su familia por mucho tiempo, ahora solo debe obedecerme, pero no soy idiota, tengo un seguro de vida en forma de niños pequeños si quiere hacerme algo

Deje la escuela para ir al circo de mi ejército

El festival disfrazaba nuestra llegada pues ahora todos no nos tomaban en cuenta, pero al ver que el circo era más grande que la mayoría de establecimientos solo pude sonreír

Al entrar todos se arrodillaron y me encaminaron a unas Jaulas

-Gracias- esto le dije a un hombre de apariencia fornida, era muy robusto y solo podía verlo hacia arriba, ahora mismo todos los circenses son mis soldados. No solo tengo este circo, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, constructoras

He estado volviéndome parte de la economía de Vale desde hace mucho tiempo, los demonios conocemos el poder que esto tiene en los humanos y yo en poco tiempo voy a tener un poder similar a los Schnee y lo mejor es que nadie conoce mi identidad como jefe de todo esto

Las jaulas tenían muchas especies interesantes; Semidioses no reconocidos, ángeles capturados y finalmente lo que buscaba; Vampiros

Muy similares a humanos de extrema belleza y misticismo, todos con ropas negras, ojos rojos y piel tan blanca que parece leche

-Hola- En esta jaula solo se encontraban 20 los últimos vampiros que quedan. 15 Adultos 3 niños y 2 Bebes

-Hola señor ¿Qué se le ofrece este día?- Todos se arrodillaron, ellos tenían buenas ropas y la jaula parecía mas una habitación VIP de un hotel lujoso

-Saben que es lo que busco: Comiencen a sangrar- Todos los vampiros mayores de edad se cortaron un brazo y dejaron que su sangre llenara una cubeta vacía

-Los dientes- Todos abrieron la boca y observe si alguno tenía un nuevo colmillo

Todos estaban sin colmillos por lo cual los deje. Tome todo el líquido rojo de un trago, pude sentir como si mi cuerpo hubiera devorado doscientos humanos culpables

-¿Porque nos trata de esta forma el señor si somos de ayuda?-Uno de los niños le pregunto a su padre

-En el pasado nuestra raza era la más cercana a los demonios, pero por culpa de los traidores por poco somos extintos, los demonios nuevamente nos salvaron, pero ahora todos los vampiros nacemos con esto.- El hombre se retiró el guante que tenía en la mano

-Esta marca es la marca de esclavitud demoniaca, todos los vampiros para evitar la extinción dimos nuestra vida al rey demonio, ahora todos los vampiros obedecemos ordenes de la familia real o moriremos de manera instantánea, además si ellos mueren también nosotros- El niño me miraba y yo coloque mi mano en su cabeza

-No pienso obligarlos a hacer imposibles, pero no piensen que no les guardo resentimiento ese es otro tema, por ahora prepárense, posiblemente tengan que pelear en unos cuantos días- Mis esclavos están listos

En total tengo a 250000 hombre preparados para pelear, las especies que tengo a mi disposición en estos momentos son: 120 Humanos, 15 vampiros, 19 dhampiros, 15 hadas, 51 faunos, 200 hombres lobo y muchos familiares que no contabilizo como hombres. El resto de mis hombre son civiles, aun siento lastima por lo que paso con los gigantes en la gigantomaquia y el resto de seres que se perdieron.

Lo único bueno es que gracias a fang y mis continuas ayudas a los poblados apartados de los reinos ahora yo tengo una gran cantidad de faunos a mi mando, los humanos que ahora conforman la mayor parte de mi ejercito son algunos de pueblos que los Grimm atacaron

El resto de los demonios eran listos, salvamos a nuestros ejércitos y dejamos un líder; Yo, ahora yo tengo la fuerza militar más grande de Remmnant y lo mejor es que nadie a excepción de los miembros del equipo PARK y la familia Arc conoce la fuerza que ahora yo poseo

El plan es simple dejare que Cinder realice su espectáculo con la muerte de alguien, mientras no sea alguien que me importe dejare que muera para darme ventaja estratégica cuando termine

Los civiles serán protegidos por mis hombres, pero dejare que algunos criminales sean masacrados por los Grimm a escondidas eso nos dará una buena imagen como héroes, pero yo no soy eso, en mi caso soy más un antihéroe, solo protejo a los míos y a los que considero buenos. No me importa lo que los demás puedan sufrir mientras no sean inocentes no me importa

La sangre me está volviendo más fuerte, en el pasado no quería utilizarla porque no pensé que atacarían tan rápido, pero ahora no solo tomo la sangre de los vampiros

Entrare a una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad en Vale y comeré todo lo que pueda, pero antes creo que necesito eliminar a los rehenes, ya no sirven

Tengo 120 prisioneros: Deliciosos prisioneros listos para ser consumidos

Es como un bufete todo lo que puedas comer

 **Festiva**

 **Ruby**

El festival era increíble en todos los lugares la alegría se podía sentir. Puestos de comida, juegos mecánicos, un circo y muchas cosas que comprar, este día era sensacional, pero antes de poder divertirme teníamos que estar presentes para la apertura

Todos las escuelas presentaron a todos sus equipos, pero al momento en que nos tocaba a nosotros

-Hola a todos, por algunos casos especiales en dos de los equipos de Beacon estos pelearan únicamente con los integrantes principales en el mismo, por lo tanto el equipo RWBY no podrá participar con el miembro Dante Arc y en el equipo JPRN la nueva integrante Atalanta no podrá participar y estos dos miembros restantes formaran un único equipo temporal mientras el torneo concluye

Dante y Atalanta se unieron en un nuevo equipo

-Ahora que las presentaciones terminaron y ya dimos solución a un problema es momento de iniciar- En la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de los equipo

-El primer combate es equipo RWBY VS equipo ABRN- Yo me prepare. Dante se encontraba atrás de mí mientras estaba por entrar

-Recuerda si pierdes el arma puedes golpear tan fuerte como un martillo, recuerda que entrenamos- Dijo antes de caminar hasta su asiento

La pelea estaba por empezar

 **Jaune**

Dante y yo estábamos observando la pelea, era muy emocionante ver como nuestras amigas mejoraron sus habilidades de combate. Antes yo hubiera podido acabar con todo el equipo yo solo, pero en su situación actual debería utilizar mucha magia para lograr ganarles a estas chicas

Especialmente a Yang, ella es la más fuerte y eso me lo dejo muy claro cuando logro golpearme en un entrenamiento, ese golpe me dejo atontado pero obviamente al devolvérselo yo fui quien la dejo inconsciente

-Vamos, intenten utilizar a sus enemigos en su contra- Dante gritaba y todas las chicas parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, ellas cambiaron de contrincante y ahora todas tenían una ventaja pues ellas tenían más aura que ellos

Dante y yo nos fuimos del lugar pues la pelea estaba por terminar

-Parece que ellas se están volviendo fuertes-

-Sí, pero no lo suficiente- Dante dijo esto y se fue a comer algo, él debe tener mucha hambre pues no ha parado de comer desde que llego a Beacon

Cada puesto de comida por el que pasábamos era un puesto que rápidamente se llenaba de dinero y perdía sus suministros. Todo fue devorado por un pequeño demonio

El equipo RWBY llego justo a tiempo, Dante se encontraba comiendo múltiples hamburguesas

-Pulgoso- Weiss, ella siempre le dice eso cuando está enojada

-Hola- Dante saludo antes de continuar con su festín

-No deberías comer tanto, tienes una pelea en poco tiempo-

-Creo que es mejor, seria mas justo para los demás, si peleo con todo ganare esto en menos de 10 minutos- Dijo con mucha confianza y creo que tiene razón

En ese momento llegaron Emerald y Mercury

Emerald temblaba con solo mirar a Dante, Mercury decidió iniciar la conversación

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- Ruby sonrió

-Fue sencillo, solo trabajo en equipo y ¿fue difícil para ustedes?-

-No, diría que mi equipo es bastante… habilidoso en los combates ¿Verdad Emerald?- Mercury coloco su mano en el hombro de Emerald y esta salto del susto

-Sí, perdón estoy nerviosa por todo esto- Ella no dejaba de ver a Dante

-Siéntate a mi lado y come un poco- Dante dijo esto mientras señalaba un lugar donde ella podía sentarse

Ella no dijo nada y solo se sentó y comenzó a comer

Juraría que Dante le dijo algo que la calmo, pero no logre escuchar su conversación

-¿Entonces quienes participaran en la siguiente ronda?-

-Bueno, después de deliberarlo mucho decidimos que Yang y Weiss no representaran-

-No crean que esto es fácil, yo y Emerald tenemos nuestros trucos-

-Espero que tus prótesis aguanten el estilo Xiao Long-

-Descuida, después de la pelea en Beacon, me mejore para esta situación-

Todos nos separamos y Dante dejo las hamburguesas pagadas

-¿Están listas?- El estómago de las chicas retumbo y Dante no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Quieren comer algo?- Las chicas no dijeron nada y simplemente se sentaron a comer en un local de fideos

-Cinco- Yo y las chicas nos sentamos- El hombre dejo primero cuatro tazones de fideos normales. Blake asintió y el hombre fue a la cocina y al momento de regresar este le entrego a Blake un tazón con múltiples pescados, todos frescos

-siete- Dante dijo sentándose al lado nuestro. El hombre fue a la cocina nuevamente y en esta ocasión regreso con dos tazones más grandes y con un pollo como acompañamiento

-¿No crees que ya comiste suficiente?- Ruby pregunto

-La verdad no, aún tengo hambre y necesito todo el material genético que pueda para que mis habilidades funcionen a la perfección

-¿Acepta tarjeta?- Weiss le entrego una tarjeta de crédito al hombre pero al momento de probar la comida el hombre lanzo la tarjeta de Weiss

-Creo que sobregiraste la tarjeta- Weiss me miraba de manera agresiva y luego se sorprendió al ver que su tarjeta no tenía fondos

-¿Qué?- Blake estaba por comerse su tazón, pero el hombre logro quitárselo, ella actuó de manera extraña pues casi estaba por llorar cuando el pescado se alejo

Dante al ver esto introdujo su mano a sus bolsillos y dejo múltiples tarjetas de Líen, todas de alta denominación

-Quiero el doble de todo- El hombre sonrió y todos comenzamos a comer

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- Era increíble. Dante siempre fue un glotón, pero esto era excesivo, todo lo que pasaba por sus manos rápidamente dejaba de existir, todo fue devorado, los huesos del pollo no fueron una excepción

-Hola- El resto de mi equipo llego

-Hola Pyrrha- Dije mientras terminaba de comer

-Líder intrépido no deberías dejarnos solos, eres tu nuestra carta de triunfo- Eso es extraño de escuchar, soy fuerte, pero no creo ser tan fuerte como todos ellos creen

-Hola grandulón- Pude sentir un puñetazo en mis costillas. Ahora me arrepiento de no ponerme mi armadura completa. Detrás de ella llegaba el resto de su equipo el cual estaba muy fresco, con excepción de Alicia la cual estaba muy sucia y tenía unas cuantas heridas

-Mo chan, por favor no hagas eso, mis costillas aun duelen- Ella volvió a golpearme, por poco vomito los fideos

-Fue tú culpa por andar de aprovechado- Ella me empujo y comenzó a comer mis fideos

-Yo solo te estaba tapando del frio con mi capa- Pyrrha miraba con furia a Mordred mientras esta comía y le levantaba el dedo pulgar para provocarla, por suerte Ren y Nora la lograron sostener

-¿Tienes capa?- Ruby pregunto con brillo en sus ojos. Ella me entrego su plato de fideos y comencé a comer nuevamente

-Sí, originalmente mi armadura tenía una capa azul-

-Dejando el tema de la moda quería darles las gracias a todos- Todos nos encontrábamos en el puesto comiendo fideos y Dante hablaba

\- Este año fue divertido. Pasamos mucho y quería agradecerle a todos los presentes por acompañarme a pesar de mis cualidades y el peligro que conlleva juntarse conmigo- Raiko comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Dante

-Una madre siempre protegerá a sus hijos- Ella beso la mejilla de Dante

-Tienes razón, pero eso lo vuelve más interesante, solo piensen en todo lo que logramos este año; Detuvimos una invocación Grimm, destruimos una parte de los reclutadores de Fang, peleamos con terroristas, destruimos Grimm nunca antes registrados, matamos monstruos diferentes a los Grimm y estuvimos en las noticias por semanas- Ruby estaba muy emocionada

-Además de que Dante se volvió uno con las fuerzas especiales y es una celebridad en la red- Nora dijo esto y nos mostró su pergamino donde se podían ver todos los actos heroicos que la televisión ha mostrado y algunos datos que las personas lograron recabar al grabar a Dante trabajando

-Miren estamos aquí- Ruby tomo el pergamino y comenzó a ver todo lo que decían de ella

-Esto es muy vergonzoso- Ruby estaba ahora muy apenada, todo lo que decían en esa página era lo linda que se veía con la capucha

-También abrieron un grupo del torneo con todo y apuestas – Nora le quito el pergamino a Ruby y ahora nos mostraba una página que tenía los marcadores y múltiples tablas de comparación

-¿Quién es la más sexi?- Ruby quería apretar el icono pero Yang la detuvo

-Mejor veamos a quien le apuestan más- Ella presiono el icono con los nombre de los equipo

-Miren estamos en la posición 5- Estaban debajo del equipo PARK

-Estamos primeros- El equipo JNPR estaba primero, teníamos todo a favor

-Yo estoy ultimo- Dante observo que él y Atalanta se encontraban hasta el final

-Observa, estamos últimos Atalanta- Dante dijo esto con tristeza y lanzo el pergamino al techo del local. Nora estaba por gritar pero alguien atrapo el pergamino

-Esos idiotas no conocen nuestra fuerza- Atalanta cambio mucho su vestuario, ahora era más recatada y formal

-No puedo creer que seas la misma mujer que casi logra matarme en el mar- Dije y ella pateo a Mordred para tomar su lugar

-Ya no tengo esa cosa morada en mi sistema, ahora soy la chica que de verdad debería ser- Dijo de forma orgullosa. Mordred y ella comenzaron a pelear por el lugar

-Cállate gata- Mordred golpeo a Atalanta

-No voy a dejar que una marimacha me hable de esa forma- Atlanta rasguño a Mordred

Esto era tan divertido

-¡Estamos esperando al equipo JNPR, Por favor preséntense en la plataforma para iniciar su encuentro!-

-Bueno es hora- Dije dejando mi asiento

-Hermano- Dante me llamo y luego me arrojo una cadena

-Un amuleto de buena suerte- La enrosque en mi cinturón

-Idiota- Mordred ahora me arrojo un dulce directo en la boca

-Disfrútalo- Atalanta después me arrojo una flecha

-Intenta utilizar la punta si estas en desventaja-

Nuestro equipo se fue caminando y yo camine más lento, es agradable estar en este lugar, pero ahora debo de estar preparado. Dante me informo sobre una invasión a gran escala el día de hoy o en la semana, posiblemente ya lo sepan todos los miembros de su ejército, por eso esta tan calmado y ahora solo debo tener los ojos abiertos para cuando el momento llegue

-Jaune- Ahora era Pyrrha la que me llamaba

-Hola Pyrrha ¿Sucedió algo?- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo quería caminar contigo hasta el estadio- Yo extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, ambos fuimos caminando hasta la plataforma donde Ren y Nora nos esperaban

-Todos estén preparados- Dije mientras terminaba de colocarme por completo mi armadura

-Una última cosa- Nora y Ren entraron primero. Pyrrha me beso la mejilla

-Para relajar los nervios antes del espectáculo- Ella se fue y yo comencé a alegrarme

¡Mi mejor amiga cree en mí! Estaba sumamente feliz, nadie a parte de Dante y Mordred creyeron en mi habilidad, ella cree en mi a pesar de amenazarla. Esto debe de ser una señal de que nuestra amistad es verdadera

El baile solo me entrego una pista de esta nueva confianza, ahora voy a ganar por los dos

-No te olvides de mí- Kista intento sentarse en mi hombro, pero al tocar mi armadura reparada ella grito de dolor

-Es hierro, reforzaron la armadura con hierro- Kista se dejó caer al suelo, yo la logre atrapar antes de tocar el suelo

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Las hadas se mueren con hierro!- Ahora lo recuerdo, Dante me hablo sobre que algunos materiales afectaban a unas criaturas de ciertas formas. Es algo similar a lo que nos pasa a los humanos con el cianuro, pero en criaturas mágicas es más gráfico y visceral

-Creo que es mejor que hoy no me ayudes, perdón por eso- Kista asintió y se fue volando

Idiota, soy un maldito idiota. Me golpee a mí mismo en la frente

Entre en la arena, todos estábamos listos para pelear. Yo tenía la cadena en mi cintura. Esto terminara rápido si logro utilizar la parálisis de mis anillos y dar un golpe directo

Pero al ver a mis enemigos guárdelos anillos y solo pude comenzar a pensar una estrategia para ganar yo solo. Dante me obligaba a pensar en estrategias, él decía que tenía un don natural para crear algo muy estúpido y muy útil, ese fue mi primer alago después de explotar una mina de Dust con un nido de Grimm en el interior

Entre en la arena, pero al entrar pude sentir algo, sentía una presión a mi alrededor

Dante estaba mirándome y asintió, el equipo PARK se fue y Dante dejo un asiento vacío

-Este día presentaremos el combate de dos equipos con las mejores estadísticas según sus puntajes en las pruebas físicas. El primer equipo es el equipo JNPR de Beacon- El profesor Port dio la señal y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, yo por puro instinto active el mecanismo de mi casco nuevo sellándolo

-Este equipo parece ser de los favoritos por uno de sus integrantes, la invicta campeona por 4 años consecutivos Pyrrha Nikos- El profesor Oobleck dijo esto y las ovaciones aumentaron

-Mientras que en el otro lado el equipo BRNZ de la academia Shade. Este equipo es uno de los favoritos del reino de Vacuo, este equipo ha demostrado mucha determinación al momento de entrar pero aquí está la duda. ¿Qué equipo obtendrá la victoria?-

Camine hasta el líder del equipo BRNZ. Brawnz Ni yo extendí mi mano y espere a que el la tomara

-Es curioso ver etiqueta de combate hoy en día- El profesor Oobleck dijo esto

-Para los visitantes y jóvenes esta información es muy importante para un valiano nativo. Al momento de presentar tu mano a tu enemigo en un combate es una señal de respeto, no es muy común hoy en día pero al observar la apariencia del líder Jaune Arc es obvio que actuaría como todo un caballero- Yo desconocía esto, solo quería dar una buena primera impresión

Brawnz asintió y me dio la mano. Al voltear mi equipo repitió mi acción con los miembros del equipo contrario

-Eres todo un caballero, líder intrépido- Nora me sonrió y el resto de mi equipo asintió. Estoy muriendo de vergüenza, lo bueno es que nadie puede ver bajo mi casco

-Ahora que terminamos con las formalidades podemos comenzar con la selección del escenario- Los paneles comenzaron a moverse de manera muy veloz, solamente pido que no sea un terreno con temperaturas altas, esta armadura protege de todos los golpes, pero el calor me puede deshidratar

La pantalla mostro primero un bosque y después una nube de tormenta

-Nora prepárate para una recarga- Nora sonrió mientras preparaba su martillo

-¡Comiencen!- Enfunde mi espada y la coloque en mi espalda

Mi equipo no se movía y yo únicamente me coloque en posición defensiva con los puños alzados y levantando una rodilla para protegerme

Esta postura era básica para el muay Boran que Dante logro enseñarme. No entiendo donde aprendió tantos estilos de pelea, pero el logro darme los que se adaptan a mí y a mi oponente

-Pensé que ganamos tu respeto ¿Por qué no usas tu espada?.- Estaba nervioso, no quería decirles que ellos morirían si los lograba golpear con todas mis fuerzas, ahora soy más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento extra con Mordred

-Los respeto por enfrentarme, pero las armas solo se utilizan cuando peleas con algo que tus manos no puedan derrotar y ustedes son algo que puedo solucionar solo con mis puños- Esto enojo al equipo rival y mi equipo aún no se movía

Con mi mano logre hacerle una señal a Nora para que buscara terreno alto. Ren y Pyrrha la siguieron

Braawnz fue el primero en intentar atacarme. El lanzo un golpe con su garra directo a mi casco, pero gracias a mi posición logre bloquearlo con mi antebrazo derecho y sujete su brazo izquierdo, levante mi pierna y logre golpearlo con una fuerza brutal. Su aura bajo a la mitad con solo esa patada, Roy intento golpearme con sus sierras solo para que yo las lograra esquivar saltando hacia atrás

-es increíble, el estudiante Jaune puede moverse con esa pesada armadura de cuerpo completo con una agilidad increíble- El profesor Oobleck dijo esto yo me avergoncé y me distraje, una sierra por poco logra golpearme en el casco, pero la logre detener con mis manos

Roy y Brawnz estaban haciendo equipo para intentar golpearme

Brawnz nuevamente lanzo un golpe, pero en esta ocasión simplemente lo desvié, Roy no esperaba que su propio compañero lograra golpearlo

Cuando yo estaba por golpear la cabeza de Brawnz una bala por poco logro darme, pero logre esquivarla e intente cubrirme

-Pyrrha encárgate de la francotiradora- Al notar que May no se encontraba a la vista solo pude encargarle a la más capacitada eliminar a uno de los rivales que me causarían más problemas

-Entendido- Pyrrha igualmente se cubrió y ahora disparaba hacia los árboles para intentar encontrar a May, pero en ese momento Nolan logro golpear a Pyrrha mientras ella buscaba a May

-No deberías descuidarte campeona- Ren apareció justo a tiempo para dar una serie de cortes a Nolan, pero este logre atascar las cuchillas de Ren en el bastón que este tenia

-Tu pelea es con nosotros. Brawn intentó golpearme con su garra nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión yo logre interceptarla con un puñetazo, ambos teníamos los brazos extendidos en el golpe

-Esas garras son de juguete al compararlas con las de mi hermano- Dije esto sin pensarlo y Brawnz se enojó. Intento con más empeño golpearme, solo para que todos sus golpes los bloqueara con mi mano derecha, esto es muy agotador, pero quiero cansarlo psicológicamente antes que físicamente, esto podría ayudarlo a mejorar cuando todo acabe

-¿De que estas hecho? Te he golpeado con toda mi fuerza y tu armadura ni una abolladura tienen, tu aura está intacta y aun sigues utilizando solo una mano al pelear conmigo-

¿Solo con él?

-Es increíble, el estudiante Ren fue golpeado por una de las sierras de Roy, ese golpe le costó mucho tiempo y aura el joven Ren- El profesor Oobleck dijo esto y yo me preocupe

Ren estaba en el suelo y cuando estaba por levantarse una sierra golpeo su frente mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás por el impacto

-Muévete- Dije con calma y Brawnz que estaba cansado sonrió

-¿Tienes miedo de que tu equipo pierda sin ti?-

-No, estoy más preocupado porque tu equipo realmente se lastime- Pude escuchar el sonido de una descarga eléctrica y no pude evitar sonreír bajo mi casco

-Es una sorpresa, una de mis estudiantes favoritas la señorita Nora Valkirie está utilizando su semblanza. En términos simples entre mas electricidad se encuentre en su cuerpo ella obtendría más poder físico- El grito de un hombre se escuchó después de un golpe demoledor

-Voy a tomar un descanso, ellos podrán hacerlo bien solos- Dije antes de desenfundar mi espada y cortar una roca por la mitad. Al separar la parte superior simplemente me senté en lo que quedaba de la misma

-Puedo esperar a que ellos acaben, ahora mismo yo salgo sobrando para problemas tan simples- Dije esto enfundando nuevamente mi espada y recostándome para relajarme

-Deja de menospreciarme- Brawnz intento atacarme mientras estaba acostado, yo simplemente le di una patada en el rostro por reflejo

-No te desprecio, ayuda a tu equipo y veremos si son tan fuertes como creen- Brawnz ahora tenía un 45% de aura

-Acabare con tu equipo y después voy a demostrarte que no soy tan débil como crees- Dijo esto antes de ir a pelear

Pyrrha se encontraba en un duelo de larga distancia con May, ambas disparaban de manera muy precisa, pero Pyrrha tenía una desventaja al estar expuesta. Cuando ella estaba por dar en el lugar donde May se escondía, algo logro taclearla y darle un golpe en las costillas con sus garras

-Brawnz estaba peleando ahora con Pyrrha, ambos estaban desgastados, ambos tenían heridas pero la diferencia de habilidad era obvia. -

Brawnz no resistiría más de dos minutos si seguían con ese ritmo de golpes, Pyrrha comenzó a sacudirse por una descarga eléctrica de parte de Nolan

Ren logro nuevamente distanciar a Nolan

-Esto se terminara en poco tiempo- Ren y Nora me miraban esperando que hiciera algo

-¿Qué está haciendo el estudiante Jaune?- El profesor Oobleck pregunto con mucha intriga

-Parece que el aun cuando respeta a sus contrincantes por enfrentarlo los considera débiles, por lo mismo cree que su equipo puede vencerlos sin sus ayuda y por la forma en que el partido se desarrolla estoy muy de acuerdo con su posición como líder-

-Nora solamente encárgate de recibir otra carga de energía y dispara al bosque, Ren cúbrela y finalmente Pyrrha deja de jugar y termina con esto rápido, esas heridas son superficiales y tu cantidad de aura aun es alta, no busques un partido perfecto, solo gana- Dije mientras esperaba a que terminara la pelea

La pelea era una paliza, todos estaban completamente agotados con excepción de Pyrrrha la cual aún estaba completamente fresca, ella solo estaba sucia y estoy seguro que la descarga y los golpes apenas lograron hacerle cosquillas

-Terminare esto- Desenfunde mi espada y deje la funda en su lugar

-Descansen, yo terminare esto-

-Entendido líder intrépido- Nora me miraba esperando a que hiciera cualquier cosa, yo simplemente comencé a caminar

-Pido disculpas por la forma en que me he comportado, las personas que están en su nivel deben de estar dando lo mejor y no he mostrado el suficiente respeto. Ustedes lo dieron todo y yo a cambio como mínimo peleare con ustedes cuatro con toda mi fuerza-

-¿Estás diciendo que puedes ganar solo?-

-Ahora están debilitados y aun con toda su fuerza su líder apenas podía intentar conectar un golpe, creo que es muy obvio que soy más fuertes que ustedes cuatro juntos-

-Inténtalo-

-Nora cuenta diez segundos- Nora asintió

-Parece que el líder del Equipo JNPR piensa terminar con la confrontación solo-

-Debemos recordar que el aura del equipo contrincante está por debajo de la mitad y algunos de ellos ya tienen fatiga por enfrentarse a la campeona Pyrrha Nikos- El profesor Oobleck dijo esto

Me coloque en posición de combate y prepare mis hechizos mejorados

 **-[Energía Do, Destrucción de límites, Incremento de fuerza, Protección sacra]-** Fue solo un segundo, pero al acabar el equipo enemigo aún estaba de pie, pero sus ojos se encontraban en blanco y su aura ya era de 1%

-Esa fue una velocidad supersónica, no pude ver completamente lo que paso- El profesor Port dijo esto

-Yo pude ver un poco, parece que en un simple instante logro concentra toda su aura en su espada y piernas, siguiendo una línea fija logro eliminar el aura restante de sus enemigos y con el impacto de la espada en sus nucas estos dejaron de tener conciencia- El profesor Oobleck dio la explicación

Una ovación se escuchó en todo el estadio

-¡Eso fue increíble!-

-¡Este año tenemos a un nuevo campeón!- Lo bueno era que tenía mi casco y nadie podía ver mi rostro ahora más rojo que antes

-Excelente líder, fueron 4 segundos, superaste tu record-

Espero no tener que lidiar con los aplausos por mucho tiempo, estoy comenzando a estrezarme


End file.
